Out Of The Shadows
by ajb620
Summary: Maya never intended to return to England. When Tonks convinces her to join the Order of The Phoenix, will Maya be able to keep her secrets? Will she ever learn to trust again? And when she's partnered with the one person in the Order that hates her, can they keep from killing each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And The Storm Blows Up In Her Eyes*

*Running to stand Still, The Joshua Tree (1986). U2 (Music), Bono (Lyrics) 

The snow fell heavily from the dark night sky, covering the wizarding village of Hogsmeade in a glistening blanket of white. A young woman stepped off the train and onto the platform. Briskly she made her way to the main street of the village. The snow caught in her dark chocolate curls and lay on the shoulders of her heavy winter cloak, each flake glistening and refusing to melt in the freezing air. The heavy snow was early this year.

The young woman's appointment at the castle wasn't until tomorrow morning, but the increasing snowfall had encouraged her to arrive in the village the night before. She could have apparated but returning to England for the first time in twenty years made her eager to enjoy as much of the countryside as she could on her journey to the castle. Plus, arriving in town early would allow her to remain under her warm covers until the last possible minute, something that was quite desirable on such cold mornings.

The windows of the Three Broomsticks pub were frosted over, the glowing candlelight offering the young woman approaching a promise of warmth and comfort. She placed a small hand on the large wooden door and walked into the crowded pub. Cautiously rapping her fingers around her wand, she scanned the room. People huddled around the small tables, reveling in mugs of warm liquid and bottles of butterbeer. As she walked to the back of the pub, she spotted a woman behind the bar with a kind face laughing and joking with a group of men standing at the bar. She walked up to the barmaid and gathering of young men. "Excuse me madam. I was hoping to find a room for the night."

The woman behind the counter shooed the jovial men away as she focused her attention on the newcomer in front of her. The young woman was a stranger to Hogsmeade, she was sure of it. "You're in luck dear. We only have one room left. It's rather small I'm afraid but it should be comfortable for the night."

"Thank you madam. You are very kind," the young woman said.

"The name's Rosemertta dear. What brings you to Hogsmeade on such an evening?"

"I'm Maya, Maya Ladon. Nice to meet you," she said, gently taking the woman's hand and giving it a polite shake. "I have an appointment with the headmaster at the school tomorrow, but with the snow picking up I thought it better to arrive tonight."

"Of course, you're so right. With this storm coming, it was smart to stay close to the castle. Come, I'll show you to your room." Rosemertta escorted Maya up a staircase at the back of the large room to a hallway lined with doors. "This one dearie is the last we have tonight. It was good you arrived when you did," she said as she stopped at a plain wooden door at the end of the corridor. As the women walked into the room, Maya noted the simple but comfy-looking bed and a small oak chest with a mirror. There were two doors at the back of the room. Rosemertta approached the door to the left, stating, "There's a small bath and a closet. If there's anything else you need dear, please don't hesitate to ask."

As Maya gave the room an appreciative look, she said, "I think the room will be just fine. I'll only be here the one night and it looks quite comfortable."

"Have you eaten? Our fare is mostly light but I'm sure we could find you something suitable in the kitchen. You look as though you could use some rest and something warm to eat," Rosemertta said as she got her first close look at her most recent lodger. The young woman's chocolate curls framed a pale face and deep blue eyes that reminded Rosmertta of Ravenclaw sapphires. She recognized the young woman's American accent but was surprised with her pleasant manners. The stranger carried herself with an air of confidence without appearing arrogant or haughty. She was polite and looked like the quiet type. Rosemertta like the quiet ones, it made her job as innkeeper an easy one.

Maya's stomach responded for her. She realized that with the excitement and anticipation of her journey she hadn't eaten since early this morning. "Something warm would indeed be welcome and appreciated. Thank you," she said as she began to remove her heavy traveling cloak.

She wore mostly muggle clothing under plain midnight blue robes. She had donned a pair of jeans and heavy blue jumper this morning when the snow began to fall, thinking only of keeping herself warm on her journey, not of fashion. Maya had never really been one for making a fashion statement. She preferred to be comfortable and really where did those "girly girl" witches put their wand when they paraded around in midriff tops and mini's? She had never understood those women, which was probably why she had so few women friends.

Maya decided to take her meal downstairs surrounded by the jovial sounds of other customers making merry. She didn't much feel like making merry herself but hoped the joyful spirits of those around her would help sooth her overly excited nerves. She made her way to a table in the corner thinking of her friend Tonks and how she had arranged for this meeting with the headmaster. Maya was still apprehensive about meeting with Albus Dumbledore, whom many considered the greatest wizard of all time, but she was also eager. Tonks had told her about the Order of the Phoenix a month ago. Although hesitant at first, Maya now believed she needed to be a part of this fight.

As Rosemertta sent a young girl to the table with a bowl of hot french onion soup and a sandwich, Maya was still lost in her memories. She thanked the girl absent-mindedly and took a bite of her sandwich, chewing slowly.

Maya met Tonks several years ago just after Tonks had graduated from Hogwarts. They met while Tonks was in the States on holiday before beginning her Auror training. They were in a coffee shop when an overeager male patron tried to convince Tonks he just couldn't get enough of her English accent and amazingly pink hair. Although Maya hadn't lived in the UK since she was a young girl, she still considered it her long lost home and came to the rescue of her English sister.

Despite being six years Maya's junior, Tonks was quite capable of taking care of herself. She disposed of the young man with a witty retort and an implication that he would leave the coffee shop with fewer appendages than he came in with if he continued to pursue the matter. Maya offered to buy Tonks another coffee and share her table in the corner. Tonks agreed and the two women found themselves talking easily like old friends. As the hours passed, the women found they shared a love of music and arts of all forms and styles. For the first time in many years, Maya found herself telling another person about living in England years ago before her father's work brought him to the States. As most witches and wizards have a tendency to sense the presence of strong magic, by the end of the evening the two young women had found another common link between them.

Maya had moved to America when she was ten and was deeply upset when she did not get to go to Hogwarts but instead attended the Salem Institute of Magic. She graduated six years ago but had quickly left the wizarding world and chose to live without magic among the muggles.

Tonks was surprised at Maya's choice to live in the muggle world. It was rare for most witches or wizards to spend so much time with muggles, especially those that weren't muggle born. Living among muggles meant constantly trying to hide your magical abilities. Most witches and wizards were more comfortable living near their own kind so they could be free to use magic whenever they wished. Tonks could tell Maya was a powerful witch. She could feel the powerful magic radiating off the older woman in front of her, but Maya didn't share any more information about her past or why she choose to avoid the wizarding world. Tonks didn't attempt to pry but she was deeply curious. Why would such a powerful witch give up magic completely? It wasn't until much later that Tonks would learn the heartache and sorrow that Maya hid from.

So one afternoon at the end of August, six years after their first meeting, Maya and Nymphadora Tonks sat at a kitchen table in Maya's small cottage in Bangor sipping tea from large mugs discussing the present situation in the wizarding world. Tonks had told Maya about the Tri-Wizard Tournament five months ago where Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived" had been abducted and the notorious dark wizard, Voldemort had returned. Since that time Maya had been doing what she could to keep up with events. She had started following the reports in The Daily Profit and Salem Times wizarding papers. The Profit had been doing an excellent job of making Potter sound like a crazy teen that was either delusional or at the very least a delinquent looking for attention. The Times wasn't anymore pro-Potter than the Profit. It was obvious that other than Dumbledore, most in the wizarding world did not believe that Voldemort had returned.

She was stunned that so few witches and wizards seemed to want to believe that he was back and the danger he posed to everyone, wizards and muggles alike. It seemed so much easier to believe that a teenage boy and a doddering old man were making up stories and rumors to put the world into turmoil. Maya had decided then that she needed to return to the wizarding world, she needed to use her magic to fight what others refused to see. She had to do anything she could to stem the inevitable flow of evil that was bound to begin now that Voldemort had returned.

"Maya, there are rumors everywhere about a Black Dragon in America, a witch or wizard working as some type of vigilante. I've heard them myself in the office. No one knows who this witch or wizard is or even for sure what side they're on. The Ministry is pretty sure it's someone powerful though, powerful enough that they've been hunting Death Eaters alone. Some of them have even been found dead. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" Tonks asked.

Maya said nothing for several minutes. She sat swirling the tea at the bottom of her mug. "Tonks, are you interrogating me?" She finally said.

Maya's personal mission had induced rumors of the Black Dragon by the US Magical Law Enforcement. The Ministry, who were adamantly refusing to admit Voldemort had returned, couldn't ignore the number of dark wizards that continued to be left for them to haul off to the magical prison, Azkaban. MLE knew the captures were the work of a wizard or witch but had not been able to even so much as catch a glimpse of her. They had no idea of her identity. What was worse, the papers and the public were aware that a citizen had taken matters into their own hands. The Ministry feared the public would lose faith in their authority and ability to maintain order. The Black Dragon was beginning to become a serious threat to the Ministry.

Tonks remained silent, thinking of the rumors she had heard. No one knew the identity of the witch or wizard who was leaving American Death Eaters for the MLE to bring in. Occasionally they had a habit of being dead when Aurors arrived. There had never been evidence of the use of Unforgivable curses but it was clear that the American vigilante did not hesitate in using deadly force to capture her prey.

"No Maya, I'm not interrogating you," Tonks began, her dark eyes looking down. "But I do have a pretty good idea of what you've been up to on your own and believe me I understand. As an Auror, I want to do everything I can to put an end to this war before the deaths begin to pile up. It's infuriating to watch the Ministry do nothing and deny what's happening right under their noses, but if you continue to attempt to do this on your own you'll be killed."

Maya began to protest, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. Just because she lived as a muggle didn't mean that she didn't know how to take care of herself. Maya was as well trained as any Auror. A cold fury had taken hold of her. She did not condone the use of Unforgivables, but if a death eater should die rather than be restrained until the US Magical Law Enforcement (MLE) wizards arrived so be it. There would be another cold empty cell in Azkaban available for one of his fellow Death Eaters.

Tonks sensed Maya's indignation and quickly added, "It's not a matter of your powers or skills as a witch. It's sheer numbers, Maya. If you continue to hunt the Death Eaters alone without anyone to watch your back you'll be slaughtered and the talent you could bring to this fight would be wasted." Bringing her dark eyes up to meet Maya's blue ones, Tonks paused to see the effect her words were having on her friend. "You'll either be killed fighting the Death Eaters or the Ministry will decide that you're too much of a threat. They don't like to be shown up in the public's eyes. They'll come after you, Maya. It's only a matter of time."

Maya was quiet for several minutes then let out a long sigh. It was obvious Tonks already had a good idea about what Maya was doing. "I'm surprised Tonks, that the rumors of the Black Dragon have reached across the pond," she said waiting for Tonks to put it all together. Tonks eyes widened in understanding.

"So it is you. I had my suspicions but-," Tonks started.

"I can take care of myself. I have no fear of Voldemort or of death. And if in the process of destroying him I can rid us of some of his followers all the better," she said with finality.

As an awkward silence stretched out between them, Maya found the need to justify herself to her close friend. "Tonks, I will not sit by and wait for the Ministry to see what is right in front of their faces. When they finally get around to admitting the truth it will be too late. You know me better than that!"

"I'm not suggesting that at all," Tonks finally spoke. After a pause a thoughtful look crossed her young face. "Would you be interested in returning to London?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know, Tonks. I haven't been home for so long. Why do you ask?"

"I happen to know of an... organization that has come together to take up the fight against Voldemort since his return. We've found that we can do much more working together than separately." Tonks' eyes sparkled with passion as she reveled in the brilliance of her plan. She would not let her friend continue this suicide mission, especially when she could bring so much skill and talent to the Order.

Maya wasn't sure she was interested in being part of a group. She worked better alone. "I don't know Tonks, I've only just returned to the wizarding world..."

"There's only one other member in the Order who matches your stealth...the greasy git," Tonks mumbled the last part under her breath causing Maya to raise an eyebrow in amused interest. "But his 'skills' often take him on other missions. They could use your talent. We each bring unique and valuable skills to the cause."

Tonks knew she was taking a great risk telling Maya about the Order. She was a new member herself and had never been given permission by Dumbledore to tell anyone about the Order or to recruit new members. She bit her lip, nervously twirling the tea in her mug, waiting for Maya to say something.

Maya felt her resolve begin to crumble at the pleading look on her friend's face and she let out another sigh. "Okay..." she paused. "What if I were to consider joining this little resistance group of yours...What next?"

This time it was Tonks who let out her own sigh of relief. "Well," Tonks thought carefully about the proper way to go about this. "With your permission I will approach the Order and present your official request to join."

The thought of no longer hunting alone was beginning to appeal to Maya. She had been alone for a long time. Tonks had been the only person she had really allowed into her life since her parents died. Even romantic relationships tended to last one night. She wanted as few 'entanglements' as possible. If you didn't let anyone in then you couldn't lose them. "Go ahead then, Tonks. Make your request to the Order if it means so much to you. If they will have me I'll join. You're my only true friend you know. I can't stand to see you fretting on my account."

A wide grin spread across Tonks' face. "Thank you, Maya." Standing to take her mug to the sink Tonks foot caught in the rug in front of the kitchen sink. Tonks went sprawling across the kitchen sending the mug flying across the floor. Both women erupted into laughter, Maya from her seat at the table and Tonks from the floor.

Maya bent down to peer under the table at Tonks on the floor. "Tonks," she said. "It's going to be an experience living in such close proximity to you. What if your clumsiness rubs off on me? What type of stealthy Black Dragon would I be then?" She muttered, "Repairo," and the mug righted itself and levitated to the sink.

"There should be no danger of contagion. The other Order members have managed to be immune to my clumsiness," Tonks replied through giggles.

"You know, I have almost an entirely American accent now. Everyone back home is going to think I'm a bloody tourist," Maya said as she offered the young Auror a hand. As Tonks bounced up her hair changed from honey blonde curls to bright pink spikes.

"No worries," Tonks said as seriously as she could with bright pink hair. "The Order members are all terrific... well except for one, but I'm sure he's no match for the Black Dragon."

"Ah," Maya said. "We must be back to the 'greasy git' again. I must say you have my curiosity peaked. He sounds like quite the scoundrel. The Dragon may just have to take you up on your challenge." She showed her own cheeky grin to match the one on Tonks' face. In an instant both women were laughing again. It was long time before they settled back down to their monthly routine of girl talk and comfort food.

"So..." Maya began glad to move the conversation to lighter topics. "Tell me more about this Mr. Wonderful who has put this mischievous glint in your eyes!" Tonks blushed deeply and both women laughed again as Tonks began to tell Maya about 'Mr. Wonderful'.

δδδδδδδδδδδδδδδδδ

A copper haired wizard with three days' worth of beard looked quickly behind him as he approached the abandoned house. He swore, having heard footsteps behind him before he rounded the corner. Quickly, he made his way to the back door, spelled to look padlocked and boarded up. A wave of his wand and he moved through the door. He stepped into the darkened room. "Lumos," he muttered, casting the room in a dim light. He expected his contact to arrive at any moment.

"Petrificus Totalus!" a voice yelled from across the room. He felt all of his muscles freeze, sending him crashing to the floor.

'That's not Connell,' the wizard thought angrily. Connell would have known better then to attack a Death Eater. Connell, an American importer was more concerned with galleons than politics. Attacking his customers was not likely to get him repeat business and would be very likely to get him killed. The Death Eater's neck had frozen at an odd angle, and he had landed chest down. He could not see his attacker, but he could hear boots on the dusty wooden floor. The hard toe of a boot nudged him. His attacker mumbled a spell and levitated him onto his back.

As he turned he got a glimpse of his enemy. He instantly recognized the blond with the hazel eyes from the coffee shop. She had been ordering a latte when he walked into the shop that morning. 'How in Merlin's name did he get bested by a woman?' he thought incredulously.

He could feel her slender hands go into his pockets and pull out his wand, the list of items he had been hired to smuggle, and his wallet. The witch muttered a revealing spell, and if he could have spoken he would have cursed. She would now have his true name and the list, everything but his employer's name. He had not heard her send for help, or could he hear any sign of reinforcements so he guessed she was not an Auror. Not with the Ministry then?

He could feel the muscles in his arms beginning to twitch back to life and he tried to move. The blond witch anticipated his move, and before he could make any progress, she cried "Incarcerous!" He was bound with ropes and spun onto his chest again. This time she placed her booted foot square in his back to insure he didn't go anywhere.

"Not so fast, Porter," she said tauntingly. "For a wanted man you weren't doing such a great job of concealing yourself."

He still couldn't move his tongue enough to speak.

"I found you weeks ago but I wanted the list," she said, re-folding the sheet of paper and placing it in her pocket.

He thought he had enough strength in his legs to push up. The witch wasn't very big. He pushed with all the strength his legs he could muster. With his arms bound at chest level and hands behind his back, he could only make it to his knees, pushing the witch back several feet.

She wasn't caught off guard for long and landed a quick blow to the back of his head, knocking him back down with a sickening crunch to his nose. He could taste blood trickling from his nose and mouth now. He saw a flash of light but never heard the spell as his vision instantly dimmed and he knew no more.

Maya Ladon quickly pocketed the folded paper and snapped the wanted man's wand in two, leaving the broken pieces by his sides along with his identification. The powerful spell she had used would leave Porter unconscious for hours, but she added another Incarcerous spell for good measure. She sent an anonymous message to the Auror Tip Office, giving Porter's location and identity. With the Aurors on their way, she quickly searched the rest of the hideout for any other useful information and then came back to the front room to check on Porter. Still unconscious, he had a broken nose but remained otherwise in one piece. This was a plus.

She was cutting time close and the Ministry would be tracing any apparition or port-key use. She slipped out the back door into the yard, and within seconds she had transfigured into a large dragon and leaped into the air just as the Aurors were arriving. Maya hid quickly under the cover of the low clouds and out of sight.

As Maya made her way across the sky, a wizard cloaked in a long overcoat, his face hidden in shadow, watched from the neighboring yard. 'So, I must be looking at the Black Dragon,' he thought. A woman was the Dragon? No wonder they had made no progress learning the Dragon's identity. They had never suspected a woman! The Dragon always seemed to be one step ahead of them. He, or rather she, knew where the Death Eaters were going to be before they did. But now they finally had a face to aid them in the search for the Black Dragon. The Death Eaters would pay nicely for that bit of information. He quickly made his way through the backyards to the neighboring street and disappeared with a pop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Approaching the Order**

One by one members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived at number twelve Grimauld Place. When Tonks entered the kitchen, the elder members of the Order, all members of the first Order of The Phoenix, were seated around the large wooden table. She quickly spotted Remus Lupin and her cousin Sirius Black sitting next to each other talking quietly. She also spotted her former Department Head from the Auror Department, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, and tried to swallow down her nervousness. She hadn't felt this nervous since she took her qualifying exams for Auror Training!

"Wotcher Remus, Sirius," she greeted them as she pulled up a chair next to Remus.

"Greetings little cousin," Sirius sang out, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Nice to see you again, Nymphadora," Remus said and smiled at her, making butterflies immediately come to life in her stomach.

"Nice to be seen, and Remus, don't call me Nymphadora," she smiled back cheekily. Sirius just chuckled at his best mate and cousin. He wondered how long it was going to be before they would admit to themselves that there were sparks between them. 'Honestly, they're as bad as Ron and Hermione' he thought to himself and laughed, drawing raised eyebrows from both Tonks and Remus.

At just that moment, Dumbledore stood at the head of the long table and called the meeting to order. "Thank you all for joining us on such short notice. I have called this small group together to hear this proposal and to discuss arguments for and against offering this witch or wizard a place in the Order."

Tonks, Remus, and Sirius sat on their side of the table, facing Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Tonks wished that Mad-Eye had sat across from her, it would have eased her nerves more than Snape's scowling at her. Both Remus and Sirius noticed that Tonks seemed to grow more and more nervous and tried to give her encouraging looks. Remus realized with a start that he had been pondering Tonks uncharacteristic behavior through for the last several minutes and had not heard any of what Dumbledore had said. These days Remus was finding it harder and harder to shake thoughts of Tonks from his mind. Tonight she had removed her Auror work robes claiming that the roaring fire in the kitchen was making it excruciatingly warm. Her tight muggle jeans and form-fitting V-neck top drew his eyes. When she stood to stretch her legs before the meeting started his eyes could not help wandering to the outline of her wand that she kept in her pack pocket. He shook his head, trying to push away the provocative thoughts filled his mind.

Tonks was having a hard time concentrating as well. She went over the speech she had prepared over and over in her head in between stealing glances at Remus. How would the other members take to her recruiting a new member? Before she knew it Dumbledore was addressing her.

"Ms. Tonks, you have a recommendation for us?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Yes, …I do," Tonks practically squeaked. 'Ugh, why am I so nervous about this?' she thought to herself. Then she saw Remus' eyes on her and knew exactly what had her nerves on edge. She was terrified The Order would be angry at her for stepping out of bounds as a new member, but it was Lupin's opinion that worried her the most. She wanted him to see her as clever and capable. She didn't want him to think of her as a clumsy child. She wanted his respect. Now all eyes in the room were on her. 'It's now or never' she thought and began to address the group and Dumbledore in particular.

"I've been asked by a witch on the outside to present the Order with a request to join us in our fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters," she began.

"This is most unusual. I do have to wonder how a witch or wizard outside of the Order would know of the group's existence, but please continue, Ms. Tonks. My curiosity is indeed peaked." Dumbledore's face was unreadable but his eyes twinkled.

Tonks relaxed with a deep breath and presented Maya's (and her own if she was being honest) request to be inducted as a member of the Order. "She is a truly gifted witch in both defense and stealth. Her skills would be a great asset to our cause." The room was quiet while the five senior Order members looked to Dumbledore's reaction. Tonks cringed inwardly as she saw Sirius and Remus share a questioning look.

"Would it not stand to reason, Ms. Tonks, that in order for someone to make a request to join this cause they would have to be informed by someone within the Order itself?" Severus Snape asked silkily from his place across the table from Tonks. The tension in the room instantly became thick.

"Now Severus, let Tonks finish," Remus interjected.

"Hold on Snape," Sirius broke in at the same time.

Tonks mentally counted to ten. 'This is not the time to lose my temper. Think of Maya,' she thought. "The witch in question is a close personal friend and has been tracking Death Eaters in America since the beginning of the summer. She has been working alone since the American Ministry is viewing Voldemort's return in much the same way as Fudge," she replied. Everyone in the Order of the Phoenix was well aware of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge's, refusal to acknowledge Voldemort's return.

Tonks was proud of herself for not taking the bait laid for her by Snape, the Hogwarts potions master. "I felt she would be much more useful to us as part of our united force then in a solitary suicide mission in America," Tonks continued. She looked to Dumbledore who appeared to be considering her words.

While Dumbledore was thinking about this new information, Snape spoke up again, not ready to let Tonks off so easily. Although he would never admit it, he actually enjoyed pushing her buttons. He had just returned that morning from a Death Eater Summons, and he was not in the mood for her silly banter. Getting a reaction out of her would do a great deal to improve his mood. Lupin and Black indulged her impertinence far too often for Snape's liking. It would do her good to be put in her place. He had no idea why she was a member of the Order to begin with. She was more likely to fall on her face than to actually apprehend a Death Eater. He remembered having her in his 7th year Potions Class as a new Professor. Every lesson brought the fear that she would blow up the castle before she finished.

"I can only imagine the stealth and skill an acquaintance of yours would possess. We should remove the rest of the furniture from headquarters before your dear cousin has nothing left. Two members with your skill and grace would be quite a lethal combination," Snape said giving her a mocking sneer.

"Steady on! Snape, that's enough," Remus jumped to Tonks' defense.

Sirius, ever the man of action was already reaching for his wand.

"Enough," Dumbledore said calmly sending a penetrating blue gaze at each of the three wizards.

Tonks was furious and could feel the color rise in her cheeks. Her hair was changing from pink to a deep shade of red, a tell-tale sign that her temper would soon be unleashed. He was making fun of her in front of the Remus and Moody, her mentor. She felt her heart flip when she looked over and saw Remus' eyes darken and his body become rigid with anger as he jumped to her defense. Given her audience, Tonks took a second to compose herself. 'Think professional,' she said to herself. 'You can't help Maya if everyone thinks you're an emotional twat.'

"Maya Ladon is no klutz I assure you professor," she said, addressing Snape directly. I assume you recognize her family name? And I doubt I am the only one in the Order who has heard the rumors of the Black Dragon that has been taking on Death Eaters single-handedly in America since Voldemort's return."

Snape's eyes narrowed. He knew of the Ladon name. They were rumored to be a powerful and ancient wizarding family. However, last accounts were that followers of the Dark Lord had killed the remainders of that line just after his defeat.

If it was possible, the tension in the warm room thickened. Dumbledore was quiet for a long moment and Tonks was certain her heart had stopped beating from the anticipation. Dumbledore looked Tonks squarely in the eye, "It would seem there is more to our young Auror then we all thought. I was not aware that your friend in America was Ms. Ladon."

"Yes, sir. We've been friends for years now," Tonks replied.

"I am acquainted with Ms. Ladon's skills as a witch, at least I was at the time of her graduation. She was very accomplished in defense and dueling, quite an aptitude for concealment charms and human transfiguration too if my memory is still sharp. I must say I am surprised to learn she has chosen to rejoin the wizarding world. I was under the impression she had given up magic for good," Dumbledore said eye's pensive and hands stroking his long white beard in thought.

"Now wait a minute," Minerva McGonagall's crisp voice broke in. "This witch has been in hiding for over a decade? How do we even know for sure that she is trustworthy? This Black Dragon sounds an awful lot like a dark wizard if you ask me," the old witch snapped.

"Maya, for her own reasons, chose to live in the muggle world. We met quite by accident several years ago and I have kept her secret. Last June Maya chose to return to our world. Her reasons are her own but she would be a valuable asset to the Order. Her dueling and defense skills rival Remus and Sirius. Severus, the Black Dragon could give you a run for your gallons in stealth, and her concealment charms and human transfiguration are strong enough that she can disguise herself almost as effortlessly and completely as I can." Severus gave Tonks a truly murderous glare at her allegations that this _invader_ from across the pond could even compare to his own abilities.

"Indeed, it seems she has been very successful in hiding her existence," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Can we be sure she is who she claims to be?" Remus asked. Tonks couldn't help feeling crestfallen at Remus' words. Did he doubt her ability or think she was too young to make sound decisions?

"Remus, I'm sure Tonks has thought of that," Sirius argued. "Tonks' word is good enough for me."

"Albus, I'm not convinced. How can we trust this person? This woman could be deranged," McGonagall demanded from her place by Dumbledore's side, unconvinced by Tonks testament to the young woman's character.

"Now keep your hair on, Minerva," Mad-Eye spoke up. "Sirius is right. Tonks is an Auror and a thumping good one at that, I trained her myself. She knows how to spot a dark wizard." Tonks caught the quick shift in Mad-Eye's magical electric blue eye in Snape's direction. "The real question is recklessness. We need to know that she can be cautious, constant vigilance I always say! She won't be any good to us if she ends up dead her first week."

Minerva looked about to argue with Moody, but Dumbledore silenced the group with a raise of his hand. "You have brought us an intriguing offer, Ms. Tonks. The Black Dragon's reputation has indeed crossed the Atlantic. However, I would like to counter Ms. Ladon's request with one of my own. Please advise her to expect an owl from me to set up a face-to-face meeting to discuss this matter in more detail. Minerva, Alastor, Remus, you all make valid arguments. Caution is the wiser course and I have many questions about the Dragon's methods before the Order makes its decision."

"Very well sir. I'll notify her tonight," Tonks said. "I know she'll be pleased to hear that you are considering her request."

"Excellent, Ms. Tonks. For now, I think it best that we keep Ms. Ladon's identity as the Black Dragon within this room," he said, looking around the table.

"Are you sure Albus? The others might want to know. If she's unstable she could be placing them at risk. Shouldn't they have some warning that they should be on their guard?" Minerva questioned still uncomfortable with sound of this strange witch.

"I quite agree, headmaster," Snape said.

"Aye, but we let you in didn't we, Snape?" Mad-Eye interrupted accusation in his graveled voice, "with no-one's word but Dumbledore's. So maybe we could give this lass a chance to explain herself?"

"Please," Dumbledore pleaded again trying to head off an argument before it could escalate further. "Rest assured I will be inquiring into all of these issues when I meet with Ms. Ladon personally. I feel confident I will be able to ascertain if she is attempting to stray from the truth. I ask all of you for your word that you will not share this information with anyone outside of this room."

Tonks and the others nodded in agreement. "If there is no other pressing business the meeting is concluded," he said looking around the table. Snape, McGonagall, and Moody stood to leave the kitchen. After a brief word with Remus, Dumbledore followed the other three out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the front hall.

Tonks, Remus, and Sirius sat around the table. "Tonks, are you staying for dinner? Molly sent some things by so Sirius wouldn't starve to death," Remus said with a smile.

Tonks let out a long sigh, "Yes, I might as well. My kitchen is fairly empty this week. No time for shopping, and Molly's cooking sounds much better than takeaway."

Sirius beamed at her. "My little cousin, friends with the last member of the house of Ladon, who turns out to be a vigilante that can make grown men afraid to go out after dark. Who'd have thought?" He laughed. "She sounds like quite the tiger if you know what I mean, eh Mooney?"

"Sirius, you don't even know the young woman and she has already taken up residence in your fantasies. Maybe you should wait until you actually meet her before you plan out your torrid affair," Remus said, looking sternly at his oldest living friend. The harsh look did not last long though, and soon both men were laughing at Sirius's prowess.

"That's enough - both of you!" Tonks frowned at her cousin and his best friend. "I want you both to like Maya, but Sirius, if you try to chat her up like a randy teen she'll hex your bollocks off. And believe me she can do it."

"No problem Tonksie, I like a bird that can keep me on my toes," Sirius laughed.

"Tonks is right Padfoot," Remus said. "Besides, Ms. Ladon is obviously a good friend of Tonks and we want to make her feel as comfortable as possible when she returns to Britain."

"Remus, how did you know that Maya used to live in the UK? I don't remember mentioning it at the meeting," Tonks asked, curious if Remus knew more about the Ladon family and Maya in particular, than she had originally guessed.

"Well, it's common knowledge that the Ladon family is an old pureblood line that was at one time very wealthy. The last Ladon I knew of worked for the Ministry and was transferred to the American Ministry before the first war. Going by your description I'd say Maya must have been old Lysander Ladon's daughter," Remus said, looking at Sirius for conformation. "Don't you remember, Sirius? The Ladons were always friendly with the Potters going back centuries."

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes himself, eh Tonksie?" Sirius laughed.

"Eewww, Sirius, don't call me that. And Remus, you're right Maya's father was transferred to America when she was eight. I don't think Maya's been back to England since she left," Tonks said. "I never knew about the family's connection to the Potters though. I don't think Maya has ever mentioned it," she said with a questioning tone, hoping Remus would continue.

This time it was Sirius that responded. "Yes, Mooney, now that you mention it I do remember James talking about the Ladons. The Potters and the Ladons often married. Though I don't think the either family cared much about blood." Sirius sighed as though remembering something long forgotten.

"As interesting as all this ancient history is I must go owl Maya with Dumbledore's news. I'm sure she'll be excited." Tonks stood and headed for the door.

"Sure thing, Tonksie," Sirius said cheekily and had to duck as Tonks sent a jelly legs curse at him over her shoulder. As she walked out of the room she could hear Remus chuckle softly as Sirius had to move quick to duck her spell and the sound of his laughter warmed her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Welcoming Party**

 _Present day_

Tonks knew that Maya would prefer to take the train to Hogwarts. The excitement growing in her friend was becoming more and more obvious even in her letters. Tonks could tell that the older woman was eager to return to England and guessed that she would want to take the long journey on the train to take in all of the countryside. With the unusually early snowfall however, Tonks was beginning to question whether Maya would have indeed come early to Hogsmeade or if she had decided to forgo the train and just apparate in the morning.

Under the assumption that Maya would choose to arrive early, Tonks had decided to put together a little welcome party. Maya's response came around tea time the next afternoon, carried by an owl through the fireplace in the parlor of Grimauld Place. In it she had explained that Dumbledore had requested a face-to-face meeting at Hogwarts castle. Tonks had squealed with delight. Unfortunately she tripped and landed in Remus' lap where he sat reading on the sofa of number 12 Grimauld place. After blushing immensely she had asked, "Remus, would you come with me to Hogsmeade? Maya hasn't been home since she was a girl, and I want to give her a proper welcome."

Although Remus had no idea why Tonks would consider asking him to go with her to meet her friend, she looked so excited he couldn't refuse. He asked, "How do you know she'll go to Hogsmeade? Wouldn't she most likely just apparate in front of the castle gates?"

"She sounded so eager to get here I think she'll try to get here early. Maya loves the country. I'd bet ten to one that she comes early on the Hogwarts express. Won't you come with me to meet her?"

Remus took in Tonks' bright eyes and the slight pout on her perfect bow shaped lips and knew he couldn't say no. Then he realized that she was still sitting on his lap and he felt a blush move up his neck. "I'd be happy to go with you to Hogsmeade, Nymphadora." He smiled at her as he moved to set her on to the sofa next to him and off of his lap.

"Remus, don't call me Nymphadora," she chided him, but her smile in her eyes betrayed her reprimand. Without thinking, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. It means a lot to me." She felt a warm blush move up her face.

At the touch of her soft lips on his cheek, he was suddenly very aware of the burning warmth creeping up his own neck and cheeks. He quickly moved his face farther behind his book and murmured a quiet "You're welcome."

While Maya sat in the Three Broomsticks finishing her soup and sandwich, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin walked down Main Street in the snow. Remus smiled to himself. He found himself a captive audience as Tonks chatted away about her adventures with Maya. He watched her hand. It swayed back and forth as they walked and waved around animatedly as she talked.

'It would be so easy just to reach out and take her hand,' he thought. He had been thinking about Tonks a lot lately. She was, without a doubt, the most interesting person he had ever met. She was funny and kind, and he could talk to her for hours about magic, politics, music or books. Whether she morphed her eyes and hair or appeared with her natural light brown hair and hooded brown eyes the color of dark chocolate, the essence that was uniquely Tonks always showed through. He found her beauty intoxicating. He could look at her for hours, which could be problematic during Order meetings. If it weren't for his lycanthropy things might be so different.

Her love of life reminded him that he was still young. Usually, what with his condition and money troubles, he felt like an old man, not a man still in his mid-thirties. But a normal relationship, a normal life for him was out of the question. It simply wasn't safe, he was a danger to anyone that got close to him.

Two years ago, Remus had been walking down the main street of Diagon Alley, looking forward to a fresh start and feeling lighter than he had in years. Albus Dumbledore had sought him out to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class! It had been so long since he had a regular position. His condition usually kept most doors closed to him, but Dumbledore knew his secret and gave him a chance anyway. Remus had never considered teaching, had never thought it would be safe. Now there was the Wolfsbane potion that would render him a harmless wolf at the full moon, and Dumbledore had promised that a supply of the potion would be included with the position. How could he refuse a steady income doing something as wonderful as teaching and access to a potion that would lessen his affliction? It was more than he had dreamed of for years.

"Remus? Remus Lupin?" he froze when he heard his name. His circle of acquaintances was quite small, so he couldn't imagine who would be calling to him. When he looked around he saw a sprite-like young woman with shockingly pink hair and violet eyes set in a heart shaped face.

She grinned. "I thought that was you!"

"Yes, can I help you?" He was at a loss for how the pretty young witch could know him.

"You probably don't remember me. I'm Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks."

Her nose wrinkled when she said her first name. "Dora? Sirius' cousin, yes? Blimey!" Remus had not seen her since they were children and he had been a mate of her favorite cousin, who had become a murderer. He didn't want to stir up bad memories and was sure she was only acknowledging him out of politeness.

Her face fell and Remus felt as if the sun had gone behind a cloud. "You probably don't want to hear from me. I'm sorry - I didn't mean to drag up the past for you."

"No! Not at all, I was just thinking the same thing," Remus said. He was rewarded with another bright smile.

"I saw you there and just – Would you like to grab a cup of tea?" she asked hopefully. "If you have time, that is."

"I would love too."

"Brilliant!"

The wolf who was always just under the surface, normally left Remus with a river of tension beneath his calm exterior, making him afraid to ever let his emotions go unchecked. But from the moment Nymphadora Tonks smiled at him, the wolf was calm, as if soothed by a tonic. Remus saw her a few more times, meeting for tea or shopping in Diagon Alley. The position at Hogwarts had demanded much of his attention that year and then when the secret of his Lycanthropy became public and he was forced to resign he had been too ashamed to contact her again.

When Dumbledore's owl reached him, recalling him to the Order of The Pheonix, he was eager to accept. Dumbledore's owl had said he would be met at the Leaky Cauldron and given the date and place of the first meeting. He had been standing at the bar nursing a butter beer and making small talk with Tom, the barman, for twenty minutes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and looked into bright violet eyes.

"Oi! Wotcher Remus!" said Tonks through carefully sculpted pink spiked fringe.

Remus thought she looked lovelier than ever in her Support Ireland quidditch tee and muggle jeans. She must have come straight from work, because her Auror robes hung on one arm. "Tonks! How are you?" he said. "Tom, a butter beer for the lady, please."

"Ta, Remus!" she said blushing, which Remus only thought made her look more beautiful.

"You've been a hard wizard to find."

"I didn't realize."

"Yes, Sirius said Dumbledore started looking for you months ago."

"Sirius? You've been in touch then?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Oh! Didn't I say? Dumbledore sent me to meet you." She eyed Tom at the other end of the bar. When she was certain they weren't being overheard she whispered, "I'm your contact for the meeting."

Remus leaned in closer to Tonks, their heads almost touching. "You're in the Order then?" he asked.

"I am a fully trained Auror, you know. Kingsley put in a good word with Dumbledore. When they told me what you lot were up to I signed on straight away."

"Congratulations, then," he said, giving her a shy smile through long fringe that was constantly falling in his eyes.

"Ta! Making contact with new members has been my first assignment," she said proudly.

"How goes it?" he asked, mostly because he didn't want their conversation to end.

"Well, you've been the best so far."

She smiled at him again and Remus felt his world light up. "Glad to be of service."

"I guess I'll see you at the first meeting."

"It's a date." He smiled at her, feeling like a co-conspirator.

Tonks' eyes twinkled with excitement. "It's a date."

"Remus?… Remus did you hear me?" Tonks asked.

"What?" he questioned coming out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Nymphadora. What did you say?"

Tonks smiled, taking in the youthful look of ruddiness in his cheeks. Her eyes never noticed the batched and worn look of his robes. In her eyes he was perfect. His sandy hair, touched with gray gave him a distinguished look. But it was his eyes that always captivated her. His amber eyes always seemed to be shining and had just a touch of mischief behind them, though he was always too polite and proper to cross the line.

Feeling herself begin to blush, she said, "I was saying we might as well look here first. The Three Broomsticks is the most comfortable of the pubs. Don't you think? Plus, I think Maya would like the fact that it's crowded. She wouldn't stick out as much then."

"Yes, you're probably right," he said as they approached the heavy wooden door at the entrance of The Three Broomsticks.

Tonks and Remus entered the pub and set off to find Rosemertta. They hoped she could tell them if Maya had been in. Before they could make their way through the gaggle of men that always surrounded Rosemerta, Tonks spotted a mass of dark chocolate curls at a small table in the back of the crowded pub. Tonks all but squealed in delight. At the sound of Tonks' cry the young woman turned to face them.

"Maya! I knew you'd come early. Couldn't resist the train, could you?" Tonks teased.

Tonks' wild cry startled Maya out of her reminiscing, and she looked around for the source of the sound. Her face broke into a wide grin at the sight of Tonks. She raised a mischievous eyebrow at the sight of Lupin. "Tonks, it's great to see you! I thought I would take in the countryside from the train. The snow has been beautiful."

Remus hung back as the two women greeted each other in an excited frenzy of compliments and hugs. Belatedly, it occurred to him that he might look a dutiful husband accompanying his wife to meet a friend. 'Where did that come from?' he thought in shock. He wasn't just filling his mind with lewd thoughts of the young witch - now he was imagining them as a couple. He shook the thought from his mind. He was an out of work werewolf; relationships were far too dangerous for someone like him.

He tried to focus on the conversation going on between the two witches. The woman in front of him was not the warrior he had expected from the rumors of the Black Dragon. Maya was young, only a little older than Tonks, twenty-eight or thirty? Her face held none of Tonks youthful excitement or bubbliness. The witch with the chocolate curls had expressive wide dark blue eyes and a pale but pretty face. Even when she laughed or smiled there was sadness in her blue eyes.

As the women broke their embrace, Tonks blushed. "Oh Merlin! Maya, Remus, I'm sorry. You both know I'm rubbish with introductions. Maya, this is Professor Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Ms. Maya Ladon."

Remus smiled and took both of Maya's hands in his own. "Most pleased to meet you at last. Tonks has told me so much about you already."

Maya returned his warm smile. She knew immediately what had attracted her best friend to the older wizard. They complimented each other perfectly. The professor had a quiet manner about him and the graying hair at his temples gave him a distinguished look. His amber eyes were kind and inviting, instantly putting her at ease. The lines at the corners of his mouth suggested he loved to laugh but the scars, some old, some new, that lined his face and hands said he experienced his share of pain as well. "All good things I hope? Won't you both sit and have a cup of tea with me?"

"We'd love to, but Remus and I are buying and I think this occasion calls for something stronger than tea. We're your welcome home delegation, of course," Tonks said as she slid into the chair next to Maya. Once Remus was seated they placed their orders.

"Ladon, like the Greek myth of the dragon?" Remus mused out loud. "Funny, the rumors equate your talent to that of a dragon?"

Maya's face went blank and unreadable and an awkward silence stretched out between them. "My family is connected to the ancient Greek dragons. In fact, many chose to work with dragons before they were relocated and band to the dragon colonies," Maya said shortly. Discussing her work as the Black Dragon so openly, having others know her identity left her feeling exposed and vulnerable. Working with and trusting others would be harder that she had expected.

"I'm sorry, if I offended you," Remus apologized.

With a sigh the tension in her shoulders and neck deflated and she forced her face to relax. "No, don't be. I've been away from our world a long time. I have to get used to the idea that there will be others that know my secret."

"Rest assured your identity as the Black Dragon is not common knowledge among the Order," Remus assured her.

"Yes, only the small committee who review potential new members know your secret," Tonks agreed.

"Thank you, both," Maya said gratefully. "I'd hoped to be as discrete as possible."

"I understand completely," Remus said.

Tonks decided it was time for a change of topic. A puckish grin spread across her face. "Maybe we should have brought Charlie Weasley with us, Remus," she said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps he would have made a better representative of the Order than myself," he laughed with her, still not sure why she wanted him to accompany her in greeting her friend.

"Don't be silly, Remus. You're the best representative of The Order we have and my personal friend." Maya watched the banter between the two and couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since anyone had made Tonks light up this way.

"Maya, don't let his modesty fool you. Remus used to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's an expert. Teaching 3rd years how to perform the Patronus Charm? Imagine! I was in my second year of Auror training before I could get that spell to work correctly," she said as she beamed in Remus' direction.

"Now Nymphadora, that was a very gifted student. You exaggerate my teaching abilities," he said quickly, feeling a flush grow up his neck as he saw Maya's eyebrow rise.

"Patronus? Very impressive, professor." Maya looked at the tall slender man in front of her with sandy hair and blush rising up his neck and face. There was no doubt that he was 'Mr. Wonderful'. She and Tonks were definitely going to have to find time to talk alone.

"If you've managed to impress Tonks I'm sure you're worthy of the praise," Maya said with a smirk. "Now, who is Charlie and why would I be interested in getting to know him?" She looked between the two and then directly at Tonks. "You wouldn't be trying to arrange one of your blind dates, would you?"

"Maya, how could you say that? I only ever think of your happiness. Charlie is a dragon tamer in Romania," Tonks replied with an innocent expression that Remus knew well. It meant trouble would soon follow.

Maya, feeling very playful for some reason and quite unlike herself, smiled at Tonks. "So... you think I could be tamed so easily do you? And Romainian? How exotic…" Maya said and laughed as both Tonks and Remus blushed and laughed with her.

"Charlie happens to be English. Went to Hogwarts with me but moved to Romania to work with the dragons. But I swore to leave your love life alone after the last disaster. Besides, Charlie's my age and a redhead. I happen to remember you like your men tall, dark, and older." Both women laughed.

Remus had to chuckle at the two women in front of him. It was reminiscent of listening to Lilly and the other girls talk when the Maurauders would get together. He wondered how often women discussed men this way? Wasn't it supposed to be men that talked about women as if they were inanimate objects?

"Good for you, Tonks," Maya replied. "I'm glad you learned your lesson after that one. I'm here to try and avoid a disaster - not create another," she said as she noticed their empty glasses.

"Let's have another drink, shall we? This one's on me," Maya said as she caught the attention of the serving girl and ordered another round of drinks.

"No worries about tomorrow's meeting, right? You'll love Dumbledore and I know he'll see the talents you could bring to the order," Tonks said.

"No, I'm not worried, Tonks. He'll either approve of me or not. I gave up trying to impress men years ago. However, I don't think it's my talent that concerns him. I think its more my methods and whether I'll be able to restrain myself," she said, that sad look returning to her eyes.

"I'm afraid the American MLE hasn't painted such a good picture of the Dragon," Remus said in an apologetic tone. A quiet comfortable silence settled over the trio as Maya thought over Remus Lupin's words.

Maya suddenly felt the need to justify her actions, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt the need to explain herself not just to Tonks but also to this quiet-mannered Englishman. Could she be beginning to feel the need for people in her life again? She decided it was time to begin the new openness she would need to work with a team.

"Professor Lupin, I feel the need to be open with both you and Tonks, I ask for your patience because I am used to a very private life. I have never used an unforgivable or illegal curse and have no interest in the Dark Arts other than knowing enough to defend myself against them. If a Death Eater lost his life it was the result of his own carelessness," she said. Maya looked Remus in the eyes, hoping that he wasn't taking her comments the wrong way.

"I'm truly sorry if I've offended you, Ms. Ladon. It was not my intention," Remus stated.

"No apology needed, Professor Lupin," she responded. "Given the rumors that have begun to circulate, I completely understand your concern. I would worry about Dumbledore's sense of security if it were otherwise."

"Maya, no one is accusing you of Dark Magic. It's just that the stories are quite impressive, you know. People aren't sure what to make of it," Tonks said in an apologetic tone.

"Tonks, people are right to be concerned. I will answer any questions Dumbledore has for me. If I'm to be a member of the Order I want no one to doubt my loyalties or feel their lives are in danger because of my presence," Maya said. "As hard as it will be for me, Tonks, I have to learn how to trust and be open with others again if this will ever work."

"Ms. Ladon, I think I speak for Tonks and myself when I say that you can count on our support when the Order makes its decision," Remus said smiling warmly at her.

"Thank you both. It means a lot to me." Maya returned his smile. In that moment, Remus could have sworn that the sorrow in her eyes was somewhat less.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting Dumbledore**

Remus and Tonks sat talking to Maya until well after closing time. Rosemertta hadn't the heart to boot them out. When they did finally leave, the moon was dipping low in the night sky. The following morning Lupin and Tonks returned to join Maya for breakfast in the Main Room of The Three Broomsticks. Afterwards, Maya began the walk up to the castle, marveling at the beauty of the new snow. Tonks and Remus walked with her as far as the gates where they both wished her luck.

With her stomach full and comforted by the cheeriness of Tonks, Maya hadn't felt nervous at all when she left the pub. Now as she passed the gates and walked towards the castle the massive stone structure made her chest tighten with anxiety. Maya closed her eyes and took several deep breaths of the crisp country air. When she opened them, a figure in red and green tartan robes and a traditional tall witch's hat was walking towards her from the large entry doors of the castle.

As the witch drew nearer, Maya noted the woman's sharp and stern features. 'This must be Minerva McGonagall,' she thought to herself remembering Tonks description of the Deputy Headmistress.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Ms. Ladon," McGonagall said through thin lips.

"Thank you. You must be Minerva McGonagall. Tonks has told me so much about you."

"Yes, I'm sure. However, she has not told us much about you, I'm afraid," McGonagall said curtly. "Dumbledore is waiting for you inside. Right this way." McGonagall escorted Maya up to the castle. The two women didn't speak again until they reached the massive doors of the castle. Maya began to get the feeling that she was being sized up and felt ready for the challenge. McGonagall next spoke as she led Maya through a maze of hallways and staircases.

"Ms. Tonks stated that it has been quite a while since you have been to England and that until recently you have lived as a muggle. Is that correct?" the older witch asked.

"Yes," Maya paused, considering her words carefully. "My parents were assigned to the States when I was a child, and after the first war I decided I could live without wizards for a while."

As they approached a stone gargoyle, McGonagall turned to Maya. "Well I hope your visit will not be a disappointment." And with that, she turned to the Gargoyle and stated clearly, "Bertie Botts." The gargoyle jumped to the side revealing a rising spiral stone staircase. McGonagall indicated that Maya should follow her up the stairway.

"Watch your step, Ms. Ladon. The stairway is narrow." The women arrived at a delicately carved wooden door. The older witch knocked two quick raps on the door's surface. The door swung open, giving Maya the view of a torch lit office whose walls were covered with portraits, all of whom appeared to be looking at her with great interest. Tables, covered with shiny objects of all shapes and sizes, some whizzing and puffing with steam others making all manner of other noises, lined the walls.

A white-haired wizard with striking pale blue eyes was seated behind a large ornately carved wooden desk in the middle of the room. He wore purple velvet robes with golden stars that appeared to twinkle as merrily as his eyes. His face was concealed by a white beard that hung well below the top of the desk.

"Ms. Ladon," McGonagall began introductions. "May I introduce Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape." Maya had not noticed the other man seated in the room. He was barely visible sitting in the high wing backed armchair hidden in the shadow of a corner. 'Dumbledore didn't mention anyone else being present for this meeting,' she thought.

"Thank you, Minerva. Come in, come in Ms. Ladon. Welcome to Hogwarts. Please have a seat." McGonagall turned and left the room closing the door behind her. Maya entered the torch lit office and removed her heavy traveling cloak, sitting in the chair across the desk from Dumbledore.

"Good morning Headmaster, Professor Snape was it?" she asked.

"Good morning indeed, Ms. Ladon. Care for a Lemon Drop or cockroach cluster?" Dumbledore greeted. Snape remained silent from his corner of the room.

"No, thank you, Headmaster. I was under the impression this was to be a private meeting?" Maya questioned.

"Please call me Albus. Severus is the Potions Master here at Hogwarts-."

"And a member of the Order, I presume?" Maya interrupted. She looked up in time to see Snape's eyes flash with irritation then return to an unreadable expression. In seconds, she felt a familiar rush through her mind and memories she did not call up flashed before her mind's eye. A Legilimens. How interesting. 'Oh no you don't professor,' she pushed her thoughts back at Snape with great force, making sure he would hear her.

Before either had time to blink, she had her wand leveled at the dark figure in the corner. Snape merely raised one ebony eyebrow in her direction. She could feel the mysterious wizard's eyes on her, feeling again as though she were being sized up. Maya took in the younger wizard in his black high-collared teaching robes. Her eyes rose to his pointed face with a long pointed nose, eyes as black as onyx, and curtain of raven black hair. A shiver ran through her. 'His students must be terrified,' she thought, unsettled by the man's ominous appearance.

"I'll have you stay out of my mind, thank you, Professor. You've yet to even buy me a drink so I'd say reading my mind at this stage in our relationship is a little presumptuous. Don't you agree?" She smiled at him coolly, her dark blue eyes shining with anger.

Dumbledore sat smiling behind his white beard. Maya could have sworn she heard him chuckle.

"Impressive, Ms. Ladon. Not many accomplished wizards can detect Severus' use of legilimency. However, Severus, I dare say that this was not the time or the place. Ms Ladon is here willingly to speak with us."

"I beg your pardon, Headmaster. I thought it might be wise to verify her background and any information she provides," Snape said silkily, never taking his cold eyes from Maya or her wand that was still aimed at him.

"Why don't you just use Veritaserum if you want to be thorough? I assume you're a _competent_ potions master?" she asked, the implication dripping from her voice. She saw something snap in Snape's cold eyes and with impressive reflexes he sprang silently from his chair and had his wand out before Dumbledore stilled him with a raised hand.

"Severus, sit. Ms. Ladon is here as our guest to discuss the possibility of her assistance to the Order," Dumbledore said firmly.

Snape wanted nothing more than to show this vile shrew of a woman him how competent he was by hexing her back across the Atlantic where she came from. However, blatantly attacking a woman in front of Dumbledore was probably a bad decision. With a snap of robes he spun on his heel and returned to his seat. Although silent, he continued to burn holes into Maya with his onyx eyes.

"Thank you, headmaster. I will answer any questions you have, but my memories are my own and I will not be so easygoing next time," she replied, all the while glaring back at Snape with a cold stare of her own.

"I assure you it would be just as unpleasant for me as it would be for you, Dragon," Snape spat back at her.

At that moment a knock came to the office door. "Come in," Dumbledore answered. A small boy with blond hair and pale skin entered.

"Headmaster, Professor Umbridge sent me to fetch Professor Snape." Snape's burning glare moved from Maya to the small boy who seemed to wither under its weight. "It seems that a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins started a duel in the fifth floor hallway. Professor Umbridge wants both Heads of House to meet with her to discuss punishments," the boy barely squeaked out.

"Thank you, Colin. Inform Professor Umbridge that Professor Snape is on his way," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes Sir," said Colin. The small boy nearly flew from the room.

"Severus, you better see to her. We don't want her aware of Ms. Ladon's presence," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, headmaster," Snape replied and left the room with a flurry of angry robes.

'Wow, he is at least six-four,' she thought raising an eyebrow as he exited the room. Once the door closed behind Snape the room became silent.

After several minutes Dumbledore spoke, "You have made quite a lasting impression, Ms. Ladon."

"Please, call me Maya." She smiled at him. Tonks was right; you couldn't help but like Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, Maya…. You must be a powerful witch to have been able to detect Severus' use of legilimency. In fact, that was quite a reaction you brought out in him. With most people he is usually content to ignore their very existence," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. "You seemed to have hit a nerve as the Americans say."

"I'm sure the pleasure was all mine," Maya said with heavy sarcasm.

This time Dumbledore laughed aloud. "Now why don't we start this meeting over with you telling me a little about yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: How Did I Get Here?**

Maya thought for several minutes, mulling over Dumbledore's question. 'Really, how did I get to this point,' she thought to herself. Finally she said, "I'm not quite sure where to begin."

Dumbledore smiled that uniquely mischievous smile of his and said, "I find it's usually best to start at the beginning of a tale. Since you did not attend Hogwarts, I assume you have been in America for quite some time?"

"Yes, my parents were both transferred to the American Ministry of Magic when I was eight. I was fifteen when the first war broke out and seventeen when the news of the Potters' deaths and Voldemort's Defeat reached America," she said.

"Indeed, we are all familiar with the toll that Voldemort's evil has taken on many in our world. But is this the sole fuel for the anger that must be the root of the revenge you seek?" he questioned, his eyes kind and understanding.

Maya took a slow breath and exhaled… "I guess you could say it's somewhat more personal than that," she began. "I'm sure you are aware that Death Eaters were recruited in the States as well as the UK and other areas of the world," she said. Dumbledore nodded his acknowledgement and indicated for her to continue.

"The American Ministry as well as the home office here in London believed that Voldemort's ultimate goal was to gain control of the Ministries one by one until he controlled all of the strong holds of Wizarding Government. My parents were recruited into the Ministry as intelligence officers. When I was born, what with the rumors of dark wizards on the rise, both my mum and dad were reassigned from field agents to intelligence analysis. Safer you know, not as much of a target. My father was transferred to America to assist the US Ministry in developing a similar office and to tighten security." Maya took a long and much needed breath. She was getting to the part of her tale that was particularly hard for her to think about. Dumbledore was still looking intently at her with his kind blue eyes and she knew he was allowing her to take as long as she needed to finish her tale.

"I attended the Salem Institute of Magic. I can't tell you how upset I was when I found out I wasn't going to go to Hogwarts," she smiled at Dumbledore. "But you know how it is, once I was there and had my group of friends…. Well, I don't have to tell you how the teenage mind works, do I?" Maya and Dumbledore chuckled together. "Like all teens I had my share of romances but by the end of my seventh year there was only one who had my heart. Unfortunately, he also had the Dark Mark on his left arm. I didn't know about it until it was too late." Maya couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to this old man. These were things that she didn't allow herself to even think about let alone discuss with anyone else. Even Tonks didn't know much about her past other than her parents moving to the States to work for the Ministry.

"As I mentioned, my seventh year was the year that Voldemort was defeated so the recruitment of new Death Eaters was increasing everyday even in America. Apparently, the love of my life was among those recruited to serve the Dark Lord. There were all the visible signs. He would disappear with no warning and no explanation as to his whereabouts, always kept his forearms covered, the occasional bigoted comment about muggles and muggle-borns, but I was blind. When I did question him I paid a painful price. I was so young and too ashamed and humiliated to tell anyone. The last I heard he had been killed by one of his fellow Death Eaters as punishment." Maya could feel the hot stinging mist form in the corners of her eyes. 'I have not cried in over ten years, will not cry now!' she berated herself.

"He had taken the mark sometime shortly before Voldemort's fall. The mark changed him, made him cruel and callous. He was not the person he used to be." She blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. "I think it was the power that drew him to the mark. He was always furiously competitive. Duels, classes, quidditch, everything really, he always had to be the best."

"Please, continue." Dumbledore smiled at her kindly.

Maya took a steadying breath and plunged ahead. "When Voldemort fell, many of the Death Eaters in the States continued to follow his crazy ideals, figuring either the Dark Lord would return or one of the inner circle would stand up and take leadership. My fiancé was one of them, carrying out the Dark Lords work waiting for his master to return. It was a chaotic time - paranoia and suspicion ran rampant. No one knew who they could trust and who was working for the Ministry. A year after Voldemort disappeared my parents were both killed when Death Eaters attacked the American Ministry. My fiancé was tasked with leading the attack to prove his loyalty to the cause. I was eighteen then. My parents were killed in the initial attack, but the rest of the plan was a failure and many of the Death Eaters were captured or killed. My fiancé was killed as punishment for his incompetence and the loss of recruits. In one night my entire world was turned upside down." This time the tears could not be blinked back and a fell down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly with a fingertip."

"After my parents died, I lost faith in the wizarding world. I rented a flat in a muggle town and didn't even pick up my wand for about two years. I did eventually begin to use magic again but still chose to live in the muggle world. I did watch the wizarding newspapers from time to time though, and when I read about Harry Potter's experience in the graveyard and of Voldemort's return last summer I knew I couldn't just stand aside and do nothing. By then, I had become friends with Tonks. Between what was in the papers and the news Tonks brought from England it was clear that the Ministry had no intention of acknowledging that Voldemort was back. Not many believe Mr. Potter's tale in America. They feel that he's an attention seeking teen trying to impress some girl or make a little money off of his past," she said with a sad sigh.

"Yes, unfortunately Mr. Potter's account of what happened last summer has been similarly received here as well," Dumbledore's eyes darkened for the first time since Maya entered his office.

In an effort to brighten the mood she said, "It was when I was living in a muggle town in New England that I met Tonks. Oh, I guess it was about six years ago now. She has been great, the friend that I've really needed since my parents died."

"Ms. Tonks does seem to have that effect on others," the twinkle returned to his pale blue eyes.

"Especially polite, mild-mannered Defense professors," Maya smiled mischievously, a smile that Dumbledore returned.

"Just between the two of us, Ms. Ladon, I believe you are correct," he replied. "I want to thank you for sharing your story with me. I understand it was not the most pleasant of memories."

"You're very welcome Headmaster. I agreed to come here and answer any questions you had. However, there are some additional things I think you should know before you make you decision." Dumbledore nodded for her to continue almost as if he had been expecting it.

"First, I have never used an unforgivable curse and have never intentionally caused the death of any Death Eater I captured. I have walked a fine line between the light and the dark, and a few times feared whether this time I was becoming dark and hardened like them, the Death Eaters," she said, her face soured by the thought. "I can assure you though, I want nothing more than to see Voldemort and his Death Eaters captured and disposed of." Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"I also feel that I should make you aware of one other thing," she said cautiously. "I am an unregistered animagus." She waited for Dumbledore's reaction.

"Really? How very interesting indeed," he said with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, I discovered I could change when I was in my sixth year. But given my form, it doesn't lend itself to inconspicuous use, and once I left the wizarding world there was no sense registering," she said with a sigh. "I guess I should rectify that now?"

"Not necessarily. In these times having one last trick up your robe can be useful." At this thought Maya raise a dark brown eyebrow but nodded her acceptance. "But I am curious. What is your animagus form?" Dumbledore asked.

Maya laughed. "But headmaster, have you not guessed? Why do you think the rumors from America call me a Black Dragon? Everyone in my family who is strong enough in magic to transform, takes the form of a dragon." She could only smile at the surprised look on Dumbledore's face. "In fact, from what I gather only those with Ladon lineage can take a dragon form. I have always transformed into a silvery-blue Swedish-short snout with blue flame and eyes the same deep blue as my own. I guess in the night the blue scales must look black?"

"Most impressive, Ms. Ladon," Dumbledore said absently stroking his beard. "You do indeed have many skills that would be assets to the Order. Tonks speaks very highly of your skills in Defense and other important areas. The praise of an Auror goes a long way."

"I feel pretty strong in Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration. Potions was the only NEWT I didn't receive an O in, got an E, never liked cooking that much and Potions always felt like cooking." Both Maya and Dumbledore laughed heartily.

"I doubt that Professor Snape shares your sentiments on the subject," he chuckled.

"I thoroughly agree with you and have no intention of sharing my thoughts on the subject with him. It's obvious he's biased on the subject."

"Ms. Ladon, I have truly enjoyed our meeting today and want to apologize for the somewhat rocky start this morning."

"No need to apologize Headmaster. It's obvious that Professor Snape and I have some areas that we have to work on but I'm sure I can handle it."

"Indeed, I fully believe you are up to the challenge Severus may provide. I will contact the Order and owl you as soon as we have made a decision." He smiled warmly at her. "I wouldn't worry too much though. I believe your intentions today were sincere and I can see how much this means to you."

"Thank you, Albus. You asked what fuels my quest for vengeance? When I heard about young Potter's tale last summer, something just rang true about it. I new in my heart he was back. I couldn't stand the thought of another young witch or wizard losing themselves to him. He goes for young wizards you know, seventeen or eighteen. Likes to be able to fill their heads with all that sawdust nonsense of his before they really begin to think for themselves," she said sadly.

Dumbledore nodded, sadness in his eyes as well. "Yes, many families here experienced similar tales to yours."

"Oh, and about the animagus business, do you mind keeping that between us for now? You know, until others need to be informed. It's one of those things I kind of like to keep private," she said, rising from her chair and donning her traveling cloak around her shoulders.

"Of course. I hope to have an answer for you by the end of the week," he said, walking her to the door of his office. "Just follow the stairs down and Minerva will be along to show you back out to the gates."

"Thank you again, Albus," she said as she walked down the narrow spiral staircase. As she walked, her heart felt tremendously lighter. 'Tonks is right. This is right where I belong,' she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Arriving at Number Twelve**

After much convincing, Maya had agreed to Tonks' constant pleas to stay at her flat in London while they awaited Dumbledore's decision. Three days passed without word. The two spent their evenings catching up, and Tonks tried her best to reacquaint Maya with life in London. While Tonks worked in Diagon Alley, Maya spent her afternoons taking in the feel of a true wizarding community and catching up on her shopping.

"I haven't bought robes in ages. In fact, I haven't bought actual robes since I came of age," Maya said to Tonks. "I've always worn muggle clothes. You know how I hate shopping."

"No worries, My," Tonks said, holding up the deep blue robes that Maya had bought earlier that day. "These are beautiful. They'll make your eyes stand out."

"I'm not exactly worried about fashion, Tonks."

"I know. That's always been one reason we've gotten along so smashingly. Neither of us are really girly girls you know," Tonks said, changing her hair from her trademark pink spikes to raven curls that barely touched her shoulders.

"I also picked up some basic potions supplies and some other things I never bothered to buy when I lived as a muggle. Thought I might get myself an owl or a raven. What do you think?" Maya asked.

Tonks smiled, "Go with the raven. Everybody has owls."

At that moment, both women looked up to see a scarlet and gold phoenix land on the sill of Tonks' window. "That's Dumbledore's bird that is!" Tonks exclaimed. "I bet he's got an answer for you." Maya and Tonks ran to the window to let the beautiful bird in and indeed, he carried a scroll of parchment attached to his left leg. "Hurry, Maya, open it," Tonks urged her.

"One moment, Tonks. Let me untie it first." Maya had to chuckle at the young Auror's excitement. Her own nerves were tingling all over her body. After carefully removing the parchment from the exotic bird's leg, she slowly unrolled it and read:

 _Ms. Maya Ladon,_

 _The members of the Order of the Phoenix, myself included, have agreed that you possess many skills and assets that will be of great service to our common goal. We would like to officially extend to you an invitation to our next full meeting to be held tonight at 7pm. Professor Remus Lupin, to whom I believe you have previously been introduced, will be arriving within the hour to escort yourself and Ms. Tonks to Order Headquarters._

 _Yours,_

 _A. Dumbledore_

"Tonks," Maya gasped. "They've accepted my offer. I'm in! I've been asked to attend the Order meeting tonight." She smiled mischievously. "Your professor will be coming to collect us within the hour."

Tonks felt her cheeks warm. Remus was coming to her flat and in less than an hour. "Headquarters is protected of course. I guess we'll get you there with side along apparition and Remus will provide the necessary information for the rest," Tonks said, her cheeks still looking somewhat pale. "We better get ready. If I know Remus, he will not be late."

"What more do I need?" Maya asked. "I have my wand, my cloaks by the door." She looked down at the jeans and loose jumper she wore and frowned. "This isn't a formal affair, is it? You know I'm not keen on frills and what not."

"No, it's not formal and you look fine. I think I'll just go and change though, before Remus gets here, you know," Tonks said, feeling the blush move up her cheeks.

"Ah, so what you meant was, _you_ needed to go get ready for Remus, not the Order meeting." Maya chuckled as Tonks' blush deepened.

"Yeah, something like that," Tonks mumbled at she walked back to her bedroom.

"Has Remus ever been to your flat before?" Maya called from the lounge.

"No, this will definitely be a first." Tonks called back from the bedroom. "And of course my flat is a wreck."

By the time that Remus Lupin arrived at Tonks flat, Maya had changed into a newer pair of jeans and blouse with her new blue robes. She also took pity on Tonks desire to make a good impression on Remus and used a few household spells to straighten up the clutter in Tonks living room and kitchen. When Tonks came out of the bedroom she was wearing a rather tight pair of jeans with her wand stuck in the back pocket. She had traded her Weird Sisters Tee for a jumper cut just low enough to remind members of the male persuasion that she was indeed a woman. Her hair remained in raven locks and her eyes sparkled a dark brown.

"Oi! Thanks, Maya! You know I'm rubbish with household spells."

"You're welcome. I figured you'd want to make a good impression," Maya said, eyeing the outfit Tonks had changed into. "Tonks… could it be that you're trying to look like a girl?"

"Too much do you think?" Tonks asked as she looked down at her jeans and jumper.

"No. I think you look great, especially if you're trying to drive him to distraction through the whole meeting," Maya chuckled. "But seriously, Tonks, you shouldn't change yourself for some bloke."

"I'm not changing. It's just that you know, I thought I should look my age once in a while. Besides, Remus knows who I am and that the Weird sisters Tee and pink hair will always be a part of who I am."

"I like the dark hair and eyes by the way. Though it is rather Snape-ish, don't you think?"

Maya had told both Tonks and Remus about the incident with Snape when she met with Dumbledore. Both were surprised to hear that Snape was present for the meeting. When Maya told them about what had happened, she received raised eyebrows from both. All Remus could say was "He did what? …. Really?" Then he sat in stunned silence until Tonks picked up the conversation by calling Snape a greasy git.

"Not at all. Most people in my family have black or dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. I got stuck with that mousey brown rubbish from my dad's side of the family. I think someone took pity on me with being a metamorphmagus so that I didn't have to walk around with that everyday."

At that moment, a knock was heard from Tonks front door. "That must be Remus," Tonks said, sprinting for the door. Maya noted with interest that the usually clumsy witch didn't trip once on her way to the door. When she opened it Remus was leaning against the door frame, his hand in the pocket of his worn and fraying brown robes. He gazed at Tonks through the fringe of sandy brown hair that fell into his eyes.

"Good evening, ladies," Remus said. The fact that he did indeed notice Tonks change in appearance was very apparent by the hungry look in his amber eyes. 'Gods, she's wearing those jeans again,' he thought. 'It's far too close to the full moon for this.'

"Whotcher Remus, come on in. We just have to grab our cloaks," Tonks called breathily.

"Good evening, Professor," Maya called from behind Tonks, giving Lupin a knowing smile. She grabbed her wand from the table and threw her cloak over her shoulders.

"Congratulations, Maya. The Order will be lucky to have you," Remus said. "We're going to be a little early for the meeting but Sirius is eager to meet you. He's been almost unbearable since the kids left for Hogwarts." At the last comment Remus and Tonks shared a knowing look.

"Who's serious about what?" Maya asked, looking confused.

"Not serious as in seriously, but S-I-R-I-U-S. Uh… he's another member of the Order. We'll explain when we get there," Tonks said rather quickly and with that the three apparated to Grimmauld Place, London.

When Maya opened her eyes she looked up and down the grimy London street and wondered if they had appeared at that right place. "A bit dodgy, don't you think?" she asked Remus and Tonks as they appeared next to her.

"You might say it's all part of the plan," said Tonks. "Remus, Dumbledore gave you the parchment, so that we can get in?"

"Yes, I have it right here," he said. "Yes, here it is. Now Maya, just read the parchment and think very hard about what you read."

Maya took the parchment from Remus and read; "Number 12 Grimauld Place." 'That's funny,' she thought. 'There is no number ….' Just then, a large Victorian house appeared between numbers eleven and thirteen looking dark and foreboding. "Fidelius charm, then?" Maya muttered, impressed.

"Ladies first," Remus bowed, allowing Tonks and Maya to walk up the steps to the front door before him.

As Tonks and Maya approached the front door, Tonks turned to her. "Oh before I forget, try to be as quiet as you can in the front hall." Maya nodded but saw with amusement the raised eyebrow Remus quirked at Tonks' comment. Evidently, Tonks' clumsiness has given her problems in this area. Tonks opened the front door and gingerly stepped in the old Victorian house. Maya and Remus quietly followed her.

Inside the entrance hall, they removed their cloaks. As Tonks went to hang her cloak on the hook behind her, her foot kicked an umbrella stand along the wall and she began to lose her balance. Remus instantly had a hand on Tonks' arm to steady her, but at the sound of the umbrella stand falling to the floor the most horrible sound erupted as curtains flew open to reveal the portrait of an old woman. "Blood traitors, scum, half breeds, and shape shifters, defiling the noble house of Black..."

"Oh bloody hell!" Tonks yelled. "I swear that thing moves out in front of me when I'm not looking."

"Only Tonks can make that much racket simply coming through a door," boomed a male voice from somewhere within the dark house.

"Shut it, Sirius! Come help me close these curtains," Remus called into the house.

Just then a tall man with long dark hair tied back into a ponytail and black mustache and goatee appeared in the hall, looking every bit like a pirate. The two men struggled to close the curtains on the portrait that was still screaming insults at the newest guests of number twelve. Finally, they managed to get the curtains closed and the screeching stopped.

It suddenly occurred to Maya what the portrait had been screaming. "Did she say 'House of Black'?" Maya asked Tonks and the two wizards in front of her.

"Indeed she did. My dear mum is not the most pleasant of hostesses," said the tall dark haired wizard. Remus took this cue to introduce them.

"Maya, may I introduce Mr. Sirius Black, who has graciously provided his home to use as Order headquarters. Sirius, Ms. Maya Ladon, newest member of the Order. Please be on you best behavior, at least until she's had a chance to remove her cloak and make herself comfortable," Remus finished.

"Remus, please! You'll have Ms. Ladon believing I'm a scoundrel," Sirius glared at Remus.

"Sirius is my second cousin on my mum's side," said Tonks.

"Sirius Black? As in broke out of Azkaban a year ago and is a fugitive on the run, Sirius Black?" Maya asked. "My curiosity is peaked and I can't wait to hear how a convicted criminal and Death Eater is now a member of Dumbledore's Secret Order." Her eyes shown dark with amusement and curiosity but not a hint of fear at being in the presence of an escaped convict.

"I see my dark reputation has made it all the way to America. It's my pleasure, Ms. Ladon. Please make yourself at home. We were about to have a cup of tea before the rest of the Order arrives. Won't you join us?" Sirius said, taking Maya's hand in his and placing a light kiss on her fingers.

"Blighter doesn't waste much time does he?" Tonks whispered to Remus, who just shook his head at his best and oldest mate.

"It's going to be like Hogwarts all over again," Remus whispered back.

"A gentleman this dashing cannot be from the House of Black," Maya replied silkily. "Sir, I'm sure the pleasure is all mine and I would love to join you for a cup of tea.

"Right this way, m' lady," Sirius said, still holding Maya's hand to lead her down a darkened hallway towards the kitchen. Tonks and Remus followed them, rolling their eyes at Sirius' transparency.

"Sirius, did you say we?" Remus asked as they walked toward the kitchen.

"I did indeed, Moony my old friend." Sirius said without taking his eyes from Maya. "Molly, Bill, and Charlie came early to help get set up and she's going to prepare one of her marvelous suppers for after the meeting. You will stay for dinner won't you, Ms. Ladon?"

"I think that can be arranged Mr. Black, but only if you call me Maya. 'Ms. Ladon' makes me sound like my mother," she laughed.

"Wonderful, Maya. Please call me Sirius for I am a Black in name only as is our Tonks here," he said as they arrived at the kitchen. They were immediately surrounded by the wonderful scents of Molly's cooking.

Maya removed her wizard robes draping them across the back of a chair, revealing her muggle clothing underneath. She was still getting used to wearing the flowing wizard robes again and she wanted to feel as comfortable as possible tonight.

"I love muggle clothing, Moony," Sirius whispered conspiratorially to Remus as Maya was removing her robes.

"Yes Sirius, they do have their merits," Remus answered. Only Sirius noticed Remus' gaze was steadily on Tonks, who chose to forgo robes, wearing muggle jeans and a jumper under her cloak tonight. Sirius smiled at his old mate and clapped him on the back.

"You old wolf. You know she wears those just for you," Sirius whispered back.

"Really?" Remus swallowed hard at this revelation, his mouth suddenly feeling quite dry. Sirius laughed, a loud bark causing everyone in the kitchen to look up and Remus to turn a deep red.

"Sirius, I didn't hear you come in. What am I thinking, where are my manners?" said a plump woman with a mess of ginger curls and an apron tied securely over her robes. She offered her hand to Maya, who took it graciously. "Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley." As Molly introduced herself to Maya, two strikingly handsome redheaded wizards approached politely and nodded to her. "And these are my two oldest sons, Bill and Charlie."

Both men politely took her hand. "It's nice to meet you both," Maya said. "Charlie is it? Tonks tells me you work with the dragons in Romania."

"Yes. Are you interested in dragons?" Charlie asked, intrigued that there might be someone else in the Order other than Hagrid that might share his interest in dragons.

"You could say that, yes." Maya chuckled. "My surname is Ladon. Our family goes back to the ancient Greek dragons of mythology."

"Ladon? Then you are the new Order member?" Bill, the older of the two Weasley men, asked curiously. "Tonks tells us you're from America."

"Yes, I'm originally from Sussex but I've been in America since my school days," Maya smiled at him, taking in his long red hair tied back in a similar fashion to Sirius' and his fang earring.

"Bill is a curse breaker for Gringott's Bank," Tonks spoke up. "He was a couple of years ahead of Charlie and me in Hogwarts."

"Come on you lot. Sit down and drink your tea before the other Order members start to arrive," Molly chided them, putting down several cups of tea on the large wooden table.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Order**

As Maya expected, the two young wizards had loads of questions for her. Charlie especially asked her about her family heritage and the connection with the dragons. Bill was more interested in her adventures and growing up in America.

Slowly, Order members began arriving, beginning with Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape a half hour before the meeting was to begin. As Severus entered the kitchen of number twelve he spotted Maya sitting with the Weasley's and Black, Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. He started at Maya as if sizing up a formidable opponent. Maya nodded a small greeting at him and Minerva from across the room as the two professors took their seats.

"What do you suppose Snivillus is doing here early, Mooney? He's never early," Maya heard Sirius ask Remus.

"I've no idea, Padfoot," he replied, but Maya caught Remus and Tonks sharing a look that suggested otherwise.

"Have history do you?" Maya asked Sirius and Remus.

"You could say. We were in the same year at Hogwarts and rivals of a sort," Remus answered.

"Greasy git was a Slytherin snake, and we're still rivals Moony. No snake changes his scales," Sirius spat. "I don't know why Dumbledore trusts him."

"It never helped matters that you and James egged him on, Padfoot," said Remus, sounding every bit the prefect. "Besides you should be careful what you say, especially in front of Harry. He and Snape are at odds already. He doesn't need you to fuel it on with a past that has nothing to do with him."

"Stop being a teacher Moony, Snape's a git and you know it," Sirius seethed under his breath.

"Can't say he made the world's best impression on me either," Maya stated coolly. "Oh, that reminds me," Maya stated as she stood. "We never finished our little debate the other day."

"Uh oh," Remus and Tonks said together.

"Maya, are you sure you want to do that?" Tonks asked.

"Absolutely," she said emphatically. "He tried to break into my mind, insulted me as a witch and insinuated that I was a 'dragon lady'. Tonks, that's one step away from saying I'm a hag. Tonks, you know me. When do I ever take that sort of thing lying down?" She began walking over to the corner of the kitchen where Snape sat talking to McGonagall.

"Merlin help her," Tonks whispered to Remus, who merely nodded in agreement. Sirius sat watching, curious to see how the exchange would unfold.

"Well hello again, Professor Snape," Maya said in her most innocent voice. Maya noticed that McGonagall actually smiled.

'Oh Merlin, not again,' Snape thought to himself. 'What the devil does this woman want?' Why had he let Minerva talk him into coming early? In fact, being in Black's home was about the last place he would ever want to be, second only to the Dark Lords presence.

"Good evening Ms. Ladon," he said curtly.

"Now professor, please call me Maya," she said. "I told Dumbledore that I would make an effort to put our rocky meeting behind us and start fresh."

"Please do not put forth the effort on my account," he said coolly. "I'm sure our contact will be minimal, _Ms_. Ladon."

"Suit yourself, Severus," she said. His eyes flashed with anger at the use of his given name. "But believe me when I say I will not be intimidated. Keep your vile comments about my personal life to yourself next time. I would not suggest that legilimency trick again if I were you," she said, deep blue eyes flashing with warning. "I still have hopes of working companionably with everyone in the Order, but I suggest you remove the pole from your backside. It will improve your disposition greatly."

Minerva, who had been listening to the exchange, quirked an eyebrow and smiled at the young witch's nerve. No one talked to Snape like that - most were too intimidated to say good morning or please pass the toast.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall. It's wonderful to see you again." Maya smiled at McGonagall, letting Snape know that she had dismissed him. She started to turn on her heels to return to the other side of the table when long fingers wrap around her upper arm like a vice, holding her in place.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" he demanded his voice an icy hiss.

"Severus!" McGonagall gasped.

In a moment, Sirius was at Maya's side, wand out, Tonks and Remus behind him. Maya's gaze moved slowly from Snape's hand on her arm up to his black eyes.

"Sirius," she spoke softly, but the chill in her voice was deadly. Her eyes remained locked with Snape's onyx ones. "Your gesture is gallant but I can take care of myself, thank you." Snape's hand remained on her arm. She counted to ten and then spoke again.

"Professor, I am not one of your students to be intimidated and frightened into submission. You were vile to me the other day and deserved every word I just said. If you would like to leave this meeting with all of your vital body parts I suggest you remove you hand from my arm _now._ " The last part came out a deadly whisper.

At that moment, Dumbledore arrived in the kitchen. "Can everyone please take a seat so we can begin?"

Severus released her arm. "Thank you, professor," she said coolly turning on her heel and taking a seat at the table with Tonks, Remus and Sirius. "Sod off, Snivillus," Maya heard Sirius shoot at Snape as they walked across the room to their seats.

"I can't believe you did that, Maya. He could poison you in your sleep," Tonks whispered as the meeting began.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tonks. He's just a bully who doesn't like being called out. Now shush! This is my first meeting I should at least listen."

Dumbledore lead the meeting, beginning with updates on the events at Hogwarts, including Umbridge's apparent desire to single Harry out and make an example of him. Other Order members gave reports on individual missions including Bill, Charlie, and others that Maya did not yet know. Snape also presented information on Death Eater movements. 'Must be involved in recognizance', she thought to herself, then pushed all thoughts of him out of her mind.

The Order meeting brought Maya up to speed on Voldemort's movements in the UK and Europe and all that the Order was doing to try and intervene. There was special emphasis placed on guarding the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry, but Maya herself had not been assigned any shifts as of yet.

Finally, at the end of the meeting Dumbledore formally introduced Maya to the Order of the Phoenix. Excited gasps and whispers erupted around the room and members craned their necks to look at her. Following her introduction, Dumbledore asked that Maya give a quick briefing on the Death Eater movements in America. Once she finished Dumbledore pronounced the meeting ended and Order members began filing out of the kitchen, making their way up the stairs to the front door.

"Severus, Maya, I would like a word with you both before you leave. I'll just wait for you both in the parlor." Both Maya and Snape looked shocked at Dumbledore's request but nodded their heads in agreement.

"Bugger it! I'm in trouble with the Headmaster and it's only my first day," Maya said to Tonks, looking crestfallen.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. He's probably going to tell you two to play nice with the other kiddies and go on about your business," Tonks said. "Better go and get it over with."

"Right. I wouldn't worry about it. Sirius and Severus have behaved much worse in public," Remus encouraged.

"Still," Sirius said with a raised eyebrow, "If Snivillus looks like he's going to lay an eye on you let alone one of those cold talons he calls hands, Remus and I will hex him into the next century. Right Remus?"

"Well -." Remus fumbled. He had the impression that Maya wasn't a woman who wanted someone doing her fighting for her.

"Sirius, I wasn't kidding back there. I can take care of myself. I'm not afraid of Snape and I think I can handle just about anything he can dish out. I better hurry, probably not a good idea to make Dumbledore wait," she said as she walked to the parlor and slipped inside. The others nodded and said they'd see her afterwards for dinner.

Severus was already waiting with Dumbledore in the parlor when Maya entered the room. She took a seat on the sofa across from Dumbledore while Severus stood behind an armchair, still scowling menacingly.

"Good. Severus, Maya, I wanted a moment to speak with you both. I noticed you both were discussing our meeting the other day. I feel sure that you two will work marvelously together," Dumbledore, said pale blue eyes shining like he knew something no one else did.

Maya and Severus simply nodded at the Headmaster, neither daring to look at the other.

"I have an assignment for the two of you - " Dumbledore began but was immediately interrupted.

"Headmaster I must object - " Severus began icily.

"Albus, I don't think - " Maya began to protest at the same time. There was no way she could work this this horrible man! It was bad enough he knew her secret.

"Wait! Hear me out both of you. I would like you to work on piecing together Voldemort's activities both here and abroad. Together you are the most knowledgeable in these areas and I want you to put your heads together and see if you can tease out a pattern."

"To be effective you will need to work together honestly and openly," Dumbledore said, looking them both in the eye. "Partners must not have secrets. It's my desire to see you become an effective team. Your styles complement each other exquisitely and I think you could become as effective as Remus and Tonks or Moody and Kingsley," he said.

Maya and Snape nodded again, both seeing the fruitlessness of arguing with the greatest wizard alive. "Maya, take a few days to acquaint yourself with the Order and work out arrangements, but I want you both working on this as soon as possible. If you are effective together I will have some more daring assignments in store for you. You may indeed become the trick up the proverbial robes that the Order so desperately needs."

"Yes, Headmaster," Maya and Snape answered in unison. With that, Dumbledore took his leave of them and exited the room, leaving Snape and Maya to stare at the floor in silence.

Finally, Maya broke the silence. "So… I guess this makes us partners?"

"So it seems," Snape responded flatly.

"Ever work with a partner before, Snape?" she questioned.

"No," he replied shortly. "Take two weeks to get settled. I'll owl you when I can make time in my teaching schedule for our first meeting."

"Whatever works for you, _partner_. My schedule is pretty open at this point," she answered tiredly. 'Partners with the one person who can't even be civil to me. I can't believe it,' she thought, shaking her head.

"Good day to you, Ms. Ladon." Snape gave her a short bow and made his exit silently.

Maya sat in silence for a moment before she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up and saw Tonks, Remus, and Sirius hovering around the doorway. "Give you a balling out, did he?" Tonks asked her, sympathy in her heart-shaped face and her now chocolate eyes.

"Who, Dumbledore? No. Worse, in fact," Maya stated numbly.

"Didn't toss you out, did he?" Sirius said, already looking indignant.

"No, I'm still in the Order, but I have got myself a partner," Maya said.

"Not Snape?" the trio gasped in unison.

Maya nodded "afraid so," she said. "With the one person who openly hates my guts."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Singing in the Rain***

 _* Singing in the Rain, (1931). Arthur Freed (lyrics), Nacio Herb Brown (music)_

Two weeks passed and winter was now in full swing in London. Tonks and Remus were pulling more guard duty shifts outside the Department of Mysteries. Snape still had not contacted Maya about beginning their assignment but she had understood from recent Order meetings that the school was in a constant state of chaos with Umbridge staging her little coup. News had already reached the Order about Harry Potter's lifetime ban from Quidditch and the Trio's creation of a secret defense group, which was a clear violation of Umbridge's new rules.

Sirius fumed about Harry's situation on a daily basis. With Tonks and Remus off on guard duty and missions a lot of the time, Sirius was often prone to going off to brood by himself in the dark confines of his childhood home.

Even with Sirius' dark moods, being at headquarters was well worth it to stay connected and informed about what was going on in the Order. Maya decided to take Sirius up on his offer to stay at number twelve instead of Tonks' empty flat. This suited Tonks just fine since it gave her another reason to spend most of her free time at headquarters.

On one cold blustery evening Tonks and Lupin sat in the kitchen of number twelve, finishing up hot chocolate and biscuits left by Molly, when they looked up and saw Snape in the kitchen doorway. "Dumbledore said that Ms. Ladon was staying at headquarters temporarily. Tell her I'm here to speak with her," he demanded.

"Uh, actually Severus, we were on our way out. Plenty of chocolate and tea on the stove - help yourself. I think Maya's upstairs. You can go ahead up if you like," Remus said cheerily placing the empty mugs in the kitchen sink and flicking his wand in their direction to have them wash themselves.

"I don't think so, Lupin. I'm trying to get this over with as soon as possible, I assure you," he said raising a judgmental eyebrow at Lupin and Tonks. "You said she's upstairs then? I don't want this to take all night."

"Yes but…" Tonks began but was silenced by Remus placing a hand on her arm and leading her out of the kitchen. She looked at him questioningly until she saw the hint of a Marauder's smile on his lips.

"Go right ahead, Severus. Make yourself at home." Remus said as he and Tonks exited the kitchen.

Once they were outside Tonks looked at him and laughed. "Remus, you know she went upstairs to grab a shower. Are you trying to get one of them cursed into unconsciousness?"

The Marauder too long dormant in Remus Lupin was quite intrigued by the sparks that ignited between the new witch and the sour Potions Master. "Yes I know. Think of how proud Sirius will be of us," he said with a boyish smile.

As Severus climbed the stairs he mentally cursed Tonks and Lupin for refusing to announce his presence. Now he was forced to wander around searching for the woman who had been plaguing both his thoughts and his nightmares since the Order meeting two weeks ago.

As he entered the upstairs hall he could hear a female voice coming from a door that was slightly ajar. 'Is that singing?' he thought to himself. The voice in question sounded a great deal like Maya Ladon. 'Silly fool of a woman,' he thought, annoyed.

Severus realized that he could hear the sound of water running as well as singing when he pushed the door open a little farther. He noticed that it was indeed a lavatory. He was having difficulty swallowing because his mouth suddenly felt very dry. He stood rooted to the spot, unable to turn away from the sight of the singing form behind the shower curtain.

" _One of these nights, one of these crazy old nights_. _We're gonna find out pretty ma'ama what turns on your lights_ ," the voice behind the curtain sang. " _The full moon is calling, the fever is high, and the wicked wind whispers and moans_ ," she sang. He could hear splashing feet as she danced in the shower to music only she could hear.

As Snape stood transfixed, another person in number twelve took notice of the voice emanating from the second floor lavatory as well. Sirius heard Maya singing and walked towards the bathroom door. He leaned on the opposite side of the doorframe from Severus, taking in the form behind the shower curtain in true Marauder fashion. Both men were too busy listening to her voice and imagining how to transfigure themselves into a washcloth to notice each other.

" _You got your demons, you got desires. Well, I got a few of my own_ ," Maya continued to sing as she enjoyed the feel of the warm water on her skin, totally oblivious to her growing audience. " _Oo, someone to be kind to in between the dark and the light. Oo, coming right behind you, swear I'm gonna find you one of these nights_." There was more splashing from dancing feet.

"Now that is definitely something you don't see every day in this house," Sirius thought out loud. "I forgot how much I love American witches."

"Bewitching," Snape muttered at the same time in a most un-Severus way.

The sound of their own voices seemed to break the spell that bound them to their respective spots and the archrivals noticed each other for the first time.

" _I've been searching for the daughter of the devil himself. I've been searching for an angel in white. I've been waiting for a woman who's a little of both and I can feel her but she's nowhere in sight,_ " Maya continued singing.

"Snivillus, what are you doing here? Gone from greasy git to peeping tom, have you?" Sirius spat at him.

"Black, I could ask you the same question. I imagine you didn't have much to fuel your twisted imagination in Azkaban. Though I heard your cousin Bella's cell was not far from yours. That is more to the taste of a Black, is it not?" Severus spat back.

"I don't know about that. I heard you were well acquainted with Bella yourself while you were a Death Eater. Does Dumbledore know you're a lecher?" Sirius retorted.

Severus faintly noticed that the singing had stopped. Both men froze at the sound of the water tap being shut off as it brought their attention to the fact that they were standing in front of an open bathroom door. Thoughts of what they would see when the curtain was pulled back filled their heads.

"Could you two please stop bickering like school boys long enough to turn your backs or close the door? I'm in no mood to parade in front of half the Order starkers."

Both men looked ashen and pale, guilt in their eyes at being caught quite to rights as peeping toms. Maya chuckled at them as both men scurried away from the door. A second later Maya entered the hallway wrapped in a towel, making both men swallow hard. Her dark wet curls spiraled down her back, leaving tiny rivulets of water running down to be absorbed by the towel.

"Sirius it's not very polite to invite a lady to be your guest so you can steal glances at her in the shower," she said with humor in her eyes.

"But what man could resist?" Sirius replied smoothly, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "And now you have made it my life's desire to effectively and completely transfigure myself into a bath towel." Severus rolled his eyes at Sirius. 'And the sexed crazed maniac called me a lecher,' he thought to himself, scowling at Sirius with Maya's hand to his lips.

"You know I think you get far too much fun out of doing that. I'm going to have to cut you off," Maya said to Sirius with mock offense. Sirius straightened and flashed her his trademark seductive smile. "You have no idea," he said huskily as he released her hand and began to move towards the stairs.

"A bird like her Severus? Even in your dreams you could not be so lucky. Give it up before you make a fool of yourself," Sirius goaded in a whisper as he walked past, making his way to the stairs.

"And Severus?" Maya said as she began to walk down the hall towards the bedroom she had been using, distracting Severus' attention before he could retaliate to Sirius' insult. "That look on your face says that I can't be that displeasing to you either," she said, smiling at him. In the brief second he held her eyes he searched them for any sign of malice or torment and could find none. He frowned in return, more out of confusion than any true displeasure. Her eyes were quite fine, but there was no need to let her know that.

"Nonsense," he said. "You've had two weeks, woman. It's time we start Dumbledore's little assignment before the holidays begin and you become a dunderhead like all the rest of these imbeciles."

He didn't fool her though. Maya was beginning to read him better and could tell most of his sharp tongue was coming from embarrassment. "Thought you were going to send an owl when you were ready?" she asked, curious why he had come in person.

"Dumbledore said you were staying here temporarily. I thought we could use the upstairs parlor to work and that coming in person would be faster. I can see now that it was a foolish thought."

He again became aware of the fact that he was standing alone in the middle of the hall with a woman in nothing but a towel. Black's earlier comment about becoming a bath towel sparked a visual image in Snape's mind and he suddenly felt the need to change the subject. As he watched her wet hair drip onto the floor below, he found himself having difficulty swallowing again.

"Unless you prefer to work in that," he said motioning towards her towel, "I suggest you go put something on," he said curtly. She could hear the strain in his voice and found it even more intriguing than when she realized it was his voice with Sirius outside of her shower. She simply nodded and turned her back to him as she walked to her room to change.

 _*One of These Nights, from the album One of These Nights (1975). Don Henley, Glen Frey_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Dragon and the Snake**

Christmas was just a few weeks away. When she wasn't working with Snape or helping with guard duty, Maya spent her time pouring over the major US newspapers and scanning reports on the internet and television looking for the tell-tale signs that Death Eaters were at work in North America. Maya and Snape worked several nights a week after he finished his classes, piecing together the movements and known plans of the UK Death Eaters and adding the information that Maya was able to obtain about the American cells. Severus seemed to have new information to add every other week or so.

Maya and Severus sat in the upstairs parlor of number twelve, pouring over the information they would be presenting at the next Order meeting. Maya sat on the floor bent over piles of notes she and Severus had made in the last weeks. She absentmindedly ran one hand through her chocolate curls and in her other hand she absently twirled her wand with her fingers. He watched her from the corner of his eye and marveled at how the curls never seemed to tangle but slipped silkily through her fingers. He wondered what those curls would feel like against his own hands.

He mentally shook the idea from his mind. For weeks now he had been telling himself that he could scarcely tolerate the insufferable woman but that didn't stop his eye from wandering to her whenever she wasn't looking. And to make matters worse, ever since that day outside of the lavatory, Sirius had taken to constantly playing the macho Marauder, always at her side dripping with overdone charm. The entire situation made him feel like he was reliving his six year. The only thing missing was the dream where he forgot his potions homework and walked into class naked in front of Lilly Evans. The result was a very grumpy and even more irritable (if that were even possible) Professor Snape.

"Sev, even with the new information you obtained this week put together with what we already had… we just don't have any strong evidence that Voldemort has made contact with the cells in America," she said, sighing tiredly.

From his seat in the ancient dragon hide armchair facing the fire, Severus Snape quirked an inky eyebrow at her. The insufferable woman insisted on using the shortened form of his name no matter how much he glared at her. She had insisted 'Severus was entirely too formal to be used by two people who had to work together as much as they did.' With much resistance on his part the two reluctant partners had settled into a companionable routine.

"I would think the more pressing issue is that according to your source the Dark Lord will be making his second attempt on the Department of Mysteries anytime now. You're sure your source has no idea when the attempt on the Ministry will be?" she asked.

He sighed. "No. As I've told you before, all I was able to determine was that Lucius Malfoy has been put in charge of the mission. However, I have reason to believe that the Dark Lord will make his move very soon." Snape pinched the bridge of his long nose with one languid hand. They had worked through the night again and dawn had come an hour ago. They were both exhausted from working late into the night several times this week and for Severus this was on top of his teaching duties.

"I imagine he will make another attempt with the imperious curse as he did with Podmore or use that damnable snake of his before sending Lucius' team into the Ministry. They will want to get as much information as they can about the protections set around the Hall of Prophecy and the individual prophecies before the Dark Lord sends in Lucius."

"Makes sense. I've been thinking," she began again. "Term ends next week and you'll have more time to cover things here. The information I have from America is three months old now. I thought I might go back to the states for a few weeks and see what I can dig up." She looked at him for his opinion.

"That may be useful," he said thoughtfully as he watched the fire. Maya watched as the flames reflected in his dark black eyes. "We could mention it to Dumbledore after the next Order meeting," he finished.

"Sev, can I ask you something?" she said quietly as she moved from the floor to the sofa next to Severus' armchair. He watched her as she tucked her small feet under her body. "What did Dumbledore mean by 'we must be honest and open with each other?' How do you get your information?" She only half expected him to give an answer and wasn't surprised when she didn't get one.

He sighed again, closing his eyes. "What's important, Ladon, is that the information is obtained, not how."

'At least he's dropped the Ms.,' she thought. "Dumbledore said we're going to be partners, so please call me Maya," she said looking at him with that soft thoughtful way he saw on her face the day he came upon her singing in the shower.

"Fine," he said shortly, running his hand through his hair in exasperation. Earlier in the night he had unbuttoned the top button of his high collared robes and loosened the tightly buttoned cuffs. Without thinking, when he ran his hands through his hair his cuff rode up on his forearm.

"Thank you," she half yawned as she watched him run his long fingers through his hair. She was indeed learning to get to know him better. She had begun to notice and recognize the herbal scent of the cleansers he used to rid himself of potion residue. She even found that his sullen moods and sharp tongue weren't as off putting anymore. As opposed to Sirius' unrestrained and obvious attentions, fun and entertaining as they were, Severus continued to be an enigma to her. Her eyes followed those fingers up to lean but muscular forearms.

"Is that a bruise? What did you do to yourself?" she asked reaching for his left hand.

Severus almost didn't register what she had said in time to move his hand out of her reach but was able to sharply pull away in time. "It's nothing of your concern, Ladon," he said curtly, pulling down the cuff of his sleeve and fastening the cufflink.

Maya noticed his change of demeanor immediately and blinked at his sudden harshness. She saw the guardedness in the rigidity of his body and especially in his eyes. "We're back to that again," she said in exasperation. "Don't be silly. Let me see. Are you sure you're okay?" This time she made contact with the cuff and he didn't pull away when she slid his sleeve up his arm.

"Severus?" she gasped. She had seen that skull and snake tattoo before. The first time on the man she thought she was going to marry and countless times on the many Death Eaters she had tracked in America. Her eyes searched his and she found the truth in their dark depths. She released his hand and stood, backing away until the back of her legs hit the edge of the sofa. Her eyes pleaded with his to tell her she had not seen what she thought she had, that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Her mind was reeling. How could this be? She had just started to trust him. 'How did I not put two and two together _again_?' her mind reeled.

Why he had let her reach for him the second time he honestly had no idea. He had never talked to anyone about his past except Dumbledore. He saw her summon her wand and he was on his feet in an instant. He didn't want to curse her if he didn't have to, but he wasn't going to let himself be hexed by some emotionally hysterical woman either.

Maya waved her hand in the direction of her wand. It was sitting on the table with the forgotten paperwork and it flew to her fingertips. Before she could even think, she had leveled it at his heart. Severus could have sworn he saw something flicker in her eyes that he had never seen before. Hate? Absolutely, and perhaps fear, but he swore he saw the shimmer of flames that were not reflected from the dying fire.

"How could I have not seen it? After thirteen years, how could I have missed it? You vile… murderous… Snake!" Maya's voice was steadily rising and she didn't care. Severus had expected her to be unhappy about the news - even angry - but this reaction was perplexing to him. Her ramblings were not making sense.

"Ladon…Maya, stop making such a racket, woman!" He knew immediately that this was the wrong approach. He saw her wand arm tremble slightly, the only warning that the curse was coming.

Maya had enough restraint to redirect her curse at the last moment, shattering a large vase by the window into a million pieces and sending a pair of refugee doxies who had been hiding inside buzzing for the drapes. Snape froze in his place, waiting to see if her wand would twitch again. 'Bloody hell,' he mentally cursed. She was fast with a wand. By the time he reached for his own, the wand aimed at his chest would have more than enough time to make the spell accurate at this distance.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Tonks looked up from her coffee. Remus stepped out of his room upstairs at the sound of Maya's rising voice. When the vase shattered, they went running in the direction of the upstairs parlor. Even Sirius was roused from his drunken sleep.

The three arrived at the entrance to the parlor in time to see Maya lower her wand a fraction. "Did you know? Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled at them. They looked confused by the scene before them until they saw Snape's unbuttoned cuffs.

"Merlin, Maya! We thought Dumbledore told you," Tonks responded quickly, going into Auror mode. She had never seen Maya like this and knew there must be more to it than learning about Snape's Dark Mark.

Severus made to move toward her. "Ladon, this can be explained if you would just calm down." Her wand went up again. "Ms. Tonks, I believe you are the Auror here. Would you please restrain your friend before she incinerates someone," he snapped.

Maya's eyes seemed far away, as if they were not in the same place as her body. For a moment, it was not Snape's face she saw but that of a young man no more than eighteen. Then her eyes cleared. "Don't you come near me!" she spat at Snape, firing off a stunner, missing him by millimeters. "And no, I did not miss. That was to get your attention. My aim will be closer next time. That is a promise. I know what you have to do to take that mark."

Snape looked stunned for only a second before his cool mask covered his face. 'Obviously Albus had left out some very pertinent information about this situation,' he thought.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Sirius demanded, still confused about the situation. With the distraction of Sirius' remark Maya charged towards the door, pushing Sirius and Remus out of her way to get through. "Where the hell is she going?" Sirius continued, looking from Severus to Tonks and to the hallway Maya had just left. "Why the bloody hell is my house in utter chaos at barely seven in the morning?"

"Oh shut it, Sirius," Tonks snapped, turning to watch Maya vanish down the hall.

Maya headed straight for the stairs and out through the front door of number twelve, slamming the door behind her. The entire house shook from the force. Severus made to follow her but was stopped by Tonks.

"Am I right in assuming Maya just found out about your past and the mark?" Tonks questioned. Snape merely nodded.

"Oh, Severus! Why didn't you tell her? You had to know she would find out sooner or later. Someone was going to let it slip and she had a right to know," Remus added.

"It was none of her concern and it is certainly none of yours, werewolf!"

"It is our concern, Severus. Dumbledore has put you both in charge of gathering information for the Order. Next to Harry's visions you are the closest we have to Voldemort. You two must be the eyes and ears of the Order. You must be able to trust each other with your lives," Remus said.

Without responding Severus left the parlor and number twelve in a flourish of black robes, apparating as soon as he reached the front steps.

"I'll go after her. She probably went to my flat," Tonks said with a sigh. "If she's left London, I'll murder her myself," she mumbled under her breath.

Tonks appeared in the lounge of her London flat. She found Maya staring out the window, standing with her back to her. "What happened?" she asked. "Not that I'm defending Snape or anything. I mean, he did take the mark in the first place, but you didn't give him a chance to explain, did you?"

"Explain what? That he's a Death Eater and most likely a killer? That he gets off on killing and torturing women and children, and gets his intelligence for the Order by playing both sides against the middle?" Maya seethed. "Tonks, how many lives has he destroyed and how do we know he's not selling us out to Voldemort?"

"I don't know all of the details, Maya," she said, flopping down on the overstuffed sofa. "I don't think anyone but Dumbledore does. But I know he's been a spy since the first war and has already risked his life by placing himself close to Voldemort to gain information. Dumbledore trusts him completely. Sometimes the only thing that keeps him alive is his superb mastery of Occlumency," Tonks said, trying to calm Maya by focusing on the facts.

"Oh yes. That makes perfect sense now. Occlumency, Legilimency," she spat. "You know that's how Death Eaters control and intimidate their family and lovers. Every night it's like serving up your soul to be picked through," Maya rasped. She was losing her thunder and the anger was beginning to roll away.

"Oh, Maya. What happened to you? I've never seen you like this. I know just the mark couldn't have brought out this strong of a reaction."

"Nothing happened to me! I learned how to take care of myself!" Maya retorted angrily, but she could feel herself beginning to break.

"Look. You know I'm not his biggest fan, but to be fair, you need to talk to him and let him tell his side? Not that the greasy git will. Like I said, Dumbledore's the only one that knows the whole story," Tonks said with a sigh.

"Bugger it, Tonks! I know Dumbledore wouldn't have him in the Order if he didn't trust him. I was just shocked that's all. No one had told me and to find out that way. It just opened some old wounds," Maya said as she rubbed her temples to sooth the new and ragging headache. "You're right though. I owe Severus an explanation and you as well. What really sent me over the edge was my own reaction. This was all stuff that I thought I had put behind me. Then suddenly it was thrown back in my face. Gods, Tonks, I could have killed him!" Maya sighed.

"That part actually makes perfect sense. And frankly, I think the old greasy git could stand to be kept on his toes once in a while," Tonks said with a weak smile. "Now wasn't there a story you were going to tell me so that I would understand what on earth you were raving about back there?"

Maya took a deep breath and began telling her tale to Tonks. It felt strange to be telling this story again, the second time in two months. It was strangely therapeutic. She knew deep down that she would have to tell Severus at least part of the tale. As she was finishing her story, the two women heard a soft pop of an experienced apparition and Dumbledore entered Tonks' sitting room.

"Ladies, I hate to disturb you, but Sirius told me of the events this morning. Maya, are you alright my dear?"

"Yes, Albus, I'm fine. I was actually on my way to Hogwarts. I owe Severus an explanation about what happened this morning."

"I'm afraid he's been called away, but I feel that the sooner you two work this out the better."

"If it's all the same to everybody I think I'll just go and wait for him at the castle. I feel the need to get this over with as soon as possible."

"As you wish, my dear. Minerva should be able to show you to his office. I would only ask that you remain there until Severus returns and do not under any circumstances use any of the Hogwarts Floo's. Umbridge has them all under surveillance."

Maya nodded, understanding that Umbridge and the Ministry's interference at the school was a growing complication for Dumbledore. In less than a second she had apparated, arriving just outside the Hogwarts' gates.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word***_

 _* Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word, Blue Moves, (1976). Elton John, Bernie Taupin_

Maya sat in the cool dampness of Snape's dungeon office. She had been waiting for hours and was now chilled to the bone. Dumbledore's warning about the castle floos kept her from making a fire to take the bite out of the office air and the warming spell didn't seem to be doing the trick. The first hour she spent examining the many books that filled the shelves of the office. Most were old and rare potions texts.

She also examined the many jars of floating specimens. 'I know he's a potions master but ugh,' she thought. It felt very strange to be in this place that was so totally his. She felt like a voyeur. She noted that there were no photos of family or lovers, nothing personal at all except his many obviously loved books.

After looking over his books and jars for the third time, Maya wrapped up in her cloak against the cold and curled up in his large leather desk chair to wait for him. After her third all night research session with Snape last night, in addition to all of the emotional drama, she was exhausted. Within moments of sitting down, she dropped back against the chair and fell fast asleep.

When Severus returned to his office sometime after dinner Maya was still fast asleep in his chair. He looked at her for a moment, shocked to see her there. She was curled up with her small feet tucked under her and her head at a very precarious angle that was sure to cause an ache in the morning. He thought for a moment about how to proceed. It wasn't common practice for him to come home to find anyone waiting for him.

He silently crossed the office and touched the snake-shaped pewter sconce that lit one side of the office. When he touched the serpent's head an entranceway opened leading to his private quarters. With a swish of his wand he levitated her, not daring to carry her himself. He deposited the sleeping woman on the sofa in his private lounge, conjuring a pillow for her head and removing her shoes. She immediately stretched out her legs and her neck. He pointed his wand at the large fireplace and sparked a roaring fire, then summoned a heavy quilt from his own room and laid it over her. He watched in fascination as her toes curled and she again tucked her feet under her.

He was exhausted himself, between the late night and one of the longest Death Eater meetings in quite a while. It was unusual for the Dark Lord to call during the day but he was furious with the lack of progress. He was determined to gain access to the Department of Mysteries and the delays were stretching the Dark Lord's already short patience. In short, it had been quite a day. Severus sat in the armchair on the other side of the fire from where Maya slept, alternating his gaze between the flames and her sleeping form. At some point he fell asleep waiting for her to wake.

Maya woke first. It took a moment for her to realize where she was. She remembered apparating to the castle and waiting for Snape in his office, and she gathered that she must have fallen asleep in the chair behind his desk. She squinted in the dim firelight to get a better view of her surroundings. She was lying on a rather soft sofa covered with a thick quilt that smelled uniquely of the herbal cleansing mixture Severus used. By the light of the fire she saw Severus sleeping in the arm chair to her left. His head lulled forward on his chest, his shirt sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows. His long legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankles.

She sat up, careful not to wake him. 'It must be late,' she thought to herself. Although she was reluctant to give up the comfort of the quilt, she stood and took it to him. As gently as she could she draped the comforter over him and pulled it up to his chest.

She was not counting on him being such a light sleeper. He quickly but gently took her wrist in his hand. "I'm quite accustomed to the chill of the dungeons. You really needn't have bothered," he said in his usual drawl, but there was a softness to it. As he spoke his eyes remained closed.

"I didn't think you were awake. Thank you for moving me to the sofa and giving me the blanket," she said and drew her hand way from his as gently as she could. She felt horrible about her actions earlier today, especially after she had calmed down. "Severus, look at me. We need to talk," she said. His onyx eyes opened, searching her dark blue ones.

"No longer a murdering bastard, then?" he said, more harshly than he intended. She winced at his tone. To his surprise, she didn't become indignant or fly into hysterics at his iciness, as many women might have done. However, he still braced himself for the all too common self-righteous indignation that he was well used to by now. Maya would surprise him yet again.

"I deserved that, and that's why I came here and asked Minerva to let me into your office," she said.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Dumbledore was the only person to ever apologize to him. As much as he hated to admit it, his relationships with members of the opposite sex usually followed the same pattern he imagined plagued Lupin's love life. As soon as women found out what he was like or what he had been they were gone. Or they were the insane types who were excited by the whole dark evil wizard concept and he was just a little too traditional for that.

"I owe you an explanation for today, Severus and I thought you deserved to hear it in person," she said as contritely as she could. Apologies did not come easy to her.

Severus thought over her words for a long motionless moment, then straightened in his chair and clapped his hands once. A very old house elf with round opaque green eyes and a long pointed nose appeared at the arm of Severus's chair. "Yes, professor sir. What can Dougal get for the professor and his guest?" The elf's voice was rough and gravelly but he showed Snape the utmost respect and bowed low to Maya.

"Just some tea and sandwiches. And Dougal, we shall be keeping any guests of Slytherin House to ourselves. No flapping around with the other house elves and especially not teachers."

"Dougal shows the utmost discretion and serves only Slytherin House," he said proudly, disappearing with a pop. He returned a second later with a tray laden with a teapot, teacups, and a full plate of sandwiches.

"That will be all, Dougal," Severus dismissed the house elf with a wave of his hand. The elf bowed low again to both Severus and Maya before disappearing with a soft pop.

"Ruddy house elf is ancient. He was the Slytherin House elf when I went here. Took me forever to convince him that old Slughorn had retired," he said, pouring them both a steaming cup of the Earl Grey and passing Maya a delicate tea cup. Maya took it and returned to the sofa.

"Thank you," she answered. She was glad for his attempt at lightening the mood. He waved his wand and the blanket folded itself and levitated to sit on the end of the sofa. The fire in the grate roared to life again, radiating instant warmth.

"Your mark, it's darker now than it was this morning," she said quietly, unable to look up and meet his eyes.

"Indeed, that's how Death Eaters are summoned to His side," he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He had a splitting headache from hours of fending off Voldemort's legilimency attempts. "Before last year it was barely visible. It returned when he did. When he calls it burns black until you apparate to his side."

"I meant what I said about owing you an explanation," she said. His only response was to quirk that infuriating eyebrow at her again.

"Finding out like that was a shock," Maya said, steeling herself to continue. "Very few people know this, but I was once engaged to be married. My parents were killed in a Death Eater attack on the American Ministry. It was meant to be my fiancé's test of loyalty to the Death Eaters that remained after the fall of Voldemort. Evidently, he had taken the mark just before Voldemort vanished," she sighed, chancing a look at him. She couldn't see his reaction. "Until today the only person who knew was Dumbledore, and now just you and Tonks."

Severus looked up sharply, taking in what she had said. Her reaction earlier was starting to make sense and he mentally berated Dumbledore for not telling him about Ladon's history.

"Although the attack succeeded in killing my parents, the rest of the mission was a failure. My fiancé was killed by his fellow Death Eaters as punishment and to make an example of him for others that may fail in the future." She sighed deeply, Severus' eyes still on her. She smiled at him weakly. "I lost my whole world. I had to get away from Death Eaters, witches, wizards, everything magical. I decided to live as a muggle," she said. "When Voldemort came back last June the past started to repeat itself and…Well, I just couldn't continue hiding, doing nothing to keep others from having to go through what I did."

She went on, almost out of steam. "When I'm working I can distance myself from it you know? The evil, the danger, the chaos of it all. But I had begun to feel comfortable in the Order, as if they had become my second family. I was starting to consider you as a friend, Severus, and seeing that mark took me back to the worst time of my life."

He sighed deeply. "I saw the shift in your eyes." He closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the armchair. He hadn't touched his tea and his head was still killing him. "I could tell you weren't seeing me in front of you. By the way, you're a bloody menace with that wand," he rebuked. "What is that, by the way? Phoenix feather?" He was sure she would've been a bloody Gryffindor if she had gone to Hogwarts.

"Actually," she said with a coy smile, "it's mahogany, twelve inches with dragon heartstrings."

Severus opened his eyes only so he could roll them in her direction. "But of course," he drawled sarcastically. "In the future, I'd appreciate it if you would point it at someone else."

Maya laughed and Severus quirked an eyebrow in her direction. "Why Severus, are you admitting I had you a little scared?" she teased. He merely closed his eyes and gave a gruff "hummff."

"What about you then? What's your wand?" she wagged her eyebrows at him suggestively, glad to finally have the topic away from her past.

Severus rolled his eyes at her lewdness but decided to answer anyway. "Ebony, fifteen inches, also dragon heartstring."

"Very impressive," she laughed quietly. A comfortable silence fell between them, both lost in their own thoughts.

"So -," she said into the silence finding it difficult to ask her next question. "Why didn't you tell me? About the mark I mean?" He could tell by the sound of her voice that it was an honest question and gave a heavy sigh. She began to think he wasn't going to tell her. "I know Dumbledore trusts you and that you wouldn't be sticking your neck out if you weren't loyal."

"Since you feel the need to know so badly," he began in a tired voice. "I was seventeen when I took the mark. I was a Slytherin and allegiance to the Dark Lord was expected and practically a requirement for being a Slytherin. I'm sure you've heard the reputation of my house."

Maya nodded her head slowly. "I guess that makes things somewhat difficult for you these days. I imagine you have the children of many of you old classmates and Death Eaters in your House as well as your classes?"

It was his turn to nod. "It has made things interesting at times. My father was a muggle Aristocrat that I had no great love for. At the time I was foolish and overly ambitious, out to prove myself to him and everyone else. It seemed a great way to grow more powerful and get back at my father at the same time," he said with a grimace. "Many of my fellow Slytherins had taken the mark already. That's how I met Lucius Malfoy. He was a few years older than I and actively recruiting for the Dark Lord. By the time I 'pulled the stick out of my backside' as you so delicately put it, it was too late."

"I'm sorry about earlier Severus," she said sincerely. "It seems we both have a few skeletons in our closets that we want to keep private. However, I think it might be wise for us to try and be a little more open with each."

He nodded his assent silently.

"Wait… Snape?" she thought out loud. "Isn't there a castle or something? In Yorkshire, I think?" she asked. "My mother used to talk about it sometimes. She had friends there, I think."

"Yes, a castle, small of course. Nothing like this," he waved his hand, indicating Hogwarts, "with a small village. But I haven't been there since I was a small child. My father decided that he wasn't as fond of being married to a witch and having magical children as he had originally thought. He moved my mother and I away from his family home when I was very young." He couldn't believe he was telling her all of this. It was as if she were using an imperious curse that he couldn't throw off. Maybe it was simply because no one had ever asked him before.

"Since we have this new understanding …" she paused. "I have something else I think you should know if we're to continue working together, but you have to come outside for me to show you."

"Show me? Outside? It's almost midnight, woman," he protested. For a brief second, he thought about using legilimency to see what she was up to. Then he remembered the wand she carried in her back pocket and the skill she had shown with both wandless and non-verbal magic when angry, and thought better of it.

"Yes outside, and I told you before to call me Maya. You make me sound like my mother," she huffed, wrinkling her nose at him. "Now hurry up." She stood and grabbed his hands to pull him out of his chair.

The feel of her hands on his were unexpectedly soft and warm and he found himself reluctant to let them go. He allowed himself to be dragged out of the chair. "I'm coming, I'm coming. The grounds on the other side of the quidditch pitch are concealed from the castle's view but how do I get you past Umbridge? That toad of a woman has student spies everywhere and seems to have Filtch on her side as well," he thought aloud.

"I have an idea. Tonks said she mentioned to the Order that I was good at concealment. Severus, what type of girls do you fancy?" she asked bluntly.

"What?" he stammered and suddenly she was too close, standing right in front of him looking up at him with her large blue eyes. Why was she always setting him off balance?

"You know - blonds, brunettes, ginger?" she asked softly. Severus stared back at her blankly. "I guess I'll have to decide myself." In a flash she whispered an incantation he couldn't quite make out. Instantly her hair changed to thick raven locks not dissimilar from his own, and her eyes changed to sparkling green. Her nose widened slightly but not unattractively, and her complexion deepened to olive. Her clothing became long flowing black teaching robes covered by a cloak of soft black velvet.

"What do you think?" she asked as she tried to evaluate her new look without a mirror.

"The eyes have got to go," he said. They were far too similar to Potter's for his liking.

"What? You don't like green? Suit yourself." She muttered the same incantation that he still couldn't hear. When she opened her eyes they were steel grey with silver flecks around the irises.

"Better," he said shortly. "You're very good at human transfiguration. Not many wizards can do it successfully."

"Thank you," she said smiling at his praise. "Unfortunately, even when done correctly the spell only lasts about an hour, like polyjuice so we should get a move on." They were out on the grounds a few minutes later.

On the other side of the Quidditch pitch, concealed from any prying eyes at the castle, Severus stopped. "Well, here we are. What could you possibly show me that would require you to drag me out into the freezing night?"

Maya simply smiled at him with her new olive complexion and steel grey eyes. He could have sworn he saw flames reflecting in her eyes again. She took several steps back from him. "Patience Professor. Just watch."

She conjured a misty fog that curled at her feet that quickly concealed her from his eyes. Maya had never transformed in front of someone before; it felt a bit like having them watch you undress. Once Severus was only a dark outline in the fog she allowed herself to transform into her silvery blue dragon animagus form.

Severus could see her figure change in the fog but it was too thick to make out any detail. Suddenly the ground shook as Maya slapped the large dragon's tail harshly on the ground to get his attention. With one deep breath, careful not to use fire - no need to singe the poor professor's eyebrows that he so loved to raise at others, she blew away the fog with a warm gust from the dragon's flaring nostrils.

He gazed in disbelief at the large dragon before him. The silvery blue creature gazed back at him with deep blue eyes that resembled sapphires. The eyes were unmistakable. "Maya?" he stuttered for the second time that night but recovered his composure quickly.

Pleased with his reaction, she spread her silver wings, giving two forceful flaps before taking off into the night air. The gusts from her wings sent his teaching robes and frock coat billowing out behind him. He watched as she soared towards the surface of the lake with lightning speed, giving him full view of the dragon's glittering underbelly. He was never very interested in magical creatures unless they were useful in potions, but he thought the breed resembled the Swedish short snout that was used in the Triwizards Tournament last year. The dragon circled the lake once and returned to his spot behind the Quidditch pitch.

He was impressed, something not easily done, and he noticed with amusement that from afar in the night sky the dragon did indeed look black. 'So the dragon has many secrets,' he thought to himself as the blue dragon landed gracefully at his feet. 'Great', he thought again. 'First a werewolf, then a rat and a mangy dog, now a dragon. This place is turning into a ruddy zoo with Albus playing the lead role as Dr. Doolittle!'

Maya landed and transformed back into the olive-skinned, black-haired persona that she had taken as her disguise.

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" he sneered, but Maya could tell he was both impressed and amused.

"I thought you would like it," she grinned cheekily. "Besides, now we're even. I have apologized for acting like a silly emotional girl, you have shared your sordid tale, and I have been open about my a… unique abilities." She smiled, but he felt it looked cold coming from a face so different from her own.

"Indeed, that was some display you just put on. Let's get back to the castle before someone sees you," he said, leading her back through the grounds. She followed, feeling much better about things than she had when she arrived this morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Secret Agent Man***

 _*Secret Agent Man, (1966). P.F Sloan, Steve Barri_

Severus sat by the fire long after Maya Ladon left to return to London. Thoughts of Maya churned in his head. Her confident nature, the effortless way she used magic, the way they fell into an easy natural banter tonight, it all reminded him of a time long ago – of a woman with flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes. But he couldn't let his thoughts go down that path tonight or he would never find sleep. It had been a very tumultuous day. The encounter with Maya coupled with the summons from the Dark Lord had left him on edge and irritable, resulting in a splitting headache. It was rare that the Dark Lord would call at such a conspicuous time of day. Something was coming soon, he felt sure of it. The sudden rush of green flames from the fireplace shook him from his thoughts, as Albus Dumbledore stepped out onto the grate.

"Evening, Severus. I see your visitor has gone for the evening," the old wizard stated. He was already in his dressing gown, wearing an old pair of scarlet slippers adorned with gold griffins on his feet.

"Yes, she returned to headquarters just before dinner," Snape said, summoning a decanter of brandy and two glasses. He poured them each a measure.

"Anything to report from this morning's summons?" Dumbledore took his glass from Snape.

"No, not really. Something's coming though, I can sense it." Severus dragged his hand across his face.

"Yes, I too have felt it." Dumbledore took a seat in the armchair across from Severus and sipped his brandy with a contented sigh. "Quite an eventful day then, yes?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

Severus found himself irritated with the older wizard. Much of today's misunderstanding could have been avoided if Dumbledore had not been so stubbornly secretive. "Did you forget to tell me a few things, Albus?"

"Why Severus, what could you be referring to?" said Dumbledore, but Severus could see the mischief in the old man's eyes. Albus Dumbledore had not been a Gryffindor for nothing. Severus found it irritating at the best of times.

"I was referring to the fact that you knew the woman had been engaged to a Death Eater, a Death Eater that killed her parents no less! You didn't think that was something I needed to know?"

"Really? I had no-idea?" Dumbledore replied evasively.

"Don't play coy with me, Albus. And what about the fact that she has mastered both non-verbal _and_ wandless magic? She's a bloody menace!"

"Well, well. She is indeed full of surprises. That, Severus, is news to me as well. It seems there is more to Ms. Ladon than even I had guessed." Dumbledore smiled, taking another sip from his glass. "I could be mistaken, but you seem impressed by her abilities."

"I might have been. If I didn't have her wand pointed at my chest."

"I could also add that those are both skills you have mastered as well. Though I must admit, until now, you and Remus Lupin were the only students I have had in a very long time that had truly mastered those particular forms of magic."

"Well yes, but that's beside the point. Oh and while we're at it, let's not forget that she can transform into a fire breathing monster?"

"So you've seen her dragon then?" Dumbledore said curiously. "Was it as impressive as the rumors made it out to be?"

"That's not the point, Albus! The point is, it would have been helpful if I had known what I was walking into, that maybe you could have given me a little warning."

"Well, I do remember telling you both that you should be honest with each other. It sounds as if neither one of you heeded my advice."

"Albus, are you certain that she's stable? That she's in control? And don't look at me like that; Minerva has had the very same reservations. If Ladon is unbalanced or loses control we will have an extremely powerful witch who can turn herself into a full-sized fire-breathing dragon on the loose! Do you think that's a wise idea?"

"Severus, what are you afraid of? That she will be a danger to others or that she will be a danger to you?"

It was Snape's turn to be evasive. "I don't know what you mean."

"Why didn't you tell her about the Dark Mark and your true role in the Order? Everyone else in the Order knows what you do, that you put yourself at risk." Dumbledore fixed the younger wizard with his penetrating gaze.

"It was none of her business and besides, who knows if she is going to be traipsing back to America at any moment," Snape said defensively. "Although in retrospect, perhaps if I had known more about her past I might have come to a different conclusion."

"I think our young Ms. Ladon has gotten under your skin, as the Americans say."

"Yes, because she's a ruddy pain in the arse! She's irritating, hot tempered and pig headed, not to mention obnoxiously American," Severus huffed.

Dumbledore chuckled out loud at the younger man's protests. "Yes, those things may be true. But let's not forget that she is also keenly intelligent, very accomplished, and quite lovely. These traits have a tendency to balance out the others, especially where men are concerned."

Severus gave a derisive snort of protest.

"We will see, my young friend, we will see," Dumbledore chuckled.

The sounds of the great hall were deafening to Severus' ears. The Hall was full of laughing children, dishes clattered, cutlery scraped against plates, school bags were thrown to the tables and floor and benches were dragged against the stone floor as students got up and down from their house tables. Scents from tonight's beef wellington and apple cobbler filled the air. The enchanted ceiling mirrored only the dreary cloud covered winter sky, blocking all stars and moonlight from view. Light from the oil lamps cast long ominous shadows on walls.

Severus tried to eat his evening meal in peace, something that was made difficult by Deloris Umbridge's relentless attempts to draw him into conversation about the necessary changes needed to run the school properly. Her voice pierced his thoughts like jagged glass making it impossible to ignore her completely. He felt the familiar burning sting to his left forearm and took a deep steadying breath. His mouthful of food instantly turned to lead in his mouth and he had to force himself to swallow. He calmly put his fork down and caught Dumbledore's eye at the center of the staff table. Dumbledore gave him a nod of understanding and Severus calmly rose from his seat. "I'm sorry, Professor Umbridge, but I must take my leave," Snape said without waiting for her response.

"But Professor, we haven't finished our discussion. What could be so urgent?" the toad-like witch protested, her exceptionally high, squeaky voice drilling into his skull.

Severus continued on his way out of the great hall with no response. He took a less traveled route out of the castle and vanished at the edge of the grounds.

The Death Eaters gathered at the abandoned estate of Tom Riddle's grandparents. Since the Dark Lord's supernatural snake Nagini had killed the muggle caretaker last year, the rumors about the house being haunted had grown. No one was willing to buy the house and no one from the village would come near it.

"Severus, my friend, so good of you to join us," Voldemort hissed.

Severus bowed and took his place at the table. Death Eaters sat nervously around the long table in the formal banquet room. The once elegant room, like the rest of the estate, was covered in dust and cobwebs from years of neglect. The room smelled of mold and decay and large water stains spotted the plaster on the ceiling. Muggle portraits of stately Gentleman frozen in time lined the walls. Lucius Malfoy was conspicuously missing from the group sitting at the table. Lucius' absence hinted that the Dark Lord felt that his attention would be better spent on his mission to obtain the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries than on attending the meeting. Severus guessed that the pressures on Lucius were mounting. Lucius would be making another attempt at a break in soon or risk paying the ultimate price for failing their master.

"Now that everyone of importance is here, let us begin. Grady, your report?"

"Yes, milord," Grady obeyed. "My sources indicate that the Americans are strong in numbers but incredibly disorganized. They spend much of their time fighting amongst themselves and cavorting with muggle gangs in petty crime. The weak leadership in Boston has lost sight of our ultimate goals, master. I believe that is why they have not made contact or requested orders."

'Well, that is one question answered,' Severus thought, careful to keep his face blank and his occlumency wards firmly in place.

"Foolish incompetence!" Voldemort howled in rage. Grady whimpered as Nagini slipped from her coils at Voldemort's feet and wove through the chair legs. When she reached Grady's chair, the great snake reared up and rested silently at his shoulder, inches from the shaking man's neck. "Americans are once again behaving like brash children. I will send someone to remind them that it is _I_ whom they serve; it is _my_ mark they wear. They will need a great deal of supervision to ensure they stay on task."

"Perhaps Malfoy, milord," a Death Eater named Yaxley spoke up from the far end of the table. Severus knew that the disheveled-looking man had his own personal reasons for wanting Lucius Malfoy neatly out of the way in America. Yaxley had a habit of cornering Malfoy's wife at every opportunity.

"No, Malfoy is otherwise engaged at the moment," the Dark Lord responded. "I think perhaps McGovern might be up to the task. I want all of our followers in America, the Continent, and Eastern Europe awaiting orders and at the ready. We will strike as soon as I have my prize from the Department of Mysteries. I want that prophecy!" Voldemort slammed a skeletal hand on the table and several Death Eaters jumped in their chairs. "With the information it contains no one will dare to question my authority, my power!"

Severus's stomach turned to ice behind the carefully crafted mask of indifference on his features. The prophecy had identified Harry Potter as the Chosen One that had the power to defeat the Dark Lord. It was this information that sent him to the Potter's home all those years ago, only his spell back fired separating him from his body and leaving the work to believe he had been destroyed. But his master had not heard the entire prophecy and now believed that there would be information within the unheard portions that would tell him how to destroy Potter, becoming invincible.

"There is more, milord," Grady spoke up, voice wavering. "The Black Dragon has disappeared. Whoever this wizard is, he seems to have gone into hiding."

"Perhaps he has become fearful of the strength of our followers in America," said a sharp-faced Death Eater named Travers that worked for the Ministry.

"Or Maybe an American Death Eater has killed him already," said a wizard named Nott excitedly.

"Impossible. Someone would be taking credit. They would be boasting from shore to shore!" replied another wizard farther down the table.

"No, this Dragon is not dead. It is more likely that he's gone into hiding or fled America. My guess would be either Paris or right here in London. Though Prague or Brussels could also be possibilities," proposed a blonde-haired wizard that Severus knew as Gibbons. Severus didn't know the wizard personally but he had a reputation for having excellent instincts when it came to strategy. Gibbons was a hunter, an expert at instinctively understanding his prey's motivations and movements.

"Severus, what are your thoughts?" hissed the Dark Lord.

"I'm sorry, milord. I do not claim to understand the American thought process," Severus replied dryly as the others around the table snickered, "but I see no reason to assume that the wizard has left America or that he has connections in Britton or on the continent. He is likely hiding in plain sight. A malcontent Auror or Ministry worker perhaps, someone who fancies himself a hero."

Voldemort was silent for several moments. "As usual Severus, you are the voice of logic and reason. I agree, it is most likely the Dragon is still in America, waiting, luring the self-indulgent American's into a sense of security while hiding from the American Ministry," Voldemort hissed. "I grow impatient with this tiresome nuisance. I want this Dragon discovered and eliminated. Grady, I expect that you and McGovern will deal with situation. For your sake, I would not fail."

"Yes, milord," croaked Grady.

"You have your tasks, be gone, all of you!" The Dark Lord stood and stormed from the room, Nagini dropping from Grady's side and slithering after her master. Severus's face remained blank and his mind shielded with occlumency as he left the estate. He spoke to no one. One benefit to these meetings was that no one expected the niceties of polite society. Only Lucius put on the appearance of civility and he was blessedly absent tonight. As he strode back across the school grounds and up to the castle, he knew he would have to speak with Dumbledore immediately. It was more urgent than ever that Maya Ladon keep her identity hidden. They would also need a spy in America to gather additional information about the size and strength of the Death Eater forces there.

The embers in his office fireplace were beginning to cool. Severus was lost in his thoughts, all the recent events weighing down upon him, the two halves of his life tangling in a deluge. He had met with the headmaster as soon as he returned from the abandoned Riddle mansion. Dumbledore agreed that Ladon's identity must remain a secret for the foreseeable future. He still had a stack of grading to do for the fourth years. He looked down and saw that he was still on Cyrus McGee's deplorable essay. With his mind so distracted by meetings with the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, it would take him all night to finish grading. A knock on his office door gave Snape an excuse to step away from McGee's scratchy handwriting and rest his tired eyes. He pulled the heavy wooden door open expecting to see a Slytherin student or perhaps Filtch. But it was neither.

Maya Ladon stood in the Hogwarts corridor in a deep blue traveling cloak.

"Hi, Sev! I was here meeting with Dumbledore and thought I would stop in and say hello," she said with an inviting smile.

He just stared at her for a moment. 'What on earth was she doing here?' he thought.

"Well, are you going to invite me in or are you going to leave me out here in the hall all night?" she joked.

He said nothing, but stood to the side so she could step through the door. Once she was through, he quickly glanced up and down the corridor to make sure she had not been seen.

"What were you thinking, coming straight to my door? Are you sure you were not seen by Umbridge or any of the students?" he asked in annoyance.

"Of course I wasn't seen," she said. "I used a disillusionment charm from Dumbledore's office. I know how to tell if I'm being followed or if I've been spotted," she said with a huff.

"Yes, well, that remains to be seen. I assume you've spoken with Dumbledore?" he asked, returning to his chair behind his desk. Instead of taking a seat in a wooden chair reserved for students, Maya choose to remove her cloak, push over the stack of ungraded essays and perch on the edge of his desk. He could see the outline of her wand in the back pocket of her muggle jeans and swallowed dryly.

"He wanted to warn me personally about the news you found out yesterday. I'm to keep my identity a secret from anyone not in the Order and under no circumstances am I to be seen. I need to transfigure my appearance anytime I'm in public."

"Does this not count as public?" Severus replied, meeting her eyes.

"You already know who I am, Severus," she said, with a teasing smile that made her blue eyes sparkle with excitement.

"I suppose I do," he replied, giving her a smirk in return.

"I think you like me more than you let on, Professor," she said, voice low and conspiratorial.

He gave her a snort of amusement in response but never let his eyes waver from hers. Her unspoken challenge spurred him to return her flirtatiousness. "You're the one sitting on my desk, not the other way around."

Maya leaned closer to him. He could smell the lavender scent of her hair and see the reflection of the candle flames in her eyes.

"Laugh if you want," she whispered, her face inches from his own, "but I think you like me quite a lot."

"You're wrong. I don't -," he began, but then her lips were on his, soft and warm like honeyed mead. He deepened the kiss greedily. Her hands raked through his hair. Without thinking, he pulled her down from the desk, the stack of essays crashing to the floor, and pressed her hard against him. She rolled her hips against his, the friction maddening and he smothered a groan against her soft skin.

His mouth blazed a trail from her wonderfully soft lips, down to her jaw and to her neck. She arched her back in response, which only intensified the sensation of having her in his lap, and he growled in satisfaction. Everything about her felt magnificent, her silky hair as he ran his hands through her curls, the smooth cool skin beneath her shirt, and the delicate curve of her neck.

Maya groaned with impatience as she made quick work of the buttons on his white shirt. Her hands pressed on his bare chest and heat washed over him in waves, his blood rushing through his body. Her muggle shirt slid off easily, exposing her pale skin to his keen eyes. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of flushed skin in the candlelight. He brought his lips back to hers for a hungry kiss before moving his attention to her collarbone. Her hands slid down his back and over his shoulders, pausing at his belt buckle. "So Professor, are you going to show me your wand or do I have to find it myself?" she breathed into his ear, moving against him enticingly, her desires unmistakably clear.

A door slammed outside his office, distracting him from his mission of conquering the button of her jeans with one hand, and then a burning pain flared in his neck.

He awoke with a start. His lap was disappointingly empty, and the only thing on his desk was his quill and Cyrus McGee's essay.

"Bloody hell, not again!" he groaned as he rubbed at his neck painfully. This dream was different than the previous ones, he thought, as he dragged his hands across his face, failing to dispel the lingering images from his mind. Lily was nowhere in his dream tonight, yet it felt so real. He could still feel her hands and lips on his skin, could still hear her husky voice in his ear. Severus shook himself and looked at the clock on the mantel. Merlin's beard! He had missed breakfast, and classes were beginning in ten minutes. This woman was going to be the death of him yet.

Maya stood just out of sight in the shadows of an alley. She and Severus had been waiting for hours, long enough that she had to re-apply her transfiguration spell twice already. They had tracked the Death Eater, Grady, to a run down alley in London, hoping that they could discover how he got his information about American Death Eaters. She was certain Dumbledore had sent Snape with her as a reminder that subtleness was of the highest priority. She found it irritating that Dumbledore thought she needed Snape's supervision. She was not a child and this was not her first mission. Tonight she wore the shoulder length raven waves and slate gray eyes flecked with silver from the night she showed Severus her dragon. Snape on the other hand had chosen a disillusionment charm, opting to blend in with his surroundings completely, flat out refusing to allow her to transfigure his appearance.

"You know what I've missed?" She sighed, attempting to break up the monotony.

"No idea, Ladon." He had been spending much of the evening trying not to imagine scenes from his latest dream as they waited in the dark alley for the Death Eater to re-appear.

"I haven't been to a Chippy since I've been back!" she said wistfully, remembering the amazing aroma of perfectly fried potatoes and vinegar.

Severus just stared at her, not entirely certain that she was serious. He hadn't had chips since he had been in school. His mother took him occasionally and later when they were in school, Lily would coax him into going to the shop in town.

Maya didn't have to see his haughty look; she could feel it. "You are such a sourpuss! That's it - we're finding a chip shop just as soon as we're finished with Grady!" Their conversation was interrupted by the creak of a door and footfalls on the damp concrete. "Here we go," she whispered. She pulled her traveling cloak up to hide her face and held her wand at the ready. They moved out onto the street. Grady and another wizard were half a block ahead of them arguing in whispers. As the two men approached a pub, Severus and Maya ducked into another alleyway to watch from around the corner.

"So, that's where you're getting your information," Maya hissed.

"You know him?" His voice, so close to her ear, caused Maya to break out in gooseflesh.

"Yes. He's an American." Instead of entering the pub, the two wizards ducked into the shadows, and Severus and Maya heard two audible pops as both men apparated from the scene.

"Bugger! I told you we should have just stunned him, checked his pockets and wiped his memory. Now we've lost our chance."

"You do recall Dumbledore saying that caution was paramount, yes?" Snape reminded her in the same irritated voice he used with his first year students.

"Yes, yes. I remember, but now we've lost him. Still, knowing Connell is involved is a very helpful piece of information. Come on. Let's get out of here, and I'll fill you in." She pulled herself back into the shadows.

"Headquarters, then?" He removed the disillusionment charm.

"Nope. Chip shop! Lead on MacDuff! I want chips!"

"You are aware that is a misquote, aren't you?" He raised a dark eyebrow at her in annoyance.

Maya and Severus walked into the tiny chippy, lit by the green glow of florescent lights. Much to his annoyance, she had transfigured their clothing into something more appropriate for muggle London. For Maya, this simply meant transfiguring her cloak into a muggle jacket; Snape, on the other hand, was feeling out of place in muggle clothes. Maya stood at the counter, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. Severus eyed her with the wary look he would give a lunatic.

"I want one portion, wrapped, with extra vinegar," she requested to the gent behind the counter.

"Righto," he said and went to work on preparing her order.

"Ah! Smell that. Isn't it wonderful?" she said, nudging Severus in the arm with her elbow. The gent handed her the greasy newsprint package, and she handled it with the reverence of a child on Christmas morning.

"Oh," she said, turning around almost forgetting, "Is there ketchup?" The gent silently tipped his head to the end of the counter and gave Severus an empathizing look that said 'Good luck with that one mate,' mistaking them for a couple. Severus rolled his eyes and gave the man a look that said, 'You have no idea!'

"Alright, you have your chips, Now can we go home?"

"Yes, now we can go. Your place or mine?" she asked, oblivious to the shopkeepers' reaction behind the counter.

"Yours," he grimaced, as if it caused him physical pain to say it. As much as he detested the idea of running into Black tonight, he couldn't stomach running into Umbridge tonight. They apparated with a pop to the darkened park across from Number Twelve Grimauld Place. The house was quiet as they walked through the front hall.

"Tonks is pulling a night shift at the Ministry, and Remus is on guard duty. It should only be Sirius here," she said, listening for sounds of the owner's presence and hearing nothing.

"Marvelous," Snape said sarcastically, as they made their way down the hall.

"If it's free how about the parlor?"

"Any room that doesn't have Black in it is fine."

"One day you're going to have to tell me what this feud is all about." She eyed him with interest.

"Not likely, Ladon," he said, as they entered the dark and quiet parlor. Someone had repaired the vase that had been shattered and removed the scorch marks from the wall. There was no evidence of the emotional scene that had taken place there the other day.

Maya started a fire in the grate with a flick of her wand, pulled off her cloak and high boots, and made herself comfortable on the sofa. She unwrapped her chips and savored them one at a time.

"So, who is this Connell?" Severus asked choosing a seat at the opposite end of the sofa.

"Hm," she said, swallowing a mouthful of potato. "William Connell is an American Antiquities dealer, which gives him unlimited access to muggle and wizard money. It also places him in contact with international markets and several import/export businesses. His company is based in New York, but he spends a lot of time in the Boston area. Boston, New Orleans, and Seattle have the largest wizard communities in the States, and he has ties in all three cities. He hasn't been confirmed as a Death Eater, but he has done business with several Death Eaters. I'm not surprised, it was only a matter of time."

As Maya ate, she sat cross-legged on the sofa, dipping chips into ketchup one at a time and popping them into her mouth. Severus watched as she licked salt and vinegar from her fingers. He felt his mouth go dry and cleared his throat. "Do you know him personally?"

"No, but we used to move in some of the same circles," she answered. "You know what this needs?" He shook his head as she stood up. "Back in a tic." She disappeared out the door.

Severus could hear her footfalls on the stairs leading down to the kitchen. Feeling warm but unsure if it was the fire or Maya causing his discomposure, he stripped off his frock coat and loosened his collar. She reappeared in moments with two pints of Guinness and a plate.

"Here," she said, handing him a glass.

"Ta." The uncharacteristic turn of phrase revealed his northern upbringing that he had long ago worked to forget. A flush crept up the back of his neck when he realized what he had said. Taking a draft from his glass, he appreciated the way the bitter liquid burned his throat as it went down.

"Welcome." She gave him the bright smile that lit up her eyes as she sat on the couch. She took the plate, mounded several handfuls of chips onto it, and handed it over to him. "Forgive my fingers."

He hesitated for a moment before taking the plate and trying a piece of crisp potato. It blended surprisingly well with the Guinness still on his tongue. Maya again sat cross-legged on the sofa but she was closer this time, her knee almost touching his leg. 'Are all Americans so familiar. They had barely know each other two months?' he thought.

"So you're from the north?" she encouraged him to tell her a little more about his past.

Severus eyed her intently for a moment, weighing his options. He had already told her more than most people knew, and his suspicious nature had him wondering why she would want to know so much about his past. How did she manage to coax the words out of him? He hesitantly nodded his head and took another draft from his pint. "Yorkshire," he admitted. His pride wouldn't allow him to tell her how he had snuck downstairs every night the summer before his third year to practice speaking with the late night movie on the telly to rid himself of his common accent so he would sound posh like Potter and Black. "Near Halifax."

"Is that where you call home then, when you're not at Hogwarts?" she asked, feeling encouraged that she had gotten this far.

"I rarely go back. Most summers I spend at the school or in London. My father's house is there but he and my mother have been dead for several years, so I see no need."

"Something else we have in common, I guess."

He gave her a non-committal shrug, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken. "So this Connell, I'm guessing he will be on your list of leads when you get to America?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," she nodded. "I think I know where to start looking. Most of the high-ranking Death Eaters on the east coast are based out of Boston. I've heard he does business occasionally with some of the import/export businesses down by the docks. I'll start there."

"The Dark Lord has been known to be very interested in relics, magical ones at least. He might find Connell useful."

"What kind of relics?" she asked, taking a long draft of her Guinness and then another chip.

"Mostly items to do with the Four Founders," he said, trying another chip.

"All Hogwarts stuff then," she thought out loud. "That would definitely be the kind of thing Connell would be interested in. I can also check out his warehouses in New York while I'm there to see what I can find. I have a contact with Customs that can let me know if there have been any unusual shipments coming into either harbor."

Severus gave her a questioning look with a raise of his brow.

"The American Death Eaters have started using muggle shipping to smuggle in all sorts of things that they don't want the Ministry to know about like dark objects, back market items, potions and poisons. American wizards are much more intertwined in the muggle world. That's how they survived the witch-hunts, hiding in plain sight. The muggles can't sense the magic in the smuggled items, and it's too difficult and time consuming for the Ministry to monitor all of the muggle traffic without making the muggles suspicious. So lots of stuff gets through unchecked," she said.

"Sounds like they have quite a problem on their hands," he said.

"Yes, especially with wizards like Connell that are so active in both wizarding and muggle business," she said. Maya finished her last chip and crumpled up the paper wrapping, shooting it basketball style into the fire.

He shook his head at her. "Are you sure you're actually British?" he asked, reproachfully.

"I am a unique hybrid of the two." Unable to hold back, she smiled with satisfaction as she sat back with her pint in hand. "Chips and Guinness!" she sighed. "Makes me feel like a teenager. Well, what I thought being a teen would have been like if I had stayed here. What about you? Ever take a girl out for fish and chips?" She nudged him with her knee.

"No," he said derisively, his suspicion flaring up again. He could only imagine the things that Black and Lupin had told her. Besides, none of his trips to the chip shop with Lily could have ever been mistaken for dates, even if he had wanted them to be.

"Pity," Maya said. "That was always my favorite fantasy date as a girl. Well, now you have. It's a first for both of us!" She smiled, and then thought better of it. "Wait, I don't have you pegged wrong, do I? You're not into blokes, are you?" she asked, mostly to tease him but curious just the same.

"No!" he said, affronted, scowling at her in earnest now. "What would make you think-." He stopped realizing she was taking the piss. "Oh never mind!"

"Good," she said, "because I have every intention of considering this my first date in England."

She finished her pint and reached for his empty plate and glass. She brushed his hand with hers as she took the plate from him. He quickly looked up from their hands; her teasing smile reached her eyes. He held her eyes, attempting to read their depths. Severus couldn't decide if she was serious or not and what was worse he couldn't decide if he wanted her to be serious.

"Thanks for humoring me anyway," she said genuinely.

"You're welcome," he said, finding himself confounded by her yet again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day***

 _I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day, (1863, Henry Wadsworth Longfellow/ 1872, John Baptiste Calkin)_

As Severus had predicted, the Dark Lord wasted no time implementing the next phase of his plan. Maya's mission to America would be sadly postponed. Maya awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of muffled noises out in the hall. She could hear voices in the hall. When she opened her door Tonks was coming out of the room she had taken to using. Both women entered the hallway pulling on their dressing gowns, wands in hand, and headed for the source of the commotion.

As Maya and Tonks entered the kitchen they both began to fire off questions to Remus and Sirius, asking, "What's happened? To whom? And how?" all coming out in an incomprehensible jumble.

Remus was the first to be able to put together a level-headed response. "We've just received word from Dumbledore that Arthur Weasley was attacked while on guard duty tonight. Evidently, Harry witnessed it in a dream and went straight to Dumbledore. The children will be here any second by portkey, and we're assuming Molly's on her way to St. Mungo's."

"I better find Shacklebolt and take care of damage control. If any of the Ministry employees find out about this it could mean big trouble," Tonks said, making for the kitchen door. "I'll notify you as soon as I know anything," she finished as she started up the stairs to change into her Auror's robes.

"Merlin!" Maya gasped as she slumped into a kitchen chair. "Severus and I were correct. Voldemort was testing us to see how well guarded the Department was before sending Lucius to make the snatch," Maya said dejectedly.

"It seems so..." Remus said, still looking ashen. "I think I'll go and check on Molly at St. Mungo's. I'm not sure she should be there alone." Maya and Sirus nodded their agreement.

"I better start getting things ready for when the kids arrive," Sirius said, making for the stairs that Tonks had just taken.

"I'll give you a hand, Sirius. The kids will be here any minute and with two of us it will go faster," Maya said, following Sirius. Remus put a chilling charm on some butter beers and looked about the kitchen for any other treats they could offer the children to help ease their worry. He laid out what he found on the counter and took the kitchen floo to St. Mungo's.

Maya and Sirius finished making up the rooms. They had just returned to the kitchen when four ginger-haired teens and one with a wildly messy mop of black hair appeared forcefully into the kitchen of number twelve. They all lost their footing and sprawled onto the cold stone floor.

Sirius helped the children to their feet and into chairs. The silent and stony looks on their young faces were heartbreaking. The two oldest, the infamous Weasley twins, were carbon copies of each other. Their reputation as pranksters was a common topic at number twelve. The other ginger-haired boy and the dark haired boy looked about the same age. 'That must be Ron, for the other is certainly Harry,' Maya thought to herself. Her eyes finally fell on the youngest Weasley and only girl in the bunch. The girl looked about fourteen or fifteen and resembled what Molly must have looked like as a teen.

Maya stood in the kitchen doorway, a silent observer, listening as Harry told everyone about his dream. She watched with pride as the perpetually irresponsible Sirius fielded questions and angry outbursts from the Weasley children with kindness and patience. After what seemed like forever, word arrived from Molly and Dumbledore via Phoenix feather that Arthur was alive but it had been a close call. With the news that the immediate danger was over, Maya left number twelve to contact Severus and discuss the newest developments.

The next week flew by in a blur as the family of ginger-haired children and an endless stream of Order members visited Arthur at St. Mungo's. The Order held an emergency meeting to figure out how the attack had happened and what should be expected next.

Maya still had not been formally introduced to the Weasley children or Harry Potter because all Order members were swamped with tasks. She had spent much of the time meeting with Snape trying to determine how the Death Eaters got the snake into the Department, how much Voldemort learned from the attack and whether he was aware of Harry's connection. When she wasn't collaborating with Snape, Maya was taking her own shifts on guard duty. She often would not return until late in the night, long after the children had gone to sleep.

In conversations with Sirius, Tonks, and Remus, she learned that the raven-haired boy had taken to staying in his room since the children's first visit to St. Mungo's. Everyone seemed puzzled by his seclusion from his friends and godfather. They believed it had something to do with his newfound ability to see events that were happening miles away.

Sometime during the week, another teenage girl with bushy brown hair, named Hermione Granger arrived at headquarters. The teens in the house launched an offensive to pry the sullen boy from his room. Three days after their arrival at Grimmauld Place, he had returned to the festivities with the rest of his friends. He seemed to be doing just fine for someone who had the thoughts and emotions of the Dark Lord running through his subconscious.

Christmas Day soon arrived. Number Twelve Grimauld Place was decorated with sprigs of holly, twinkling fairy lights and the heads of House Elves past donned with Santa hats and white beards. It was nothing out of the ordinary to find Sirius bustling through the halls with armloads of Christmas trimmings, singing carols at the top of his lungs. He had even arranged for a large tree to be brought in and trimmed it one night after dinner with the help of Maya, Tonks and Remus.

Maya woke early Christmas morning to find sunlight flooding her window, a change from the gloomy winter weather in London. To her astonishment, she also found a small pile of brightly wrapped packages at the foot of her bed. Maya hadn't really expected anything and was pleasantly surprised.

She picked up the first package wrapped in shining gold foil adorned with twinkling moons and stars. " _From, A. D_.," she read as she opened the gift. Inside she found a matching pair of midnight blue socks with golden stars and moons that were charmed to float and twinkle on and off. 'I thought they were all joking when they said the old man had a sock fetish?' she thought as she grinned at the pair of socks.

She took up the next package. It was soft and squishy to the touch. She read with a smile, 'From Molly and Arthur' and unwrapped a beautiful wool sweater of bright blue with a shimmering silver letter 'M' on the front. Maya smiled at Molly's thoughtfulness and thought of her own grandmother who used to love to knit.

The next package she picked up was from Charlie Weasley. 'What ever made him think of getting me something? We've only met a few times,' she thought as she carefully unwrapped the small box. When she opened it she was not sure what to make of the gift at first. Then she saw the note taped to the lip with spello-tape and read:

 _Ms. Ladon,_

 _I was overjoyed to find another member of the Order who shares my appreciation of these amazingly beautiful yet extremely powerful creatures. This is one of the models we used for the Triwizards Tournament last year. It's charmed, just wave your wand and do a simple Ennervate spell. The Imobilous spell will reverse the effects. You definitely want to immobilize it before you leave it alone. The fire is quite real and it will bite. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Christmas._

 _Sincerely, Charlie Weasley._

Maya reached for her wand from the bedside table and muttered, "Enervate!" The tiny blue dragon came to life before her eyes. 'Very thoughtful, Mr. Weasley, but I'm still not into younger men,' she thought as she delicately sat the tiny dragon on the bedside table and watched as it began to walk around and investigate the items on its surface. "Now, no fire or flying around, young man," Maya chided the dragon and picked up her next present.

" _From Sirius,_ " she read with a quirked eyebrow. "What do you suppose this is?" she asked, directing her attention to the tiny blue dragon making it's way across the bedside table. She unwrapped the gift and gently opened the lid to the box, then gasped and slammed the lid closed again. "He must be completely barmy if he thinks I'm wearing this! The git," She huffed, tossing the box on the bed with her other gifts.

She picked up the last package and was surprised to see that it wasn't from Tonks but from Remus. She smiled, thinking how perfect the two were for each other. The entire Order had begun to notice how they flushed and stammered around each other but made a formidable team out in the field. She opened the gift and gently lifted the worn copy of Best Loved Poems by Wizards of the Sixteenth Century. Maya and Remus had discovered their mutual interest in classical literature during one of the late nights that they spent talking around the kitchen table.

At that moment Tonks burst through the bedroom door announcing, "Happy Christmas! I wanted to give you your present in person." Her Christmas red hair, topped with a candy cane striped bow, was bouncing in curls as she crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to Maya. "You have quite the bounty, Maya," Tonks grinned as she looked over the presents spread across Maya's bed.

"Yes, it seems I'm loved. What can I say?" Maya laughed. "Happy Christmas, Tonks. The red works for you, I think."

"It seems you're loved indeed," Tonks said cheekily, wiggling her eyebrows as she opened the box from Sirius.

"Close that unless you plan on burning it," Maya scowled.

"Who gave it to you? I didn't think you had gotten uhh…. friendly with anyone yet?" Tonks asked.

"I haven't. I think it's supposed to be your dear cousin's idea of a subtle suggestion," Maya snorted and both women burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Merlin, he has bad taste and horrible tact," Tonks giggled. "How he ever got the reputation as the Gryffindor Casanova is beyond me. Here. Open your present."

Maya unwrapped the gift from the candy cane striped paper and took out a copy of Advanced Healing Charms & Potions for Use Against the Dark Arts and a photo album filled with photos of Maya and members of the Order.

"Thank you, Tonks! It's wonderful," she said, placing the album carefully on her nightstand and immobilizing the tiny dragon to avoid fire or chewing damage. "Did you get my present this morning? I didn't know if you had duty this morning and I wanted to make sure you got it if you had to leave out early."

"Yes, thanks! I've been waiting for that Weird Sisters album for months, and the foe glass was a wonderful idea. Moody will be impressed," she said, smiling at Maya.

"No problem, but in all seriousness, it wouldn't be a bad idea to use it once in a while. Things are starting to get dangerous out there." Maya was silent for a moment and then asked, "Speaking of Casanova, how goes it with a certain mild-mannered professor we all know and love?" Maya's eyes twinkled in a way that told Tonks that she wanted all the details and was not going to take no for an answer.

Unfortunately, Maya would have to wait for the juicy details concerning Tonks' progress with the sandy-haired professor because at that moment Sirius entered the room. "Molly said to let you know that breakfast was ready …" Any further comments were cut off as a pillow flew threw the air and hit him squarely in the face. "Hey, what was that for? It's Christmas, for Merlin's sake."

"That, Mr. Black, is for your idea of a present," Maya said as she and Tonks walked past Sirius and out into the hall.

"What are you talking about? You didn't like it? Tonks said you were fond of dancing," Sirius said with wagging eyebrows as he followed the two women down to the kitchen.

"I meant like at a club or a ball, you randy git!" Tonks hissed over her shoulder.

"Do I look like a belly dancer?" Maya said as they entered the kitchen with Sirius hot on their heels. "What makes you think that I would go for that sort of thing or that I would wear it for _you_?" It was her turn to smirk as Sirius looked on dumbfounded. It had never really crossed his mind that a girl would not be interested in him. This was something that had never happened to him before, to James occasionally, Remus yes, and definitely to Peter, but never to him.

"Sirius, what did you do this time?" Remus said from his seat at the table. Molly bustled about the kitchen, setting out plates of eggs, sausage, pancakes, and other wonderful smelling dishes, oblivious to the conversation that had continued into the kitchen.

"Nothing, if you don't count giving Maya a Turkish belly dancer's costume for Christmas," Tonks said, shaking her head and giving the befuddled Sirius a sad look.

Remus smirked at Sirius and said, "Losing your touch, Padfoot? You used to be so good with the ladies?"

"Shut it, Mooney," Sirius mumbled and slumped into a chair, taking a cup of coffee.

"Really, Remus, you should enlighten you mate on proper gifts for a lady. Thank you, by the way, for the wonderful gift," Maya said, leaning down and giving Remus a quick hug and peck on the cheek, causing the older man to flush slightly. Maya glanced at Sirius, amused by the shocked look on his face.

'Since when did Mooney impress girls better than me?' Sirius thought in disbelief.

"Sirius, I forgive you for the lewd present if you promise to behave yourself."

Sirius flashed her his instant swoon grin. "Maybe you'd let me make it up to you later?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in her direction.

"Perhaps," was all she said before the conversation was cut off by the arrival of the teens.

The rest of the morning was spent sitting in the parlour listening to Christmas carols on Remus' old phonograph. They sang along with the carols and talked about just about anything to divert their attention from Arthur's condition. Maya sat in an overstuffed chair, feet curled up under her, reading from her new poetry book. Remus sat on the sofa feet resting on the table in front of him. Tonks' feet were in his lap, as she lay lengthwise on the sofa watching the fire. Sirius sat in a corner talking with Harry, while the Weasleys chatted around them. Bill's new relationship with a Veela seemed to be a hot topic of conversation. The group sat drinking cider and eating a variety of biscuits, cakes and other sweets that Molly had prepared, mostly to take her mind from the missing presence of her husband.

Soon it was time for the guests of number twelve to sit down and eat a huge Christmas lunch before they went to visit Arthur for the holiday. Maya, for her part, had one last present to deliver in person while the others were at St. Mungo's.

As they sat eating Molly's delicious lunch discussing their presents, Quittich and everything else under the sun, Maya noticed the teens eyeing her with curiosity. They had seen her passing in the halls or going into Order meetings over the last week but had not had a proper conversation.

"So, are you staying here then?" asked the ginger-haired boy who must be Ron.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. Maya smiled. She noticed Harry smirking at the two across the table.

"No, it's quite alright, Ms. Granger. None of us have been properly introduced with all of the commotion going on. My name is Maya, Maya Ladon. Just joined the Order this fall."

This time it was Harry that spoke up. "You've got an interesting accent," he said, giving her a questioning look.

"Very perceptive, Mr. Potter. I've lived in America for quite some time. I've only just returned this year. Like yourself I spent a great deal of my time living amongst muggles." Maya held her hand out to him in a show of official greeting. He shook it firmly. "Your godfather is very proud of you, you know. You've made him a very happy man." Harry's face lit up.

"Well," said Harry, "You seem to know Hermione already, so I'm sure you know Ron and Ginny as well." Maya nodded, smiling at the teens and shaking each of their hands.

At that moment Tonks squeezed in next to Maya at the large kitchen table. "This lot isn't giving you too much trouble, are they? Don't go listening to Snape about them, Maya. They're good kids," she said changing her nose rapidly from one to another and another making Ginny and Hermione break out into fits of giggles.

"Hold on. You know Snape?" said Ron sharply. Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Actually, we've been working together on Order business," she said, noting their look of distaste at the mention of their Potions Master. "Yes, I can only imagine what he's like as a professor. But don't tell him I said that," she said. The teens chuckled. "That reminds me. I have to drop off his Christmas present. I really should be off."

"Ugh, you got Snape a present? Why?" Ron said. Hermione and Ginny simply rolled their eyes, but it was Harry that spoke up.

"Everyone deserves presents on Christmas, Ron," he mumbled, looking down at his half eaten treacle tart. It was all too easy for him to remember the Christmases before he came to Hogwarts and met the Weasleys, when he got matchsticks, tissues or no presents at all from his aunt and uncle.

"Quite right, Mr. Potter. Quite right. I'm sure we'll all have time to get to know each other better before you head back to school, but for now I must be off," she said, smiling at the quartet as she stood up.

"Yeah," said Tonks as she stood to join Maya. "We should be going soon to visit Arthur before it gets too late. Remus and I pulled guard duty tonight. Dumbledore wants us to go in pairs now."

"I know. He pulled me off the roster yesterday. Since I don't have a partner I can only fill in when someone's sick," Maya said as the two women walked to the kitchen door. Maya's hand wrapped around the small box in her coat pocket and excited butterflies swooped in the pit of her stomach at the thought of giving Severus his present.

The Weasley' plus Harry and Hermione, left to visit Arthur for Christmas. This time Remus joined Tonks and Mad-Eye in making up the family's advanced guard for the hospital visit. Maya followed them out the front door and quickly apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

She carefully took the form of the raven-haired, olive-skinned woman in the dark teaching robes as she walked across the grounds and to the secret entrance of the dungeons that Snape had used to get them back to the castle last week. Once inside she walked the long length of the tunnel and came to the inner door that led to his private study. She sent a Patronus message to his quarters to announce her presence. Though she knew the password it was only polite to announce herself. She was pretty sure that barging in unannounced with a man like Snape would be a bad idea.

After a few moments the door swung open and Maya could make out Severus' tall slender form at the desk, his face hooded by his curtain of ebony hair. His face was so close to the page his long nose almost touched the desk. "Happy Christmas, Severus," she said cheerfully.

He looked up and eyed her questioningly. "Your Patronus did not state the reason for your visit," he drawled.

"It's Christmas, silly. I didn't think it needed further explanation," she said, rolling her eyes at his dowerness. "I came to give you a Christmas present, you old scrooge," she said, exasperated. She reached into her robes and brought out the package she had wrapped the night before.

This time both his eyebrows raised, a look of surprise revealed there before he recovered his unreadable mask. Maya felt a stab of compassion in her chest as it occurred to her that he probably wasn't used to getting gifts on Christmas, let alone people delivering them in person.

"You could have had it delivered you know. And change back into yourself. I feel like I'm talking to Bella LaStrange. It's quite unnerving really," he scowled.

"If you insist," she said, removing the transfiguration spell, returning to her own features. "And don't be ridiculous. I didn't want that toad Umbridge to go rooting through your present before you had a chance to open it. Besides, it's more fun this way. Who wants to open presents all alone on Christmas?" She sat the brightly wrapped package in front of him on the desk. "Go on, open it."

His long pale hands lifted the gift off the desk and silently unwrapped it. He felt the velvet of the jewel box with his fingertips. As he opened the hinged lid his eyes took in the silver cufflinks ornately sculpted into the shape of the Slytherin house serpent with emeralds for eyes. For the first time in many, many years Severus Snape was speechless. His shock quickly morphed into an emotion he was much more accustomed to…suspicion. Why had she done something like this for him? Two weeks ago she had almost hexed him into oblivion.

Maya beamed at him waiting for his reaction, pleased that he seemed to be speechless. "Take them out Sev! Turn them over." He did so and noticed that each cufflink had been engraved with two elaborately scripted S's on the underside. He softly ran a fingertip over his initials engraved in the silver and looked up into her soft face.

"Do you like them? The jeweler said that they were an antique design and that it was unlikely that you would have a pair like them. I didn't know your middle name so I had to go just with first and last. I hope that's alright?" she asked, his silence unnerving her.

"It's Tobias, after my father," he said, face expressionless.

"In that case, I'm glad I didn't know. Knowing how you felt about him I wouldn't want you wearing that around on your sleeve." She chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. "So, do you like them?" she asked again.

"Their craftsmanship looks of the highest quality," he said, getting as close to a 'yes' as he could without actually doing so.

"Take off your jacket. Don't give me that look!" she said, as he began to scowl at her again. "I've already seen your mark so you have nothing to hide." She gave him a stern look like one might give a small child refusing to take his medicine. "I have a strict rule that everyone must wear something new on Christmas day." She walked around his desk and behind his chair sliding his robes off of his shoulders and down his long arms.

Severus could feel the warmth of her body behind him and had to take a deep breath to steady himself. He was still suspicious of her motives, but her actions were so similar to the intense dream he had experienced a few weeks ago, he was stunned, both excited and terrified to find out what she would do next.

"Give me your cuffs," she directed as she sat on his desk. He obeyed, something very un-Snape like. She gently removed the plain tarnished pewter cufflinks he had donned this morning and threaded the new cufflinks through the small holes in his cuffs, admiring how the silver and emeralds sparkled in the candlelight.

"Not bad if I do say so myself, very elegant and distinguished," she said with a nod of approval, still holding his wrist. He could feel the warmth of her slender hand through his shirtsleeve and struggled to pull his mind together. As usual, when Snape was caught mentally off balance he opted for his first reaction…sarcasm and a sharp tongue.

"They are indeed most unique, Ms. Ladon, but you needn't have gone through such effort. After all, I doubt that Black would approve," he hissed, scowling back at her and taking his wrist from her hand roughly. Maya didn't let his comment ruffle her. After two months she was getting use to his moods and had taken it on as her personal quest to crack through that wall of rock and ice that he used to keep everyone away.

"You mean Sirius? I don't know why he should come into the matter at all," she said, meeting his black eyes directly. "We are colleagues and friends, and if I want to give you a Christmas present it's up to me."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and said, "As you wish," feeling the corners of his mouth quirk into the barest hint of a smirk. After coming home to find her curled up at his desk, he was continuing to dream about what it would feel like to run his fingers through those dark curls, very alluring dreams, dreams that involved the desk she was now sitting on. As an added bonus, he would enjoy the opportunity to see Black's jealousy at the thought of being out maneuvered by Snape.

He stood putting some space between them, before Maya became aware of the physical evidence of the images in his imagination. Then he remembered that he had something for her as well. Not exactly a Christmas present, but now was as good a time as any. "Wait here," he demanded, walking through the passage that led to his sitting room.

She looked after him curiously and took his place in the leather chair behind his desk. It hadn't ever occurred to her that he would get her something. She had bought the cufflinks because the Slytherin symbols were simple and distinguished, so perfectly him and she had thought he would appreciate the serpent symbolism.

He returned with a plain unwrapped garment box and a small velvet pouch and handed them to her. "Here. I thought these would be useful. I think Albus will be stepping up our 'information gathering' to the next level soon, and these seemed very practical for field work."

Maya took the box from his hands and removed the lid, pulling back the protective tissue paper to reveal a heavy black velvet cloak with a silken lining. She gently lifted the cloak out of the box to examine it, noticing that it greatly resembled the cloak she had transfigured the night she showed him her dragon form. Now it was her turn to be speechless. The cloak was beautiful. The velvet was unbelievably soft and heavy enough to block out any winter chill. It did not have the ordinary tie fastening at the neck; instead it had a traditional chain clasp made of silver, decorated on each side with sapphires.

"Severus, I don't know what to say. Its beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Don't thank me," he snapped. "It's not a Christmas present. I told you it's practical. Dumbledore and I thought given what you will most likely be doing for the Order you should probably have one." She looked at him puzzled. "You haven't figured out what that is, then," he said in annoyance as if speaking to one of his first year students.

Maya looked more closely at the fabric and noticed for the first time that the silken lining had a shimmering silvery look to it. "Is it what I think it is?" she asked in a whisper.

"If by that you mean an invisibility cloak than yes it is. If worn with the velvet out then it appears as a normal, if not ornate velvet cloak. But if worn silken side out it will mask you from just about anyone except Moody's magical eye. It's charmed with a warming spell for winter and a cooling charm for warmer weather." He scowled. "Here, this goes with it," he said, handing her the small velvet pouch.

Maya took the velvet pouch from him. She gently teased open the drawstring top and tipped it to the side, its contents spilling into her open palm. For the second time that day she let out a small gasp of breath. "It's beautiful," she said holding the necklace up to the candlelight. The silver chain was thin and delicate. The pendant was made of silver and featured an entwined snake and dragon.

"It's charmed to notify myself and Dumbledore if you've gotten yourself into trouble. Actually, the cufflinks will be useful as well," he thought aloud. "We could link the cufflinks and the necklace as a way to contact each other when a patronus might be too dangerous," he said.

Maya nodded, raising her hands to clasp the necklace behind her neck. She felt a flush rise on her chest when his warm hands took the fine chain from hers and fastened the clasp. His calloused fingers brushed the back of her neck as he drew away and gooseflesh broke out along her spine. Her hands went to her chest, fingertips touching the pendent that rested at her collarbone. "It's wonderful," she said softly, standing to face him.

Severus suddenly realized that she was not moving away, and was still standing very close to him. He stared transfixed at the sight of the pendent resting delicately just below the hollow of her throat, he tried to swallow but suddenly his collar was too tight. His hands itched to touch the soft skin at the base of her neck again.

"Thank you again for the cloak and pendant, Severus," she said, reaching up to give him a quick hug.

Severus stiffened, uncomfortable with the contact at first, then relaxed. He liked the way she said his name – not with disgust but a warmth that spread through him like sun on a summer day. "I told you it wasn't a present-." His words died on his lips as Maya placed a swift kiss on his pale cheek. His mind went completely blank. All he could do was look into her eyes, framed by long dark lashes, he felt as if he could have read her soul itself if he but stared long enough into the intense bottomless pools that swirled with a kaleidoscope of emotions.

"I should probably get back," she said, turning away from the intensity of his dark eyes. His searching gaze made her breathless and her lips still tingled where they touched his skin. "Don't want to be caught by Umbridge and bring you any unwanted attention." Severus merely nodded as she removed her worn traveling cloak and replaced it with the heavy velvet one he had just given her. She shrunk the old one and placed it in her pocket. "Hopefully Albus will give us an assignment soon. Since you can't do guard duty I've been pulled off the roster. I'll be going barmy if we don't get assigned to something soon." She smiled at him as they walked towards the entrance to the secret passage leading back out to the grounds.

"Barmy? I think you're spending too much time with Ms. Tonks. However, it's an improvement over the Americanisms you were spouting when you first arrived," he said as he waved his wand to open the entrance to the passage. At that moment they both heard the fire in his study roar into life. Maya ducked into the passage, kissing him once more on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Severus," she said, and with that she was gone down the passage to the grounds beyond, leaving a confused Severus to ponder the events of her visit.

"Happy Christmas, Maya," he muttered to himself once she was well out of sight. He looked down to admire the cufflinks she had placed at his wrists. They really were nicer than any gift he had ever received. He never thought to buy things like that for himself and he couldn't remember the last time someone else had bought him something like this…his mother maybe?

"She is quite lovely, if an old man is permitted to say so," came a voice from behind him and Severus turned to look into the face of Albus Dumbledore, eyes twinkling madly as usual.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Severus lied, having no desire to discuss her or debate her loveliness with Dumbledore. Merlin! Did he just admit to himself that he thought she was lovely? Why did Albus feel the need to come and torture him on Christmas Day like some specter from a Dickens novel?

"Of course, of course. Now, on to business. I have some things to discuss with you, and I think a glass of mulled wine would do nicely." Severus sighed and walked back out to the sitting room with Albus to pour them both a goblet of mulled wine.

Tonks and Remus entered the front hall behind the gaggle of teens as they returned from their trip to St. Mungos. Tonks clapped her hands and rubbed her arms, trying to warm them and bring back the feeling in them. "It's so cold out there I'm pretty sure my eye lids have frozen," she exclaimed.

"Indeed," said Remus. "And we wouldn't want that now would we? Why don't we get in by the fire and warm up?"

"Oh! A fire sounds wonderful," Tonks said through her shivering teeth as she made her way down the hall to the parlor and the promise of warmth from the large fireplace there.

The teens made their way upstairs, no doubt to gossip about their adventure into London. "Oi, look! someone's decorated!"

"Well I'll be! It must have been Sirius," Remus wondered as he took in the grand Christmas tree in the corner of the room covered in dazzling tinsel and ornaments of every size and color. The fire place mantel was strung with garland and stockings for all of the children. There was even a steam locomotive that was spelled to circle the tree and puff real steam from the engine.

"Remus, do you hear music?" Tonks asked, sure she could hear the faint sound of a Christmas carol coming from somewhere.

"I think it's coming from the tree. Look at those miniature brass horns," he said, laughing at Sirius' effort and previously unknown Christmas spirit.

"That's right," came a booming voice from the other side of the tree. Sirius emerged from where he had been adjusting ornaments and making sure that the tinsel was evenly arranged. "I pulled out all the stops. Harry and the Weasleys should have a marvelous Christmas, or as close as we can get with Arthur in St. Mungos."

"Padfoot, you've done a terrific job. This is wonderful," Remus said, still trying to absorb the breathtakingly decorated room.

"It really is, Sirius. It's like something out of a magazine!" Tonks gaped, trying to take it all in.

"Glad you think so, Mooney," said Sirius with a mischievous grin. "Look up you two."

Remus and Tonks had only made it a few feet into the room. They looked at each other questioningly then slowly lifted their eyes to the air above their heads. To Tonks' giddy surprise there was a small sprig of mistletoe levitating just above their heads. "Is that -?"

"I do believe it is," Remus said warily. Why would Sirius put him in this position? He had to know that he was probably the last person Tonks would want to kiss.

Tonk's brow furrowed a bit at his response. 'Why would he sound worried? Doesn't he want to kiss me?'

"Alright you two, pucker up, and no cheating with a peck on the cheek." Sirius looked as if he could hardly sit still. He practically bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

Remus looked shyly down at the witch standing next to him. His sandy fringe had fallen into his eyes but he was too focused on Tonks to move it away. Tonks, for her part, could hardly believe her luck. She was beginning to think that the polite professor was going to need a push or she was going to have to make the first move. She stood on her toes, lifting her face to his.

Remus hesitated for a moment, then moved to meet her halfway, capturing her lips with his. As her lips moved gently against his, Remus could feel the Wolf growl contentedly. The Wolf was always with him, just under the surface. It was a common myth about werewolves and the main reason he avoided romantic relationships. He had less control over the Wolf, as the full moon got closer. To his amazement Tonks didn't shy away from him or the Wolf, she answered with a moan of her own.

Tonks was terrified she would lose her balance and completely ruin the moment. She was determined that would not happen. She raised both her arms and grasped the lapels of his jacket in both hands. Time stopped. All she could focus on was the presence surrounding her that was uniquely Remus. She could feel the start of stubble on his chin. He smelled of soap and aftershave and something that was just him. It hinted there was something a little more wild to the proper professor then he let on. He tasted of peppermint and chocolate and tea with honey. Tonks pulled away regrettably, missing his warmth the moment her lips left his. When she opened her eyes, his were still right in front of her. They were bright and shown a little more golden then amber. The feral possessive look she found there left her speechless.

"Not bad, not bad," Sirius smirked, seeming very pleased with himself. "Oh. I should warn you. That particular sprig of mistletoe is spelled to wander the house looking for unsuspecting couples. You'll never know where it might show up," he said nonchalantly as he passed them and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas, Remus," Tonks said breathily.

"Happy Christmas, Tonks," Remus said, barely able to believe what had just happened. He might just have to thank Sirius for this one.

As Maya arrived at number twelve Grimauld Place on Christmas evening she couldn't help smiling. She pulled her new cloak tighter around her and nuzzled the soft velvet before removing the cloak. As she entered the sitting room she joined in the verse of 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' being sung by Sirius and the Weasleys. The joy that filled the house upon her return was immense. The healers had given Arthur a good prognosis and they thought he would be returning home in a few weeks. The Weasley children all seemed to be more relaxed for having this good news and Molly, though angrily telling everyone who would listen about Arthur's attempt at "sewing his skin back together," seemed much relieved after her visit today.

Maya sank into an overstuffed armchair, taking a mug of hot cider from Sirius as he came to sit in the chair next to her. She touched the pendant on her neck with her fingertips, looked at the beautifully decorated Christmas tree and decided that this indeed was the nicest Christmas she had spent in many years. She joined in the caroling and even chatted with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley about girl things and what not until the wee hours of the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Save the Last Dance For Me***

 _* Save the Last Dance For Me, The Drifters (1960). Doc Pomus, Mort Shuman_

The Saturday after Christmas was bitter cold and snow again fell onto the streets of London. Within the shelter of number twelve a roaring fire blazed in the fireplace, and mugs of chocolate and cups of tea could be found in the hands of anyone who dwelt there. The residents within had just finished another glorious meal thanks to Molly Weasley and had retired to the parlor to read and talk about anything and everything.

Sirius and Remus had settled into a match of Wizard's chess with Ron and Harry while Molly sat knitting, listening to Christmas carols on Remus' old phonograph. Fred and George could be found huddled in a corner with handfuls of parchment and a quill in each of their hands as they whispered conspiratorially, scratching down notes as they went.

Maya curled up on the sofa with the new Healing for Aurors book that Tonks had given her for Christmas. Hermione and Ginny were spread out on the floor below her working on Holiday homework, occasionally asking Maya or Remus questions or to explain a particularly difficult charm, curse or potion. The two girls, who were already taken with Tonks from their time with her over the summer, had also found Maya interesting as well. Maya continually answered questions about music, clothes, make-up, boys, dating, and just about anything else a teenaged girl was curious about and afraid to ask her mother. Maya noticed Molly's warm smile more than once as she sat chatting with the teens.

"Ha!" Ron and Harry both laughed and threw their arms up in victory. "Ronald Weasley again victorious, undefeated Gryffindor Champion," Harry declared in a booming announcer's voice while Ron grinned triumphantly across at Remus and Sirius. Hermione and Ginny looked up and rolled their eyes at their two male peers.

As Maya sat reading, humming the melody to some seventies classic rock song, Tonks came into the parlour, cheeks red from cold and teeth chattering. "Bugger, it's cold out there," she shivered, going straight for the fire. "Snow's really coming down now."

"Here sit, Tonks. Let me get you some hot tea or chocolate," Molly said and made for the kitchen. Seconds later she returned with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of biscuits. "Here you go dear," Molly said, handing the mug and plate over to Tonks and returning to her chair near the fire.

"Thanks, Molly, this hits the spot," Tonks said. Tonks sat on the sofa next to Maya and conjured a blanket to wrap around herself.

"Tonks, you're like ice! You should be closer to the fire," Maya said, looking up from her book. Remus was also watching Tonks from the corner of his eye as he tried to concentrate on the conversation in front of him. Maya smiled at his attempt at stealth, which worked because Tonks seemed to be oblivious to his gaze.

"I know! I was out almost all day and warming charms only last so long. We had six calls to investigate alleged use of dark magic today and still the Ministry refuses to see what's in front of their faces," Tonks said, almost growling.

"I think you're spending too much time thinking about the wolf. You're starting to growl now," Maya whispered, smiling at Tonks, causing her already red cheeks to flush even further. "There you go, now you're warming up a bit," Maya said laughing.

"Maya, don't even joke, not here at least," Tonks whispered hastily, glancing to see if Remus had overheard.

"Everyone can see what's up with you and the professor. You two stumble around each other like randy fifth years in desperate need of a broom cupboard," Maya said with exasperation. It was sweet over the summer when Tonks rambled on about the professor like a school girl with a crush, but now that Maya had seen them together it was just getting ridiculous. Everyone could see they were meant to be together.

"A broom cupboard is an excellent idea," Tonks said dreamily.

"I heard a rumor that you got caught under the mistletoe with a certain wolfish professor while I was out on Christmas day," Maya hinted and the pink flush automatically returned to Tonks cheeks.

"I wanted to tell you myself but trying to find a private moment between guard duty and escorting the kids has been impossible these last few days," Tonks whispered.

"So did he kiss back?" Maya pressed.

"Well, it was all rather polite actually, but I think if Sirius hadn't been standing right there things may have gotten a little steamier," Tonks said. "I wasn't sure at first, but I think he enjoyed it as much as I did."

"So it was a good kiss then?"

"It was a fabulous kiss!" Tonks whispered, chancing a glance to make sure the man in question wasn't following their whispered conversation. "I would take a simple five second kiss from him over an hour of snogging with any boyfriend I've ever had."

"Must have been some kiss indeed," Maya said, thinking about the two kisses she'd given out herself that Christmas Day. "Any sign of more kisses anytime soon?"

"Not yet, but I'm hoping with a little encouragement. New Years is the end of the week you know," Tonks said with a grin, and Maya smiled back. "But hey, what about you? You've been in a rather good mood since Christmas. What do you have to hum about, hmm?" she said, tipping her head towards Sirius across the room, who was conspiring with Remus for a rematch.

"Don't be silly, Tonks. Everyone is happy at Christmas," She did not want to admit to herself or anyone else that Black was not the tall dark male figure that had appeared in her dreams since Christmas. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, the dark and scowling potions master had appeared in her dreams almost every night instead. She was beginning to sense the attraction between them and was apprehensive about it's meaning. She shook her head. 'This is ridiculous.'

"Uh-huh, it is something, or someone. I thought so," Tonks whispered triumphantly.

"No really, Tonks, it's nothing," Maya hesitated.

"Does it have to do with the new necklace you've been wearing since Christmas? The one you were wearing when you came back from Hogwarts?" It was Tonks turn to press for details. "The necklace with the dragon and the snake?"

"It's …not a present, not exactly. Severus thought it would be useful for my work for the Order. It's charmed with a set of cufflinks I gave him, so we can use them as locators if we run into trouble."

"I can't see you getting all distracted over a present," Tonks said. "So what else happened at the castle?" she said, wagging her now violet eyebrows in a perfect imitation of Sirius.

Maya had to give a quiet laugh. "It's not what you think. He seemed so surprised by my gift. Like it didn't occur to him that I would get him something. When he gave me the necklace I kissed him. On the cheek," she added quickly, seeing the excitement mixed with horror in Tonks' matching violet eyes.

"Merlin! What did he do?" Tonks exclaimed careful not to be loud enough to be heard over the chess match on the other side of the room. "I can't imagine anyone kissing Snape."

"He didn't really do anything. To be honest I think I shocked him a little," Maya said with a sigh. "Well, it's not like I'm looking for a relationship anyhow."

The two women fell into a comfortable silence. Maya had returned to her book and the tune she was humming.

"What are you humming, by the way?" Tonks asked curiously. The two women shared a love of muggle and wizarding music of all kinds.

"Dunno, just something that popped in my head I guess," Maya mumbled, still pretending to read while lost in her own thoughts.

"Hello? Earth to Maya? Hey I have an idea," Tonks said conspiratorially, eyeing the quartet of men and boys on the other side of the room that were now in a heated chess rematch.

"Hm, what was that, Tonks?" Maya asked, finally looking up from her book, breaking her thoughts.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Honestly, are you even listening to me? Remember how we used to go out when I would visit you in America, like the night we met?" Tonks asked with excitement.

"Tonks, are you saying you want to go out dancing in London? Do you think that's wise with a war on?" Maya replied. Tonks' question had peaked the interest of the two female teens below them on the floor. Maya suddenly had a better idea.

"Well actually, I was thinking we could bring the club here, you know, liven this place up a bit," Tonks said.

"Better idea, Tonks. Play along won't you?" she said and than louder so that the other half of the room could hear, "Tonks, I heard something about a ball last year and some truly horrid dancing?" At once she noticed two heads, one fiery ginger, the other unruly black, snap up almost audibly and both teens had turned sickly pale.

The two girls were definitely interested now. "No worries, you two," Maya whispered to them both, "I heard you were both wonderful, though having proper dates does improve the situation."

Ginny and Hermione smiled secretly at each other. "You've no idea," Ginny said and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Maya, you're brilliant," Tonks whispered loud enough to be heard only by the girls. "Oi, Sirius, Remus, you've both thought too much for today, bring your two marauders in training over here."

"Tonksie, what are you on about?" Sirius questioned as he made his way across the room with Remus in tow. Harry and Ron remained glued to their seats.

"Our younger members here could use some dance tips from someone younger and slightly more modern than McGonagall, don't you think? Molly, you don't mind a little dance lesson do you?" Tonks asked Molly, who was still knitting in the corner deep in her own thoughts.

"Oh…Of course not dear. Actually, I think I'm going to turn in for the night," she said as she rose from the chair. "Have fun dears."

"Mum, isn't there something you said you needed Harry and I to do after dinner?" Ron almost begged while Harry violently nodded his head. Obviously McGonagall's lessons had terrified them both.

"No of course not, dear. Have fun," Molly said.

"Maya and I thought a little music might liven this place up a bit and you know how Hogwarts is, McGonagall is the only experience they've had with dancing. Look at your 'MITs they're terrified," Tonks continued to Sirius as Molly left the parlor.

Tonks and Maya had both begun to refer to Harry and Ron as 'Marauders In Training' or simply MITs. Both women were amused to no end at the pride the two men had taken in passing on the ways of the Marauders to the next generation. Similarly, Maya and Tonks had noticed that neither Ginny nor Hermione had older female sisters or cousins to pass on important female wisdom to them and had taken the two girls under their wings.

"Sirius, we have to show them that it's not as dull and stuffy as old McGonagall lets on," Tonks said.

Ginny and Hermione were now on their feet and nodding their heads as violently as Harry and Ron were shaking them in the negative. It was obvious that the two young women had had a much more pleasant experience at the ball than their male counterparts. "Please, Sirius. I'm sure it would be a huge help to see how younger wizards dance," Hermione said, glancing again at Ginny.

"Padfoot, it might not be such a bad idea to show them a few pointers, though you were a much more the suave dancer than I was," Remus said with a reminiscent sparkle in his eye.

"Actually, there really isn't much difference in muggle and wizarding dancing at all. There tends to be a lot more waltzing and formal dancing in our world but that's because we try to keep every thing very traditional…" Maya said and seemed to think for a minute, looking between the teens and Remus and Tonks. "But I'm thinking that's probably not the place to start with you lot. How about a simple slow dance? Just getting used to moving with someone else?"

"Yes, I think that would do just fine, Maya," Remus said nodding.

"Good. Since we're the ones supposed to be teaching, why don't we give them a demonstration? Come on, Sirius. You're supposed to be the Gryffindor Don Juan- come and prove it." she said with amusement in her voice as she moved the furniture back to the walls with a flick of her wand.

"Remus you and Tonks pair up. This way they can see that no two couples dance exactly the same way. Hopefully, they'll stop being so nervous about doing it absolutely correctly." Maya directed and Tonks and Remus acquiesced, though both looked extremely nervous. Ron and Harry looked on doubtfully at Maya's claim.

Maya pointed her wand at Remus' phonograph, which had taken up residence in the corner of the parlour, and it began to play a moderately slow muggle song.

The phonograph began the melody to some sappy eighties love song as the two couples faced each other. "Remus, I'm not usually a klutz on the dance floor, but I make no promises," Tonks said shakily as a blush moved up her heart-shaped face and her hair changed to an involuntary magenta. She was now not so sure this was a good idea.

"Not to worry, I haven't danced like this since I was at Hogwarts," he said with a slight waver in his own voice as he noticed that Tonks was again wearing his favorite pair of muggle jeans. He swallowed hard as he placed one hand on her waist and took her right hand in his left.

"Don't pay attention to her, Mooney. She's quite a good dancer; just make sure she doesn't get bored. That's when she's dangerous," Maya added with a smirk.

Maya felt Sirius's hands find her waist. 'Here we go' she thought wryly. "Just make sure that's where those hands stay, Padfoot," she said, giving him a warning eye.

"Ladon, I'm shocked. Do you think I'd do something like that in front of my godson?" he said huskily, moving his hand to the small of her back and pulling her closer. After listening to Maya and Sirius, Ron went green faced and looked at Harry, who by his wide-eyed expression had also heard.

"I think you plan to teach him all of your Marauder ways," she said, wagging her eyebrows at him suggestively. "I'd just appreciate it if you kept the lessons to dancing tonight, thank you. The rest I trust you and Remus will discuss with him in private," she purred. Harry and Ron swallowed hard and looked at each other as if they were about to face Aragog's descendants again. Ron's quick glance in Hermione's direction did not go unnoticed by Harry or Maya.

"As you wish kitten," Sirius replied and began to lead her in a slow dance.

"You do actually dance very well," Maya heard Remus say to Tonks as she matched Sirius' lead step for step. Maya nodded in the other couple's direction to get Sirius' attention and he smirked.

"About bloody time," he said, realizing that the two were oblivious to anyone else in the room.

The song ended and Maya pointed her wand. Another slow muggle song began on the phonograph. "Come on now you four, pair up and join us. You'll never get it down if you don't actually practice." When she noticed that the teens only stood looking at the floor she continued, "Harry, pair up with Ginny, and Ron, your with Hermione." At that Ron looked as if he couldn't breathe and glanced quickly at Hermione as if he wasn't sure she wouldn't attack him. "Unless you'd rather dance with your sister?" Maya said, chuckling as Sirius took the opportunity to spin her. "Very smooth, Mr. Black, very smooth," she laughed as she twirled to stop, his hands at her waist again.

"I think not! Ron, you're on your own," Ginny laughed and moved toward Harry, who looked stunned. "Come on, Harry! You saw Cho dance last year. If you do get up the nerve to ask her out she may just want to dance. You don't want a repeat of the Ball, do you?" Harry swallowed and nodded mechanically, seeming to actually flinch when he touched her waist. He quickly glanced in Ron's direction for a measure of brotherly approval, but Ron's fear had him sufficiently consumed at the moment.

Maya wondered if she was the only one that noticed the slight sadness in the youngest Weasley's voice. "Who's Cho?" Maya whispered to Sirius, realizing that his face was far closer to hers then she had thought. She almost laughed as she noticed Ron and Hermione still trying to sort out how to hold one another.

"According to teen gossip, she was the unrequiting vixen from last year," Sirius whispered lips almost touching her ear. "He waited too long to ask her to the ball, and she had already accepted an invitation from the Diggory chap. Unfortunately, she couldn't leave Harry to lick his wounded pride in peace and has been showing him a great deal more attention this year. However, according to the love birds over there she usually mixes her advances with attempts to talk about Diggory's death." Sirius sighed, truly feeling sorry for his godson's awful experience with first love.

"Sirius no!" Maya gasped in a whisper, "that's awful. The poor boy, it'll be enough to give him a complex about girls," she said. The boy in question and the youngest Weasley seemed to have found a rather companionable rhythm to their dancing. "They look so good together, Sirius. I wouldn't worry about the Cho girl. I have a feeling about those two. It may take a few years but the signs are already there," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"I think you're right," Sirius smirked. "And I think our other couple is just starting to warm up too," he said, nodding to Remus and Tonks, who were still oblivious to the others and seemed to be quite enjoying their first dance together.

Maya continued to spell the phonograph with various songs to get the teens used to switching from slow songs to more upbeat ones. She was pleased with their progress. After a while the two older couples took a break. They watched the teens dance and gave them pointers.

"So it doesn't matter if you hold a girl's waist with both hands or hold her hand?" Ron asked, blushing immensely. He still seemed like he wasn't really grasping the whole concept even as he and Hermione seemed to have found a good rhythm and began to move well together as a pair.

"Not really, Ron, no. One of the good things about being a couple is that you know how you work together. But until then just go with what feels comfortable. Only the more traditional dances are strict about that sort of thing," she said watching the teens to give more pointers. She had begun singing along with the songs as the phonograph played on. "Harry, Ginny, you two are doing great," she said beaming at them.

"You like to sing, don't you?" Sirius asked from his perch on the arm of the sofa just above where Maya sat watching the teens.

"Yeah, I do, actually. Before I started using magic again I sang in pubs to make extra money," she said, smiling at the memory. "Oh, I love the Eagles," she said, pointing her wand at the phonograph. She smiled as the volume rose.

Maya and Tonks began to sing along, with the phonograph as they continued to watch the teens practice their new dance moves. Soon the teens had stopped dancing and were watching as Tonks and Maya stood to sing and dance to the music.

As Maya and Tonks danced and sang along to the Eagles tune no one noticed Snape arrive at the entrance to the parlour.

Snape had been absolutely annoyed that Dumbledore would send him to headquarters for something so trivial, especially when the old man would be meeting them to discuss things with them himself. Why couldn't he have requested that Maya meet them at the castle? There were definitely times when Severus thought the old man was totally insane.

Severus closed his eyes and sighed as he entered number twelve. His eyes snapped open as he heard the music and singing coming from the parlour. He recognized one of those voices and was somewhat disappointed that he could not hear the sound of running water. Not that it stopped his imagination from summoning up its own scenario.

As he came to the doorway, he saw Maya and the young Auror singing and dancing like two silly teens to some muggle song that was popular when he was at Hogwarts. The music was rhythmic and dark, and he barely noticed the two men and four teens ogling the women in fascination.

As the song ended Maya and Tonks burst into fits of laughter. From his seat on the arm of a chair, Sirius looked over to Remus standing next to him. Black winked and smirked at his graying friend.

"I know that look, Padfoot," Remus chided, but his smile betrayed him. Sirius stood and pointed his wand at the phonograph, and the music turned slow and seductive. He took Maya's hand and led her back out to the middle of the parlour floor.

"I know what you're up to," she said but allowed herself to be led. They danced much closer than they did during their demonstration for the teens. Maya was very aware of Sirius's arms around her, pulling her tight against the length of his body. Again she followed his lead without difficulty and was intrigued by the smoldering look in his eyes.

Tonks and Remus shared a questioning look, then glanced at the teens. They almost laughed at the shocked looks on Ron and Harry's faces. "Bloody hell!" both boys muttered at the same time. "Harry, I can't dance like that," Ron whispered. Harry only shook his head in agreement. Hermione and Ginny looked on with interested expressions on their faces, and then- to the boys' horror- began whispering conspiratorially as girls tend to do.

For Maya, it felt good to be in a man's arms again. She knew Sirius' reputation as a Casanova and a scoundrel before he was sent to Azkaban. Short of a few moments of fun, nothing else was likely to come of any time they spent together. 'Do I want more than that myself?' she asked herself, matching his gaze and his steps as they danced. Sirius's bent his head, bringing his face ever closer to hers.

Thinking back on the moment later, Severus could not say exactly what made him move from his spot against the door frame. He only knew that Black was _not_ going to kiss her. Not today! He had never learned to dance the way that Black and Potter had. Severus scowled at the thought of his father's reaction if he had caught his son dancing like an American gigolo.

Remus and Tonks gaped in disbelief when Severus moved out of the doorway. They hadn't seen him standing there but when they realized what he was up to they were shocked into silence.

Severus crossed the room silently in three graceful strides. It was his flash of black robes that caught Maya's eye and broke the gaze between her and Sirius. He gave a short bow and offered his hand. Sirius glared at the taller man. But Maya's smile widened and she gave him a small nod. Sirius, face red with fury, hesitated then stepped back and stalked off to stand by Remus.

As Snape took Maya's hand a shiver ran through her body. He waved his hand toward the phonograph and a soulful waltz began to play. He gracefully spun her by the hand and as she twirled, she felt the tingling sensation as her clothing was transfigured. 'Nice touch,' she thought, 'Always a flare for the dramatic, Professor.'

Snape was taken aback. The sapphire blue gown was breathtaking on Maya, but when he saw the surprise in her matching eyes he knew he had cast the charm that created it himself. He had been a teenager the last time he had lost control and performed spontaneous magic. This was the vision of Maya that had often invaded his dreams since that first day in Dumbledore's office. Not that she would ever know that, of course.

Severus may not have ever danced the way that Black and the rest of those Gryffindor prats did, but that did not mean that he did not know how to dance. As Maya finished her spin he took her hand and began to lead her over the floor.

As he held her, Severus' warm hands seemed to burn her skin through the delicate fabric of the dress. She looked up. Her breath caught in her chest at the smoldering look in his black eyes. The scowl that usually overtook his face was gone and was replaced by a much more intense look she could not read. With the scowl gone, his features softened and he became younger and more handsome.

Maya found herself captivated by those eyes. The only thing she was aware of was the energy that seemed to be building in the space between their bodies and the sensation that they were gliding across the room without touching the floor. They seemed to move as one as Severus led them through the dance.

The others watched as Snape moved Maya out to the middle of the floor. Remus and Tonks shared a knowing look as Maya's jeans and jumper transformed into the flowing blue gown. Sirius stood at Remus' side, the anger flowing off him in waves until red sparks shot from the tip of his wand.

"Easy, Padfoot," Remus said, trying to calm his friend.

"Easy?" Sirius hissed. "You don't see her telling him where to keep his greasy hands, do you?"

"Maybe she doesn't care if _his_ hands wander," Tonks whispered back.

Remus could have told her that this probably was not the best thing to point out to Sirius at the moment. Her cousin was probably having a major identity crisis at: one, not having a woman swoon at his legendary charm, and two, losing said conquest to Severus Snape of all people. In the end, Remus decided to hold his tongue and not rub salt into Sirius' wounds by stating the obvious.

The teens, on the other hand, were just as dumbfounded as Sirius. "Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed for the second time in ten minutes and was instantly chastised by a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"But I thought… her and Sirius….the way they danced….since we've got here they've been….oh, you know?" Harry sputtered in Ron's defense as they continued to watch the couple dancing elegantly across the floor as if they had danced together a million times.

"Yes, I thought so too, Harry," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But look at her now compared to how she danced with Sirius. They were like watching two friends compared to this. She never quite had the same look in her eyes that he did. You can almost see the electricity between her and Snape. It's like magic," Hermione said and gave Ginny a knowing smile that was similar to when she knew the answer in class and no one else did.

"But Snape?" Harry whispered, shaking his head and looking to Ron for agreement. Ron was also shaking his head at the seemingly impossibility of the idea. "He's a greasy git – he never has a nice word to say to anyone, all he ever does is scowl?"

"You don't choose who you fall in love with Harry. It just happens," Ginny replied with a bit of sadness in her voice. Neither Harry nor Ron saw the look that Hermione and Ginny shared.

"Who knew Severus could dance?" Remus said thoughtfully but without malevolence. "I don't remember him ever attending a ball while we were at Hogwarts."

"It doesn't matter, Mooney. I wouldn't have thought the git knew what to do with a girl full stop, but now he's over there dancing with MY BIRD!" Sirius spat.

"Sirius, some friendly banter and playful flirting does not make her yours," Remus said calmly. "If she means more to you than just another chase I suggest you tell her your true feelings instead of assuming that she will fall at your feet in awe of your good looks and suave charm." He looked pointedly at his oldest friend.

"I'm not the only one skirting the issue of discussing my feelings, mate," Sirius replied with amusement in his voice, most of the rage suddenly gone as he turned the line of discussion around on his friend. Remus flushed instantly and looked away. He was saved further embarrassment though. At that moment, Dumbledore walked into the room.

Remus and Sirius both saw him enter and made to greet him, but the old wizard raised a finger to his lips, requesting their silence. As Albus walked up to the two wizards and the Auror he whispered, "Why don't we wait until they're finished."

"Indeed," Tonks and Remus said together and grinned at each other for their perfect timing. The group watched as the tune on the phonograph started to come to a finish and the couple ended their dance.

Neither Maya nor Severus noticed Dumbledore enter the parlor, each fully focused on the other and their own body's reactions. As the music came to an end Maya felt a flood of sadness move through her at the thought of ending this moment. Severus dipped her low, bringing her back up slowly, carefully supporting her back as if she were made of fine glass.

They stood there in the silence of the room for seconds that felt like hours, still unaware of their audience, held captive by each other's eyes. Severus leaned down, face close to hers. She felt her chest heave under the delicate fabric of the gown's bodice, and her heart quivered from the energy between them. Maya could feel his warm breath on her cheeks and tilted her face up as her eyes drifted closed.

As Maya and Severus came closer, Sirius could actually feel his blood boil. Hermione and Ginny both had dreamy looks on their faces, and each seemed to inch ever so nearer to their previous dance partners.

Tonks swooned and sighed, managing to lose her balance at the same time, but Remus was there to steady her, finding the curve of her hip as he did so. At the sensation, his own blood began to boil. Tonks looked up, mouthed a silent "Thanks," and smiled up at him.

As the tension mounted in the room, Hermione reached for Ron's hand. At the feel of her cool soft fingers closing over his, he jumped nearly out of his skin, startling everyone in the room- including Maya and Severus. The spell in the room was shattered.

Dumbledore took in the group. Maya and Severus looked at each other as if waking from a dream. Remus with his long arm draped around Tonks' waist, hand still placed securely on her hip. Ginny leaned against Harry's shoulder. Ron and Hermione were staring at each other. Sirius looked furious. The old wizard, sensing that the situation was about to become uncomfortable, decided that now was the perfect time to draw attention to himself.

"What a delightful way to spend an evening. Maybe you could fetch an old man some tea and a biscuit or two, Sirius?" Dumbledore said, looking pointedly at Sirius, who still held his wand with sparks sputtering from the end. Sirius nodded rigidly and stalked off in the direction of the kitchen. "Maya, Severus, I would like to speak to you both for just a moment about the next phase of your assignment." He continued after Sirius had left the room.

Remus and Tonks took that as their cue to exit the parlor shooing the teens out of the room towards the kitchen as they left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I'm Feeling Good***

 _* Feeling Good (1964). Anthony Newley, Leslie Bricusse_

Maya and Severus blinked several times as if walking into bright sunlight. Maya barely heard Dumbledore's request and had to shake her head to clear it in order to focus on the movement in the room instead of on the man in front of her.

As her head began to clear Severus moved away from her and flicked his wand to return the furniture to its original location. With a hand at the small of her back he guided Maya toward an armchair near the fire, while Dumbledore took a seat across from her. She was vaguely aware that Severus had moved to stand behind the chair, his hands resting on its back just above her shoulders.

"I have only a few moments so I will not take much of your time," Dumbledore began. "I have put much thought into this so I will ask you both to hear me out before you begin to argue," he continued, smiling at the two in front of him. Maya and Severus nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I believe there is valuable information to be obtained by your proposed mission to America. However, I feel it would be best to wait until the Easter holiday before we make a move like this."

Maya and Severus struggled to keep their mouths from responding against their will. "I can tell that neither one of you is enchanted with this proposal but hear me out. First and foremost - and this is not a judgment on your skill Maya - I do not want you going on this mission alone. The distance will be great if you should need to escape quickly, and if you became injured apparition might prove impossible." He paused a moment, gauging the young witch's reaction. When he was reasonably sure she would not argue he continued. "We must learn from the attack on Arthur. No Order mission should be carried out by a single Order member unless absolutely necessary. We must work together for safety's sake."

"Severus, your absence at this time is unwise as it is sure to raise Riddle's suspicions. We cannot have your position compromised so early in the game," he finished, appraising each of them in turn with weary eyes.

"Instead I propose the Easter holiday with a few minor changes to our original plan. Maya, are Nathaniel's family and friends still live in the States?" he questioned.

"Yes…." She responded hesitantly not sure where the old wizard was going with his line of questioning.

"Do they know of your loyalties where Voldemort is concerned?"

This time Severus's forehead furrowed as he tried to imagine what Albus was getting at. "No, as I said before, everyone assumed I had died in the attack at the ministry," she responded. "It's not like it was something discussed out in the open before then. At the time I was rather naive about such things," she finished, feeling the sting of shame from her previous foolishness.

"Good. Good," Dumbledore answered, pausing as if in deep thought. Snape had a grim feeling that he was not going to like where this path was leading. "I believe that it may still be prudent to keep your presence here a secret. Your family's prominence and pure blood status would make you a desirable target for Voldemort if he were aware of your presence here. However, your past may allow you to identify witches or wizards who are sympathetic to our cause, while obtaining information on Voldemort's supporters at the same time. I suggest you begin there. Your excellent ability at disguise will no doubt be an asset."

Maya was surprised at the anger that was beginning to simmer in her chest. She didn't understand where it was coming from. "Let me see if I understand you correctly," she said, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. "I have to hide myself away, not leaving the house without hiding my face while I'm here but you want me to go back and…and walk up to Nathaniel's old cronies and say hey remember me? Yeah, I was going to marry the failure of a git that was your old schoolmate before he killed my parents and got himself killed in the process. Oh, and by the way, let me in on all your evil diabolical plots?" she fumed, her voice rising with her anger.

"Are you quite finished?" Severus stared at her, brows raised, afraid to make any sudden movements for fear she would explode into another verbal tirade.

"Yes I'm finished." She heaved a great sigh and felt her face flush with anger and embarrassment, realizing she had failed miserably at controlling her unexpected outrage at Dumbledore's suggestion. She calmed down when she felt Severus's large hand move down to rest on her shoulder. Severus, for his part, was used to entering the den of snakes, but he could not explain the sudden flood of dread in his stomach at the thought of Maya being placed in such a position.

"Actually, I was thinking a somewhat subtler approach perhaps, but I will leave you two to sort out the details. In the meantime, there are a few other tasks that you two could complete while planning the details of this mission. We are as of yet seriously lacking an adequate healer in the Order. Poppy helps where she can, but for her to spend too much time away from the school would raise suspicions. Molly has her own family to keep after and cannot focus entirely on Order business. Maya, Miss Tonks informs me that you have begun to brush up on advanced healing spells?" Dumbledore asked.

Maya nodded. "Yes, she found me a text used by Aurors, specifically for healing wounds made by dark magic. I've been practicing this last week."

Dumbledore's eyes shifted to Severus as he made his next statement. "I would like the two of you to focus on finding all the advanced healing charms and potions that you can discover to help us be as prepared as possible for what lies ahead." Maya felt the tension radiate from behind her as she could only imagine the look on Severus's face. She knew he hated working with a partner and the thought of sharing his potions lab was probably unthinkable to him.

"But Headmaster, the charm work I'm sure will be no problem at all, and as I mentioned at our first meeting, I'm horrid at potions." She was silenced by Dumbledore's raised hand.

"I am well aware of our original conversation, Maya. However, Severus was not the youngest Potions Master at Hogwarts in over two centuries for nothing. I seem to remember that you received an Exceeds Expectations on your Potions NEWT. You can assist him with research, and I'm sure he is more then capable of filling in any gaps in your knowledge so you can assist him with lab work." Maya nodded silently while Severus gave Dumbledore a curt nod of his head, showing his agreement.

"Maya, if you'll accept, I was hoping you'd take a more formal role as healer for the Order. Your present skill and work with Severus makes you a natural choice," Dumbledore said.

"Of course. I'll help in any way I can," Maya agreed, grateful to have something to focus on, since she was only getting the occasional chance to fill in on a guard duty shifts.

"Good, I will leave you both to work out the details for both assignments. I only ask that you keep the Easter mission to yourselves for a while longer. We will inform the rest of the Order when the time grows nearer. Severus, if you have a moment before you turn in tonight I thought you could join me for a nightcap? I have some school business to discuss with you."

Maya bid both men goodnight and returned to the kitchen to take a cup of tea before heading to bed herself. As Maya attempted to find sleep, she glanced at the delicate blue gown draped over the back of the chair in the corner of her room. Maya had placed a permanence charm on it deciding, that she didn't really need to have her jeans and jumper back after all. She found that sleep was hesitant to come to her that night as she continued to mull over Dumbledore's request that she return to a life she had left behind a decade ago. 'I'll talk to Severus about it in the morning', she thought as she burrowed deeper into the linens and slipped into sleep.

Maya awoke the next morning to silent brooding from Sirius, apologetic glances and smiles from Remus and Tonks, and looks of utter confusion from the teens. Maya had tried to talk to Sirius but he just would not listen. His pride wounded, he couldn't erase the image of Maya in Snape's arms that had played through his mind all night. He could not believe that the world had changed so much while he was in Azkaban that a witch would prefer Severus Snape's company to his. Every time tried to approach him, he shot up and said that Buckbeak needed tending. Maya decided that she would give him his morning to sulk, and then they would have a serious conversation, no excuses.

Tonks and the Professor, on the other hand, were a different question. 'Aren't they just cozy', she thought, eyeing them across the table. Remus sipped his tea and watched Tonks through his shaggy fringe as she loaded her plate with heaps of bacon and eggs while ranting about some ministry idiot. Maya caught Tonks eye for a second and smiled. Tonks beamed back at her with violet eyes as she started to munch on a strip of bacon and turned back to her conversation with Remus.

Maya had her own Professor to contemplate now. It was the general opinion that what happened last night was very out of character for the Potions Master. It certainly did not seem like the dark and foreboding man she had met in Dumbledore's office two months ago. His touch had not been rough and bruising as it had the night of her first Order meeting but instead was gentle. Her skin still tingled from where he held her. 'And where did that dress come from?'

Maya was roused from her thoughts when Tonks caught her eye and gave her the 'you're in your own world again aren't you' look. Maya attempted to shake her confused thoughts from her head and return to the conversation. She would visit the Potions Master after lunch in an effort to sort out her own mixed up feelings about the previous evening.

After a morning of researching advanced healing and dark magic, followed by a noon meal of Molly's exquisite leftovers, Maya decided to make the trip to Hogwarts and speak with Severus about the changes in their assignment. Maya had arrived disguised again, as the olive skinned woman wearing her Christmas cloak and pendant. She began to worry when she sent her patronus and received no reply. She tried again, fearing Severus had been summoned sometime in the night, when she did not receive a response after five minutes.

Severus had given her access to his wards when Dumbledore had paired them together. It was too dangerous for her to enter the castle any other way with Umbridge spying on everyone in Hogwarts. Maya opened the door that lead into Snape's personal study but saw no sign of the professor. The fire in the grate had burned down to cool embers and did not look as though it had been stoked in quite some time. Stacks of parchment sat on his desk to be graded but there was nothing to indicate he had left in a hurry. Maya moved her eyes from the desk to the rest of the office and located the sconce she had seen Severus use to enter his private chambers. Upon entering the dark sitting room, Maya found the fire cooling and no trace of the potions master.

Choosing from the two doors that lead off the sitting room, Maya opened one and craned her head into a dark room. A fire was still glowing red but no other movement was to be found in the room. Then she heard him breathe, a soft snore in the darkness. The relief washed over her as she realized that he had not been summoned but was in fact still in bed well after lunch.

Maya opened the door enough to slip through and entered the room. She slowly approached the dark form on the bed, taking in the thick black bed hangings and the velvet duvet. Severus lay sprawled on his stomach, face turned away from her, one long leg entwined with the duvet while the other hung over the edge of the bed. His silken pajamas were twisted against his body. It wasn't until her eyes adjusted to the dim light that Maya took in the two wine bottles that sat on the bedside table. She grimaced, knowing he was not going to be pleasant when he woke. Her next thought was how to wake the man without being hexed. She couldn't see his wand but was certain he would have it within reach. 'Well here goes nothing,' she thought with a frown.

"Severus? Severus, wake up! It's well after mid-day," she said as she tried to rouse him without touching him, remembering his lightening reflexes. Maya attempted to call to him from her position standing near the foot of the bed, still looking at the back of his head. Not a sound or twitch did he make in response to her repeated calls. Maya, on the other hand, was beginning to huff in frustration. 'Merlin! Just how much did he drink last night?' she wondered, knowing that his role as a double spy most likely did not afford him the luxury of being heavy sleeper.

Although his physical appearance showed no response to her repeated calls, her voice did float through his wine-clouded consciousness. The voice came to him as if from far away and began to entwine itself into his dream. Immediately his dream began to change from giving Potter, Weasley, and Granger lifetime detentions and permanently banning them from potions classes to a scene that was appealing in a much different way.

In frustration at not being able to rouse the slumbering man, Maya crossed to the other side of the bed, taking in his pale gaunt face burrowed deeply into a pillow. She paused for a moment, realizing it was the first time she had seen his face completely unguarded. The usual scowl didn't line his features, and his brow was smooth, not furrowed in frustration or deep thought. She was reminded of the way he looked the night before as they danced.

Maya came to sit on edge of the bed, continuing to move her eyes over his sleeping form. 'Drastic times call for drastic measures,' she thought to herself. She moved her face closer to his, calling his name again. "Severus… Sev, wake up," she called as she gently shook his shoulder.

The moment she touched him Severus began the disorienting journey from sleep to waking, the purgatory between dreaming and reality. As Maya gently shook him, one arm snaked out and caught her wrist, the other her waist, easily pulling her down and rolling her with him, firmly pinning her under him before she could counter the momentum.

The wind was knocked out of her from the force of his weight on her chest. Maya gaped up at him in speechless, starting up into those dark onyx eyes, his warm breath on her cheek smelling of Elf wine.

Snape was still trying to clear his befuddled mind from both sleep and wine. Steel grey eyes flecked with silver stared widely up at him with no trace of fear or anger. A thick mane of raven hair framed an olive face. There was something very real about this dream though. 'No - not a dream…,' he groaned inwardly. His thoughts were blotchy at best, but he was starting to have the sinking feeling that he was indeed looking down at the owner of those eyes. He was suddenly and excruciatingly aware of her body pressed between him and the bed.

"Bella?" he muttered, though the voice he had heard did not match those cold eyes. 'No - not Bella, Merlin! What a horrid thought. But there was something familiar about those eyes,' he thought. The answer slowly came to him. "Ladon? May I ask what you are doing here?" he asked, giving away nothing of his internal confusion and disconcertedness.

"Well, good morning to you, and how often do you entertain Bellatrix Lastrange in your chambers? Hmm," Maya answered breathily. Her hand had come to rest on his chest and she wet her lips nervously. "I came to discuss Dumbledore's changes in our assignment. I started to worry when you didn't respond to my patronus, so I let myself in." She rambled on. His hips pressed firmly against hers' pinning her to the sheets, causing delicious warmth to blossom in the pit of her stomach and spread to her fingers and toes.

'Worried? Why on earth would she be….? How much did I drink last night?' he thought, as he tried to put all of the pieces together. Alcohol made Occlumency nearly impossible so as a method of self-preservation he usually abstained from more than a glass or two at a time. Last night however, Dumbledore had pushed him to the brink. Slowly, his mind caught up to his body, the feel of the curve of her hip under his hand and her body under his. As his eyes began to focus he could see that the woman beneath him was flushed scarlet. 'To the Devil with Dumbledore! Back to the task at hand,' he thought with a smirk.

"I assure you I do not envy Rodolphus in sharing a bed chamber with Bellatrix. Her tastes are somewhat dark shall we say, even for myself."

The dark-haired woman beneath him returned his smirk. "I'm sure I don't want to know how you know that bit of information."

"Change back to your natural appearance. I'd rather not think about waking up to Bellatrix Lastrange in my bed," he huffed in annoyance. "By the way, I did not require your assistance," he groused, although Maya had a feeling that assistance was going to be needed soon if their positions did not change.

Now accustomed to his endearing personality, Maya attempted to bite back a sarcastic remark but didn't quite manage her task. "So you don't mind the idea of waking up next to me in your bed then?" His eyes darkened and Maya's breath caught in her chest. A change in tactics was definitely in order before her thoughts wandered any further in that direction. "Actually, it's past midday. I'll call Dougal to bring you a tray. You look rather peaky even for your pale complexion," she laughed nervously, certain he could feel the heat radiating off of her through the insubstantial layers of clothing that separated their bodies.

"Very witty, Ladon. Call the blasted elf if it means that much to you. He knows what to bring." Snape was up from the bed in one smooth soundless motion; crossing to what she assumed was his private bath.

As Severus made his way to the bath, Maya took three deep breaths to calm her racing heart. 'What in the name of Merlin was that!' she thought and turned her head to stare at the closed door to the bath. She located her wand in her rear pocket and reversed the transfiguration spell, returning to her natural appearance.

As she rose from the bed she noticed that a quilt was crumpled on the floor. It was the same quilt that Severus had covered her with the night she had waited for him to return from his summons. It was old but well-crafted and obviously handmade. She ran a light finger over the stitched initials E.P.S. at the very bottom.

Maya made her way across the room to an armchair by the fire, rekindling it with her wand. She removed her cloak and made herself comfortable in front of the fire. "Dougal," she called. With a small pop and an exaggerated bow, Dougal appeared at the arm of the chair. When he straightened, he looked curiously at the young witch who had called him instead of the Head of House.

"Your master wishes a tray to be brought up since he has missed breakfast and lunch, if it isn't too much trouble that is, and maybe a pot of tea as well," Maya asked, unsure if the elf would take orders from her.

Dougal was pondering this same question. However, his master had invited her to his private chambers once before, so he decided to bring the tray. "As the mistress wishes," he said, bowing low again and disapparating with a pop. Maya raised an eyebrow at being called his mistress but shrugged it off. Seconds later Dougal returned with a heavily laden tray with a combination of what she assumed were Severus' breakfast and lunchtime favorites as well as a piping hot pot of Earl Grey tea.

"Dougal has placed a warming charm on his master's tray so that it keeps until he returns," the elf said.

"You're a good elf, Dougal," Maya complimented him. "You serve your master and Hogwarts very well." Dougal beamed at her. Unknowingly, Maya had won the elf's affections and loyalty with that single statement. 'Only the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress spoke kindly of his master. This young mistress would be good for his master and Dougal would make sure she was comfortable when at Hogwarts.' He bowed low and disapparated away with a soft pop.

Maya sipped her tea and curled up in the armchair while she waited for Severus. Fifteen minutes later he silently appeared in the doorframe. His hair was wet and combed back from his face. He was dressed in his usual high-collared shirt and coat. He watched her silently as she sipped her tea and stared into the flames. With her hair returned to its curls of dark chocolate brown and her face the color of milk he found her a sight to behold.

After a few moments of watching her from afar, he crossed the room to take a seat in the other armchair in front of the fire. As he lowered himself into the chair Maya appraised him carefully. The awkward silence stretched between them as they each struggled to think of something to say.

Severus beat her to it in an effort to divert the conversation away from the dance they shared the night before. He was still utterly perplexed about why he had done it in the first place. He had no intention of discussing it or the incident that had just occurred in his bed chamber. "Are you prepared to do what Albus asks?" he questioned, getting right to the heart of her fears.

Maya's eyes snapped up to look at him, mind spinning to catch up as he changed the subject ignoring the awkward position they had just found themselves in. "I can't say that I am looking forward to the idea but I believe I can pull it off," she said, returning her blue gaze to the flames.

Severus simply nodded as he reached for a bit of buttered toast. "You do understand that if you are able to make contact Albus may well ask you to earn their trust and continue the charade. I can tell you upfront that a double existence is not for the faint of heart," he said before taking a small bite of toast.

"Yes, I can well imagine. They will expect me to be someone who died years ago. That eighteen year old girl does not exist anymore," she said solemnly, continuing to stare into the fire.

"What is your plan of action? You said your old connections did not know of your loyalties, yet your father was in the ministry?"

"Many pureblood wizards in America think along the same lines as your friend Mr. Malfoy. They believe that pureblood wizards may work in the ministry to maintain prestige and social standing. However, the old beliefs about blood and lineage are alive and well. As a member of one of the oldest wizarding families, I was considered a catch, even with my family's loyalties to the Dumbledore and families like the Potters," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Not to mention the mere fact that as a woman of a pure blood lineage I was expected to look pretty, be polite at all times, and above all else stay silent when it came to my husbands affairs," she finished with a wry chuckle. "I don't think it even occurred to them that I would know or understand what was going on one way or the other. No, Severus, I don't think you would recognize me if you were to meet that girl. As for my plan, that's what I came here to discuss. If you're to accompany me how do we explain your presence and still maintain your cover with Voldemort?" she asked, raising one dark brown eyebrow in question.

"Indeed," he said, seeming to ponder this. "Come." He stood quickly. "I think better when I'm working." He made his way to the door leading back to his sitting room. "And bring the tray with you," he called over his shoulder.

Both of her eyebrows raised in response to his orders. "Well, aren't we oh so domestic," she mumbled under her breath in irritation as she levitated the tray with her wand and followed him back into the sitting room. She entered the room just in time to see him cross through and enter another doorway on the other side of the room. As she neared the door she realized that it was a smaller version of his potions classroom. It had counters on three of the four walls. The walls were lined with cabinets and stocked with every bizarre and unusual herb and potion ingredient imaginable and high stools lined the counters.

"Ugh" she said in disgust as her eyes found some of the more exotic ingredients. She noticed that the cauldron and equipment in this personal laboratory was of a much finer quality than that which students normally used. "Your own private lab then?" she asked.

"Of course, you don't think I would use those abysmal supplies we allow the students to use for my own research, do you?" he replied, his angular face incredulous.

"No offense intended, Professor," Maya apologized, chuckling softly. "What did you have in mind anyway?"

"Well, Albus mentioned the book you've been working with and I've found a few of my own that just may work as far as healing potions. I thought we could begin there and then research some of the more obscure recipes."

"Sounds like an excellent place to start. I'm warning you though, potions was not my best subject by far," she said, coming fully into the lab and placing the tray of edibles on the far counter before heading for a rack of aprons and dragon hide gloves.

After a heavy dose of hangover potion Severus was indeed able to think much more clearly. He settled on a moderately difficult NEWT level potion to determine the dismal level of the witch's potion skills. Although Maya went by the book, she lacked the creativity that a true potions master would possess. She never had the patience to master the art of potion brewing. Like many students, Maya gave up when elixirs did not turn out the way she intended on the first attempt.

He watched her wrinkle her forehead, knitting her two brows together in frustration. The potion was not turning out correctly even though she had followed the text instructions to the letter. "I give up! I have no idea what I did wrong," she huffed as she blew a loose curl from her pale face.

"Try stirring twice clockwise and once counter clockwise every seven minutes," he said absent mindedly as he watched his own caldron carefully for signs of simmering.

"But the instructions clearly say -," Maya began in an irritated tone.

"I know what it says. It's my book, remember? For a superior potion try the alteration to the instructions. Just because it's in a text does not necessarily mean it will give the optimal results," he said, as if speaking to a student.

Maya tried his alterations to the instructions and was humbled to find that they worked perfectly, producing a violet-colored potion with absolutely no cloudiness at all. After that she stopped questioning his corrections and simply followed his instructions. They worked companionably well into the afternoon.

Several hours later, they had moved from difficult NEWT level potions to some of the darker potions meant to combat dark magic. It was hot in the little lab with two caldrons simmering. Maya had pulled her long curls into a ponytail and removed her outer robes. Severus was also beginning to feel the heat and had removed his frock coat, rolling his white shirtsleeves up to his elbows and unbuttoning his high collar.

Maya sat on a high stool, hunched over the counter, painstakingly attempting to mince root of Devil's Snare for the potion she was working on. From the other end of the counter, Severus shook his head and pinched the bridge of his long nose between his thumb and index finger. He quietly walked up behind her. She was totally absorbed in mangling his Devils Snare root. Instead of the searing comment he had originally planned, similar to those he reserved for the Longbottoms of his classes, he decided to change his approach.

Severus wrapped his long arms around Maya's body so that his hands covered hers. "Try shredding the root like this before you mangle it and render it useless," he said softly as he guided her hands.

Taken aback by his sudden closeness, Maya attempted to raise herself from her hunched position. When she straightened, she bumped into the strong firm chest of the man standing behind her. His hands were warm from the heat in the room and slightly calloused from years of cutting up potion ingredients and wand work. Maya's mind reeled as she tried to think of something to say but she seemed unable to manage the task of thinking and breathing at the same time. His head was draped over her shoulder and when she turned her head their noses were practically touching. The feel of his breath on her lips was intoxicating. "I'll try to remember that...," she stammered. 'Gods woman is that the best you can think of,' her mind screamed at her. Excitement leapt in her chest at the anticipation of what his lips would feel like against hers. Her body remembering the delicious feel of his body pressed against hers'.

Severus was also feeling the impact of her closeness. When Maya turned her head, her lips were only centimeters from his own. His heart stopped. She was speaking but he couldn't hear a word of it. He was too busy focusing on the warm sweet breath wafting across his face that smelled of Earl Grey tea and lemon. The soft curls of her hair grazed his neck. The image of letting down her hair and running his fingers through those dark curls came to him again. Her dark blue eyes were sparkling madly up at him, her lips parted seductively. For an instant, he thought about throwing caution to the wind and closing the distance between them, but only for an instant.

He quickly took a step back from her, dropping his hands. As he did so, Maya released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "I think that's enough for today, Ladon. I'll have Dougal bring us a tray for dinner."

Maya was still trying to catch her breath and could only nod her assent. Turning from her, he extinguished the flames under both of their caldrons and moved out of the room. Maya followed, entering the room just in time to see the house elf pop out of sight and reappear seconds later with another heavily laden tray.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was until I could smell food," she laughed nervously as her stomach growled. She threw her robes over the back of the armchair and sat as Severus conjured a table and two chairs for them. "Red or white?" he asked, gesturing to the two wine glasses on the tray.

"Hmm, red I think," she said.

"Good choice," he said, walking to a wine rack and selecting a bottle. He filled both glasses and sat himself across the table from Maya, hoping to put some distance between them. For a long while, they ate and drank in silence both waiting to see who would speak first.

After they had finished the main course, Dougal brought them a few of Severus' favorite desserts, along with two brandy snifters and a fresh unopened bottle. As Maya ate her pudding and sipped at her glass of brandy, her mind wandered back to Severus' disheveled state when she arrived.

"So…" she began. He silently answered her with a single raised eyebrow. "Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you mean." A scowl crossed his pale face and he felt his chest tighten with dread. 'Why on earth did she have to bring that up now?' He had no idea why this brash American witch was so beguiling, granted she was physically attractive to be sure, but he found himself enjoying her company and wanting her good opinion. Every time he saw her, his mind and body entered a tug-of-war. His mind screamed at him to leave her alone, walk away and think of Lily. But his body moved on its own and ached for the next time they touched.

"I only mean that… I've never seen you have more than a drink or two at a time, but when I came in today there were two empty bottles on your bedside table. You looked like you'd been run over by a hippogriff until you took that hangover cure this afternoon. I just thought you might want to talk about it." Maya cringed at her own evasiveness. She wasn't ready to talk about what had just happened. She could still feel the imprint of his body against hers, leaving her body on fire and her brain muddled.

'So that's what she meant. She didn't mean the dance at all,' he thought. He was grateful that she did not question what had happened between them, but found it odd all the same. He considered what he should tell her. 'Dumbledore wants me to be upfront with her. If the old man didn't like his opinion he could bloody well sod off!' He sneered and realized too late that Maya was watching his face.

"You look like the cat that got the canary. What happened last night after you left?" she asked again.

"The headmaster has found it necessary to add to my duties for the second half of term," he said noncommittally.

Maya huffed, startling him. "You mean on top of teaching, attending Death Eater meetings and working on healing potions, charms and preparing to go to America he's given you something else to do with your time? Honestly, Severus." She huffed again. Her curiosity overpowered her indignation. "What did he ask you to do that got you so riled up?" she asked.

"I am to begin teaching Potter Occlumency immediately after the holiday," he hissed, each word dripping with disgust.

"Wow. Occlumency to a fifth year? Not an easy task, but you seem to be a master at it so I guess you were a natural choice?" she said, puzzling at his response of disgust. Her bewilderment grew as he glared at her with blazing eyes narrowed to slits. "I'm sensing that there is more to this situation than merely teaching the boy Occlumency." She returned his gaze levelly.

"The whelp is insufferable. The last thing I want to do is spend an extra hour a week in his presence," he spat. The vein in his neck began to throb and he was getting worked up again.

"You mean the boy staying at headquarters now? He seemed so quiet. Surely he can't be that bad, Severus?" she almost chuckled but was instantly glad she didn't.

"Do not defend him! Dumbledore does that enough for us all. He is just as arrogant as his father and that mangy mutt of a Godfather. He has no respect for the rules and does whatever he damn well pleases, to hell with the consequences it causes for everyone else or the fact that we have to continually rescue his good for nothing backside," he ranted at her.

'Ah,' she thought. 'So this is really about the boy's father and Sirius. Of course,' she thought to herself. Tonks and Remus had told about Harry being Sirius's godson when she had first arrived at Grimauld Place. She had also heard enough from Sirius and Remus to get the general picture about their long time loathing for one another that bordered on the absurd. She'd heard of grudges but this was ridiculous. She sipped her brandy, allowing it to roll across her tongue before she answered him.

"Right," she began, deciding not to tackle his long held hatred at the Marauders. He was yet again being forced to protect his enemy's son. "It seems Dumbledore isn't going to budge on this issue. So what do you plan to do?" she asked, hoping to move the conversation out of dangerous waters. The murderous glint faded from his eyes and his shoulders relaxed as the focus of the conversation moved away from his childhood enemies and on to the present situation.

"I suppose I'll be seeing a great deal more of the boy and trying to get the delicate art of Occlumency to sink into his thick skull, however hopeless I think it will be." He sighed dejectedly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Keep Me in Your Heart***

Maya and Severus finished the rest of their meal in easy silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Before she returned to Headquarters they agreed to meet as often as possible to continue to research potions and healing spells that might be useful against dark magic.

Maya returned to Number Twelve with mixed feelings swirling through her mind like the crisp winter winds swirled the snowflakes through the London Streets. She was certain that something important was just on the horizon for her and the turbulent potions master. Maya brought her mind back to the present as she remembered the promise she made to herself to speak with Sirius as soon as she returned from Hogwarts.

As she entered the dark entrance of the old musty house, the blackness closed in around her. It snuffed out her remaining good mood like a flame on a candle. She was not looking forward to her conversation with the last remaining heir of the ancient and most noble house of Black. She stripped off her velvet cloak and entered the sitting room in search of the man of the house.

Lupin was sitting in one of the worn and threadbare armchairs close to the fire, reading an ancient book. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. Remus looked up at the sound of her entering the room. "In from a hard day of research?" he asked, a slight smile on his kind face.

"Something like that," Maya mumbled, unable to keep the pink tinge from her cheeks. "Have you seen Sirius today? He can't avoid me forever." She came to stand near the fire to warm her hands.

"Don't be too harsh with him. He never has dealt well with blows to the ego, and these days he seems particularly sensitive," Remus said with a sad look in his amber eyes. "That being said, don't let the brute bully or guilt you into something you're not interested in."

Maya's eyes flashed with indignation. "Why do you all think I'm being forced into something? Not once has Severus so much as laid a finger on me, and everyone is assuming he used dark magic to control me," she spat back at him.

"First, let us not forget the incident at the Order meeting. And second...I was speaking about Sirius." Maya blushed crimson at her unintentional revelation. "Sirius has a way of being persistent. Don't let him badger you too relentlessly. He's just not accustomed to being told no by someone who actually means it. Not to mention the fact that you looked stunning out there in that dress. Nice pendant, by the way." Remus gave her a knowing look and she reached for the pendant self-consciously.

A second flush came to her face but was gone in an instant. "I promise to be as gentle as I can," she said, "but I don't expect him to make this easy for me."

Taking pity on Maya, who obviously did not want to talk about the potions master, Remus decided to answer her question. "Last I saw him he was heading up to the attic with a plate full of sausages and spare ribs. He's feeding Buckbeak I imagine."

"Thank you, Remus," Maya said, giving him an appreciative smile. She walked out of the sitting room and made her way to the attic.

Maya entered the dusty attic and peered through the gloom. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the attic, she heard Sirius's voice grumbling something she couldn't quite hear.

"Remus said I'd find you here," she said softly to announce her presence.

"Bloody wolf should keep his nose out of other people's business," the dark-haired man grumbled not looking up from his ministrations to the Hippogriff.

"Don't be angry with Remus. I asked him where you were. You've been avoiding me all day," Maya stated. She came closer, remembering to bow low to the Hippogriff and avoid eye contact. She waited for Buckbeak's nod of the head before she continued toward Sirius.

"You know your care of magical creatures," he said dully.

"Yes, well, somehow magical creatures seemed an important subject when I was at school. It seems to have come in handy," she said with sarcasm as she seated herself on the dusty floor next to him. "Sirius, we have to talk. We can't spend the remainder of this war ignoring each other," she burst out in exasperation.

"I see no reason why not," he sulked. "What's there to talk about? I can understand why not me - everyone outside of the Order believe I'm a convicted mass murderer. What I can't understand is why him, a Death Eater? You're either with us or with him," he said painfully.

Maya dreaded the direction the conversation was going. She hadn't come to terms with the events of the last two days herself, let alone trying to explain them to Sirius. "At the moment I'm not with anyone. Sirius, you hardly know me. Would I simply be a fling, a moment of distraction to allow you to feel human again after being caged in Azkaban all those years?" she said softly. "And I know I'm all too capable of dulling my own emotions in a moment of physical need. I care for you too much to realize one morning as I'm sneaking out into the dawn that we had both rushed into something, only to ruin a friendship that could last a lifetime."

Sirius' head snapped up as if he had been slapped. "Your words cut me to the quick. I'm a changed man now!" He tried to make his voice light hearted but his eyes shone with hurt. Then suddenly he was somber. "How could you fall for someone who was one of them?"

"I'm not _falling_ for anyone," she said but it felt like a lie.

Sirius looked into her eyes for the first time during their conversation. He brushed a long chocolate curl behind her ear then cupped her cheek in the palm of his large hand. It was soft and warm under his fingers, and he knew that he only wanted her to be happy. "You're wrong. I could love you, you know. Say that there is still a chance for us," Sirius whispered.

There was a selfish comfort in knowing that there could be more if she wanted it, but Maya felt none of the electricity with Sirius that there had been earlier that day when she had been close to Severus. Maya closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. "Oh Sirius, even if I had wanted to go down this road with you, I couldn't. And it's not because I think you're a murderer or because of Azkaban," she said, covering his large hand with her small one. "I trust you with my life, not something I do easily. There are things, horrible things about my past that you could never understand."

Sirius sighed deeply and brought his hand away from her face, still holding onto her fingers. He gently brought them to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. "Maya, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Not only do I not know what I'm doing, I'm not sure I know what I want. But I'm willing to ride it out to see what happens," she said shakily. She was beginning to think that she hadn't felt surefooted since she arrived on the English coast. His actions no longer felt like attempts at seduction but the comfort of a friend. She continued to allow him to hold her hand and gave him a slight squeeze in reassurance.

"You know of course, if he breaks your heart I'll have to dismantle him with my bare hands, don't you? Only after giving everyone a good look at his grey underpants again, of course." The last part was mumbled under his breath so low that Maya almost couldn't hear him… almost.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him with narrowed eyes. "I'll remind you again, Sirius Black, that I do not need defending or protecting."

For the first time since seeing Snivellus with his arms around her, Sirius gave his signature bark of laughter. "Nothing, nothing. Just some unfinished business from our Hogwarts' days." His genuine laughter warmed her heart as the sparkle returned to his dark eyes. "You are a beauty, you know that - don't you? The man would be daft not to want you," he said, looking at her seriously again.

The next morning the occupants of number twelve Grimmauld Place found their host in merrier spirits then he had been in quite some time. It was morning and not only was Sirius awake, but he was sober. He had spent the morning sending the teens out to buy paper hats, noisemakers, and streamers and sent Tonks out to find some decent champagne. It was New Year's Eve, and tonight they would celebrate and wait to hear Big Ben strike in the New Year.

Tonks and Maya walked down the muggle street while snow swirled around their feet, faces burrowed into scarves and hands shoved into their pockets to keep warm.

"I guess you really got to him with that kiss at Christmas, then, Eh?" Tonks exclaimed through her Hufflepuff scarf.

"I've no idea, Tonks," Maya said in frustration, rubbing her gloved hands together to keep them warm. "I thought we had chemistry – I know there were sparks, so I kissed him. On the cheek, an invitation to make the first move, right?"

"Right."

"And then there was the dance. And if Ron hadn't interrupted -."

"The two of you would still be snogging in the middle of the parlour. Absolutely a first move."

"Exactly! So then why, when we were perfectly alone, twice, did he just walk away? Did he change his mind?"

"Maybe he's just not a relationship kind of bloke?"

"This is why I don't do second dates. _I_ don't want a relationship! And a fling right now wouldn't be a good idea either. He's my partner for Merlin's sake!" Maya didn't give voice to the darker question racing through her mind. What did it say about her that twice now she found herself drawn to a man who had walked the path of dark magic?

"Yes, but just for arguments sake, I don't think you can deny the sparks. He might not be the obvious choice but you've almost kissed three times in two days!"

Maya groaned loudly. "I know! I think to myself, nothings even happened, not really. Just keep it professional, strictly business. But then his face gets close to mine, and my body screams, 'Just kiss him already!' I feel like such a teenager!"

"So why didn't you? You know, just get to it. Kiss him, shag – whatever. Get him out of your system."

"I'm not sure really. When he's that close, it's like I can't breathe, I can't think clearly. I just can't seem to get him out of my head."

"And what happens if you open that door and it goes tits up? Would it be worth the risk?"

Maya gave Tonks a sidelong look and sighed. "I – I don't know."

Silence stretched between them as Maya tried make sense out of the conflicting thoughts and emotions swirling in her head. "What about you and Remus? You've been very friendly this week."

Tonks grinned. "He's been extremely friendly since our kiss at Christmas." She wrinkled her nose suddenly. "But something's holding him back."

"Maybe it's because he's a werewolf? Remus strikes me as a very caring, cautious man. Maybe he's afraid he'll hurt you?"

"You know he's a werewolf?"

"Of course, the signs are there if you pay attention. He's tired and moody when the full moon gets close. Then there are the scratches and scars and last month I was in kitchen when he came up from the basement looking like he had been run over by a lorry. He disappeared in his room for two days after and Sirius told everyone he was recovering from a ' _cold.'_ And I noticed Severus brewing Wolfsbane last month. I put two and two together. You didn't answer my question."

"I think his lycanthropy is part of the issue. I'm just hoping I can get him alone tonight to convince him it's not an problem for me."

"I completely agree, it shouldn't be a problem, but what if it's an issue for him? Remus can't turn his condition off. You have to be sure you can accept and live with all the parts of him and the illness that comes with him."

"I can't give up. When we're together we just fit. Even werewolves deserve to be happy." Tonks stopped in front of a shop with twinkling Christmas lights and ads for champagne and wine in every language pasted in the windows. She pulled the door open with a gloved hand. "Come on. Let's get this over with so we can get back and get warm," Tonks said through chattering teeth.

Sirius entered the parlor with the last load of party supplies, while the Weasley twins ran out again to see if they could find some fireworks that they could spell to go off at midnight. As he entered the parlor, he noticed Remus sitting by the fire with a cup of tea and The Profit. Sirius smirked mischievously and flopped into the armchair across from him.

"Morning, Sirius. You're looking chipper this morning," Remus said, pleased that his friend seemed to be less gloomy today.

"That was some kiss, mate." Sirius grinned, catching Remus off his guard.

"What?" Remus choked.

"You and Tonks, under the mistletoe on Christmas Day? Ringing any bells? Or have you been out snogging dozens of women while I'm not looking?" Sirius wasn't going to let him brush off the subject of Tonks this time. It was time the two of them got a move on.

"Padfoot, You shouldn't play with fire. You know that a relationship for us would be impossible," Remus said miserably. "Why encouraged her when it would go nowhere?"

"Why would it go nowhere? Because she's younger? She's not that much younger, Mooney. She's of age and an Auror, for Merlin's sake!" Sirius argued in his cousin's defense.

"It's not just her age, Sirius. Look at me! No job. And don't forget about the Wolf. It's always just under the surface. What if I lost control?"

"Nonsense! You know Dumbledore would be happy to have you back any time you want. Everyone said you were the best Defense teacher they had in years. And as for the Wolf, mate – she didn't seem to mind. Tonks has known you were a werewolf since she joined the Order."

"She has?"

"Of course she has. She. Is. An. Auror." Sirius spoke deliberately. "I knew she'd figure it out the first full moon so I went ahead and let her in on the secret."

"You did what?" Remus gasped. "Sirius, you swore! Not a soul!"

"Remus, we were thirteen, mate. And besides James told Lily, didn't he?" Sirius said.

"Yes but -," Remus started, but stopped suddenly. "And Tonks was okay with it?" Remus looked doubtful.

"Has she seemed concerned, mate? You two have been falling all over each other since her first Order meeting. If you need more proof, look at that kiss. If I hadn't been in the room – well, let's just say you two weren't being shy." Sirius grinned.

Remus rubbed at his neck to cover the pink that was quickly spreading up to his face. The kiss had played over and over again in his mind since Christmas night. When he saw Tonks on Boxing Day it had taken all of his restraint not to take her in his arms and snog her senseless, but he cared for her too much to start an affair that he felt would be doomed from the start.

"Look mate, at this point you know you're both interested. One step at a time, let the rest sort itself out when you get there."

Remus eyed his friend closely. The world had definitely turned upside down when Sirius Black was handing out sage advice. Maybe this thing with Tonks wasn't such a crazy idea after all.

The evening arrived with a flourish of festive decorations and the scent of Molly's fabulous cooking. As the party got under way, the residents of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place donned paper party hats and blew noisemakers at each other. Maya and Tonks spent much of the evening in a corner telling Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger all about New Year's Eve in New York City and Boston. The males of the house debated which was the most effective and outlandish spell to place on the fireworks so they could be seen for miles. During the afternoon, Sirius and Remus had gathered their wits and cleared the jungle that had once been the back garden so that they could go outside to light the fireworks and wait to hear Big Ben chime.

"Come on you lot, its five minutes to midnight!" Sirius barked to be heard over the laughing and singing in the parlour.

Maya grabbed her cloak from the hall and followed Ginny and Hermione out to the back garden. Sirius and Remus had excelled themselves. The small space looked wonderful compared to the jungle it had been that morning. The clock began to strike and church bells could be heard ringing across the old city. Fred and George set off fireworks that exploded in sparkling reds and greens while the rest of the teens blew their noisemakers and began to sing Auld Lang Syne.

Sirius came up beside Maya, and she smiled at him. "Sirius, you really out did yourself! Thank you, for all of this," Maya said sincerely, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"You're very welcome." He pulled her to him in a one armed hug as they watched the fireworks.

Tonks had hung back from the group, hoping to catch Remus off on his own when Big Ben struck midnight. As the bells began to chime, she spotted Remus over by a large oak tree. She steeled her nerves and took a calming breath. 'It's now or never,' she thought, and walked over to him. "Happy New Year, Remus."

"Oh, hello, Tonks. Happy New Year to you as well," he said nervously. They were alone for the most part, as the rest of the partiers were on the other end of the garden watching the twins set off fireworks.

Tonks took a step closer to him and leaned against the tree, touching her shoulder to his as they watched the fireworks. "Beautiful, aren't they?" she said, feeling silly for trying to make small talk.

"Yes. Fred and George did an excellent job," Remus said, his mouth suddenly dry as cotton and his hands were sweaty in the cool night air. It was only that it was New Year's Eve and well, it was tradition to kiss someone if you were with them ringing in the New Year. It was a lovely tradition if you had a lover to share the moment with, but his romantic prospects were usually thin at best so normally he avoided these types of holiday gatherings. Movement next to him interrupted Remus' racing thoughts.

Tonks gathered all of her courage. She moved in to kiss him. Driven by instinct, Remus moved to meet her halfway, then paused, and pulled back.

Her eyes widened in realization and hurt and her cheeks bloomed scarlet. 'Bullocks, I rushed it!' her mind screamed. Tonks tried to change course, play it off as if she hadn't just tried to kiss him only to have him to pull away like she was a cold fish. She stumbled clumsily and had to grab the tree to keep from falling flat on her arse.

'Tonks there are things we need to talk about," he said shyly, putting a hand to her elbow as she wobbled on her feet trying to get her balance.

"Remus, it's okay, I already know." She smiled nervously. Her face burned and she felt her humiliation spread all the way to her hairline.

"Yes, Sirius told me that you know about my Lycanthropy, but it's not that simple, Tonk's," he started.

"What's complicated about it? Remus, I like you a lot and I've definitely gotten the impression that you like me too," Tonks said, suddenly afraid that she had misread the signs.

"You're an Auror! You know this would be a very poor idea for both of us. I'm a werewolf. Your reputation and job at the ministry -," Remus began, in frustration.

"Remus, I'm not afraid of you being a werewolf and I'm not worried about my job – some things are more important. It's none of their business who I date. If I was worried, I wouldn't be joining secret organizations with Dumbledore and my escaped convict cousin. Did you forget that my entire family, except for my mum and Sirius, were dark wizards? And don't forget my Auntie Bella! And I'm a metamorphmagus myself. No one really trusts us."

"Tonks," he said, shaking his head in exasperation. Why couldn't she see that she would be ruining her future with him? He was an outcast, and she was a respectable ministry employee!

Tonk's patience had worn thin. It was time to act. She felt a shiver as her hair became Gryffindor scarlet, and she gave him a wicked grin worthy of his childhood friends the Marauders.

"Tonks, what...?" he said, half warning, half question.

Before he could say another word, she caught his lips with hers. The wolf inside him rumbled with contentment, and Tonks answered him with a soft moan. He had enough sense of propriety to pull her with him to the other side of the tree. Once they were sufficiently hidden from the view of the others, he deepened the kiss as Tonks buried her hands in the shaggy hair at the nape of his neck. In spite of all of the reasons he had come up with to try and convince himself that a relationship with Nymphadora Tonks was anything but sensible, having her in his arms felt amazingly right. It still might not be sensible but how could he keep resisting something that felt right in every fiber of his being? When they pulled apart they were both breathless. Tonks' cheeks pink and her violet eyes sparkled, which only made him want her more, not to mention the tantalizing just kissed look of her pink lips.

"Happy New Year, Remus," Tonks said breathily.

"Happy New Year, Tonks," Remus said, smiling down at her as he pulled her close. They stayed hidden behind the tree, Remus's arms securely around her while Tonks arms circled his waist, and listened to the others singing the final verse of Auld Lang Syne. Tonks smiled. The New Year was looking up already.

After New Year's, the children made the slow process of preparing to return to school. Searches were underway for lesson books and holiday essay assignments, trunks were packed and repacked, and a constant convoy of levitating laundry snaked its way up the stairs. And with each day, Sirius' good mood seemed to evaporate.

On a chilly afternoon during the last week of the Christmas holiday, Maya heard shouting from her third floor room at Number Twelve. As she reached the foot of the stairs, the door slammed and glass rattled in the old house's windows. She entered the kitchen and was instantly suffocated by the thick tension in the room. A shocked-looking Arthur still in his hospital pajamas stood with Molly at his side. Sirius stood looking murderous, wand in his hand and panting angrily. It took a moment before Maya noticed the untidy mop of hair standing next to Sirius. Harry Potter had a steadying hand on his Godfather's wand arm.

"Welcome home, Arthur," Maya said. Her hand still clutched her wand, knuckles white. "What the bloody hell was all that about?"

"Harry dear, why don't you give Ron, Hermione, and Ginny a hand packing," said Molly. It seemed Tonks was right. The newest member of the Order had added more fuel to the long-standing hatred between the Sirius and Severus Snape.

Maya nodded, gratefully toward Molly as Harry walked past her and moved up the stairs wordlessly. No doubt he'd tell the others everything that had happened as soon as he got upstairs. The other voice Maya had heard was Severus' and she assumed he had delivered the news to Sirius and Harry about the Occlumency lessons. Maya came into the room and placed a hand on Sirius' arm.

"Sirius, what was all the shouting about?"

"Bloody bat called me a coward," he seethed. Maya knew this was not going to be good.

"I'm sure he didn't come all the way from Scotland simply to call you a coward," she said, attempting to move him away from the crux of their argument.

"Don't defend him," he practically spat at her, his body still humming with rage. Maya recoiled instantly, removing her hand from his arm.

Maya had an incredible surge of déjà vu. Hadn't she just had this conversation? "I'm not defending him at all. I'm just saying that there must have been more to the conversation to get you two into such a state and in front of Harry no less?"

Slumping into a kitchen chair he said, "He claims that Dumbledore has ordered him to give Harry Occlumency lessons." So...she was correct in her guess for Severus' visit. Maya began to have the distinct impression that the next few months would not be pleasant.

Sirius still gazed furiously at the doorway where Severus had left moments before. "Sirius, no one thinks you're a coward, but you two have to put this childhood grudge behind you for the sake of the Order," Maya said sternly.

"Have you had this conversation with the bat?" Sirius seethed from his chair, turning his blazing eyes on Maya.

"I have spoken my mind on the subject, yes," she said, remembering Severus' stubbornness. Maya had attempted to bring up the constant feuding with Severus again. They had been in the middle of a practice duel. They had battled fiercely, fueled by his rage at Sirius and the Marauders and Maya's frustration at two men who couldn't grow up and act like adults. "I was hoping I could count on you to be the rational one, but I can see I was mistaken," she huffed in exasperation, turning on her heel and leaving him to drown in his own misery.

Severus passed a hand over the silver cufflink at his wrist. They would soon find out if the cufflinks and pendant were as practical as he had envisioned. His long night was only getting longer. He had gone straight to Dumbledore after returning from the Death Eater summons. That was over an hour ago, Dumbledore had sent him straight to headquarters to alert the rest of the Order. Severus only hoped she had gotten his message. The last thing he wanted at four in the morning was to be on the wrong end of her wand.

The first floor of Number Twelve Grimauld Place was quiet. There was no sign of its occupants anywhere in sight. Severus silently made his way up the stairs. He frowned. It seemed she had not received his message after all. He reached her room, cautious not to wake Black or the Wolf, and knocked softly on the door.

To his surprise the door opened after just a few seconds. Maya stood, eyes blurry from sleep, her long curls falling in her face. Her muggle tee clung enticingly to her curves while the cotton pajama bottoms sat low on her hips. He swallowed dryly.

"Severus? I thought that was you. I was asleep, thought maybe I dreamed it." She tucked a rogue curl behind her ear, blushing slightly.

Realizing he had been caught with wandering eyes, he scowled. "Are you going to let me in or are we having this discussion in the hall? I'd rather not wake Black or Lupin if you don't mind."

"Alright, keep your hair on," she snapped and stepped aside allowing him entrance. She was thoroughly disgusted with both of the tall dark men in her new life and made no attempts to hide her displeasure with either of them. They were both acting like children and Maya was not ready to let either wizard off the hook so quickly. Being in the unique position of living at headquarters and working so closely with Snape meant that she spent more time with both wizards then most of the other Order members and she found the constant bickering unbearable.

The room was dark, lit only by a single candle on the bedside table. "Lumos." The candle burned brighter, illuminating the room in warm light. Maya yawned and sat in the room's one chair. She waved a hand in the direction of the ottoman, transfiguring it into a cozy leather armchair.

Severus sat and swallowed hard as he realized the seat faced the bed.

Maya pulled her hair back pinning it in a knot at the back of her head with her wand and gave another yawn. "Tea?"

"No there isn't time. I've just come from a summons."

"What happened?" she asked, eyes bright and alert, her displeasure with him temporarily forgotten.

"Earlier tonight, ten high security prisoners, Death Eaters, broke out of Azkaban. I need you to alert the others. The Order needs to be at the ready."

"These weren't any ordinary prisoners were they?"

"No. The ten prisoners included Bellatrix Lastrange, her husband and brother-in-law, and seven others that made up the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, what he calls his Counsel of Ten. The Daily Profit will also report the death of Mr. Bode, an employee in the Department of Mysteries. He was found strangled by a potted Devils Snare plant while in St. Mungo's hospital. It's believed he was close to making a full recovery after some sort of spell damage. The truth is he was under the imperious curse and killed because he would soon be able to divulge who had attacked him. Now, that the Dark Lord has the Counsel of Ten, he will make a move to obtain the prophecy very soon, he will waste no time and war will be upon us."

"Merlin!"

"Also, you need to steer clear of the castle for the foreseeable future." He stood to leave.

She stood and walked with him the few steps to the door. "Umbridge making things difficult again?"

"Her Inquisitorial Squad caught a glimpse of you last time. She has no idea who you are of course, but now she's asking questions. You must be careful. It's not safe for you." He paused in the door and reached out taking her elbow in his hand stroking the smooth skin, hypnotized by the soft, cool feel of it against his own.

Maya blinked up at him. She wasn't completely ready to forgive him for his stubbornness but his touch was making her fuzzy headed. "Are you sure you won't stay for tea? It will be dawn soon. I could make us some breakfast?"

"No, I must be getting back. My absence will be noticed so soon after the start of the term." He made no motion move away, however. He was entranced by the dusky look that had come over her eyes.

"Right, then. I'll see you later this week, yes?" Maya bit her bottom lip.

He blinked. "Yes, I'll send word when I can get away." Without thinking, he leaned down placing a swift kiss to her temple then released her arm. He disappeared into the shadows of the hall leaving Maya breathless from the chaste gesture.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Dumbledore's Flight**

The weeks that followed were some of the coldest winter days in London's history. The chilling rain, wind, and snow only served to darken Maya's already stormy mood. Umbridge continued to tighten her control and intimidation at the school with every passing day. Severus and other Order members brought back news of tenured professors being sacked or placed on probation and children punished for no reason. Educational Decrees seemed to be created daily by the Ministry to sensor and restrict the exposure the children had to anything other than Ministry-approved material. In other words, total and complete rubbish.

Maya also received updates on the progress of young Potter's Occlumency lessons from Severus. She could understand the conflict that Dumbledore's request had inflicted on him, but she could not believe that he would take his anger out on a child. Indeed, many of their work sessions included arguments on this issue. 'Well, not really a child anymore,' she thought sadly. With a heavy heart she thought about how all the children were going to become adults far earlier than they should. She was reminded of her own teenage years during the first war. War did that to children, the worrying, the danger; it made children old before their time, and time was something you could never count on having enough of.

Maya and Severus continued to meet to work on healing spells and potions when he could make reasonable excuses to be away from the castle and his head of house duties. On one or two occasions, they had met to practice dueling at Dumbledore's suggestion. "As partners it is quite possible that you may have to work your way out of some delicate situations possibly surrounded by Death Eaters," he said. "It is important you know your partner's strengths and weaknesses, able to anticipate their every move, to fight as one."

On more than one occasion the two finished their duels with bruises and scrapes. Maya vented her frustration as she dueled and Severus matched her intensity, refusing to look as if he had backed down. She was amazed at how fast her skills returned to her.

On one particularly frigid Saturday, Maya found herself in a magically enlarged room in the attic of Grimmauld Place, the heat of a duel exploding around her. Maya had started out fierce in an effort to simply keep her limbs warm from the relentless cold that seeped into the drafty attic. She had spent the last five minutes firing off spell after spell. Severus was starting to tire; their duel had stretched on for over an hour. Maya smiled to herself. She loved seeing the irritation on his scowling face when she bested him. She liked the fact that he gave as good as he got and never whined about her ferocious attacks.

She ducked as a large packing crate exploded in flames just above her head, "Not even close, Severus. You must really step it up a little, old man," she taunted from her crouched position behind another dusty crate.

During these duels Maya found herself having fleeting feelings of guilt about the many near misses she had given him, but only for a moment. The childish antics of both men and their carelessly placing Harry in the middle of their arguments ignited her frustration during their duels. She returned his missed hex with one of her own, sending blue light and sparks raining down over an old wardrobe that Severus was using for cover.

"Damn it," she muttered. Her spell had missed its mark. She was starting to feel the fatigue herself. Her leather jacket and jeans had long since been transfigured into sweats and a T-shirt as she began to feel the exertion of the long duel and the heat from almost an hour of wand sparks and exploding crates and furniture.

"Really Ladon, the fifth years have better aim," he jeered, enjoying her frustration. He sensed that she had moved her position and tried to get a hint at her plan through legilimency, but her mind on guard and well-defended against his attack. He too found a level of gratification from their battles. He didn't have to coddle her, and he needed to relieve the tension he felt building from his fractured life dealing with Hogwarts, the Order, and the Dark Lord.

"I would've thought you'd have given up on that trick by now," she hissed in eerie imitation of him as she fired off another hex, splintering the wardrobe. He leapt to find another place to seek cover just in time. Maya could feel her own magic start to drain as Severus barely dodged the stinging hex aimed for his wand hand.

He quickly shot off a spell at an old school trunk five feet away using the explosion to distract her. Following the sound of the explosion Maya quickly aimed a non-verbal hex, but the time she took aiming for the exploded trunk kept her from seeing his true attack. She didn't see the impediment jinx until almost too late.

"Bloody hell!" she swore as she attempted to block the jinx at the last minute. Her defensive spell only partially deflected his attack as the jinx caught her knee, immobilizing her leg immediately, the unmoving limb causing her to fall hard to the floor.

Having heard his opponent hit the floor, Snape cautiously made his way over to where Maya lay in heap on the attic floor. "Language, language, Ladon." With his trademark sneer on his face, he leaned over her. "Checkma - ." The gloating taunt was cutoff as Maya, only partially immobilized, cast a non-verbal spell. Severus flew backwards several feet, crashing into a stack of packing crates.

Maya removed the jinx from her leg. "Now professor you wouldn't be boasting, would you?" She rubbed at her sore knee, breathing heavy from the workout. Severus only glared at her in response. "Truce?" she asked cautiously, as she offered her hand to help him out of the rubble of what was left of the packing crates.

He was still a moment, tempted to ignore her offered hand, not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

"Come on, don't be stubborn. I saw you land on your back. It has to smart a little," she said, knowing him better then he liked. She had changed her clothing at some point during their duel. Severus was temporarily distracted by how her muggle t-shirt, dark with perspiration, clung to her slender form. Perspiration glistened on her face and neck; the long duel had drained them both. He gave her a curt nod and allowed her to grasp his forearm.

"Don't crow too loudly, Ladon. I'd say this one was a draw," he scoffed, indicating her still shaky leg as he vanished the debris with his wand.

"Nonsense," she said, returning the room to its natural size. "It's nothing that a hot shower can't fix."

"Sit," he said in a tone she imagined him using on annoying students, and pointed to a nearby crate.

Maya eased herself up onto the crate. Once she was settled he pushed the leg of her pants up exposing the throbbing joint. "Not as young as I used to be," she winced as she tried to flex her swollen knee.

Severus took out his wand and summoned a small jar from his cloak by the door. The jar contained a salve that smelled of almond oil, lavender, and mint, and something just a little spicy that she couldn't put her finger on. His warm hands kneaded her sore flesh and she instantly felt her tense muscles relax. The soothing effect of the salve worked out the pain in moments but she was enjoying the blissful sensation too much to tell him that the ointment had already done its job. All too soon the wonderful feeling of his hands moving over her skin stopped.

"Ladon, the ointment should have taken effect by now. You can get down," he said dryly.

"Mmm hmm... Oh, yes. It feels much better, thanks." She brushed her pant leg down and slid off of the crate.

"You should apply the salve again this evening" He handed her the small jar as they made their way to the attic stairs.

"I will, thanks again," she said. Now that she had stopped moving and sparks weren't shooting through the air, her sweat-soaked clothes were freezing and goosebumps sprang up on her arms. She shivered as they continued through the dusty old house.

"You'll catch pneumonia in this drafty old place," he said, scowling at the house around them. Taking a handkerchief from his robes, he transfigured the small square of cloth into a towel and handed it to her. He gave the house around them a scathing look as much to distract himself from Maya's now cold and sweat soaked appearance as to show his dislike of the house itself.

Maya took the towel, running it over her face and the back of her neck before wrapping it around her shoulders to keep out the chill from her damp shirt. "I think I'll leave you here," she said, stopping at the bathroom that was just down the hall from her room. "I think I'm going to grab a hot shower," she said.

"I'll leave you to it then," he said, using much more effort then he thought necessary to keep the grimace from his face. Why did she have to mention the shower? He felt the frown line deepen in his forehead.

Maya looked at his frown, puzzled at what could have possibly upset him in the last two minutes. "Well, Vance has the Grumbleflax Flu so I'm covering guard duty with Jones Wednesday night. How's Thursday night for potions work?"

"Baring any major catastrophes, Thursday will be acceptable. Goodnight," he said, giving her his trademark short bow and leaving her in the hall as he made his way to the stairs and the entrance way below.

"Until Thursday then, goodnight," Maya called after him, shaking her head in bewilderment. She moved to the shower, already eager for the hot water to steam away the sweat and warm her hands and feet.

Late one night in early April, Maya sat in her reading chair unconsciously twirling her wand in one hand as she poured over a complicated potion that claimed to reverse the permanent nerve damage caused by long-term use of the Cruciatus curse. She had heard others in the Order talk about Frank and Alice Longbottom's torture and resulting insanity. Maya felt the potion deserved consideration, even if almost every ingredient had to be purchased on the black market due to its illegal status. Just as she closed her tired eyes, she saw a silver flash and opened them again to see Severus' raven patronus hovering before her. It quickly relayed the message that an emergency Order meeting was to be held in half an hour and all Order members not on assignment were expected to attend.

"What now?" she muttered in exhaustion before touching her pendant with her wand, alerting Severus that she would be returning his message with one of her own. After giving him a moment to ensure that he was in friendly company, she sent her own silver dragon, indicating that she had received his message. She would alert the others and prepare for the arrival of the Order.

In fifteen minutes, Maya had awoken Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. They began sending patronuses to all members of the Order who were not on critical assignments. Within a half hour, Maya and Remus managed to have tea and sandwiches ready, while Sirius and Tonks conjured enough chairs for the impromptu meeting. Amongst the last to arrive were Severus and McGonagall.

Maya stood silently against the wall and waited as members of the Order arrived in groups of twos and threes with anxious and confused looks on their faces, a mixture of excitement and apprehension coursing through her body. As the room filled, Tonks came to stand next to her. "Whatever this is, it can't be good," Tonks said with a grimace.

"I fear you may be right," Maya answered. "Severus' patronus didn't give details, but if he risked sending a message right under Umbridge's nose, then it can't be good news."

Severus entered the room quietly and moved to a dark corner soon followed by Minerva, both with faces dark and creased from the night's events. A slight quirk of her eyebrow was the only outward sign of her impatience to know news of what had happened that night. He offered only a barely perceptible shake of the head in answer to tell her she would have to wait with the others for news. If it weren't for Dumbledore's timely entrance into the tightly packed basement kitchen just seconds later, Maya would have been severely annoyed by Snape's lack of explanation.

Dumbledore quieted the humming crowd with a raise of his hand. "Order…. Order… We have much to discuss tonight and daylight will soon be upon us." He quickly began his grim but exciting account of the night's events.

Over the course of an hour, he informed the members of the Order of the Phoenix of the student created, secret defense group aptly named Dumbledore's Army that was in direct violation of Umbridge's last round of Educational Decrees. With each mention of Harry and Umbridge's name Maya noticed the crease in Severus' forehead deepen. Occlumency lessons were doing nothing to reduce the prejudice the teacher and student felt for each other. In fact, the animosity between the two was growing exponentially.

The group was discovered tonight and students were interrogated in barbaric ways that were unspeakable to use on children. Umbridge and Minister Fudge himself, along with a squad of Auror's tried to arrest Dumbledore in a fit of paranoia. Dumbledore had escaped and fled with Faux the phoenix. Maya noted for the first time that Order member and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, was not present. 'Must still be "searching" for Dumbledore,' she thought with a smile.

Maya glanced over to Tonks and saw a measure of apprehension in her eyes as well as a certain werewolf's large hand on her elbow lending support and calm that only he was known to possess in such unsure times. Maya smirked to herself. 'Things seemed friendlier between the Auror and the Professor since New Year's Eve,' she thought to herself as her eyes followed the conversation on the floor. Things were not going to be good for the Aurors when Tonks returned to work tomorrow morning. The Minister and Umbridge would be furious that the Aurors had allowed Dumbledore to escape.

Dumbledore had left the school in Minerva's capable hands until the current situation had resolved itself. Maya glanced at the Potions Master. The look was only there for a moment but it was unmistakable. He was worried for the students. Dumbledore leaving would not be a good thing for anyone. Umbridge was becoming unhinged. Now the school would be vulnerable from forces both inside and outside of its borders.

Severus caught her eyes and quickly cleared his mind and face of emotion. The silly woman was far too adept in sensing his thoughts. 'No need to give her an open invitation,' he thought. He found it unnerving how well she was beginning to know him.

"I have one last piece of impending business that I must address. A new mission has been in the planning for some time and with my absence it will be imperative that a plan of contact be arranged." The topic on the floor had turned to her and Severus. It was time to inform the rest of the Order of their mission to America. "Some of you may already be aware that Severus and Maya have been working together for some time researching healing spells and potions in preparation for the battles we know are coming. However, there is a more pressing need for their frantic and often dangerous pace of late," the old wizard continued.

"In the previous war, Voldemort had strong support from followers in America. It is vital that we know the level of Death Eater activity and the size of the reinforcements that Voldemort may be able to draw from his American followers. And we have an Order member ready made for such a task, Maya Ladon will be leading a recognizance mission to America with Severus' assistance of course," the older wizard explained as he gestured to Severus. The younger wizard responded only with a nod.

The crowd simultaneously began to turn to get looks at Maya and Severus, many turning to their neighbors to press them for information. Maya smiled in approval as she watched Severus glare down at his on lookers. She admired the way he always stood his ground, unfazed, no matter how much they murmured behind his back.

The murmur of excitement pulsed through the group, and Dumbledore again stayed them with a hand. "When the Easter break arrives in four days' time, Maya and Severus will depart for America," Dumbledore announced. The room became instantly still. Maya could feel the gazes of Tonks, Sirius, and Remus on her.

"During the three weeks of the Easter holiday, Maya and Severus will attempt to obtain information as to Voldemort's movements and followers in America. Maya has contacts there she feels will be useful to our cause," Dumbledore continued. "I will not be here and the distance will be too great for anyone to reach them in time by apparition should anything go wrong. We must ensure that some emergency plan is in place. Maya, Severus, how goes your preparations?" he asked, and again all eyes in the room were split between the dark wizard and young witch.

Maya and Severus shared a glance before he responded to Dumbledore. "Things are coming along as expected, Headmaster."

"Yes, sir," Maya added. "After some delicate inquires, I have learned that almost everyone in the U.S. ministry and wizarding community believed me to be killed in the same attack that killed my parents. They will not expect me to be alive or active in the fight against Voldemort," she stated to Dumbledore and the room at large. She again met Severus' eyes as she continued, "Once I can convince them of an explanation for my disappearance, I believe I will have little trouble moving within their circles. Many of my contacts are still well placed at the Ministry."

Tonks' strategic mind kicked into action at once, and she immediately understood Maya's plan. "What is she thinking? Dumbledore's setting her up to be a spy, that's why he paired her with Snape!" she whispered to Remus over her shoulder. "He can't let her walk right into the lion's den!"

"Maya knows how to handle herself, Tonks, and there's no one better to show her the ropes then Severus," said Remus.

"I hope your right," she said, worry in her voice.

"Dumbledore, is this wise?" A wizard spoke up from the far end of the kitchen table. "As you said a moment ago, should they run into trouble it will be too far for anyone to reach them."

"Severus and I have taken as many precautions as we can, but this is information we must obtain to adequately prepare for what we all know will be coming. We must get an accurate idea of what we're dealing with," Maya said to the room at large.

Sensing the tension in the room, Dumbledore added quickly, "My time here tonight is short so I'll leave you and Severus to manage the minute details. However, I agree that we must devise an emergency plan should this or any other Order missions go awry." And with that, the members of the Order of the Phoenix were once again focused on the task at hand. The group of underground resistance members debated for another hour until a thorough chain of communication and rescue procedures had been sorted out.

In the closing moments of the meeting, the Order discussed possible ways to contact members who might be on extended missions or outside of Great Britain. A great emphasis was placed on avoiding another situation like the Game Keeper, Hagrid had encountered last summer. He had been stranded in the mountains, injured by Giants and cornered by Death Eaters unable to make his way back for months. No member of the Order was to be cut off without Order support if at all possible.

"And now I must bid you all goodbye and good night," Dumbledore said adjourning the meeting. "I'm sure my time away from Hogwarts will be brief, but I'll be monitoring events from my location." Members of the Order slowly began filing out of Number Twelve Grimauld Place. As the meeting came to an end, Molly Weasley sprang into action and dinner was offered to every Order member.

Sensing the onslaught of questions from her three friends as the room emptied, Maya decided to put off the deluge until the kitchen was more private. She spotted Severus making for the hall and took the opportunity to walk him to the door. The chance to finish discussing their preparations was just the diversion she was looking for.

"Severus," she called, and he waited with his back to her until she caught up with him. As she came level with him, he turned to face her, eyes unreadable in the dark gloom.

"Yes, Miss Ladon?" he replied formally, as if he was addressing a stranger or a colleague. She rolled her eyes at his formal tone. She understood he was a deeply private man but his insistence on such formalities was irritating. Maya walked with him toward door.

Maya frowned at the raised eyebrows and hushed whispering as she and Severus walked past. Severus' scowl deepened to a glare, daring anyone to meet his eyes. He did not appreciate being the subject of idol gossip; he preferred his private life to remain just that, private. Severus had no intention of getting into any sort of long-term arrangement with the witch, it was out of the question, but that was his business.

"I'll walk you out. Oh here, I brought your ointment back. It did the trick wonderfully," Maya said, handing him the small jar he had given her after their last duel.

"Keep it. In this house, one never knows when one will need first aid. Even the draperies have been known to attack," Severus said, a smirk playing on his lips. "Besides, I have plenty on hand for Poppy." He placed a hand at the small of her back, guiding her through the doorway into the hall where they could speak in private. He was surprised when instead of scolding him for taking liberties, she merely smiled at him and allowed him to guide her down the hall where they could speak in private.

"You do yourself no favors with the rest of the Order by aligning yourself with me, even if Albus has paired us to work together on this assignment," Severus said, as they reached the front door.

"I'm working with you because _I_ want too, not because of Dumbledore. _You're_ my partner; I'm not worried about what they think." Maya took the opportunity to look straight up into his dark eyes. She saw a mixture of anger and bewilderment behind his onyx pools.

Severus' face was pale and angular; his nose long, but he could be handsome in his own way - when he stopped scowling. His true gift was his voice. When it wasn't seething with contempt or anger it was a rich velvet baritone that sent vibrations straight through her body. She reached up and placed her palm to his cheek. He flinched but he didn't move away. "You've paid for your past. Don't bare the portion of the burden that does not belong to you," she said softly.

"You assume that I believe in redemption or that I care either way," he said icily and reached for his cloak hanging on the entranceway hook. Anything to break the tension brought on by her touch. She had no idea of the depths of his past sins. Why was it that before now he cared only about repaying his debt to Lily and to Dumbledore? Maya unsettled his very being, making him discontent with the existence his life had become. She made him want to be a better man, rekindling a wish to have more that had dried up long ago. Over the past months, he found himself wanting her good opinion but knew that could never happen. She had no idea the extent of the evil he had actually caused. If she ever found out she would condemn him just like all the rest of them.

"Oh, I think you believe in both," she said, letting her hand fall to her side as he donned his cloak and reached for the door.

"I have my Occlumency lesson with Potter on Wednesday and classes on Thursday," he said, ignoring her comment and changing the subject. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you that it is not safe for you to come to the castle now," he said, stepping out onto the front step.

"Sev, take care of yourself," she said her voice low so that only he could hear her. "I was never one for women's intuition, but I have a bad feeling about things. I'm sure it's nothing new to you, but I just wanted to say be careful."

"Save your worry. You needn't waste your hormonal divination on my account. I will meet you here Friday morning. Be on time, there is no time for female silliness." He smirked down at her. He enjoyed their often sarcastic banter. At times he found the woman insufferable, but she was proving to be a challenge for his sharp wit and actually seemed to enjoy their verbal sparring as much as he did. If he allowed himself to be honest, Maya Ladon quite intrigued him.

"Dear professor, when have you ever known me to be silly," she said, standing on her toes to place a soft kiss at his jaw. "I'll be here, and I'll be ready by eight."

As the door to Number Twelve closed behind him and the old house disappeared from view, he found his hand rubbing his jaw where she had kissed him - kissed him again. Her kisses were starting to become a habit he'd rather not break. As he crossed to the apparition point and disappeared with a barely audible 'pop' he could still feel the tingling sensation of her touch on his skin.

Tonks and Remus stood just around the corner. The two had been on their way to ensure that the entrance had been securely locked and warded when they saw Maya and Severus in the hall. Not wanting to interrupt, they had slowly moved back down the hall and into the shadows.

"Does he look less greasy to you?" Tonks asked. "And I think he's been using a tooth whitening charm?"

"More likely a potion knowing Severus, but the results would be the same," Remus mused. "Don't tell me you're caught under his spell too," he teased and pulled Tonks closer against him, placing a kiss to the tip of her nose since no one was watching.

"No, I ah…I'm quite immune to whatever bizarre magic is at work there. I'm just surprised he's actually attempting to make an effort."

"I think Severus has finally found a reason to pay his appearance some attention," Remus said, thinking about his own tattered and worn clothing. "It's not unheard of for a gentleman to want make himself more presentable in order to catch the eye of a pretty girl."

"Why professor, do you fancy me?" Tonks teased, batting her eyelashes dramatically. She placed a quick kiss to his lips. Remus repaid her gesture, meeting her lips with his own as he pulled her closer.

"Oi! Break it up. You two have been snogging non-stop since New Year's." Sirius growled as he walked past, but his eyes shone with glee. "You're starting to look like Arthur and Molly."

A warm glow flooded Tonks' stomach at the comparison but chose to ignore her cousin's teasing. Remembering the topic of their forgotten conversation some of the butterflies left her stomach. "But did it have to be my best friend? I mean really. I don't want to hear any 'so how was your shag last night' stories that have anything to do with Snape," she said giving a slight shudder, her pink hair turning a putrid shade of yellow green.

"Women actually share things like that?" asked Remus, a tinge of pink appearing on his rugged and scared cheeks.

"Bloody hell Mooney, of course they do." Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't you remember when we were in school, Emmeline Vance and Rebecca Hayes after Hogsmeade weekends?" Reminiscence washed over Sirius' face. "But I don't think you've anything to worry about mate. All the rumors about Werewolves before a full moon had to have some grain of truth to them, ay?" He grinned as Remus's face went from pink to scarlet.

"And Tonks, I still plan on eating tonight if you please, so no more talk about Snivellus and shagging." Sirius made his way to the pantry for three bottles of butter beer.

"Who was Rebecca Hayes?" asked Tonks, ignoring her cousin's taunting, a look of mischief in her eyes as she glanced between the two men.

"No-one really, it was a long time ago Tonks," Remus said rather quickly. Tonks looked as if she wasn't sure she wanted to let the subject go. "I must admit I'm amazed that Severus has become so taken with her, even if it is somewhat reluctantly. I wonder if he's even admitted it to himself yet." Remus changed the subject thankful to redirect the conversation away from his pitiful love life and back to the original topic.

When Friday arrived, Severus was in an even worse mood than he had been Monday night. Maya was certain that it had something to do with Potter's final Occlumency lesson but since they were about to leave on a mission she decided to let it drop. She wasn't going to spend three weeks with him storming around like an angry skrut.

Maya had packed and levitated her luggage to the entrance way by half past seven and was making a cup of tea when Severus arrived. Thankfully, the proprietor of the current headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was still sleeping off a long night of fire whiskey and brooding. The last thing she wanted was to start a mission with having to deal with Sirius' and Severus' constant arguing or to have to separate them as they tried to hex each other.

"Well good morning and Happy Easter Professor," Maya said over her cup of tea. With a flick of her wand she brought the tea pot and a cup from the counter to the table beside her. "We have a few moments, so have a cup. They just don't do tea correctly in the States." She smiled at him.

Severus nodded silently and took the chair next to her, pouring a cup of tea with lemon. After a few moments, he noticed that she was still watching him and raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"You know Severus, it may not be a good idea for you to be spotted with me. Who's to say that Voldemort hasn't sent someone you know to make contact in the States as well?"

"I tried to tell you that months ago, but neither you or Albus seemed to think it was a concern. Now, there is absolutely no chance of him letting you go by yourself. You might as well get used to the idea that I'll be coming with you, whether either of us likes the idea or not," he said sullenly.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, actually. I have every reason to believe that having you along for this mission will be quite useful," she said distractedly, as she took out her wand.

"And what, pray tell, do you think you're going to do with that?" he said, eyeing her wand wearily as she suddenly stood from her chair. He remembered all too well the speed and accuracy she had with the slender piece of wood.

Even standing Maya had little height advantage over him while he sat in front of her. "Nothing, just sit still. You do trust me, don't you?" she said, a bit of a challenge in her voice as she put on her best flirty smile. Severus looked on doubtfully, not trusting the smile in the least, but didn't protest or move from his seat. Actually, part of him was curious about what the daft witch had in mind.

Maya made the same circular motion with her wand and mumbled the same unintelligible incantation that she used on herself the night she revealed her dragon animagus to him. A cold tingling sensation moved down his body from the crown of his head to his toes, not an altogether different sensation from a disillusionment charm. She meant to disguise him for the entire length of the mission?

"If we have no choice but for you to accompany me, then we'll just have to make you unrecognizable to any of Voldies other playmates or from anyone who might recognize you from Hogwarts, hmm?" she said appraising her work.

"Ladon what did you do to me?" he said scowling at her, his black eyes narrowed. He could feel that his hair was shorter and when he brought his hand to his face he could feel the bristle of a beard - no a goatee. He scowled at her again. "Ladon…."

"Oh, stop scowling. You're not going to fool anyone if you keep going around scowling all the time. I bet you _could_ play an evil sheriff, couldn't you? Nottingham, eat your heart out," she muttered. "I like it!" she declared, ignoring his protests. Severus raised his eyebrow at her brashness. "Go on, see what you think."

"What's this about a sheriff?" he said, transfiguring the tea pot into a mirror.

"Oh nothing. Just a muggle movie," she said quickly.

The hair was quite a bit shorter and his skin, while not tan was slightly less pale. The goatee was definitely something new, but overall he supposed it was something he could live with for a few weeks. It didn't change his appearance dramatically but no one who knew him would expect the change. If anything, he had become a creature of habit over the years, and his habits certainly did not include caring about how he looked. 'Except recently they did, didn't they?' he thought cynically but quickly pushed the thought from his mind.

"I'll have to refresh the spell every so often, but it can be done quickly and silently. Oh, and by the way, you'll need to change your clothes before we get there. Most American wizards don't wear robes. Easier to blend in with the muggles that way," she said, finishing the last dregs of her tea. Giving her wand another flick, she transfigured his clothing into a traditional pair of black muggle trousers, white button down shirt and back sports coat. She grabbed her traveling cloak from the back of a kitchen chair as Severus sat, still examining his new appearance in the transfigured tea pot with a frown. "Let's be on our way then, shall we?"

At that moment Remus and Tonks entered the kitchen, both blurry-eyed from night duty. "Wotcher everybody. Hey who-?" Tonks asked sleepily before she got a good look at the potions master.

"And yet they allow you to work as an Auror Miss Tonks. How very astute of you," Snape sniped at the young pink-haired witch.

"Pay no attention to him, you two. He's always a bit bristly in the morning," Maya intervened before the debate of wits could begin.

"Actually, I was going to say it's a nice change. It suits you," Tonks said, rolling her eyes at his early morning insults.

Smiling at Maya's quick appraisal of the situation, Remus offered his hand to Maya. "Good luck you two, stay safe."

"Thank you, Remus," Maya said, taking his hand, then surprising him with a brief hug and a peck on the cheek.

Tonks hugged Maya. "You have the port keys Dumbledore gave you both? Come back the minute you have trouble," Tonks said fretfully, a look of intense apprehension in her now amber eyes. They happened to match Lupin's eye color exactly.

"Tonks, don't be silly, you sound like Molly. This isn't the first time either of us has encountered dangerous situations. We know how to handle ourselves. Everything will be fine, I promise," she said as she returned the young woman's embrace. "Remus, make sure she has a lie down before going in to the Ministry, please, before she falls down?"

"Of course," he responded, offering Severus his hand now as well. The two men shook hands stiffly without quite looking at each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Into The West***

 _* Into the West (2003). Annie Lennox, Fran Walsh, Howard Shore_

Maya and Severus arrived in America and entered a world that she thought she had abandoned years before. As they apparated into an empty alley just around the corner from their hotel, Severus felt her stiffen next to him as if she was insulating herself from the past. He was all too familiar with the feeling himself.

As they entered the Boston Plaza Hotel, Severus checked in at the desk, registering under the names Mr. and Mrs. Prince. They had agreed with Dumbledore that the mission would have two phases. First they would gather recognizance in disguise, gathering information on Death Eater movements and locations. Later in the mission, Maya would shed her mask and attempt to make contact with old acquaintances, hoping to learn more from inside their social circles. The first priority of the day had been to settle into their room and set about locating some of the individuals they had listed as key players.

"Shouldn't be difficult to track down Nathaniel's old friends. My sources tell me most of them are working in the Ministry or still doing business down on the docks. Connell should be fairly easy to locate as well. I think I have some leads on where to look for the rest," Maya said, making her way to the room's one bathroom.

Severus poured himself a drink from the bar and sipped at the muggle whiskey while he waited for her to come out.

Maya changed her clothes and her appearance. She pulled her black hair up into an elegant twist, while her jeans and blouse were replaced with a high-end pants suit and blouse far more feminine than anything Severus would ever expect her to wear. Silver eyes looked at him from a sharp angular face with olive skin. At his questioning look she explained, "If I go in there dressed as I normally do, I'll stand out like a purple hippogriff. When it comes time to put Dumbledore's plan into action, they'll need to think that I'm the same naive girl I was over ten years ago. Being brash won't do me any good."

Severus was starting to get a bad feeling about this mission all together. His instincts told him to be on his guard and his skin prickled making him feel on edge.

Severus sat with Maya, both in disguise, sipping coffee out of trendy muggle paper cups. They sat in the early morning sun outside of the coffee shop, looking out over a lush square with tall trees, full of students pouring over textbooks, mums pushing tots in buggies, and twenty somethings with noses in books oblivious to anything around them. Across the square was a used bookstore that would have made Remus Lupin giddy. Severus focused on looking for anything suspicious, while Maya kept a watchful eye for their target.

"You should consider keeping the goatee," she said, not taking her eyes from the square. "It suites you."

"Focus, woman," he said. "Remind me again why we are sitting here drinking this horrid American coffee, when you already know where to find this person?"

"Because she might not be alone. She thinks I'm dead, but I kept a close eye on her up until I left for London. She's widowed, but her husband's family is still an oppressive force in her life. In fact, they own the shop where she works. I don't want to be cornered in a muggle square and be ambushed if I can help it."

"Any idea how many are in the shop at any given time?" His eyes moved across the square. He paused to frown at a couple kissing on a nearby blanket, textbooks open but forgotten.

"Usually just her and one other clerk. There may be extra clerks if it's close to the start of term, but they're usually students making extra money. And stop frowning at them, they're young."

"That seems manageable."

"I'd like to try to catch her alone if I can and avoid the confrontation."

"Now that doesn't sound like the Dragon I've heard about," Snape said skeptically. "I thought you were a woman of action."

"Yes, well, this is different. Maybe we're in luck, I haven't seen anyone else go into the shop. Perhaps she's opening up on her own today?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We have guests," he said. Two men had walked into the square and sat on an empty bench, attention focused on the same bookshop that Severus and Maya had been watching. Severus didn't think they were waiting for the books; he doubted either of the hooligans had opened a book since primary school. The larger of the two was short with the stocky build of an Irishman; he sipped coffee from his own paper cup, eyes darting across the square as if searching for something. The other was slightly taller, with dark hair and features; he was smoking a fag while he nervously bounced his leg in time to a song coming from a radio nearby. Severus was fairly certain they were both wizards, though they were trying very hard to pass for muggles in khakis and tee shirts.

Maya moved her eyes to watch the two wizards Severus had spotted. "We may be in luck yet," she said. "Donahue brothers. They do business with her in-laws."

"I assume you don't mean legitimate business?" he said, eyes alert.

"Hardly. Irish mob or Sinn Fein, more likely."

"Right, because this situation isn't complicated enough."

"It is Boston you know, Mr. Prince," she said, smiling. "The Donahues and the Irish gangs are not our problem. The Death Eaters may use the muggle mob and gangsters to move their money and to smuggle, but they aren't going to let them in on the details of their business. Those two are baby sitters and errand runners to make sure the muggles don't get too nosy. They're not Death Eaters. They won't be looking for us. Ah, here we go!" A small smile formed at the corners of her mouth, and she nodded subtlety in the direction of a petite woman with blond hair that had just entered the square. She was headed toward the bookshop. Maya watched as the two wizard gangsters followed the woman moments later.

"Let's give the goons a few moments, then we'll go in," she said.

"I'll follow your lead, then," he said, eyes still scanning the square.

"That's why I like you, Mr. Prince." She gave him a smirk while keeping her eyes honed on the little bookshop.

Fifteen minutes later the two men left the bookshop and Maya and Severus stood, dropping their paper coffee cups into the nearest bin and made their way across the square. Bells on the back of the door jingled as they opened the door and entered the dim bookstore. Maya's eyes adjusted to the dim light, the smell of old worn paper and leather flooding her senses. She could hear rustling in the back of the store.

"Just a minute! I'll be right there," a voice called, and a moment later the blond haired woman from the square appeared from the stacks in the back. "Can I help you?" She gave them both a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes, her shoulders ridged and body taut with anxiety.

"Yes, I'm looking for a rare Jane Austin first addition," Maya said carefully, knowing she would have to be delicate in how she revealed herself to her friend.

"Oh, Pride and Prejudice, right? Over on the left there, you can't miss them. I don't have any first editions though. If you leave me a name I can keep and eye out and call you if I come across one."

"No, I've always preferred Persuasion. I used to have a copy, given to me by an old friend. It had an inscription that read, 'Through thick and thin, in love and sorrow, through the light and the dark, you are my friend, always.' " Maya waited for the young woman's reaction.

The blond witch froze, then slowly brought her eyes up to meet Maya's for the first time. "Where would you have found such a book?" the woman asked, cautiously.

"As I said, it was a gift from a close friend, someone who was very dear to me. We helped each other through some very difficult times."

The woman's eyes darted to the entrance and back to Maya. "I've seen a book like the one you're looking for, but the owner has been dead a long time. It's hard to say where it ended up."

"Yes, but books are like bad pennies. We always turn up eventually."

The woman stared at Maya, as if seeing her for the first time. "It can't be? But you look nothing like her?" the woman whispered, unbelieving. For an instant Severus thought the woman would either faint or run screaming from the shop.

"Yes Claire, it's me." Maya said, using a non-verbal spell to quickly reveal her true face to her friend.

Claire gasped in surprise, her hand going to her mouth. "Sarah Good, protect us! It is you! How did you make it out of there alive?"

"I can answer all of your questions, but not here. I saw the Donahues come in earlier; is anyone else here with you? Are we being watched?" Maya asked in a low voice. Severus continued to keep a keen eye on the front door and the rest of the shop, on alert for any unexpected visitors.

"No, they don't watch me in the store, but Phyllis is due to come in any time to work on the books. And the Donahues won't be back. They were only picking up a package for Garrett."

"Can you meet me at the coffee shop across the square in fifteen minutes?" Maya asked. "We can talk there safely."

"Yes," Claire hesitated. "But let's go to the one on Madison, it's just a couple blocks away. It's on the muggle side of town so wizards rarely go there. I'll have to close the shop, but I think it'll be okay. If Phyllis comes in while I'm gone I'll just tell her I stepped out for a cup of tea."

"Okay, coffee shop fifteen minutes, and don't mention you've seen me to anyone," Maya repeated. The woman nodded her head in understanding. Maya and Severus quickly left the shop.

Twenty minutes later, Severus sat quietly next to Maya as the two women stared at each other in the small coffee shop. Claire Eames-Proctor worked at her in-law's bookshop authenticating rare books. She was a pale, thin creature. Her once vibrant blond curls had become a dull tangle of frizz pulled back in a haphazard bun, making her look much older than thirty-one. Her watery eyes were the color of sea water, nervously darted around the room as if she expected to be trapped at any moment. Her shy, kind spiritedness had been twisted into fear and hopelessness. Her whole body seemed to be on edge, waiting for the next disaster. Claire looked broken, even years after her husband was killed in the attack that should have freed her from the life of a Death Eater's wife. Michael Proctor's death had been one of the failures that Nathaniel had paid for with his life. The two women, now worlds apart, had once been united by evil and fear.

'Merlin, this scared rabbit could have been me!' Maya thought with horror and her heart ached for her friend.

Severus cast a discrete muffliato spell as a precaution to keep eavesdroppers from hearing their conversation. "Claire, this is my friend Mr. Christopher Prince," Maya introduced Severus. Maya had no question of Claire's loyalty, but they could not risk Severus being discovered.

"How do you do?" Claire eyed him warily, looking as if she would bolt for the coffee shop door any minute.

"How do you do?" he replied, choosing to keep his comments brief to avoid making the woman more anxious. Her eyes widened slightly at his English accent.

Claire sipped gingerly at a cup of tea, her eyes repeatedly darting to the entrance of the coffee shop, while her fingers toyed nervously with the handle of her tea cup. Her mother-in-law, Phyllis, would be arriving at the bookshop any minute and find her note. "Maya, where have you been?"

"I was in New Orleans for a while, but mostly I've been up north," she said. "I wanted nothing to do with magic or Boston after Nathaniel. I wanted quiet and to get my head together." Severus could relate to Maya's feelings, he had never considered abandoning magic; but after Lily's death he wanted nothing more than to lock himself away. Hogwarts had become his sanctuary, at least until Potter had arrived.

"Why? Why would you come back now? You have to know what's going on in England?" Claire said in a hushed voice, eyes darting to Severus then back to Maya. "They have been having meetings again, since the first reports that HE had returned."

"Yes, I heard last spring. Claire, I've been in London since the fall."

"You've been where? Why? I don't understand," Claire said, confusion covering her face.

"I've been in London working for Albus Dumbledore. I'm working on an assignment, that's why I've come back."

"Dumbledore? Maya if you were wise, you would stay as far away from them as possible, not go looking for them!"

"Claire, Please, I need your help."

"How could I possible help you?"

"Is David still in Boston?" Just saying the name made Maya's mouth turn to sawdust. David Putnam's family was all loyal Death Eaters during the first war. If anyone was likely to be in the middle of Death Eater activity in Boston, David would. He had been Nathaniel's best friend, the one to recruit him into the Death Eaters, so he was also the one person likely to believe her cover story and welcome her back with little questioning. It would never occur to him that his best friend's fiancé would try to betray them.

"David?" Claire's eyes went wide with panic. "Why would you want to find him? Maya, I don't understand any of this!" Her hands moved from her tea cup to her lap, grasping each other and wringing fretfully.

"There's going to be another war. We have to stop them if we can. I can't make the same mistakes I made last time," Maya said regretfully, willing her friend to understand.

"You always were too brave for your own good," Claire said, the first hint of a smile appearing on her lips since they had sat down.

"No, not always," Maya said. "Claire, where can I find David?"

Claire took a deep breath and stared into the bottom of her teacup. After a few moments she looked up and gazed directly into Maya's eyes. "He's still here, working with his father's importing company, but he's also got his hands into smuggling for the gangs as well. He's still very much a Death Eater, Maya. He's taken Nathaniel's place."

Maya shared a glance with Severus. "Have you ever heard of a wizard named William Connell?" she asked Claire.

"He's come into the shop a few times. If we get something in that is exceptionally rare, Phyllis will call him to see if he's interested."

"Do you know if he has had any dealings with David or any other wizard importers?"

"Yes, I think so. Much of what he deals in is from overseas."

"Do you know if he's a Death Eater? Has he taken the Mark?"

"Not that I've heard of. He does business with several of them, especially David, but I've never heard of him going to meetings. They hold meetings down on the docks most of the time, at some of the warehouses down there. They have at least one Auror paid off to keep things from getting broken up by the Ministry."

Maya gave the tired woman an apologetic smile. "Thank you, Claire."

"Maya, be careful," the pale woman said, eyeing Severus, still unsure of his trustworthiness. "Michael died that night at the Ministry, but…but I still hear things. Phyllis and Garrett both attend meetings and there have been rumors lately," she trailed off, hoping that Maya would catch her meaning without her having to speak frankly in front of this dark stranger.

"I've heard the rumors, Claire. Can you do something for me?" Maya asked, sorrowful at the sight of her old friend.

Claire looked at Maya with wide pale blue eyes. "What could I possibly…" she stammered at last.

"I want you to let me know what you hear. You've been here the whole time. All I'm asking is that you let me know of any new rumors that you come across. Tell no one what we have discussed or that you've seen me until you hear from me," Maya said, again uncertain that her old friend was strong enough to do even this small task.

"But Maya… why after all this time? Why risk coming back here?" Claire asked, knowing that if she had been in the other woman's position she would have remained safely anonymous in her new life.

"I have to do whatever I can to help stop them this time. I can't just keep my head in the sand. Please help me Claire, help me end this?" Maya hated asking this of her friend, but the information she could give them would be valuable. Severus gave Maya a skeptical look from his seat next to her.

"It's still there, isn't it? I thought it would go away after he died, but it never did. Why?" Claire asked.

"I don't know," Maya said quickly, earning her a questioning glance from Snape.

"I'll do what you ask…but Maya, be careful. Things are going to get bad this time," the pale woman said, looking worried.

"You mean they weren't bad enough last time?" Maya sighed. "Thank you, Claire. I know what this is costing you."

"I'm sure you do," Claire said, looking down at the empty teacup shaking in her hands.

The next morning Claire met with Maya and Severus in their muggle hotel room. The shock of Maya's return had worn off and being in the safety of the muggle hotel, away from the wizarding community had helped her relax, calming her hands and taking the panic from her eyes. She answered their endless questions on the Death Eater's activities since Maya had left America and provided them with info on who the major players were, who faithfully attended meeting's, how they passed information, and Connell's role in operations. Maya and Severus spent the next two days watching the docks and Connell's offices.

After two long days of surveillance, Severus felt that dinner was in order. "Did you bring anything to wear for dinner that doesn't look like it should be worn by Jacqueline Kennedy?"

"Hey, I was very into Jackie O., thank you very much. She was my hero," Maya laughed, pulling her oversized sunglasses down her nose to look at him over the frames. "But if you must know, I was going for Audrey Hepburn. I loved Breakfast at Tiffany's." She sighed wistfully. "I guess the role of pureblood socialite doesn't fit me anymore, does it?" She looked down at her clothes and wrinkled her nose. "There goes my invite to the Regency Magical Polo Match this year."

'Americans,' Severus thought with a roll of his eyes. "Just go dress for dinner, Ladon."

"So I'm to be wined and dined, am I?" she asked, wagging her eyebrows as she walked past him and out of the room. "You better be careful or I might just get the impression that this is a date."

"Not if you keep talking. I may change my mind and opt for blessed silence," he snapped back in exasperation. 'Insufferable woman,' he thought to himself, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"You can't fool me. This makes date number two," she said coyly and with a short bow, she made her way to the bathroom to change. Thirty minutes later she emerged wearing the sapphire gown he had transfigured the night they danced. Her hair was pulled up in a cascade of curls. The diamond and sapphire accents on her ears and neck made her look a vision of elegance.

"Will this do professor?" She smiled at him audaciously, looking up at him through mascaraed lashes.

He took in the sight of her for a few moments before he realized he'd forgotten to breathe. Suddenly his collar was too tight and the room was too warm. He resisted the urge to run a hand along the delicate curve of her neck and into her hair, to kiss her until she was breathless. He swallowed dryly.

"I think it will do quite nicely," he said shortly. "Now come along. No need to gloat because you can pass with a margin of grace and sophistication." He had transfigured his own dress robes into a muggle tuxedo.

Maya transfigured her traveling cloak into a stylish wrap and followed Severus out of the room.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Prince," the doorman said, bowing as he opened the door for them. "Can I get you a cab?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes, of course," Severus said as if he was comfortable to muggle customs.

Maya took Severus' arm as they waited for the doorman to hail them a cab. "So love, where to for dinner?" she asked. She realized with a heavy heart that this was what her life was supposed to be like before it was demolished by the Dark Lord.

"Broma Theon." The upscale restaurant provided live music and dancing in the evenings. It would provide excellent camouflage for any discussion they had.

"Really?" Maya exclaimed, looking at him. "I haven't been there in years. They used to have the best lamb and salmon, but that was ages ago." The cab ride was short, and soon they were making their way to a secluded table with a view of the dance floor as other diners danced to the jazz melody played by the band.

"One Cosmopolitan for the lady and Michael Collins, double for myself," Snape said, giving the drink order to the waiter. She was impressed that he remembered her weakness for cosmos and grey goose martinis.

"You pay attention very well, Professor, though I guess that's all part of the job." She gave him a small smile across the table. "You may want to stay away from the oyster shooter; if I remember correctly they're particularly strong here."

"You've got to be joking. Tell me you don't drink those things" His scowl turning to revulsion.

"I've been known to in my day." Her smile broadened at his discomfort.

"Sometimes it's hard to remember that you are actually British."

Maya's smile only brightened and she laughed. "I told you before, I'm destined to be a strange hybrid forever."

The two ordered and ate in companionable silence through salads and the main course. As they ate Maya watched the dancers move to the music, lost in each other, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"So, how much help do you think this friend of yours is actually going to be?" Severus said, face impassive as he toyed with the stem of his wine glass.

"She has been a help to me already," Maya said, also keeping her face blank. "Her information has helped us find David Putnam and understand how Connell is involved. If we play our cards right we may just observe something notable without too much in the way of undercover surveillance."

"If that's the case, why do you need the Proctor woman at all?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"Having her on the inside could provide us with information moving forward. I can't be here and in London at the same time. My meeting was for partially selfish reasons too. Claire and I were in similar situations. Nathaniel and Claire's husband, Michael, were in school together, and later they both took the mark together," Maya said quietly, careful not to be overheard. "Michael was killed in the raid that killed my parents, and my fiancé was killed as punishment for the loss of a fellow Death Eater."

"Claire wasn't always like that. She was bright and vivacious, and funny, not that pale meek thing you saw today. I've been checking up on her from time to time without her knowing. Her in-laws, Garrett and Phyllis, still have a great deal of influence in her life," Maya explained sadly. "I suppose we all heal in our own way. You and I became hardened to it and refuse to let anyone in."

"Don't look at me like that. In some ways we are very similar, you and I," she said, shaking her head.

"If you say so," he said blankly.

"Anyway, Claire became a scared rabbit," Maya continued bitterly. "Claire's connection to her in-laws, who could be the Malfoys without the posh accent, may prove useful. They don't consider her enough of a threat to curb what they say around her. I just hope she can go through with even that much."

"When do you plan to approach this Putnam?"

"When indeed?" she mused, as she sipped at her dessert wine. "The first time I think should be in a public place, a coincidental meeting perhaps, better not to get his guard up by going to him directly."

Severus nodded his aggreement.

"It would probably be best to track him down on Monday while he is sure to be near the family's office. Enough talk of business though, I want to dance," she said suddenly, changing topics and rising from her chair.

"I think not Ladon. Sit down, silly woman," he said dryly. He had no intention of getting up.

"Oh no, Professor! You brought me here, you must pay the price. I happen to know first-hand that you're a fine dancer. Now come along." She spoke playfully, but her expression made it clear she would not take no for an answer.

With an exasperated sigh and knowing that she would only cause more of a scene if he didn't go, he got up.

As Severus led her to the dance floor, one hand on the small of her back, they passed their waiter. "I'll need another double when I get back," he snapped at the young man, who nodded his head dramatically.

"No need to frighten the boy out of his wits, Sev," Maya said as they reached the floor. She allowed herself to be led in time to the music.

They danced several times, and much to Severus' surprise, it was not as taxing as he imagined, quite the opposite. He found that dancing with her barely took any effort at all. After spending so much of his time hidden away at Hogwarts or in the presence of the Dark Lord, the normalcy of something like dinner and dancing felt surreal to him.

The electricity between them was still there from the first time they danced. Maya closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his hand in hers and at her waist. Maya gave a contented sigh as the music slowed down and without thinking, laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen and was about to move away, but then he relaxed and pulled her closer, eliminating the space between them. She could have stayed there in his arms for the rest of the night.

It was late in the evening when they returned to the hotel and were again greeted as Mr. and Mrs. Prince by the door attendant. She had never considered being Mrs. anybody after her disaster of an engagement. She couldn't help but wonder if this evening was a rare treat, like the sighting of a sea serpent or a glimpse of things to come? It was easy for Maya to imagine a life where they would come home from a night of dinner or theater, a Hogwarts feast maybe and fall into an intimate pattern like this.

Maya and Severus were drowsy and contemplative as they returned to their room. "I need to change. Be back in a tick," she said softly, heading for the bedroom. Severus nodded as he removed his jacket and tie, unbuttoning his collar and shirtsleeves.

As Maya changed, Severus conjured a teakettle, cups and saucers, putting the kettle to boil with his wand. She emerged from the bedroom wearing pajama bottoms and a worn looking tee-shirt with a faded Salem Institute of Magic crest on the front. He wasn't usually in favor of muggle clothing, but they seemed to suit her completely. Her mass of chocolate curls had been pulled up in a messy ponytail. As she sat on the sofa and snuggled into the cushions, bare feet tucked under her, Severus handed her a cup of tea and moved to the window to survey the city.

"Thank you, Professor, for possibly the nicest night out I've had in over a year," she said before sipping at her tea, taking in his tall frame as he gazed over the city. There was something exciting about his intensity. His intensity, although exhilarating and infuriating at times, was not nearly as alluring as his more relaxed manner in the privacy of his chambers or their hotel room. In private the anger slipped away and he allowed her to see the intelligent, inquisitive, and meticulous qualities that allowed him to be an expert potions master, as well as a sharp sense of humor.

"Somehow I doubt that," he said sarcastically, looking back at her from his perch at the window.

"Oh I don't know?" She eyed him thoughtfully. "You remembered what I like to drink and you took me someplace where we ate on real china and danced with me all night." She wrinkled her nose at him. "Severus Snape, I'd say you know how to treat a girl, whether you want people to know it or not." She watched him move from the window to the sofa to sit next to her.

"Why didn't the charm wear off on the dress?" he asked aloud before he realized what had escaped his lips as he pointed his wand at the opposite wall which held the window. He noticed with interest that she had not returned her clothing to its original form and the spell should have worn off weeks ago. With a flick the window magically expanded from floor to ceiling allowing them to enjoy the wonderful view of the lively city outside from the comfort of the sofa.

"I put a permanence charm on it. I liked it, I guess," she replied softly with a yawn, burrowing deeper into the cushions and resting her head on the back of the sofa, eyes on the sky line.

He was attempting to think of a retort that would end the conversation about the dress and that night, when he felt her shift against the sofa as her breathing deepened. He realized she was asleep. Appreciating the solitude, he extinguished the lights and toed off his muggle shoes, propping his feet on the coffee table, deep in thought as he finished his tea and watched the city. In twenty minutes, he too was fast asleep.

When Severus awoke, the city was much less active and many of the lights had gone out. His eyes quickly became accustomed to the dim light and he was surprised to notice that Maya had moved in her sleep. She sat with her head on his shoulder and feet towards the other end of the sofa. As he turned to look at her properly, his neck cramped painfully from falling asleep sitting up.

"I'm too old for this, Ladon," he said quietly, though still not wanting to wake her. Instead, he stretched out his long legs on the sofa next to hers and pulled her to him. He sighed as her silky curls brushed his skin. Without thinking he raised one hand and gently pulled the elastic, releasing her hair. He tried to ignore the exquisite feel of her body against his. In her sleep, Maya burrowed deeper into his chest.

Hours later, Maya emerged from the depths of sleep and was aware of a blazing light in her face. She winced as she opened one eye, the smallest sliver to take in her surroundings. The busy city lay before her and the early morning sun shone bright orange around the tall buildings. The night before came to her, and she recalled Severus' charm to expand the window. She immediately became aware of a large hand draped over her hip and a strong chest against her back, sending a feeling of warmth through her body. She dreaded getting up and leaving this comfortable position and the warmth of him next to her. The steady beat of his heart and rise of his chest almost lulled her back to sleep. She had not felt this safe or comfortable in a long time.

Her need for the loo became a necessity though, and she slipped from under the comfort of his arm and made her way to the bathroom to get a much-needed shower. When she returned Severus was awake and dressed, with a room service breakfast set at the small dining table. "I wasn't sure what you preferred, so I ordered a little of everything," he said, setting down with a cup of tea.

"Oh, I'm fine with some tea and a muffin or croissant," she said. "Thanks for ordering." He responded with his usual short nod and returned to his copy of the Daily Profit.

"I was hoping you could help me with a few things of a personal nature this afternoon, if you don't mind," she said after finishing her muffin and tea.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I need to go home."

After finishing their breakfast, Maya and Severus arrived at a large home just outside of the city. "This was my parent's house," she said a bit nostalgically.

Severus' thoughts briefly went to his own family home. The contrasts could be any more striking, even at first glance, this was home were there had been joy and laughter. "And what are we doing here?" he asked curtly.

"I've decided to sell the place," she said as she crossed the spacious entranceway. "I never come here, too many memories and I could never live here again. I called my solicitor, and once I pack everything up, he'll take care of the rest." She wrapped her arms around her body as her eyes followed the stairs upward. "You know, it's crazy but I can still smell them and hear them as if they'll walk down the stairs any minute." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He nodded remaining silent, unsure of what to say. He didn't know a spell that would comfort her, even magic could not fix everything.

"Tinky? Blinky?" she called aloud. In an instant two simultaneous cracks could be heard as two green flashes flew across the entrance way, attaching themselves to Maya.

"Mistress Maya, you have returned," cried the smaller elf, wearing an apron made from an elaborately embroidered pillowcase.

"Your room is just as you left it miss," said the other elf clothed in a loincloth apparently made from a fine linen tea towel.

"Mistress has brought a gentleman caller. Mistress Maya, wouldn't have married without telling Tinky?" the elf asked fearfully.

"No, of course not, Tinky. This is Professor Snape, Blinky. He's from England."

"I beg your pardon, miss. Tinky is speaking out of turn, she is just so excited to see Miss Maya after all this time. Tinky and Blinky have kept everything just as you left it."

"Miss Maya and her professor should retire to the parlor while Tinky and Blinky make lunch," the male elf spoke up.

Maya laughed and patted the two elves tenderly on the head. "I'm very glad to see you both as well. Come sit with me in the parlor, I have news for you both." Maya guided the elves into the front parlor as Severus followed, observing as he went, the home that was a blend of wizard and muggle design. The muggle photos mixed in with the moving magical ones on the wall, the muggle telly that sat next to the wizarding wireless in the sitting room, the muggle appliances in the kitchen.

Maya moved to sit on a love seat, while the two elves both hopped up to sit side by side in an overstuffed armchair that Maya remembered her mother sitting in while entertaining ministry wives and muggles alike.

"Tinky, Blinky. You both know that I rarely come here. My work has taken me back to England this year, and it is rather uncertain that I will be returning to America," she said, glancing at Severus as he stood, examining the art and photos in the room.

"Miss Maya, this does not mean clothes for Tinky and Blinky?" said the female elf, fear evident in her round yellow eyes.

"No of course not, you two have been so loyal to my parents and to me. This place looks as if my parents were still alive and well. I can tell how hard you both have worked. Nevertheless, I do plan to sell the house. With my return so uncertain, I have decided to sell both this house and my own up north." At the look of apprehension on the elves' faces Maya quickly continued, "Actually, I was hoping you both would be agreeable to returning to Mayfair and continuing your good work there until I become more established in London."

The two elves looked at each other, eyes round with shock. They turned to Maya and nodded their heads vigorously in agreement. "Good. I know my Gran will be glad to have you both return, and Mayfair could surely use two more house elves. Now, I would like you both to begin to pack the large items, family pieces only. Leave everything else. Severus and I will attend to my parents' things." And with that, both elves were gone in a flash.

Maya had not realized that Severus had stopped his appraisal of the room to watch her conversation with the elves. "When did you come to this decision?" he asked, once the elves had left to begin their packing.

"It's been coming for a while now I guess," she said, standing and looking up at him. "I should have closed this place up a long time ago. There really isn't anything left for me here." She paused at a picture of a young wizard and a witch with chocolate curls in formal dress robes, a sparkling engagement ring shining on her finger. "Just ghosts." That day - that girl - seemed so far way now. "Come and help me pack all this stuff up."

When they finished packing everything that needed to be moved to England, they vanished anything that Maya didn't want to keep or sell with the house. This included the engagement portrait from the parlour, which she incinerated with a good incendio spell.

Maya sent the house elves with the packages to her grandmother's estate in Sussex. "One more stop and then we're done," Maya said, using legilimency to project her kitchen to him so he could apparate after her to her own home.

The kitchen was as sunny as the day when Maya and Tonks sat drinking tea and discussing the possibility of Maya joining the Order some six months previously. "Welcome to my humble abode," Maya said, crossing the kitchen and moving to the living room.

As he followed her, Snape noticed muggle photos of Maya and the pink-haired Auror doing all manner of wild frivolity and wizarding photos of a handsome witch and wizard with a beautiful blue-eyed girl with chocolate curls of various ages. Photos of dance recitals, riding lessons, even two with the girl holding up her OWL and NEWT result letters filled the wall.

Maya noticed him inspecting the photos. "The ones of my parents were the only things I brought from their place after I left." She gazed over her beloved photos. "It all has to be packed. I plan to stay in London permanently." She waved her wand at a bookcase at the far end of the room, causing the books on it to pack themselves into a conjured box.

"And what about after the war?" he asked blandly, packing the next bookcase with a flick of his wand.

"Well," Maya said, thinking. "I see no reason to return here. I thought I might re-connect with my grandmother; possibly look into the Ministry or healing. I haven't really allowed myself to think about after the war too much."

Severus gave a nod of understanding. He too tried not to allow himself the hope of thinking there could be an 'after' especially now that he had returned to the life of a double spy.

"I'll sell this place and close this chapter of my life. Only time will tell what the next chapter will bring, and if it's the last chapter, so be it. At least I fought for what is right this time." Maya waved her wand at the last of her belongings in the room before walking toward the next room. With magic, the packing only took the better part of the afternoon. Maya shut the front door of her former home, closing a long dead chapter in her life.

The next morning Maya walked across the busy street, dressed in a designer pants suit and feeling seventeen again. Following Dumbledore's plan, she crossed the street without disguise and in her natural form. She couldn't ignore the feeling of being exposed after shedding her well-worn disguises. 'This is ridiculous! I'm so much stronger now. Let them even try to play games with me. Besides, Severus will be right there beside me.' Maya walked into the quaint restaurant and moved to the back, where she knew his standing lunch hour table was located. David Putnam was to be Nathaniel's best man at their wedding. If anyone would still have a pulse on the Death Eater activity on the East Coast, it would be David.

Maya took a seat several tables away and pretended to peruse the lunch menu, while several individuals came through to Putnam's table. Several of the faces she recognized from her time with Nathaniel or from her last year of hunting dark wizards. 'You are quite busy, David,' Maya thought, as yet another wizard came by, this time with his face concealed, his hat pulled low on his forehead.

Maya watched discreetly for another fifteen minutes while sipping a drink. As she sat, she noticed two rather menacing-looking wizards eying her. She couldn't determine if they had recognized her or if they were on alert to anyone who might pose a threat to Putnam. 'So you have much better protection these days. Stories of the Dragon have you on edge or was Dumbledore right in thinking I would be recognized right away?' she thought as the two moved closer to her table.

Feeling sure now that she had been recognized, she calculated a plan. Better to meet them out in the open than in some dark corridor. Maya quickly schooled her features, clearing her mind using Occlumency, and moved toward David Putnam's table.

"David, you haven't changed a bit," she said, walking up to the table.

The man sitting in the circular booth looked up with hazel eyes, his brown hair perfectly combed into place, a strong jaw drawing attention to his disarming smile. The scar that started beneath his collar near his Adam's apple and reached back behind his right ear was a stark contrast to his otherwise flawless appearance. The two bodyguards blocked the booth, but were waved back by Putnam. "Maya? Is that you?" he said, with the same disbelieving stare that she had seen two days ago on Claire's face. "It can't be!"

"Yes, it's me. I was in the area and stopped in here for lunch. You can't be in Boston and not stop at O'Leary's at least once. I heard your voice and couldn't believe it was you. How are you doing?" she said with a tone of false cheeriness.

"Give me a minute, I can't believe it's really you! We all…everyone thought you were dead," he said, gesturing for her to sit across from him.

As Maya sat, Severus entered the restaurant. A hostess led him to a table. 'What the devil does she think she's doing? Walking right up to him had not been part of the plan,' Severus seethed.

"Dead? Oh my, no! I've been on the west coast for a long time. After everything, you know, it was so hard for me to stay here with Nate and my parents gone. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I just couldn't forgive myself if I saw you and didn't say hello," she said. The sensation was much like acting in a play, except the players and the lines felt all-wrong.

"Indeed, I'm glad you did. Merlin, it's good to see you, Maya! No one felt your loss as deeply as I did," David said.

"I know, David. He meant so much to us both," she lied, with a clear mind just in case he was testing her with Legilimency.

Putnam's eyes gleamed at this, and Maya knew that her act had been believed. "If you're interested in catching up during your visit, I know of some other common acquaintances that would love to see you again. There's going to be a small get-together at our offices near the docks. You remember where it is?"

Maya had the distinct impression this was not going to be a social meeting but felt she needed to take what leads she could get. "I'd love to, what time should I meet you?" she asked, again all smiles and false courtesy.

"Be there around eight. Great Morgana's Ghost, Maya, it's good to see your face. You look exactly the same," he said as he glanced towards the back of the room. Whoever he was looking at was just out of her line of vision.

"I will! I can't believe my luck running into you like this. I look forward to tonight," she said, standing. "I have to get back now, I have a few other errands I need to take care of while I'm in the city. Take care." She turned and moved out of the restaurant at a leisurely pace, not chancing a glance at Severus. She walked briskly to the park three blocks away, where they had agreed to meet should they need to exit separately. Severus appeared almost ten minutes later.

"Muffliato," he uttered as he approached. "What in blazes did you think you were doing, walking right up to him in the light of day," he hissed at her. "You were there to watch and confirm that the pub was indeed a meeting place. What part of WATCH did your reckless brain not understand?"

"Did you see the goon squad he had playing bodyguard? They either made my identity or are on high alert for some reason. I figured if they were suspicious, better to meet them on friendly terms and not in a darkened alleyway," she said calmly. "And besides, you said yourself this is most likely what Albus will ask me to do anyway."

He answered her with a cold glare.

"Several of those wizards he met with are known Death Eaters. I recognized many of them from the first war or from my work earlier this year. Putnam wants me to come to a meeting. A get-together of old friends that he feels will just be overjoyed to see me again. It will most likely be a trap but I think we have to follow-up on any leads we have."

His eyes only darkened as his pale angular face stayed impassive. "You know the implications this will have? You will be asked to weave a web of lies, to live in the dark and the light, sometimes not being able to tell for certain which is the lie. You have no idea what you will be walking into."

Maya placed a warm hand on his face and met his angry eyes. "You forgot, Severus. I've been the lover of a Death Eater before. I know how to play the game."

"You're not going there alone. I'm coming with you."

"And we would explain that how?"

It didn't matter to him. There was no way he was leaving her to deal with those Yankee hooligans alone. "I don't care if you tell them I'm the bloody chauffer, you're not going there alone," he repeated again sternly, determined to have his way.

Maya sighed in exasperation. "Have it your way then, but don't expect it to go over well."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Live and Let Die***

 _*Live and Let Die, (1973). Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney_

Maya entered the abandoned storage warehouse with Severus, disillusionment charm in place, at her side, keeping to the shadows as they went. The moment she entered the darkened cavernous building, gooseflesh broke out over Maya's skin. She turned, searching for Severus with panic in her eyes. She could still feel the familiar presence even after all these years.

"No," she half whispered, half groaned as twelve years of nightmares slammed into reality.

"What is it?" Severus asked, looking around for any sign of danger. He caught the slightest movement from deep within the shadows at the far end of the warehouse. "Ladon, get back," he demanded, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her out of the direct light into the shadows where he was concealed.

Her worst night terrors played out in front of her as a cloaked figure stepped from the shadows at the far end of the long narrow building. "You're actually here, still alive?" the figure spoke softly. Severus could not make out the face of the man, but he felt Maya tense at the sound of the voice.

"You? You're dead," Maya gasped, disbelieving.

"It seems we were both mistaken, my dear," the voice that had haunted her dreams spoke from under his hood.

Maya pulled her arm away from Severus, and strode out to meet the cloaked figure in the center of the warehouse. Anger and tension crackled between Maya and the hooded stranger like lightning. The harsh florescent lights highlighted Maya's panicked face in gruesome detail and cut deep shadows across the room from the large crates stacked around its walls. She inhaled the musty smell of years of wood and dust with each ragged breath. Maya's tried to focus on the smooth feel of her wand in her hand to calm her nerves. In an instant she aimed her wand at the figure and the two began to circle each other.

Severus could see the cold fire of fury build in Maya's blue eyes the way it did the day she attacked him at headquarters. "Maya, Use your head woman." He followed her to the center of the floor with long silent strides, removing the disillusionment charm as he went. Something was wrong; he could feel the advantage slipping from them.

"Your place was with me. You should have known I would not be destroyed so easily." The cloaked man hissed angrily. " _Crucio_ _Vinculum!"_

Maya's shield charm was strong and never faltered. But she cried out in pain and staggered backwards. The air tingled with the dark magic in the curse.

"That, little girl, was for letting me think you were dead," the voice admonished. "I see you've learned to duel. How very accomplished of you."

"That will be the last time you ever use that curse on me. I will kill you first, have no doubt," Maya said darkly as Severus stepped up beside her.

"Have you forgotten your bond? You are nothing but a dirty blood trader and a whore!" the cloaked wizard ranted at her, his voice becoming more frenzied with each second.

"Enough!" Severus roared. For an instant, he felt as if he had his own dragon rising up within his chest. He would not stand by while this dark wizard hurtled insults and curses at her.

"You think she's yours?" The cloaked figure spat, shaking his hood back unveiling an older and battle scarred version of the young man Severus had seen in Maya's engagement portrait. Nathaniel Sturbridge stared back at them with crazed eyes and a twisted and cruel smile. "Who are you? This is not your business!"

"Get out of here now while you still have the chance!" Severus commanded coldly, raising his wand and attempting to side step Maya to get a clear shot at the Death Eater. He was quickly losing his mask of self-control.

Maya's mind continued to reel. Her past and present crashed into one another, leaving her dizzy and disoriented. The weak girl she had been looked back at her as if from a mirror. She shook her head as if to erase the image. "I'm not your puppet anymore! Any promise I made you was broken when you killed my parents! I am not that girl you knew," she yelled back at him, emotion and magic beginning to boil over, flames simmering in her blue eyes.

"What's this? You have placed yourself with those who are beneath you, contemptible!" Nathaniel made a move toward Maya.

"Ardesco!" Severus reacted on instinct, a wall of flames ignited between them, shielding Maya from the Death Eater. The spell was strong and Nathaniel hissed in pain as it burned his skin when he got too close.

"My master is back and soon the mudbloods and blood traitors will all be dead." Nathaniel laughed wickedly. "Return to me, take your proper place as my bride or die." He swung his wand to her chest.

"Go on and kill me! I'm not coming with you!" She screamed aiming her wand, fighting to maintain control of her magic as her emotions erupted in a torrent inside of her. She struggled against Severus who had her by the arm to keep her from charging forward.

Severus could stand it no longer; the thought of her having ever been with this monster made his blood boil. His usually calm and clear mind was blurred by anger. "Get out of here before I kill you myself!" he hissed threateningly. He made a slashing motion with his wand and a fresh line of blood opened on Sturbridge's cheek. The gauntlet had been thrown down.

Nathaniel laughed darkly and wiped at the blood on his face. "The ministry will fall and so will your hero, little girl," Nate taunted Maya. He made a dramatic slashing motion with his wand and purple flames erupted from his wand towards Maya.

Severus' blocked the curse easily. "Maybe so, but not tonight and certainly not by you!" he spat, physically moving Maya out of his way before she could react. Severus towered over the other man, using every element of intimidation to his advantage, black eyes cold and glistening with fury. He had planned to fire off a curse at the Death Eater but something primal in him realized the man was within reach of his long arms. Nathaniel who had been expecting a curse was completely focused on Snape's wand and didn't see his other hand until it was around his neck.

"Do you think that you are the only wizard with that mark?" Snape said with deadly calm. His voice was low and somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the sound of the Yorkshire accent he had abandoned for more then twenty years. His stomach turned to ice; it was the voice of his father. Severus reached up and ripped open the cuff of his left hand, which squeezed at the younger man's throat, the mark burning a searing black against the pale skin of his forearm.

Sturbridge's eye's bulged from lack of oxygen and shock as he clawed at Severus' hand. "I assure you, I could squeeze the life out of you with my bare hands and it wouldn't even come close to being the worst thing I've done," Severus said as he tightened his hold on the man's jugular.

"Severus, no! You're not a murderer," Maya said, reaching for Snape's wand arm.

"You have no idea, Maya," he said, meeting her panicked blue eyes. "But you're not worth it," he said, returning his piercing gaze back to the gasping man in front of him. He released his grip with a shove, dropping the dark wizard to the floor on his backside. Sturbridge gasped and coughed for air, attempting to get more oxygen into his burning lungs.

Snape turned, quickly grasping Maya's forearm, and was halfway through the turn to disapparate when he saw Sturbridge struggle to his feet from the corner of his eye.

The dark wizard raised a wand in Severus's direction. "AVADA…"

In that moment, Maya moved with a speed even she didn't realize she possessed. " _Duro_ ," Maya shouted, stepping in front of Snape. Nathaniel easily deflected the spell, which ricocheted into a piece of machinery on the far side of the warehouse, instantly turning it to stone. "I will not return to that life! I will not return to you!" she screamed.

"Maya, no!" Snape yelled, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her out of the way.

"Sectumsempra!" Nate whispered coldly.

Severus managed to get off a spell of his own, deflecting the one hurtling towards them. Instead of feeling the full effect of his slashing curse, the deflected spell ripped a deep gash in Maya's upper thigh, warm liquid streamed from the wound.

"Reducto Maxima!" Maya shouted seconds before she hit the ground. Severus took aim as well, the force of their combined spells propelling Nathaniel backward into the brick wall of the warehouse with a sickening thud. The building shook as the wall crashed down on top of him in clouds of dust and debris.

"Little girl my ass! Who's little now, you sadistic bastard," Maya said, through jaws clenched in pain as her vision darkened.

Severus reached Maya less then a second after she hit the floor, taking her in his arms. 'Merlin not with my own spell,' was all he could think. "Maya, can you hear me? I've got to get you out of here; you're losing too much blood to try to use a port key right now."

"Get me out of here, Severus," her face paled as she dropped her head to his shoulder. The weakness in her voice and large pool of blood forming around her body told him her injury was as bad as he had feared. In minutes, Death Eaters could be tracing her hotel and her family's abandoned estate in Boston, returning to either of those locations was out of the question. He scooped her to his chest and apparated them both to her home in Maine.

As soon as he felt solid ground beneath his feet, Severus placed her on the kitchen table and pulled off his over coat to put under her head. "Maya…stay awake! At least until I can get that wound healed," he said as he worked with deft fingers to determine the extent of her injury.

"Hmm…"

"Maya… Ladon, look at me! Do not dare die on me, you silly woman!" he shouted. She was slowly going into shock. He could not leave her alone but all of the healing potions were in the hotel.

"What?" she mumbled groggily. "Ouch! Damn it that hurts!" she cried through gritted teeth, surprising Severus with the strength in her words.

"I must get that wound healed, Ladon."

"Do what you have to, just make it soon. I don't much like having gone all the way back to England only to die on my own kitchen table," she said, cold sweat breaking across her forehead.

Severus nodded his agreement. "What supplies do you have here?"

"What's left is in the loo. Sorry no potions or ingredients," she said with a grimace and slumped back on the table exhausted.

"Diffindo." He cut her slacks from ankle to hip, revealing the eight inch gash across her upper thigh. "It looks very close to the artery," he said, eyes scrutinizing the wound.

As he pulled the blood soaked fabric back he froze at what he saw. His shock came not from the nasty wound on her thigh still pumping out blood but from something much more disturbing. He recalled the curse that Sturbridge first fired at her. A form of the Cruciatus Curse it had been, and suddenly the pieces fell into place. Why hadn't it occurred to him then?

"Maya?" he was shocked by the strain in his own voice but the full understanding of the relationship between Maya and Nathaniel Sturbridge shook him to his core. In England, the branding of a perfect miniature of the dark mark was only used by those members of Voldemort's inner circle. He knew that Lucius Malfoy had burned the mark onto Narcissa as an engagement present. Severus had no idea that the tradition had been carried to other regions outside of Europe. He had seen what happened to branded women if entertainment was unavailable and it made his stomach turn. He mentally shook himself. He could not think about this no; he had to focus.

Through the cloudiness of her pain-riddled mind Maya recognized the shock and understanding of what the mark meant in his eyes. With surprisingly quick reflexes given her current state, she grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled it away from her skin as if his touch scalded her. "Don't look at me like that!" she said, but there was more shame then anger in her voice.

He easily countered her strength, moving both of his hands to either side of her head as he leaned over her, his long nose practically touching hers. If she could not be reasoned with he would force her to see sense. "Listen carefully, you crazy bint of a shrew, you are going to die here on this table if you do not cooperate!" he hissed, eyes glistening with furry.

In an instant, Maya had turned the tables on him yet again. Before he was able to sense what she was doing she had snaked her free hand into his hair and brought his face down, capturing his lips with hers. She kissed him fiercely. Severus's mind swam and spun in confusion and he found himself returning the intense kiss. The feel of her lips beneath his was intoxicating. She ended the kiss with a soft seductive bite to his bottom lip. As they opened their eyes, he could see flames in her steely gaze.

"Now you listen. I did not survive through years of that man's sadistic torture and the death of my family just to let him kill me. Wipe that pitying, knowing look off of your face and do what you have to do to get me the hell out of here!" she hissed and with a final force of effort she released him, slumping back to the table.

Severely weakened from the injury, loss of blood and emotional strain, Maya slipped into unconsciousness, lying atop her blood soaked kitchen table, her head resting on Snape's overcoat and hand still wrapped around his wrist. Severus shook his head in an effort to find focus and began the complicated healing spells. He cleaned and dressed her wound as best he could using several healing charms they had only recently come across in their research before he found one that even began to close the wound.

It vexed him that the insufferable woman had passed out before he could retaliate. 'How dare she!' As if he were a 17 year old school boy who could be rattled by the temptations of a mere kiss. The truth was, however that Severus Snape was rattled, completely. There had been power in the kiss, power and magic.

Severus seethed while he worked to heal her wound, applying pressure with one hand and running his wand over the deep laceration with the other. He thought about how the ugly burn in the shape of the dark mark stood out against the pale skin of her hip. It was something only truly loyal Death Eaters knew about. Maya had been not just engaged, but magically bonded to the wizard who gave her that mark. The burn marking a woman as a Death Eater's property served as a warning to others that she was off limits unless given specific permission. He blanched, feeling nauseous at the thought. It also bound the woman to him in a way that the wizarding marriage bond could not, for she did not have to enter into it consensually or fully aware of the consequences. Only the caster of the mark could break the bond.

"Maya…Maya" the soft childlike voice of a girl floated down to Maya as if from far away. She wanted the voice to go away. Her head hurt and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Maya...Minet you have to try to get better," the voice continued, and Maya realized that it was no use trying to ignore it. Obviously whoever it was wasn't going to let her rest. The room had become foggy and unfamiliar while she had fallen asleep.

"Where am I?" she asked, not able to see the speaker of the voice that had awoken her. Maya sat up, trying to identify her surroundings. She stood and moved in the direction of the soft voice.

"Someplace safe for now. Severus is watching over you," the voice said, slowly Maya could make out the outline of a small girl of ten or eleven. As Maya walked closer she could see the girl in a pale pink leotard, a flowing ballerina skirt coming just below her knee. She was a slender girl whose pale dress and skin were a striking contrast to her long raven curls and deep blue eyes.

"Who are you love? Where are your parents and how do you know my name?" There was something strangely familiar about this little girl, though Maya was certain that she had never seen her before.

"That's a longer story than I have time for," the girl said quickly. "Most people call me Genna though, so you can call me that. I'm here about you though, Minet. You have to try to fight this and help your body heal. You and Severus are very important. He needs you and dark times are ahead. He can not be lost to the dark this time and he will not make it without you," the young girl warned, sounding eerily older than she looked.

"Need me? Severus barely tolerates me, and after today I have a feeling even that will be difficult. But you're so young, little on. How could you possibly know all of this? And why do you call me Minet? No one calls me that but my family," Maya said, trying to understand how this young child could know so much.

"I don't have time to explain now, but you must rest and you must try to heal. He can not do what he needs to do without you," the young girl pleaded, and as she spoke Maya became drowsy and knew no more.

The first rays of dawn shown through the bedroom window while Severus sat in a bedside chair, head in his hands. Cleaning her wound and bandaging it went much faster once she slipped into unconsciousness, and he no longer had to be concerned about causing her pain. Although the wound still seeped, the bleeding had slowed, and he had been able to move her to the bedroom with little difficulty. She had been mistaken when she said there were no potions in the house. He had found a single vile of dreamless sleeping draft when he searched her nightstand for some type of muggle pain reliever for the massive headache that overtook him as he began to think about their predicament. He had given her the potion to reduce the chance of nightmares almost seven hours ago, and he would know within the hour if she would regain consciousness.

As the next hour passed, he thought about the night's shocking discoveries, especially the presence of the mark. He had to find a way to get her to tell him the rest of her story. Not that he couldn't understand her reluctance; the only individuals outside of the Death Eaters that had ever seen his mark were Albus and Maya herself. The mark's presence definitely explained the character of the woman Maya had introduced as Claire. If this little band of Yankee miscreants had gotten themselves that far into Voldemort's circle, than life must truly have been hell for these two young girls barely out of school.

The sound of birds outside shook him from his thoughts as he realized that almost an hour and a half had passed and Maya had still not regained consciousness. An examination of her dressings showed that her wound was still seeping lethal amounts of blood. Believing that the risk of travel was now far less than the danger of blood loss, Snape sat on the bed, gathering Maya into his arms. Once he held her securely to his chest, he reached for the muggle cigar lighter they had spelled as a portkey before leaving London. In seconds, they had arrived at Number 12 Grimauld Place, landing bumpily into the parlor and interrupting a very intimate moment between a pink haired Auror and a werewolf on the loveseat.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Healing**

Remus and Tonks sat comfortably on the parlour loveseat. They had finished guard duty the night before and had gotten home just before dawn. Remus sat reading the morning edition of the Daily Profit, while Tonks sat curled up next to him, his arm pulling her close as she read one of her favorite romance novels, a secret guilty pleasure.

Tonks stretched and peered over at his copy of the Profit. "Why do you still read that rag? You probably know most everything that's worth knowing in there well before they print it, and it's usually rubbish anyhow," she said, wrinkling her nose at the offensive newspaper.

"Just habit, I guess," he said with a sigh, not looking up.

A devilish grin spread across her face. "Maybe it's time for some new habits, Remus," she teased, moving very close to his ear.

"What do you mean -," he started to ask. His thoughts became muddled as she started placing small kisses behind his ear, something she knew drove him to distraction. Tonks reached over and took the newspaper from his hands. Her kisses moved down his jawline. He held her face lovingly as if she were made of glass. He kissed her tenderly, wanting to cherish every minute they had together, afraid that he would wake up and all of it would be a dream.

Tonks deepened the kiss, and the wolf inside of him growled in satisfaction. She delighted in the feel of his strong hands as they skimmed her waist, gently tugging her shirt from the waistband of her jeans and gliding over the sensitive skin exposed underneath. She could never get enough of the sensation his touch left on her skin. Her body purred in response. Remus leaned back into the loveseat, pulling her along with him, flush against his long body. Tonks broke the kiss only because her lungs screamed for oxygen, but she distracted herself by returning to the incredibly sensitive spot just behind his ear that she had recently discovered. Her hands busied themselves by undoing several buttons on his shirt, enough that she could pull the shirt over his head.

The brief separation cooled Lupin's fevered mind just enough to remember that Sirius was in the house somewhere. He aimed a non-verbal spell at the door and it locked with a loud click. For good measure he sent his discarded tie levitating under the door to hang on the outside door knob, just in case Sirius didn't get the message from the locked door.

"Good thinking," Tonks said huskily as she ran a nimble foot along his calf. Her hands found the lean muscles of his chest beneath his vest. When his hands started exploring the soft skin of her back and stomach, she decided that oxygen was highly overrated and found his lips once again.

'This couldn't be my life,' Remus thought. Here he was with a beautiful witch, making out like Seventh Years. He couldn't believe how readily she had accepted him and everything that came with his condition. Remus Lupin was certain he was well on his way to falling deeply in love with her, more in love then he had ever been in his life.

"Nym-," he started, but she cut him off with a kiss. He smiled against her lips. This was her new tactic to keep him from saying her first name. It had rather backfired on her though because now he would often say it just to steal a kiss.

"Yes Remus," she said between kisses.

Merlin, he loved hearing her say his name, especially in that husky, breathy tone. He trailed kisses to the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. A tremor ran through her body. Her shirt had joined his button down on the floor, and he trailed kisses from her shoulder to her collarbone.

Without warning a flash of light and rush of wind erupted into the room, brining both of them out of the private world they had created for themselves. In an instant they recognized the form of Severus Snape.

"Snape, what happened? You're not due back for two weeks!" A very red-faced Tonks squeaked, as she scrambled, reaching for Remus' button down and slipping it on, holding it closed with one hand, wand in the other.

"What's wrong?" Lupin said, eyes and voice all business as the smell of blood flooded his wolf's senses. He and Tonks both sprinted toward the wizard and the witch that he held in his arms.

"Help me get her to her room," Snape snapped, too preoccupied to even comment on the ill matched pair's compromising position on the loveseat.

"Here this way," Remus said, guiding Snape up to the next floor as he carried Maya up to her room. "Tonks, go get Poppy and Dumbledore while Severus and I get her settled."

"Right," the young witch said, hastily buttoning enough buttons to make Remus' shirt look respectable as she flew from the room and down the hall to the entranceway.

Poppy, along with a fully stocked magical medical bag, arrived with Tonks and Dumbledore seconds after Severus and Remus arrived in Maya's room and had laid her on the bed. With a grave face she administered several vials of blood replenishing potion.

"Severus, I think you may have gotten her back just in time. Another hour and I'm not sure I could have been much use," the older witch said, not looking away from her patient as the three wizards and Tonks looked on with concerned faces. "The only thing we can do now, I'm afraid, is wait and see if the potion can stabilize her blood volume."

As the day turned to evening and evening turned to night, Maya seemed to drift in and out of consciousness, occasionally muttering in her sleep. "Genna….Sev…," she muttered softly in her sleep as Severus and the others kept watch at her bedside.

"Who's Genna?" Poppy asked, turning to look between Tonks and Snape.

"No idea," Snape answered Poppy's questioning look.

"Dunno?" Tonks said uncertainly. Her thoughts were interrupted as Maya began to thrash and mumble from under the blankets.

"Nightmares," said Poppy. "They can accompany cursed wounds like these."

Maya's thrashing intensified and she muttered a strangled cry. In an instant, Severus had moved from his place at the doorframe to her bedside. A moment of understanding struck him, and he carefully raised one eye lid to expose a dark sapphire iris that was rolling up to only whites. Before it disappeared however, he could see a shadow of flames in the depths of her eyes. He glanced at the Headmaster, who stood on the other side of the bed behind Poppy. Severus met his pale blue eyes and felt grateful that he saw understanding in them- he too recognized the signs. "Hurry Poppy, a sleep of living death or at the very least the strongest dreamless sleeping draft you have."

"But Severus, whatever for? It's just a few nightmares." Poppy muttered as her hand again flew to her bag.

"Whatever plagues her nightmare has greatly affected her emotionally. She is losing control of her magic," he said shortly, taking the vial from Poppy and tipping it down Maya's throat, lifting her head to ensure that the entire potion flowed down her throat. He only hoped it would take effect soon enough to keep her from beginning the transformation process. He was rewarded immediately as Maya's movement and mutterings stilled.

"Good work Severus. Now I believe we should leave the patient to rest and hope Poppy's ministrations do the trick," said Dumbledore gravely. The knowing look between the Potions Master and great wizard did not go unnoticed by Remus or Tonks.

Twenty-four hours and several doses of blood replenishing and healing potions later, Maya woke to hushed voices that hurt her head. "Severus?" she asked in a groggy voice, throat dry from lack of use and two days' worth of strong potions.

"He's right here, dear. You gave us all a rather frightful scare, I must say," said Poppy in her best hospital wing tone.

"Bloody hell and Merlin's baggy Y-fronts," Maya groaned in pain, blinking her eyes to try and make something out of the gloom. "Where am I?"

"You're back at headquarters. Now I want you staying in that bed, young lady. Just because we've stopped bleeding for the moment does not mean you can't reopen that wound, and next time you may not be so lucky. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. Severus knows what potions to give. Might I suggest another dreamless sleeping draft?" Poppy said, directing the last bit to Severus who merely gave the healer a short nod but remained silent.

"Who are you?" Maya asked as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She recognized her room at headquarters. She could see Tonks and Lupin off to one side and attempted to offer her pink haired friend a reassuring smile. The attempt failed when smiling only made her head throb more. On the far side of the room she could make out Dumbledore's trademark white beard and blue eyes smiling back at her. Slowly, she found Sirius standing next to the old wizard, worry creasing his forehead, eyes moving between her and something near the door.

As she followed Sirius's darting glances, she noticed Severus for the first time. He was leaning against the doorframe at the far end of the room, eyes bloodshot, arms folded across his chest. His shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows, not caring who saw the Dark Mark standing out in stark contrast to his pale skin. The discomfort that hung in the air was only compounded by Severus' continued silence.

"Poppy Pomfrey, dear," the older witch said kindly. Maya's befuddled mind took a moment to catch up to the conversation.

"Poppy is a gifted healer and the only one we trust with our Hogwarts students. I don't think there is a person in this room whom you have not put back together, Poppy," Dumbledore said with merriment in his voice.

"Headmaster, I'm so sorry. I seem to have made quite a mess of things," Maya said, suddenly remembering how utterly disastrous the mission turned out. "Severus, I'm sorry," she said as she caught his eye. His jaw clenched as he met and held her gaze but he said nothing. Her cheeks reddened and she looked away.

Maya had awoken disoriented and asking only for Severus much to the surprise of the group standing watch by her bed. Poppy had taken care of teen-agers for many years and could tell when there were things that needed to be said in private. The awkward silence between her patient and the potion master was growing by the minute.

"Come now, let's give the patient some time to rest." Poppy began shooing the group out, giving Maya and Severus a few moments of privacy. Severus's eyes never left hers but he did not move from his place by the door.

"If you're going to refuse to speak to me, you might as well leave me in peace like the rest of them," she said, closing her eyes and sinking deeper into her pillows once the others had left the room.

"I have every intention of speaking to you. I just didn't want to discuss it in front of half the Order. Tell me about that mark." Although his face appeared impassive, his tone betrayed his anger.

"What do you want to know?" she said coolly. "I gathered from the look on your face earlier that you know what it means."

"You've been unconscious for two days! Imagine my surprise when I realized that the infamous Black Dragon had been branded, with _that_ mark. The Dragon, who had every dark wizard on two continents looking over their shoulders in fear, was chained like a dog!" He fumed, torn between disgust, pity and outrage. He stormed across the room to the side of her bed, towering over her. "You were the one who said no more secrets! Since I was being shot at by a psychopathic dark wizard obsessed with dragging you off like a Neandertal, who I might add wound up dead, I think I deserve an explanation," he said, his face darkening, eyes hard as steel.

"I was a naïve child, blind at first, not wanting to see what was going on right in front of my face. When I did realize what was going on it was too late. I KNEW and did nothing to stop it. I was branded like a silly cow. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she demanded defensively. "Once I was marked, I was powerless to do anything about it and he no longer bothered to hide his secret life." She sighed. She turned to look him in the eye, too tired and in pain to argue. "You want to know all my dirty little secrets, Severus? I do believe you know the spell."

"Ladon, do not be childish. We are partners and I deserve to know what I'm walking into."

"Fine. But I've not the strength to talk about it now. My head hurts and I still feel groggy from all the potions. If you still want to see, I won't stop you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Showing you will be much easier than going through the whole sordid tale right now, even with the massive headache afterwards."

"The headache I can take care of." He sat at the edge of her bed and reached a hand up to tuck an escaped curl behind her ear. "Relax your mind; it will be less distressing if you do not fight it." He took her chin in his hand, lifting her face to meet her sapphire eyes and was again awed by their depths. This time when she looked up into his face her eyes and her very soul were open to him, no trace of guardedness.

The intensity of his black eyes took her breath away. In seconds she felt the familiar rush through her mind like a strong gust of wind as he connected with her thoughts and emotions. She fought the natural urge to resist and realized the discomfort lessened dramatically when she relaxed and trusted him. Soon the memories from her past rushed through her mind's eye.

Severus marveled at her skill at Occlumency. It was rare to find a witch or wizard who was able to perform the skill at all, let alone master it. Although she allowed her mind to be open to him, the memories came in flashes like slides in a projector, showing a few moments from any one particular time in her life. As he sifted through memories he saw a happy girl playing, being loved by her mother and father.

He saw flashes of her mother packing a room full of trunks, no doubt for their move to America. He saw a schoolgirl of eleven or twelve dressed in a school uniform, head full of carefully tamed curls caught up in silly antics with other girls. An older teen of fifteen or sixteen beginning to look more like a woman than a girl, in deep conversation with a younger and lovelier Claire. He saw flashes of dates with young wizards who brought her flowers and other foolish nonsense. He saw a familiar but younger and less demented looking Nathaniel Sturbridge chatting with her during meals and in the library, reminding Severus almost painfully of Potter following Lilly Evans around Hogwarts.

He saw what must have been their first date, and for an instant, he was shocked to find his temper rising at the sight of the two in a close embrace. The vision of her porcelain skin tangled in sheets surrounded by cascades of chocolate curls fanning the pillows would haunt his memories for eternity. In the next image he saw Sturbridge kneeling before her with an ornate and expensive looking diamond ring and then approaching her father as Maya looked on though a crack in the study doors, excitement and joy emanating from every fiber of her being. Severus felt as if he would become ill.

As her memories continued, Severus felt her apprehension and prickling of fear as she noticed the holes in the young wizard's stories, the first signs of violence when she questioned him about the inconsistencies. Her excuses for the bruises that sounded so similar to the lies Severus' own mother gave. Maya's fear when she discovered the dark mark, irrefutable evidence of his allegiance to Voldemort. Severus fought to maintain control over his own emotions and maintain the eye contact needed for the spell when he witnessed Sturbridge burning her with the mark as he raged at her that she could never break their engagement now. Severus saw the fights increase and intensify and was again reminded of his own parents. He saw Sturbridge brutally using legilimency to see who she had talked to and where she had gone during the day.

There were snapshots of discussions with Claire as the two witches planned how to take care of each other and an overwhelming sense of fear, pain, and loss at learning of the attack on the Ministry and of her parent's deaths. He felt her relief mixed with grief in learning that Nathaniel had been not only responsible for the attack on the Ministry but was also executed when the attack failed. He felt her fear of staying in the wizarding world and hatred of what she had become.

He saw Maya's meeting of a young pink haired witch, reentering the wizarding world but keeping her identity a secret. He felt her rage at the news of Voldemort's return and saw images of the hunting and capture of Death Eaters. He felt her pleasure and satisfaction as she began to build strength, first emotionally then magically. He saw flashes of the last few months and her work with the Order. He saw the duel in the warehouse and was shocked by his own loss of control. He had revealed his identity and almost killed a man with his bare hands. The last memories that flashed past his mind's eye were of the intensity of the kiss they shared, sensing a mixture of agitation and attraction in her feelings for him. As he withdrew, he caught a foggy glimpse of a young girl in a flowing pink skirt.

He exited her mind with bewilderment. He only had a second to gaze into her clear eyes before they fluttered closed, exhausted from her weakened condition and the mental strain of occlumency.

Maya next awoke to murky sunlight shining through the window hangings. She looked cautiously around the room, gingerly testing her head, which still ached from the force of the dark magic in Nathaniel's curse. She saw Severus sitting in a bed side chair, long legs propped up on the foot of her bed, his chin resting on his chest. "Morning," she croaked, throat dry and raw from her many healing potions over the last two days. In an instant, his eyes were open and he was at her side, checking for signs of a fever or other problematic side effects of the curse.

With a quick flick of his wand he conjured a pitcher and a glass. He poured a measure of the cold water and put the glass into her hands. "Drink, it's just water."

She drank eagerly from the cool glass, the icy water comforting to her parched throat. "Thank you," she managed before returning to the glass for another long drink. The rest of her body soon caught up to the fact that she was awake. "Help me into the bathroom, won't you?" she asked grimly when he seemed satisfied that her condition was stable.

"I doubt Poppy would feel that getting out of bed was advisable this early in your recovery," he said noncommittally.

"I'll take my chances, right now the loo seems more pressing. Plus, I need to wash the smell of blood off of my skin. Scrubbing charms just won't cut it and I'll need you for balance. I'd say you've seen all the shocking bits already," she said, pleading her case to the wizard who looked ready to argue. "Not how I usually like to make a first impression, actually."

Severus released a deep sigh. "Very well." He offered her his arm, allowing her to pull herself to the edge of the bed. Against his better judgment, Severus helped Maya to her feet and allowed her to lean against him to make her way to the loo. He knew her well enough to know that if he did not help she would stubbornly attempt the trip herself and do more damage than the curse had done already.

Once in the bath, Severus rolled his sleeves to the elbow and helped her into the great claw foot tub, pulling the curtain to give her some semblance of privacy while she undressed. With one hand on his arm for support, Maya set the taps. The hot water did much to cleanse her body and mind. Carefully Maya cleaned her wound, now finally beginning to remain closed, though the gash continued to leave an ugly red scar.

"Poppy can most likely heal the scar now that it has started to remain closed," he said as he held her shoulder steady to keep her from falling while she finished rinsing her hair.

The intimacy of the moment did not escape him entirely, and he found himself running through lists of potion ingredients in his mind to distract him from her extremely close undressed body on the other side of the curtain.

'This is ridiculous,' he rationalized. 'It's purely professional, one colleague assisting another.' He could only deny the shift in their relationship to a point; in the last forty-eight hours something had changed. Whether it was her kiss as she lay bleeding on her kitchen table or the endless hours he had spent waiting for her to regain consciousness, but sometime during the past two days he had decided that he wanted this - whatever one would call it - to continue.

"I think I'll leave it be," she said wearily, wiping water from her eyes and turning off the tap. "There will be nights when I will be glad for the reminder that he is actually gone."

"While we're on the subject, what were you thinking that night, stepping in front of a Killing Curse? Were you trying to get yourself killed?" he said reproachfully watching her wring out her long curls and wrap them in a towel.

"Trying to die? No…but I would rather have died then return to that life, and in that moment I decided that no one else should have to die because of me either," she said, determination returning to her voice.

"Now you sound like Potter, and just as foolhardy," Severus said, irritation in his voice as he held up a towel and wrapped it around her as she leaned on him for support. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she secured the towel around her damp body. The height of the tub brought their faces close together. "It was an unnecessary risk. Never do that again," he said quietly, but with a finality that gave no room for argument.

Maya pulled the towel tighter around herself as he held her arms. Her first inclination was to balk and argue at such an order, especially from a man, but something she saw in his eyes made her rethink her response. If she didn't know better she'd have thought he looked worried. His serious expression made her pause and she simply nod her head in agreement.

"Can you make it back to bed with help after standing for so long?" he asked. Seeing her wince and tremble slightly as she tested it with her weight, he picked her up into his arms without waiting for a response and carried her back into her room, placing her on the bed.

"Thanks," she said. She got her leg comfortable enough to allow her to dry herself. "No amount of magic can replace hot water."

Potion ingredients were no longer working as a distraction. Severus changed the course of the conversation to pull his mind's focus away from watching the towel do its work. "Do you have any pain near the mark? A shield charm is not fully effective on that form of the Cruciatus Curse. The spell is conducted as much through the bond of the mark as it is with the wand," he said, sounding very much as if he were speaking from the podium of his classroom.

"I had forgotten about that particular spell and only remembered at the last minute when I felt the pain. I never expected to ever hear that spell again." She kept her eyes down as she pushed her head through the neck of a tee shirt.

"You're lucky. If he had not believed you were dead he could have used the bond to track you. He didn't realize he could summon you. Without using it to manipulate you, your mark would have gone quiet and been forgotten," he said.

"No, not quite forgotten…Did you ever forget about your mark even when it cooled and became faint after the Dark Lord fell?" She moved back against the pillows and summoned a jar of cream that Poppy had left for her.

"No. I could never have forgotten it." His voice was almost a whisper as his thoughts drifted to another woman with fiery red hair and magnificent green eyes.

"Nathaniel, you ruddy bastard. That curse was some piece of work." She winced as she dabbed the cool cream on her scar and began to work it in to the damaged skin and muscle underneath. The sound of her pain brought Severus back to the present.

"Here, let me." He sat on the side of the bed and applied the cream to the scarred area, gently massaging it in to the surrounding muscle. "It was not supposed to function quite like that," Severus said. "He must have altered it somehow or combined it with some additional dark magic."

"You've heard of it then?" she asked, savoring his gentle touch as the cream took some of the burning sensation from the wound. "It was a new one to me."

"You could say that." He paused, reluctant to give more information. "I invented it in my sixth year, without the unhealing and night terror qualities."

"You must have been well placed in the inner circle for that spell to have become known all the way in America."

"Don't ask questions you don't truly want answers to, Ladon." His hands had stilled on her leg but he had not moved them away.

"We all have our demons, Severus. All of us."

He stood and put an arm behind her back to help her find a more comfortable position. Their faces were practically touching. Maya made a decision to let fate take its course. 'Life was never supposed to be uncomplicated, was it?' she thought, as she tipped her chin upward, bringing their lips together. She moved her hands up to his face, the rough stubble there felt wonderful against her skin.

After the insanity of the last two days, he welcomed her warmth without thinking, something he hadn't done in years. Minutes later they broke apart, looking for any clue as to where to go from here.

Before either of them could speak however, Tonks appeared at the door with a small container in her hand. At her appearance, Severus straightened and exited the room, passing Nymphadora at the door.

"You may want to remember this," said Tonks, indicating the carton in her hand. "If she's going to be in that bed long, chocolate cherry jubilee is your only hope of living through next week. She hates being confined even when she's sick and ice cream is the only way to tame the dragon," she whispered to Snape. And much to her amazement, he responded with a smirk of amusement.

"You two do realize I'm right here, don't you? I can hear you!" Maya snipped from her place under the covers.

While Maya was making her way to the loo, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt returned to the hotel to gather any items that Maya and Severus may have left, including notes on the recognizance they were able to accomplish.

"Did you notice this room only has one bed?" Shacklebolt said as they entered the hotel suite and began shrinking and packing what items had been left behind. "Can you imagine sharing a room with the man?"

"I would imagine they were trying to pass for a couple as cover. I'm sure it would have been a dead giveaway to ask for a room with two beds, and besides, I think someone slept on the sofa," Remus said as he noticed the sofa that had been angled toward the window.

"You can't tell me you're not curious about the two of them," Shacklebolt said as he came out of the bedroom and moved to the bathroom. "You're only avoiding the topic because your girl would have your furry hide if she knew you were gossiping about her best friend and Snape."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and besides I would hardly call Nymphadora my 'girl.' Come on, Severus gave me a list of hotel staff they encountered. We should find them and modify their memories before they can be tracked down by Death Eaters," Remus said hurriedly, wanting to avoid the topic of Tonks. He specifically did not want to think about her being a 'girl' as he was sure others in the Order found their age difference highly inappropriate.

"Sure, what ever you say old man. Just remember, I work with her and no one, I mean NO ONE calls Tonks 'Nymphadora' except you. Not even her mother. Don't you find that a little odd?" Shacklebolt responded as they left the room. They made their way back down to the lobby. He didn't notice Remus' resigned grimace of agreement at the use of the usually meaningless colloquialism. Remus did indeed feel like an old man, especially when placed next to the vibrance that was Nymphadora Tonks.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Let's Give Them Something to Talk About***

 _* Something To Talk About, Luck of the Draw, (1991). Shirley Eikhard_

Severus stayed with Maya for the remaining two weeks of the holiday, monitoring healing potions and helping her to exercise her damaged leg. He was not scheduled to return to Hogwarts until the day before the spring term began and suspicions would be raised if Poppy continued to leave her post.

By the end of the first week, Maya no longer needed his assistance to the loo, much to Severus' surprised disappointment. By the end of the second week she was confident in her ability to duel though she was perhaps not quite up to her previous speed. However, she was caught out of bed by Poppy and her wand was hidden until it was deemed she was healthy, "or until you're found to be grown up enough to listen to your healer's advice," Poppy said, storming out of the room, Maya's wand securely in her hand.

Severus snickered at the look of incredulity on Maya's face.

"Shut it, you. What am I, a first year? I know when I'm fit enough to get out bed," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aren't you? I half expected you to stick your tongue out at her back as she left. Stay put and stop being so difficult," he scolded.

During her convalescence, Maya had regular visits from Tonks, Remus, and Sirius. They tried to keep her busy with games of chess, news and gossip from The Prophet, and gallons of Fortescue's ice cream. However, it was her time with Severus that she looked forward to and made her confinement bearable. They would sometimes play chess at night after dinner and bicker about news and events going on outside of headquarters, but mostly he would sit and read while she rested. Maya enjoyed his acerbic wit and dry humor.

She knew that Severus and Sirius had argued since they had returned form America, mostly because Sirius blamed Severus for her returning injured, and Severus blamed himself for the spell and for not being able to intercede before she was hit. To her surprise however, neither wizard brought up the quarrel to her. She found out from Tonks, who had been in the next room when most of the shouting had taken place. Thankfully no wands were drawn.

On some of her more restless nights, the side effects of the curse would bring a return of the nightmares. Maya would wake on these nights to find Severus sleeping next to her on the bed, properly above the covers of course, or in the armchair next to her bed. Maya felt a sense of peacefulness and safety when he slept near her.

Her confinement to bed became almost unbearable as the second week crawled by. Much to her relief, Dumbledore called an Order meeting to notify members of her injury and to report on their mission. Against Poppy and Severus's emphatic demands, Maya refused to stay upstairs, insisting she be present to assist in the report to the rest of the Order.

Sirius and Severus were each protective of her in their own way, with Sirius practically carrying her to the kitchen and Severus trying to use his acid tongue and snide sarcasm to keep her from overexertion. When she finally made her way into the kitchen and sat next to Tonks, Severus had abandoned his normal place in the shadows to sit next to her, something that wasn't lost on the rest of the Order as well.

Stares and murmuring moved through the room. As the meeting went on Maya and Severus gave an account of their mission, failed as it was, including the knowledge that the fringe groups in America were organizing and growing at an alarming rate. Severus estimated the American Death Eaters would be reaching out to Voldemort at any time. They also provided information on Connell's involvement and the ways that Death Eaters were using muggle importing to smuggle information and antiquities without the Ministry's knowledge.

Shacklebolt, who had arrived late to the meeting, spoke up for the first time. "We've had new information come through the wire directly from the American Ministry," he said, eyeing Maya before looking at Dumbledore. "American Magical Law Enforcement confirmed that Nathaniel Sturbridge, thought to be dead for the last twelve years, was found dead in a warehouse in Boston two weeks ago. They don't suspect an Unforgivable was used, but there were similarities leading them to believe it was the work of the Black Dragon. The vigilante had been wanted by MLE for questioning and had been active in the area until last fall."

Maya could feel eyes on her and the silence was deafening. She felt numb; the Ministry was going to try to pin Nathaniel's death on her? Her instincts were at war with each other: should she defend herself or bolt and flee? Maya felt Severus' steading hand on her leg. No more running! When Maya didn't deny the accusation, all eyes in the room went to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Kingsley," Dumbledore said calmly. "That is indeed valuable information. Maya, my dear, it looks like we must be even more diligent with keeping your identity secret. As many of you have guessed, Ms. Ladon is the witch that has been named the Black Dragon by the press and Ministry. I had full knowledge of her past when she joined us last fall, and it was my wish that her identity be kept confidential. I ask you all to please honor that request and do not let this information leave this room."

At the conclusion of the meeting Severus kept his seat next to Maya at the end of the long wooden table. As they ate and talked through dinner they drew stares from Vance and Jones sitting farther down the table. Severus sent a scowl in their direction and the two witches quickly dropped their eyes to their bowls. Maya stood and crossed the kitchen on her way to the pantry to get another round of Butter Beer. She could hear the wave of whispering as she neared the pantry where a huddle of Order members stood mingling. She bristled when they hushed as she neared, perfectly aware that she had been the topic of their gossip. The revelation of her identity as the notorious Black Dragon left her feeling exposed and vulnerable.

By the end of the night, Maya was beginning to find the looks and hushed whispers irritating. "Don't they have anything else to whisper about," she hissed to Tonks, who was scarlet haired for dinner to match the exact shade of the tomato soup Molly had prepared. "There is a war starting after all, don't they have better things to talk about."

"Like the fact that you're a Death Eater killing vigilante," Tonks said, straight faced.

"Not helping, Tonks," Maya said exasperatedly.

"Don't mind them. They'll find something else to wag their tongues about soon enough," Tonks answered. "Just ignore them. It'll pass and if not? We'll give them all Ton Tongue Toffee so they can't gossip," she added with a straight face, though her eyes shifted from deep brown to a golden amber color.

Maya snorted at the thought of half the Order of the Phoenix running around the kitchen with four foot swollen tongues wagging behind them. She raised her head just in time to see the smirk her undignified behavior elicited from the potions master. "I saw that look," she laughed back at him.

As the tensions with Umbridge at Hogwarts went from bad to worse, and from worse to excruciating, Dumbledore began to call Order meetings on a more regular basis, sometimes as often as once a week. By the next Order meeting a week later, Maya was back to full strength and Severus had returned to Hogwarts to finish out the remainder of term.

On the evening of the meeting, Snape arrived early to bring her the final vile of her healing potion and her wand from Madam Pomfrey. The mutterings and stares flew across the room as she entered the basement kitchen. The buzz came alive again when Severus arrived and found his seat waiting for him by her side.

When Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance both suggested that Maya ask Dumbledore to reassign her to guard duty with them, Maya had the dawning realization that the whisperings and stares might have more to do with her relationship with Severus then her identity as the Dragon. The fascination with her involvement with Snape seemed to make everyone forget about her potential danger as a killer.

"You know, Maya, my nephew works with Arthur at the Ministry. He's handsome and very amiable. A right sight more pleasant than – well I'm sure he would be delighted to show you around London," Hestia suggested, frowning disapprovingly in Snape's direction.

Maya looked up and caught Severus scowling at Hestia's comment. "Right, I'll keep that in mind."

"He's such an unpleasant sort of man and such a questionable past. I have no idea why Dumbledore trusts him." Hestia nudged her friend Emmeline. "Come on Emmeline, let's go find our seats." The two witches huffed off to sit on the other side of the room.

When the night of the next meeting arrived Maya decided to go all out for her audience and wanted them to each have a front row seat, so that this time they could have plenty to gossip about. She had rummaged through her trunk until she found a pair of leather slacks that snugged her hips and showed off her slender legs. The midnight blue top made her eyes stand out and sparkle. The dragon and Serpent pendant hung at her collarbone elegantly displayed by the neckline of her shirt. The sound of her high-heeled black boots on the stone floor of the kitchen announced her arrival.

"I assume this lovely ensemble was not for my benefit," Sirius said as she moved towards the table.

"Sorry, no," Maya said, eyeing the room around her.

"Pity," said Sirius, bending down to place a kiss at her cheek before moving to find a seat next to Remus. Maya smiled at his charm before scanning the room for Tonks.

"If you were looking for a reaction, I think you've got it," Tonks whispered to her as Maya sat next to her. "I think Shacklebolt and Bidleman are actually drooling!" she snickered.

When Maya took her seat, she made sure to pull up an extra chair next to her on the end. "Thanks, I think your boots were the perfect addition to the plan. If they're going to talk anyway, I've decided to give them something to talk about, and I want them all to get a good look," Maya said, noticing Emmeline Vance heading their way.

"You're joking?" Tonks answered with raised blonde eyebrows.

"Deadly serious in fact," Maya said, as Vance's eyes went to the exposed throat and neckline that set off the pendant. Maya could tell that the Slytherin symbolism was not lost on the witch.

"Nice to see you're well, Maya," Emmeline said, moving to sit in the extra seat next to Maya.

"Sorry love, this seat's taken. Oh Sev! There you are, I was beginning to think Umbridge would keep you all night," Maya said, smiling with false apology at Emmeline.

"Oh sorry, I…I didn't realize," Emmeline sputtered as she saw Snape approach still in teaching robes. Snape, accustomed to slipping in and out of meetings unnoticed, frowned at her calling attention on his presence. Emmeline moved on to find a seat near Hestia and Dedalus Diggle and the three put their heads together, buzzing like a swarm of bees.

Snape took the opportunity to appraise Maya's appearance. "And what, may I ask, is the occasion?"

"Oh but _we_ are the occasion, my crafty Slytherin," she whispered back to him.

"What are you on about, you daft woman?" He did not look pleased at her words.

"What I'm talking about is all of the whispering and sticking of noses into other witch's business! Doesn't all of this staring and gossiping drive you mental?"

"I rarely take notice of what others choose to waste their time with and I've long since stop caring about childish things such as gossip." His cool tone and ridged shoulders told her he was as displeased with the situation as she was.

"How would you like to beat them at their own game? Frankly, I've had my fill of it. If they want something to talk about, I say we give it to them!" Her cheeks flushed with indignation.

"What kind of crazy plot have you hatched in that scatty mind of yours?" he snapped back, not at all sure he liked where her train of thought might be going.

"Scatty, huh? We'll see about scatty the next time we duel," she said, giving him a coy smirk as Minerva called the meeting to order. "Just follow my lead tonight." Her mischievous grin widened.

He gave her a short nod and showed his acquiescence by tucking a loose curl behind her ear. 'What in Merlin's name have I got myself into?' he thought. It was starting to feel unusually warm in the basement kitchen. He shed his teaching robes and wished his frock coat wasn't quite so warm.

The meeting stretched on endlessly. Maya frequently, leaned over to whisper a comment on the report being given and he would reply with a sarcastic comment. Leaning in until he was almost touching her ear. While at school Severus had always wondered at the likes of Black and Potter who would beguile giggling witches for everyone to observe. He had to admit to himself, it had its appeal when the witch in question was Maya and so willing to receive his attention.

Maya snickered and smirked back at him, sometimes placing her hand on his thigh or arm in flirtation. However, by midway through the meeting the game of revenge was having just as much effect on them as it was on their audience. Maya could feel the magical energy crackle between them each time he spoke in her ear and could feel him tense when she touched him.

Dumbledore had been correct. They had definitely formed a bond, a trust of sorts that Severus didn't quite understand. If anything the incident at the warehouse and her injury only seemed to strengthen the bond between them. Snape fought to maintain his composure and impassive face. He didn't understand what was happening between them but he refused to use the word relationships, 'I don't do relationships,' he thought darkly. He hadn't truly cared for a woman since - but he would not think about her now. The point was, he did not do romantic attachments; brief encounters yes but never anything that moved beyond the physical.

Ladon's hand had been distracting him all evening, casually traveling along his thigh. And then there were the grapes. 'Bloody Molly Weasley' had put out the healthy snacks along with plates of cheese and bread. The merciless woman next to him had been eating the things during the whole meeting. 'I'll never be able to look at this innocuous fruit again without picturing this moment,' he groaned internally. She picked the specific one she wanted, holding it to her mouth and pausing before slowly biting it in half. She was driving him mad!

Minerva called the meeting to a close and Severus could hear the klutzy Auror speak into Maya's other ear, "I think you two succeeded. Half the room appears to be cnnfunded. You've certainly got their attention now."

"You know, I'm just getting started," Maya said with an evil smirk to rival Snape's. He couldn't help but be impressed with her, even if his face revealed nothing. He stood and offered her his hand, which she took with a smile.

"Aren't you two going to stay for dinner?" Molly called from across the room as Maya stood. "I've made Sheppard's Pie."

"No, 'fraid not Molly," Maya answered loud enough to be heard across the room, earning her yet another raised eyebrow from Severus. "Severus and I have so much work to do, you know. We're just going to head back to Hogwarts and grab a bite there. In fact, I may not be back tonight Tonks, so don't wait up." Tonks just grinned back at her friend conspiratorially; shaking her head, while Sirius and Lupin stared slack jawed at Maya's boldness.

"Be careful you two. Don't be seen. We don't want Umbridge having any reason to remove another teacher," Minerva said sternly but with hint of a smile.

"I'll go fetch our cloaks then," Severus said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Thanks, love." Maya kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He paused for a moment catching her eye and moving only when he was confident she was being sincere. 'Enough is enough,' he thought, 'she's driving me insane on purpose now.' Severus returned moments later wearing his own black traveling cloak. He held hers out for her to slip on. As they left the kitchen and climbed the stairs leading to the main hall, he whispered, "Enough playing, Maya! You've had your revenge."

"Who said anything about playing?" Maya whispered back, turning to face him in the hall. The darkened hall was not private and Order members passed in groups and pairs to leave the house. "I didn't do anything tonight that I wouldn't have done anyway."

An unusual mixture of emotions overtook Snape at that moment. He was again impressed with her boldness and a part of him hoped that he was correct in his discernment of her feelings, but there was also doubt - doubt, which always seemed to persevere within him in the end.

It was one thing to kiss him behind closed doors and something completely different to be here in full view of the entire Order. He kissed her harshly, anticipating her furry. Instead she matched his intensity and began to deepen the kiss.

He closed one hand around the nape of her neck and grabbed her waist with the other, drawing her closer. The feel of her body pressed so firmly against him sent his blood rushing through his body. They both became oblivious to anything beyond the connection between them, the approaching footsteps in the hall momentarily forgotten.

Maya's heart raced as his fingers wound in her hair. Maya sensed that his kiss was a challenge; he was testing her. "I am not afraid of you, or your past,' she thought. The heady scent of his aftershave and the feel of his hand on the curve of her hip left her craving more of his touch. She lost herself to the feeling of caressing hands and lips on her skin.

A small flicker of reason rose in the back of Severus' mind, reminding him they were not alone. He pulled away, breaking the kiss. As he opened his eyes, he was sure he would see shock and anger on Maya's face for his brazenness. Instead, her blue eyes looked up at him, bright with excitement and desire, her face flushed and lips swollen from kissing.

"I'm famished. I only ate those grapes to torture you. I need dinner," she said, smiling wider. As he moved to open the door he saw Vance, Jones and McGonagall making their way down the hall and allowed a small smirk to cross his lips.

When the two reached the grassy square across from Grimauld Place, Severus took her waist and spun them on the spot apparating them both to the boundaries of the school grounds. "Always the flare for the dramatic with you, isn't it?" Maya said breathily when she could feel solid earth under her feet again.

He ignored her comment and made for the direction of the hidden entrance into the dungeons. Maya followed close behind him after whispering the incantation transfiguring her chocolate curls into a long sleek black mane, her pale skin into a bronzed luster and her eyes steely silver.

As they rounded a large cluster of Juniper trees they heard voices. "Oh, tell me you are not that idiotic," Severus muttered. Silently Maya moved in behind him to peer around his shoulder, being too short to see over it. There was a lanky boy of about fifteen with platinum hair and a pointed face flanked by two dark and dim looking youths the size of boulders, all sporting Hogwarts robes and green and silver neckties.

"Two of your little snakes then?" she whispered up to him. He responded with a silent nod and motioned for her to stay hidden in the tree line as he strode out to make his presence known.

"Quite late to be out of bounds, Mr. Malfoy," he called to the boys in a stern but not imposing tone. "I'd hate to have to take points from my own house."

"We're not out of bounds sir," the platinum haired boy answered back to his head of house as he approached. "We're on rounds, part of our inquisitorial squad duties. You know, looking for any Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs out past curfew."

It was obvious to Maya that this young man considered himself above his fellow students and likely above most staff as well.

"Perhaps, but I would hate to have to explain to your father that your Potions grade was suffering due to all of your extracurricular responsibilities. If I remember correctly, you have an essay due in the morning," he sneered down at the blonde boy, who seemed unfazed. "As you can see this area is more than adequately supervised. May I suggest that you refocus your attention to more time sensitive matters?"

Maya could see that the young man was starting to reconsider the amount of favor he carried with his head of house. "Your right sir, I could use some time for revising my essay. Crab, Goyle, let's head back inside," he drawled, but as he made his way back around the grove of trees towards the castle's main gates, Maya could see him give one final puzzling look in their direction.

Once Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle were out of sight, Maya came out from behind the grove of trees to stand beside Severus. "What is that toad of a woman playing at, letting students patrol at night?" Maya hissed angrily. "She's going to get someone killed!"

"Let's just get inside before we encounter another patrolling party."

They moved through the hidden entrance into the dungeons through the short corridor that led to his study. Severus led the way through the dark passageway with Maya close behind him. As he crossed into his private chambers, a nagging thought at the edge of his consciousness came to him in full force. 'This is a horribly bad idea! What the hell am I doing?' He had a good idea what he was doing, and he was an absolute fool if he didn't put a stop to it now!

As they entered the sitting room, he shrugged off his traveling cloak, tossing it to an armchair. 'This is absolutely without a doubt the worst idea –,' "Oof!" The full force of someone colliding with him took his breath away. Before his mind could work out what had happened, he was aware of her soft inviting lips on his, and he lost the ability for conscious thought all together. His senses were flooded with the herbal and perfumed scent of her hair all around him. As his hands found her waist and the silkiness of her hair, he could feel her smaller ones move to the buttons of his coat. His heart pounded in his ears as he trailed his lips down her jaw and found the lovely expanse of her neck. She nimbly made quick work of his last coat button and pushed it off his shoulders.

"This is a horrible idea," he murmured as he found a sensitive area at her collarbone and felt her tremble beneath his touch.

"Absolutely wretched." She arched her neck to give him better access. His long fingers finished with the buttons on her blouse and found the soft skin of her waist and back. Maya gave a soft moan against him.

That small sound only made him hungrier for the feel of her lips. He wanted to feel more of her soft skin and hair against him. "Change back," he said against her skin and moved away only far enough to see her eyes. "I want to see your face, your eyes."

"My what? Oh, right." She mentally shook herself enough to manage the spell nonverbally. The moment she felt herself return to her natural appearance his lips captured hers again in a bruising kiss. She pulled back just enough to work through the buttons of his white shirt. The feel of his hands on her back was driving her mad with distraction, but she managed to work his vest up and over his head. She spread her small hands across his bare chest loving the feel of his warm skin beneath her hands. She felt the growl low in his throat as she tasted his skin there.

Maya pulled her lips away from him just enough to speak. "Severus, what's say we skip the meal and move this to -?" Her words were muffled by his hungry kiss as he maneuvered them toward the bedroom.

The dying embers in the fireplace gave a muted orange glow off the black sheets as Severus watched Maya doze peacefully next to him, head resting on his shoulder, while he traced lazy patterns on the warm skin of her back. The view of her pale skin with her long chocolate curls fanned out on his pillow reminded him of the memories he witnessed of her and Sturbridge through legilimency. Her pale skin looked like porcelain against the darkness of the sheets. There was something more appealing about her now though. Whether it was her enhanced beauty with age or the simple fact that she was in _his_ bed with _their_ combined scents still lingering in the air he didn't know.

Not being completely asleep, Maya stretched, basking in the quiet hum running through her body. As she stretched a surprising thought struck her, for the first time in years, she had no intention of leaving a man's bed before morning. Nathaniel had not been the last man she went to bed with but he had been the last one she had woken up with. 'What exactly does that mean?' she wondered, her brain too fuzzy at the moment to sort out all of the details.

She felt his dark eyes on her and opened her own slowly. He was watching her with intelligent and inquisitive eyes, and she wondered what he would have been like as a teenager. "Hello."

"Hello," he answered, and Maya was thrilled to find no hint of his usual snideness or cynicism in his voice, just the rich baritone that rumbled through her when he was close. She could feel his long fingers splayed across her belly as he leaned on one elbow to study her face. Her whole body warmed from his touch.

She reached up with one delicate hand, tracing his brows and length of his nose. At this, he pulled back slightly, until she caught his eye. Her eyes mesmerized him and he was finding more and more that he could not look away from them.

She sensed that he was going to say something and brought two fingers to his mouth. "Shush, you have classes in the morning, we have until then." She took his face in her hands as he bent down to meet her lips. She felt his hand go to her hip and graze the mark that they both knew was burned there. She ran her hands across the hard planes of his shoulders, bringing her hips up to meet his as she delighted in the friction she found there. She followed him as he pulled her with him, rolling to his back. She could not explain the safety or peace she found when she was in his arms, but it was quickly becoming the only place she wanted to be. Their first time had been frenzied and hungry, as most first times are; this time they moved together in a slow rhythm with the understanding that they had the rest of the night.

Severus was awoken by the rustle of the duvet. As he opened one dark eye, he was greeted with the pleasant view of a pale foot waving and an even paler yet much more appealing bottom as the owner of said foot, leg, and bottom leaned over the edge of the bed. "What on earth are you doing? Not that I mind the view of course, but I could have used another hour's sleep," he said.

At the sound of his voice, a disheveled mass of brown curls popped up and joined the rest of its body on the bed. "If you must know, I'm looking for my knickers. The last thing I need is for some helpful house elf to go around and find them. I'd like to leave with them." The head disappeared again over the side of the bed, "Oh… here we go," she said, rising again and tossing the small piece of fabric to the bedside chair to be easily retrieved later. As she rose back over the side of the bed, a large hand snaked out, catching her wrist and pulling her back. He sat up, back against the headboard and she landed soundly in his lap.

"Come back to bed," his velvety baritone rumbled through her as he placed soft kisses on the nape of her neck and across her shoulders.

"Um, lovely idea, but don't you have to be upstairs soon?" she asked, turning in his lap to face him.

"Not for an hour." He moved his hands to her bare sides, taking in the look of her, lit from behind by the fire, perched on his lap, the sheets pooled around her hips. She was breath taking. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer for a kiss.

As she drank in his languid kiss, his hands roamed over her body sending goosebumps rippling down her spine. She was hypnotized by his touch. The morning stubble on his face rasped against her cheek and she brought her hand to his face to feel its roughness against her palm. After several moments they broke apart and she sighed contentedly, resting her head on his shoulder as he continued to rub her back and arms.

"I should be getting back myself," she said, eyes still closed. "And Umbridge will be suspicious if you don't turn up for breakfast."

"True." He gave no indication of releasing her. "I had a message from Albus for you last night. I was going to tell you after the meeting, but things got somewhat side tracked."

"From Dumbledore, what message?" Her eyes were open now, all business.

'It's a shame,' he thought. He rather liked the look of her relaxed, eyes half-open, body against his. "It seems the house elves told your Grandmother of your visit and when you didn't contact her within a few days of their arrival with your belongings she sent an owl to Dumbledore. You're to go to her as soon as possible to assure her of your safety, and I'm to accompany for added security."

"Oh Merlin, Gran. She must be in a panic. We don't see each other much, especially since she's gotten too frail for apparition, but with Voldemort on the move she'll be restless for news." Maya moved away from him, ready to leave at once for her grandmother's estate.

Severus held fast to her waist and brought her back to his lap. "I'm serious, Maya. You're barely healed from your injury. Wait until I can go with you." He could see the argument in her eyes. "Tomorrow is Friday and I can get out of duties in the evening. I have items I need from the apothecary in London, and it will serve well as an excuse to get away from the castle."

"Severus," she signed sadly. "I am no angel. I can take care of myself. You've seen for yourself the things I've -," It was his turn to silence her with a finger to her lips.

"You are my Angel," he said so softly she felt it more than heard it. He ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek and down her spine, placing light kisses to her forehead, tip of her nose, and lips. Neither of them would make breakfast after all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: To Grandmother's House We Go***

 _* Over The River and Though The Wood, Flowers For Children, Volume 2 (1844). Lydia Maria Child_

Maya, in her usual disguise of dark hair and silver hooded eyes, sat in a deserted corner of the Three Broomsticks waiting for Severus to arrive from Hogwarts. She had held to her word and did as Albus asked, though waiting the twenty-four hours to pass until Severus could be free was excruciating.

Finally, she saw a dark shadow pass in front of the window and knew it was Severus. He entered the pub and strode to her table. "What kept you? You said you'd be here twenty minutes ago," Maya said, putting down her glass.

"Umbridge called a staff meeting. Translation: everyone sits around listening until she tires of her own voice, which usually only occurs when her voice has gone completely hoarse," he said, irritably. "We should go now, before too many people see us together, especially when you insist on looking like that."

"What's wrong with the way I look? Oh never mind, let's just go. I'd like to get there as soon as possible. I sent word to Grandmother that I would arrive today. She must be frantic if she contacted Dumbledore." Maya left two galleons on the table to cover her drink and the tip.

Once outside, they slipped into an alley. Severus had expected her to send him an image of the location. He did not expect her to grab his hand and apparate with him. As soon as there was solid ground under his feet, he felt her small hands on his face pulling him down gently, her lips meeting his, warm and inviting. He returned her kiss, his hands going to her waist allowing the feel of her to wash away some of the tension left from the meeting with Umbridge.

Maya leaned into him, welcoming the safety and warmth she found in Severus' arms. With a sigh she took a step back. "Welcome to Mayfair, Severus," Maya said as she started up the gravel path.

Severus opened his eyes and took a deep breath, wondering to himself if he would ever become accustomed to her random displays of affection; they blew in without warning like storms on the moors and left him awestruck in their wake. All around him he saw expansive grounds and gardens. In the center was an enormous main house that would make the Malfoys envious. The path led through pristinely manicured front gardens to the main entrance. Maya had returned to her natural appearance the moment her feet touched solid ground and Severus paused for a moment, watching her as she walked ahead. In that moment he could see how in a different time and place she belonged here, the lady over this estate.

Maya and Severus approached the great doors. One side of the enormous double doors swung open, revealing two very happy house elves. Tinky and Blinky rushed to hug at her legs. "We are so glad you and your professor are finally arriving. Tinky and Blinky was getting worried, Miss Maya."

"As you two can plainly see, I'm fine and so is Professor Snape. No need to fret, I promise you," Maya said, smiling as she patted the little elves on their backs. "Now where is my Gran? I know she must be anxious to see me."

"In the parlour Miss," said Tinky as she released Maya's leg. "Tinky will go and make tea for Miss Maya and Mistress Ladon."

"Thank you, Tinky. Tea would be lovely." Maya made her way to the first set of double doors on the left of the spacious entrance hall Severus following her silently, observing the grand surroundings of the house.

Maya waved open the doors with a silent spell. Severus saw the elderly but regal witch sitting in a comfortable armchair, a large Russian Blue cat at her feet. The old woman was at least as old as Dumbledore. "Gran, I'm so sorry for worrying you," Maya exclaimed, rushing to place a kiss at her grandmother's cheek.

"My dear, from what Albus has been telling me the situation was worthy of my fretting. He said you were quite ill for a period," the old woman replied, concern in her blue eyes.

"Yes, I was ill, but I'm fine now. I promise, no need for you to worry Gran," Maya said, kneeling at her grandmother's feet. Severus waited just inside the door, allowing grandmother and granddaughter to reunite in private.

After a moment the old woman seemed to decide that her only granddaughter was indeed going to be fine. "Come, it has been too long. It's been five years since I was well enough to apparate the distance to see you, and Albus tells me you've been in Britain since November," the old woman said disapprovingly.

"Dumbledore thought it best no one know I'd returned." Maya moved to stand again.

"A smart man Albus Dumbledore is; I'm sure he knows what's best. I prefer a quiet life now that my only son and daughter-in-law have passed on, but Albus always manages to find excitement - or rather excitement always manages to find him." The old woman laughed softly and Maya could feel tears sitting at the backs of her eyes. She had missed this so much. "He was the same way when we were in school," she finished, smiling at her granddaughter. "Come dear, introduce me to your young man!" Maya motioned Severus into the warm parlor.

"Grandmother, this is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts. Severus, this is Esmeralda Ladon, my grandmother." Severus approached the lady of the estate. He gave a low bow touching his lips briefly to the back of her hand.

"Nonsense, Maya! Severus my child, call me Essie or Gran. Everyone does. Please have a seat you two."

Maya and Severus moved to take seats in the comfortable armchairs across from Maya's grandmother, and he had the momentary thought that this must be what it was like to take audience with the muggle Queen. "I heard you were in contact with Dumbledore," Maya said.

"But of course, dear. He has come to tea about once a month for the last forty years, but never mind that, tell me about yourself. When Tinky and Blinky arrived without you, I feared the worst." She paused, then turned her attention back to Severus. "You wouldn't be Tobias Snape's son?" she asked.

Severus, who was unaccustomed to anyone in the wizarding world knowing his father, was caught somewhat off guard, not that it showed on his carefully schooled features. "Yes Madam, I'm afraid so," he said matter-of-factly.

"You knew Severus's father?" Maya asked, disbelievingly.

"My dear, I'm an old woman. I've met a great number of people in my lifetime. I met Mr. Snape a handful of times. It was your mother who was his acquaintance. He was married to a lovely young witch that was a classmate of your mother's. He was a rather surly fellow I'm afraid. Oh, do forgive me dear," said the old woman, smiling sheepishly at Severus. "I am old and tend to forget diplomacy."

"None taken, Madam," Severus said. "He was indeed a most disagreeable man. However, both he and my mother have passed."

"Pity," the old witch frowned. "I see you inherited your manners from your lovely mother. She had a reputation as a fine and gifted witch. She was at Hogwarts around the same time as your father and mother, Maya." Esmeralda Ladon beamed at Severus.

"What a small world it is indeed," said Maya, smiling at Severus.

"So it seems." He was uncomfortable with all of this talk about his family but did find it very interesting that his mother and Maya's had been friends or classmates at least. After marrying his father, his mother had little contact with the wizarding world, and he couldn't remember ever meeting anyone that remembered her outside of Hogwarts.

"Speaking of Hogwarts, Albus said you would be ensuring my granddaughter's safety on her visit? It sounds as if he expects trouble right here in Sussex," Essie Ladon asked Severus.

"Yes Madam. Dumbledore felt that someone should be here in case Maya were followed," he responded. "Just a precaution, I assure you."

"Yes, he does worry, doesn't he?" Esmeralda said, turning her gaze to her granddaughter. "Now after all of these years what has made you find your way home, love? As I said, I feared the worst when you did not arrive with the elves."

"All is well Gran. Recent events have made me realize my time is far better served here then in America," Maya said. I do have news, but I wanted to make sure things were safe before I came to you."

"Yes, Albus told me you were injured. Another thanks I owe you, young Mr. Snape. Albus said you saved my granddaughter's life," she said to Severus, and he read the sincere gratitude in her old eyes. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "But Maya, what happened?" she asked, turning back to Maya.

"I have been helping Dumbledore, Gran, and I was injured while on business for the Order of the Phoenix. I was attacked by -." Maya hesitated, unsure how much to tell her grandmother and not wanting to upset her or put her in danger. "By Nathaniel. He was alive and still very much a supporter of "You-know-who."

"My word," Essie exclaimed. "I never liked that young man, too charming for his own good. I always felt like he was _blowing smoke_ , if you take my meaning."

Maya almost laughed at her grandmother's use of the slang phrase, whispering it as if she were swearing in public. The smirk on Severus' face said that he approved of her grandmother's opinion. "Yes, well it turned out you were right about him after all."

As Maya recounted the essentials of her tale, Severus watched her interact with her grandmother. He was surprised to see a bit of the girl he had glimpsed in her memories in her shinning eyes and pink cheeks. Just as Maya finished her abbreviated tale the elves entered with tea and sandwiches.

"I imagine this will be the last time I see you for a while, then?" Essie asked as they sipped their tea.

"I'll try to come as often as Dumbledore thinks is safe," Maya said. "I don't want you to be put in danger though, and as long as no one knows I've returned or that I'm working with the Order, you should be safe."

"Well, I would hope that you and young Mr. Snape here can stop in from time to time so that I know you're safe. I do so hate to get news from The Prophet. They print mostly rubbish these days."

Maya smiled at her grandmother's apt assessment of the wizarding paper. "I'll try, Gran. Severus and I really must be off now," Maya said, standing.

"If you must child. Please come back when you can. Mr. Snape, take care of my granddaughter," the old woman said, serious pale eyes trained on the younger man.

Severus stood and again bowed low to the old woman. "Yes, madam."

After embracing her grandmother one last time and kissing her wizened cheek, Maya left the sitting room. As she and Severus were leaving, Maya could have sworn she saw a knowing look on her grandmother's face. The old but kindly witch didn't miss a thing. Maya smiled to herself.

"Have you eaten?" she asked as they crossed the gardens to the edge of the estate's protective wards. Dusk had fallen while they were inside, and night had enveloped the beautiful grounds in velvety blackness.

"No. Umbridge's meeting ran through dinner," he replied.

"I can whip up something, or we could do take away if you don't trust my cooking," she suggested with a smile.

"I think you can manage to not poison me," he said with a smirk, and with a soft pop they both vanished.

Maya looked through the fridge while Severus sat at the long kitchen table with a bottle of cold butter beer, watching her inspect and select the items she wanted. "Any objections to Cottage Pie?" she asked.

"None," he said, feeling awkward. Just twenty-four hours ago he had spent the night with this woman, and now she was offering to cook him dinner. Since he rarely engaged in romantic liaisons, this was not a situation that he normally found himself in. With no pending Order business, Lupin and Auror Tonks both out on guard duty, and Black off sulking in the attics somewhere, they had the large house to themselves. But what did she expect from him?

"Good." She sent him a smile over her shoulder as she brought an armload of items over to the counter, bumping the fridge door closed with a hip. He watched from his seat at the table as she chopped carrots, shelled peas, and browned beef, impressed that she did most of the work by hand, choosing not to use magic.

"Here, peel these," Maya said, handing him some potatoes she found in the pantry along with a knife. He gave her a questioning look but didn't refuse or complain. They worked in comfortable silence and in no time the dish was steaming from its spot on the table between them. She joined him at the table, offering him a fresh bottle of butter beer and grabbing one for herself as well. "Tuck in, then," she smiled, handing him the serving spoon.

"We may be able to make you sound British again after all," he teased, taking the spoon from her and dishing out steaming servings onto their plates.

"It's like riding a bike; you never really forget," she quipped. "Like so many things." She couldn't hide her smirk or the mischievousness reflected in her eyes.

"Just eat, woman," he relented. She smiled warmly at him from her place across the table before she focused on her food. They ate in companionable silence, enjoying the food, and the rare moment of quiet.

Once they had eaten Maya gathered the plates and walked them to the sink, running hot water to rinse them. Severus watched her as she worked for a few moments. He stood, crossing the kitchen in a few easy strides, standing behind her as she worked at the sink. His hands went to her hips and circled her waist, his long fingers skimming her stomach. He placed a kiss on the exposed skin of her neck and felt her lean into his embrace.

"If that's how you say thank you, I'm going to be cooking for you more often," she said softly.

He responded by pulling her closer, eliminating the space between them. He removed her wand from her back pocket, placing it on the counter. "What else do you have in here, dragon?"

"Just me." She sighed at the comforting feel of his strong chest. Her thoughts were interrupted by the languid kiss he placed on her neck.

"Deadly weapon indeed," he said softly in her ear.

"I do believe you are trying to distract me, sir. Is this how you interrogate all of your informants?" she teased.

"I do not interrogate, Madam. I am a spy. There is a difference." He kissed his way up her neck.

Maya turned in his arms. "Is that so?" She looked up into his dark eyes, snaking her arms around his neck, gently massaging the knot of tension that always seemed to be there. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

His black eyes searched her blue ones and she couldn't look away. She loved these rare times when they were alone and she was able to see this more private side of him. His eyes were intense, like he was trying to see into her soul. Their depths seemed endless; she could become lost and never find her way back. Her heart stopped as she realized she was well on her way to doing just that; she was falling in love with him. The thought terrified and excited her at the same time.

Severus picked up his forgotten butter beer from the counter and took the last draft, swallowing hard and placing the empty bottle back on the counter next to her forgotten wand. In one swift motion he lifted her onto the counter, kissing her soundly. She deepened the kiss, savoring the languid pace he set. Severus ran his hands along the outside of her thighs leaving a blazing path from her knees to her hips. He skimmed the edge of her shirt, long fingers finding the cool skin of her back. Fire ignited in her belly at his touch and radiated out to her fingers and toes.

Maya reached out, finding his belt, tugging him closer. She ran her hands up his chest and arms, loving the feel of his lean muscles through the thin material of his shirt. "Now where do you keep that wand?" she said softly as he kissed his way down her jaw, pausing to tease the sensitive skin of her chest.

Severus pulled back slightly to gaze at her with smoldering eyes. "Now who's doing the interrogating?" he said in his husky baritone, her comment reminding him of a dream he had when they first met.

Maya smiled wickedly back at him as she gave his white shirt a tug, releasing it from the waist of his trousers, running her hands up his sides and back. He caught her lips in a searing kiss that made her heart stop and her body hum with excitement.

Maya lay with her head on his chest, curls fanned out over his shoulder, trying to catch her breath as he drew lazy patterns on her hip. The dark mark there a sobering reminder of the danger they were in every day. With a wave of his hand he brought the sheet up to wrap around their cooling bodies. Maya snuggled deeper into his chest, trying to hold onto that feeling of normalcy just a little while longer, the amazing feeling of making love and crashing back down to Earth together in your lover's arms.

"I may not be able to get away from the castle until the end of term. It's OWLs and NEWTs in four weeks. I'll need to spend most of my time with the fifth and seventh years revising for exams." He had a reputation in the school for having a high percentage of passing students, even if by sheer fear of his retribution, and he was not about to have his reputation tarnished by a war.

"Yes, I imagine between exams and the Dark Lord, you'll be quite busy." She had seen the strain on him since Bellatrix and other members of Voldemort's inner circle had broken out of Azkaban almost five months ago. Most witches and wizards couldn't see it, but Maya had come to know him and could see what he always hid from everyone else. She saw it in small ways, the hardness in his eyes, and the occasional twinge from his mark. Bellatrix, out and on the loose, questioned his loyalty to the Death Eaters, attempting to infect others with her suspicions and mistrust. Umbridge's presence and ever increasing control at Hogwarts took away any sanctuary that the school had once been for him. Maya only hoped that their brief time together had helped to relieve some of the strain he had been under lately.

"I expect The Dark Lord will make another attempt at the Ministry soon. Everyone in the Order will be on alert around the clock."

Maya reached for his wand laying next to hers on the bedside table. She twirled the worn ebony wand in her fingers slowly. Severus watched her closely, trying to guess at what she was thinking. Watching her there, his wand in her hand seemed strangely intimate, even more so then the intimacies they had shared moments before.

"Things are going to get much worse before they get better, aren't they?" she said, knowing the answer to her own question.

"It's very likely. Once the Dark Lord chooses to come out in the open, it will be full out war. When that happens …" He left the statement unfinished as he let one of her curls slide through his fingers.

"When that happens, we'll both be doing everything we can to bring an end to this - to him - as soon as possible," she said determinedly. Maya felt his touch as he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22** : **It's So Hard To Say Goodbye ***

 _* It's So Hard To Say Goodbye to Yesterday, (1975). Freddie Perren, Christine Yarian_

A week into OWL and NEWT exams, Maya found herself flipping through a ratty old book on dark potions in the library of Number Twelve, listening to Sirius and Remus play chess. She had just gotten up to put the kettle on when Tonks entered the basement kitchen. Tonks had managed to get a free night from both the Ministry and from Order duties and had decided to come to Grimmauld Place in hopes of spending time with Maya, Remus, and Sirius.

"How is he this week?" Tonks asked about Sirius as she pulled off her cloak and rubbed her face. Ever since Sirius had found out that Harry and the others would be staying at Hogwarts for the Easter holiday, his dark brooding mood had returned.

"Not so bad tonight actually. They're in the library playing chess," Maya said, tipping her head in the direction of the library. "He's spent most of the evening pointing out Hannah Flaggerty's finer assets and teasing Remus about yours, just to see him turn pink," she chuckled. "I'd say he's almost back to normal." Maya grinned at her young friend.

"You don't think he was trying to encourage Remus to pay closer attention to Hannah's …ehh…assets do you?" Tonks asked, brow furrowed, an odd contrast to the violet bob that framed her face.

"Have no fear, I think Sirius is hoping to explore her assets himself if he can corner her after an Order meeting, if he hasn't already, that is," Maya assured her as she lifted down the tin of tea leaves from the cupboard.

"He may have half a chance with her. I hear she's a dog lover," Tonks said straight-faced.

Maya laughed as she filled four mugs with hot water. "No pink tonight? Remus will be disappointed." She handed Tonks two of the mugs of tea and they moved in the direction of the library.

"Wotcher, Sirius, Remus," Tonks called, following Maya into the library and handing each wizard a mug.

"Thank you, Tonks," Remus said, taking the mug from her and giving her a soft smile. Being the schoolboys they actually were, Remus had turned a delightful shade of pink, letting Tonks know that they had indeed just been discussing her own 'assets.'

"Don't thank me. Maya made it. I just managed to get it here without spilling it."

"Tonksie!" Sirius barked. "Come to join us tonight?" he asked, taking his mug and sipping, frowning immediately.

"Yeah, I finally managed a night off. Things have been so busy lately," Tonks said, moving to settle into a chair by the fire, transfiguring a dust bunny into an ottoman for her tired feet.

"Ladon, is this plain tea?" Sirius continued to frown.

"Yes it is. If you want Fire Whiskey in it do it yourself," she said bluntly, and watched as he waved his wand, bringing the bottle of Old Ogden's to him. "You should take it easy. We're almost out of hangover potion. I'm not asking him to brew more for you, and I'm certainly not dealing with you when you're hung-over," she chided as he waved her off. "Suit yourself, it's your head."

"Speaking of 'HIM,' come on give with the details," Tonks asked conspiratorially as the men returned to their game. "You never spend the night on dates, which means that you had a really good time, ew ew ew …" Maya rolled her eyes at Tonks antics as she continued, "or you two really have something going, which is unquestionably something new for you."

"Maybe I don't kiss and tell," Maya evaded, returning to her book.

"Oh, come on Maya. Hestia and Emmeline are telling anyone who will listen about that snog-fest upstairs in the hallway and I know you two did not spend all night playing gobstones or exploding snap," Tonks said with an impish grin.

Maya sighed. She had wanted to talk to her friend about this for weeks. There just never seemed to be a good time. "Actually." Maya hesitated, looking over to make sure that Sirius and Remus had returned to their chess game.

"I knew it!" Tonks grinned triumphantly. "How was your night?"

"Well, we went back to the school after the meeting… and both of us missed breakfast," she said, looking down at her hands.

"And? He's so different with you then he is with everyone else. I can't even imagine," Tonks said.

"He is, isn't he?" Maya thought of the way his eyes looked when they were alone; intense, warm, and unguarded. "He's not an easy person to get to know, but when I'm with him it just feels right, like all of the pieces of a puzzle finally clicking into place. I don't know how else to describe it."

"So what, are you two officially walking out together? I mean staying for breakfast says something doesn't it?" Tonks asked. "That's not just casual shagging, that's like a spend the night spooning and sleeping in his shirt but no-one cares' cause you'll just steal it again next time, kind of thing right?"

"I've only seen him once since then. With Umbridge and exams coming we've both been so busy the last few weeks." Maya felt her cheeks turn pink when Tonks correctly guessed at the majority of what had happened that night. It didn't feel like a casual thing at all. "He went with me to see my grandmother the next night and then we came back here. I made him dinner."

"You made him dinner?" Tonks said disbelievingly, unable to envision her old potions professor doing something so normal as a date.

"I did, and it was a great evening. It was the least I could do since Dumbledore made him act as my bodyguard. I had forgotten how nice it was to do something as simple as dinner. And we ended up in my room," Maya said, her thoughts coming in a jumble, afraid to say what she was really thinking.

"Severus Snape has never spent more time in this house than it took to get to and from the front door for Order meetings. Maya, he stayed here the entire time you were recovering. I'm sure he would've tried to chuck Sirius out if it hadn't been for Dumbledore. And now he comes back here for dinner? I'd say he's involved at the very least."

"Somehow I think Severus is a bit more complicated than that. And it was only one dinner. We haven't put any definitions to it or anything. We're certainly not using the 'R' word." Maya looked down at the book in her hands, not wanting Tonks to see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"True, but it sounds like you weren't the only one who thought things clicked. He came back to see if he could get a repeat performance, didn't he? And what would be so bad about a relationship anyway?" Tonks asked.

"It's nothing serious," Maya said. "There's a war going on and he's in a difficult position. I couldn't ask that of him."

"But you want to, don't you?" Tonks said, finally saying out loud what Maya couldn't.

"I don't know what I want really. But there was a moment, Tonks," she paused as Tonks made a squeamish face. "No, it wasn't anything like that. Just a quiet moment. I was cleaning up from dinner and he walked up behind me and kissed my neck, nothing heated, and when I turned around the look in his eyes took my breath away. I wanted to say it, Tonks. For the first time in twelve years I wanted to tell a man I loved him. But I didn't. I can't. Not now."

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that whether you say it or not, it will still be there. And you'll both know it," Tonks responded.

"I know," Maya said, knowing Tonks was right.

"You women really do discuss details, don't you?" Lupin said in mortification. Tonks and Maya looked up startled. The two women had been so caught up in their conversation that they had forgotten to check to see if they were being overheard. Maya's face had gone a bright shade of scarlet.

"Of course we do. Don't you blokes talk about all of your escapades and 'Oh I really like it when she -." Tonks suddenly eyed her cousin and thought about what she was saying. "On second thought maybe you two shouldn't talk but yes, women do talk about details." She turned her attention back to Maya.

"Come on now," Sirius called from his place at the chessboard as he deliberated over the position of Remus' Queen. "Don't tell me… old Snivellus couldn't get his wand up, could he? See Remus, I told you all those potions aren't good for your-,"

"Sirius, that's enough," Remus scolded but it was too late.

"You lot just will not let off, will you? There were no _wand_ problems. We had a great night, but it's nothing serious. We've hardly seen each other since then…there is a war on you know! Why don't you leave him -?" Her rant was cut short by a scalding heat from the pendant at her neck.

"Maya, what is it?" Tonks asked, seeing the instantaneous worry cross her friend's face.

"It's Severus, something's wrong. They're a week into OWLs and NEWTs. He wouldn't risk contacting me from school unless it was serious," Maya said, concern crossing her face.

"Maybe it's all that shagging. You gave the git a taste of what he's been missing all these years and now he's going through withdrawal. I bloody well am," Sirius muttered only to be clapped on the back of the head by Tonks.

"Padfoot, not helping old man," chided Remus.

"Sirius this is well…serious," Tonks said, frowning at the pun. "Sorry, Maya. It was supposed to sound more Molly-ish than that."

"Perhaps he's been summoned," Remus offered, attempting to restore calm before Maya tried to hex Sirius' bullocks off. Her silence was worrying.

"He wouldn't contact me for a routine summons. If he can he'll try to send a patronus," Maya responded voice tense. At that moment a large glowing raven passed through the wall and landed at Maya's feet, delivering its message so only she could hear. "Oh mother of Merlin," was all that could escape her lips when it had finished and vanished from sight.

"Maya, what did he say?" pressed Tonks.

"Hurry, we have to contact Dumbledore! Umbridge has completely lost her mind. She tried to have Hagrid removed from the grounds by Auror force. When he refused to be taken into custody, McGonagall came to his rescue. She was hit by multiple stunners to the chest and is being taken to St. Mungo's in grave condition. Hagrid and Fang fled into the Forbidden Forrest. There were two classes up on the Astronomy Tower taking OWLS that witnessed everything," Maya gasped out in a rush.

"So that's why I got the evening off. Umbridge didn't want any dark creatures on her little mission," Tonks fumed.

"So it seems," Remus said, frowning. "Might I suggest Tonks that you try to contact Arthur and Kinsley, see if the three of you can learn anything from inside the Ministry. I'll update Dumbledore. Maya, if you have a way of contacting Severus, let him know we've sounded the alarm and are doing everything we can. Once we make contact with Dumbledore we can try to find out how Minerva is doing." Tonks face beam with pride as Remus calmly took charge of the situation and Maya nodded her head in agreement.

Maya contacted Severus only once for fear of jeopardizing him to Umbridge, letting him know that the alarm had been raised. Seconds after Remus sent his patronus, Dumbledore arrived in a state of anger that Maya had never believed possible for the usually jovial old wizard. Maya quickly recounted the message sent to her by Severus. Dumbledore ordered Maya and Sirius to wait for news from the others before he disappeared again in a burst of blinding light.

"If you don't mind Maya, now that Dumbledore is alert to the situation I'd like to go to St. Mungo's to check on Minerva," Remus said, concern etched on his already prematurely lined face.

"Of course Remus, please send us word when you can. Five stunners to the chest, that would have been dangerous for any witch, let alone someone of her age," Maya said as Sirius nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, if we hear anything important we'll send you a patronus," said Sirius.

With Remus and Tonks gone, Maya and Sirius began the long wait at Headquarters for news. Sometime around dawn Sirius had fallen asleep in an armchair by the fire, legs over one arm and head back snoring loudly. Maya sat in a second armchair, eyes riveted to the fire, on guard for the first sign of news either by floo or the distinctive glow of a patronus.

By midmorning Maya's vigilance was interrupted by a loud growling sound. Her stomach protested angrily at the lack of breakfast and she knew she would have to find something to eat soon if she was going to be waiting much longer. Maya stood, intent on finding something in the kitchen to quiet her empty stomach. Before she could reach the entrance way she heard the whoosh of flames from the fireplace and turned to see Arthur Weasley stepping out, brushing ash from his robes.

"Arthur? Sirius, wake up! Arthur's here," Maya said, smacking the sleeping wizard on the shoulder to wake him.

"Who? What?" Sirius stuttered, trying to shake the sleep from his mind.

"Arthur what's going on?" Maya questioned anxiously.

"Tonks and several other Aurors have been sent to the school for damage control and to manage any other disobedience as Fudge and Umbridge are calling this fiasco. The Aurors are extremely busy at the moment. Tonks says the school is in a state of panic," Arthur started wearily.

"Merlin's beard," Maya cursed. "And Minerva? Hagrid? Any news on them?" she asked.

"It looks as though they're out for Hagrid's arrest but they've yet to find him," Arthur said, looking apprehensive. "Word from the Department of Magical Education is that the incident last night was quite alarming and unprovoked, but Fudge is doing a fine job of hushing things up on that end."

"Well, Fudge is a git, isn't he? We always knew that," Sirius muttered darkly. "Any word on Harry?"

"Nothing specific. He, Ron, and Hermione were on the tower taking their Astronomy OWL when it happened, but they have managed to avoid being directly involved in things for once," Arthur answered with relief in his voice.

"What a mess!" Maya said. "Arthur, let us know if there's anything we can do."

"Thanks, Maya. Others may be stopping in to leave information for Dumbledore, Sirius. I hate to run but Molly's frantic. Fred and George are home now but with the youngest two still at school she's worried sick. I need to get home and let her know that they're all fine," Arthur said, eager to return to the burrow and comfort his anxious wife.

"Of course, Arthur, go home. We have things covered here. Go be with Molly," Maya said. Sirius nodded his agreement as Arthur reached for the jar of floo powder. He was gone in a rush of green flames seconds later.

"No news for hours? You'd think someone could take five minutes to send us word of what was going on," Sirius ranted as he paced back and forth in front of the kitchen fire, his tall frame blocking the few rays of mid-day light that could penetrate the small grimy basement kitchen windows.

"I know Sirius. I'm worried too but we just have to wait-." As if on cue, the flames in the fire flashed a brilliant green and Remus Lupin stepped out, shaking soot and ash from his worn robes.

"Mooney!" Sirius exclaimed, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "How's Harry?"

"And Minerva?" Maya added, standing to join the men, worry creasing her forehead.

"The staff at St. Mangos' said that Minerva's in serious condition, but she should recover quickly. It was quite a shock to her system to be hit like that, but she's strong and should be fine in no time. I haven't heard from anyone at Hogwarts. With Fudge and the Aurors swarming the grounds, a werewolf couldn't get within a hundred yards of the gates," he said, giving Sirius an apologetic look. "Any word from Severus or Tonks?"

"No, not a word from anyone since Arthur stopped by several hours ago I'm afraid," Maya answered. "He said the school was in a right fit of panic, and the children were unharmed but a bit shocked and frightened."

"I guess that's the best we can hope for given the circumstances," Remus said grimly. Maya gave a weak smile of agreement, but it fell flat, feeling more like a grimace.

"Come on, what's say we find some lunch? Things could get pretty crazy around here when everyone starts arriving with reports," Maya said, moving to the refrigerator and pulling out some leftovers Molly had wrapped up for them.

"That would be splendid, Maya, and a cuppa Tea is in order I think," Remus said, finding the teapot while Sirius only gave a non-committal grunt, obviously dissatisfied with Remus' limited news. To work off his worry, Sirius began to roam the house in search of Kreacher, who hadn't been seen for days, while Maya cleared the few things from lunch.

Maya squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the radiant white light that had awakened her. It felt as if she had just closed her eyes. 'It couldn't be tomorrow morning yet, could it?' She must have fallen asleep in the armchair waiting for anyone to arrive with news. As she opened her eyes a fraction, all she could see was the blinding light of a patronus. She opened her eyes more fully and noted the darkness outside, realizing that she must have slept well into the evening. Her mind was instantly awake as she recognized the ghostly white raven in front of her. "Severus, it's about time." She raised her wand to accept its message.

"Bloody Hell," she cried in fear and exasperation. "Can things get any worse?" She hurried towards the kitchen to find Sirius.

"Maya? What's wrong - more news?" Sirius called as he came down the attic stairs two at a time, eager to hear any news of what was going on outside his dingy childhood home.

"I've just got word from Severus. Umbridge wanted him to supply her with Veritiserum to question Potter and other students. She caught Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some other members of Dumbledore's Army trying to break into her office to use the floo. Severus asked whether you were still at Headquarters but he didn't say why," Maya said tensely, eyes worried.

"Whatever the reason, this can't be good. We should contact Remus and Tonks if we can," Sirius muttered, Maya's worry echoed in his own dark eyes.

"Yes, I think you're right," she answered.

Moments after Sirius's great patronus dog leaped through the wall of the kitchen in search of Remus and Tonks, Severus's raven glided from the walls to greet Maya. As the raven delivered its message, the great kitchen fireplace burst to life with green flames and Remus, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out onto the hearth rug.

"Maya, what news from Severus? We were all at St. Mungo's with Minerva when your message arrived so we came straight here." Remus asked Maya as he dusted off his robes.

As the raven vanished Maya blanched. "Severus returned to Umbridge's office to find her and the children gone. He spotted Potter and Granger going into the forest with Umbridge, but by the time he arrived at the edge of the forest six thestrals were breaking through the trees heading south. He saw no sign of Umbridge. He fears that Voldemort has used the connection with Harry to plant a trap. He believes that Potter and the other children are on their way to London, to the Ministry.

"I knew this would happen if we kept the boy in the dark!" Sirius growled.

"Sirius, this is not the time! Contact Moody and Dumbledore; let them know what's happened. Tonks, Kingsley and I will head to the Ministry to -," Remus began.

"Mooney, if you think I'm staying here while Voldemort waits to ambush my Godson-," Sirius argued, already preparing to leave.

"Sirius no!" cried Tonks. "You know what Dumbledore said. What if you're caught? Harry would never forgive himself."

"And what if Voldemort gets to him, aye? Tonks, my life means nothing if I sit hidden away in this rotting house while Harry is murdered. I made a promise, Tonks, to James and Lilly," Sirius said emphatically, leaving no room for argument.

Remus and Kingsley shared a resigned look. Finally, Remus sighed tiredly and gave a conceding nod. He was never very good at saying no to Sirius. "Very well Padfoot, but we must hurry. Harry and the others could arrive in London any minute."

"I'd like to come as well," Maya offered. "We have no idea how many Death Eaters will be at the Ministry. We'll need all the wands we can get."

"With Sirius insisting on coming we will need someone to wait for Dumbledore or Snape," Kingsley pointed out calmly.

"Yes, Maya, you may do more good here then at the Ministry. Let Dumbledore know that we've gone ahead to try to intercede," Remus said. The group made for the entranceway and out to the apparition point, the front door slamming loudly behind them, echoing in the empty entrance hall.

"I hate waiting!" She grumbled in frustration to the empty house.

Twenty minutes after the rescue party of Order members left headquarters, Dumbledore arrived in a flurry of purple robes, looking more menacing then Maya could have ever imagined. In this instant it was easy to see why Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared.

"Headmaster!" Maya said, rising from her seat.

"My dear, you must tell me everything that's happened," Dumbledore said all business. Maya quickly recounted the events of the last few hours for the headmaster, trying to remember as much detail as she possibly could.

After hearing Maya's tale, the old wizard thought for a moment before sprinting up the stairs with a speed that Maya would have thought impossible for a man his age. Seconds later he returned with the ancient house elf who had been noticeably absent the last few days.

"Kreacher, I believe you have something to tell us? Something about why young Harry Potter would believe your Master had left the house and went to London?" Although he did not raise his voice, it held a sternness that made the house elf pause and swallow deeply, appearing to weight his options.

Kreacher looked from Maya to Dumbledore one last time and seemed to wilt with his decision. "Blood traitors and half-bloods…Kreacher's Mistress would be so upset…not fit to be in the House of Black," he muttered but seemed to lose some of his fight under Dumbledore's stern but patient gaze.

"Master Sirius told Kreacher to 'Get Out' so Kreacher left, left to serve the worthy niece of his Mistress. A worthy pureblood she is, not like Master, blood traitor and traitor to his family, scum he is, my Mistress said so," the elf rambled. "Mistress Narcissa was very glad Kreacher had come to her and Kreacher was proud to do as she asked. She and her worthy sister told Kreacher that the half-blood Potter brat would ask if my Mistress's son was home and that Kreacher was to tell him he was not in the house. Kreacher was eager to serve such worthy members of the House of Black. Those sisters who should be the rightful Mistresses of this house," Kreacher continued to ramble his un-repentant confession.

Dumbledore and Maya had heard enough to deduce that Kreacher had taken Sirius' poorly worded reproach to mean that he had permission to leave the house and had ran straight to the Black sisters at the first opportunity. Narcissa and Bellatrix had not let the golden opportunity pass and used the unstable elf to set a trap for Potter.

"Kreacher, you are to remain here until Sirius returns." Dumbledore's voice was calm but held a severity that even the elf's addled brain could not misunderstand. Maya was not entirely sure the wizard had not added a confinement charm for good measure. Without warning, Dumbledore moved toward the kitchen. Maya had to jog to keep up with him.

Maya followed Dumbledore as he moved to the fireplace, reaching for the pot of floo powder on the mantle. She was anxious to join the fight and do what she could for her friends who at this at this very minute were in the thick of danger. Dumbledore turned and stopped her with a raise of his hand before she could even pull her wand.

"But they'll need all the help they can get," she argued, knowing his reasons before he even spoke.

"Maya, perhaps you should stay. If Voldemort were to know you have returned, your grandmother could be in danger."

"My gran would want me to fight, and I can disguise my appearance as completely as Tonks," she argued, determination radiating through her whole body. Dumbledore appeared to think for a moment, considering her argument.

"Your true identity must not be seen. Voldemort would use your gifts and your family against you and the Order. We cannot give him anything else to use against us," he said resolutely.

"I will not be recognized," she promised, closing her eyes and muttering the transfiguration spell, feeling the icy sensation spill over her head and down her spine as her appearance changed. Bluish-grey eyes opened to look back at Dumbledore.

"Severus was correct, very good indeed. I'd have given you full marks," he said, looking satisfied at her raven black chin length hair, tan skin, pink lips and cheeks, and face more angular and gaunt. "Now we must hurry," he said, again turning to the fire. Maya followed him through the green flames stepping out into the deserted atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

"Do you think they've made it to the Department of Mysteries yet?" she asked in a whisper.

"Quite possibly. We should make our way in that direction as quickly as possible."

Maya nodded as she followed Dumbledore silently, using every ounce of her skills at stealth. As they made their way through the never-ending maze of corridors, the rooms and their contents became more and more strange. One room appeared to be full of shattered glass and broken instruments. As they moved through the debris Maya guessed that the room's destroyed contents were time turners. She caught a glimpse of a shattered hour glass with a bird going from egg to chick to adult bird and back to egg in a matter of seconds.

Dumbledore, with Maya close behind, moved quickly through the maze of rooms and came to what could only be the Hall of Prophecy. Though the room appeared empty now, it was apparent that the fight had made its way to this room as well. Several shelves of the dusty glass orbs appeared to be demolished and debris littered much of the room.

The next room was dim with the eerie reflection of water shadowing the walls. Maya's attention first went to the long tanks. At first glance, they appeared to contain some type of jellyfish. Her curiosity quickly turned to disgust when she realized they were human brains floating in the greenish fluid. She only had a second to be revolted by the grisly contents before a gasping gurgling sound alerted them to someone at the far end of the room behind one of the larger tanks. Both Maya and Dumbledore raised their wands, uncertain of who or what they would find.

"I'm trying, Ron. It's very slimy, you know," said a wispy, airy voice that Maya didn't recognize.

"Miss Lovegood, is that you?" Dumbledore called out, seeming to recognize one of his students.

"Yes, Headmaster, hurry. One of the brains has Ron and we can't pull it off," the voice answered as Maya and Dumbledore quickened their pace in Miss Lovegood's direction.

When they reached the students, Maya saw Ron Weasley with a gelatinous brain attached to his chest and ghost like milky tendrils of what looked like thoughts had wound themselves tightly around his arms and head moving toward his neck. Quickly taking in the scene, Maya saw an unconscious Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley on the floor just a few feet away. They could hear fighting close by in one of the rooms just beyond the door.

"Miss Ladon, I trust you can sort out Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore said, moving toward the door and the growing sound of a full out battle.

"Of course, Headmaster. I'll follow you after I get them somewhere safe," Maya said, already sealing the door they had just entered and moving to help Ron. Dumbledore had gone on through the door ahead of them almost before she could finish her sentence.

"Ugh, Ron! You certainly seemed to find one of the more disgusting acquisitions," Maya managed to siphon some of the thoughts from around Ron's neck into a vile she conjured, before Ron's lips could turn blue. The shock of the brain's attack and the bombardment of memories and thoughts from it seemed to be too much for Ron's young mind, and the red haired boy fainted.

"Are you Dumbledore's girlfriend?" the blond girl, Miss Lovegood, asked Maya dreamily.

"Ah-no. I'm just here to help," Maya said, a little taken aback by the teen's bizarre question at such a strange time.

"Oh, I just wondered since you came together. My name's Luna by the way, Luna Lovegood. Some people call me Looney but I don't think that's very nice, do you?" the girl said in the same dreamy sing song voice, as if they weren't deep in the heart of the Department of Mysteries with a battle raging a few yards away and her friend lying on the floor with a human brain attempting to strangle him with its thought tendrils.

"Uh, right. Luna, we really must hurry," Maya said. She had managed to get the rest of the tendrils to loosen with a repelling charm and quickly levitated the brain back into the nearest tank.

"Oh, yes of course," Luna said, seeming to remember where they were.

"Now for Ginny and Hermione. Do you know what spells they were hit with?" Maya asked, bending over each girl in turn, ensuring that each was breathing and that there weren't any serious physical injuries. Maya noticed Ginny's swollen and bruised ankle and quickly healed it.

"No," said Luna, a little more serious now. "We weren't with Hermione when she was hit, and I was knocked out myself when Ginny was cursed. I came to just before you and Professor Dumbledore came in."

"Hmm…In that case I better get you four someplace safe until we can get you to St. Mungo's." Physically they seem to be okay. Maya quickly conjured stretchers under Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, levitating them with her wand. "Okay, I think I know just the place. Luna, can you take Ginny's stretcher and come with me? A good concealment charm will work nicely and a silencing spell for good measure. Don't move until I or another Order member comes to get you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Luna said, taking control of Ginny's stretcher and following Maya out of the brain room.

"Good, wand at the ready. There could be more of them running around here," Maya said.

After quickly finding a safe place for the four teens to hide and securing the wards around them that would hide them from Death Eaters, Maya ran flat out back to the brain room and the door beyond. The sound of battling curses still sounded from beyond the door.

Maya came through into the room beyond and the sight that greeted her was one of chaos. The room resembled a sunken lecture hall or theater of some kind, only in the center of the stage at the bottom of the long stairway stood only an archway. Maya had only a second to register the look of white hot rage on Dumbledore's face as he stood a few steps below her, before a spell ricocheted off of the wall to her left and brought her attention back to the battle in front of her. She returned fire and a Death Eater tumbled down the steps when her hex hit its target.

Skirmishes and duels had erupted between Death Eaters and Order members on both the dais and the steps. On second glance she saw that Harry and another teen were also in the thick of the battle.

As if someone had sped up time, events began to blur in front of Maya's eyes. In the fray some Death Eaters had seen Dumbledore and started to run for the doors lining the top rows of steps that circled the room. Dumbledore was making quick work of rounding them up but several were still in heated duels with Order members. Maya found herself locked in a duel with a dim looking Death Eater she recognized from a wanted poster.

"Immobulus!" Maya quickly fired, knocking her opponent off his feet. Somewhere in the sparks, there was a flash of pink hair as Tonks tumbled down the stairs and Bellatrix crowed with mad delight.

"Tonks!" Maya's stomach knotted as she watched Tonks' limp body crash painfully into a step farther down the staircase. She spotted Bellatrix not far off. "Stupefy!"

Bellatrix's spun around hair flying wildly around her face. "Protego!" she hissed, blocking Maya's spell effortlessly. The Death Eater narrowed her dark eyes. "Avada –"

"Confringo!"

Bellatrix, shrieked in pain, grasping her scalded wand hand. "Impedimenta!"

"Glisseo!" Maya aimed for the stairs beneath Bellatrix's feet. The stairs morphed into a smooth ramp. Bellatrix pin wheeled trying to stay on her feet then began to slide backwards. Her curse shot far over Maya's head, exploding against the wall at the top of the stairs sending shards of marble raining down. The witch screamed in rage. Maya raised her wand but Bellatrix vanished in a swirl of inky smoke and Maya lost sight of her in the chaos of the fighting.

She spotted Tonks lying, half hidden between two risers.

"Is she alright?" Remus called out from the other side of the room where he was in the thick of a duel.

"Tonks! Tonks, can you hear me?" Maya called to the young witch as she moved her farther under the cover of a bench to protect them from stray spells and curses flying overhead. Tonks didn't answer. She appeared to be unconscious but still breathing.

"Yes, Remus. She's injured but alive!" Remus gave her a quick nod of thanks before returning to his duel, which had become two on one when another Death Eater joined in, taking advantage of Remus' moment of distraction.

Maya did a quick check and healed the worst of Tonks' injuries while defecting ricocheting curses. Deciding that she had done what she could in the middle of the battle, Maya made sure that Tonks was out of the line of fire and added a shield charm before re-entering the fray.

She sent a hex at a rather stocky mannish looking witch that was about to fire a curse at Shacklebolt's back. The Death Eater gasped a wheezy squeal of pain. From somewhere below her, Maya heard Harry cry out and turned to see Remus desperately trying to keep a grip on the teen. Confused, she followed his anguished gaze just in time to see Sirius' body slip backwards into an arch on the dais. Even without knowing where the arch led, Maya knew the signs of the Killing Curse. Sirius was gone. For an instant, time stopped.

The surreal numbness was shattered by a cackling laugh from Bellatrix as she rushed past several groups still dueling and sprinted through one of the doors at the top of the circular stairs.

"Stupefy!" Maya's spell missed by a fraction of an inch. "Damn," she hissed through her teeth as she aimed again, but Bellatrix had disappeared into the room beyond.

At the same moment, Harry broke free from Lupin's grasp and gave chase after the insane witch. Maya moved to follow them but was cut off by Dumbledore. "I will go after Mr. Potter. Help Remus and the others secure the remaining Death Eaters and then return to headquarters. With Sirius gone the wards may be open for any Black family member to enter."

Pushing down the lump of pain forming in her throat at the mention of Sirius, Maya nodded, "Yes Headmaster," and ran back down the stairs to help Remus.

As the first stirrings of morning light became visible over London, Maya stood listening for any hint of sound from Number Twelve. She had been standing guard in the empty house for nearly two hours, since she had finished helping Remus round up the remaining Death Eaters and mend what students they could. She had returned to find Luna and the others safe and sound although Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had yet to regain consciousness. After seeing them off to St. Mungo's with Remus, Maya returned to Headquarters as promised to be on the lookout for Death Eaters or news from other Order members. After performing several revealing charms to search for intruders and casting what protective enchantments she could, uncertain if they would hold if a rightful family member attempted to enter the house, Maya could do nothing but stand guard and wait for news.

Maya's head still swam with anger at the thought of Sirius and especially of knowing that he was set up by his own house elf. Kreacher. 'Wretched beast,' she thought. As she thought about Kreacher's treachery, she felt the tingle of magic as someone came through the wards, then the unmistakable sound of footsteps in the entranceway. Her wand was out in an instant.

"Hold it right there," she said, voice deadly as she leveled her wand at the two men in the dark entrance hall.

"Lumos," muttered one figure, igniting the dingy gas lamps. The faces of Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin came into view.

"Good, good! Constant vigilance!" said Moody.

"Indeed," Maya said all business. "A good swig of poly juice would provide you both with a face and a voice. It's not exactly a state secret that Moody and Lupin are members of the Order. Let's have some proof shall we?" she said, keeping her wand on the two figures.

"Right you are lass, let's see," the grizzled wizard thought for a moment as his blue eye spun around several times before coming to rest on her face. "I can see all I need to be sure," he said.

"I'm glad you're convinced, but I'll double check if it's all the same to you," she insisted. If they were who they appeared to be, they would understand her cautiousness, especially after tonight. She thought for a moment. "Professor Lupin, what was the last thing we talked about before tonight?" she asked shrewdly.

"I like this one Mooney, she'd have made an excellent Auror," Mad-Eye guffawed.

"She would have indeed," said the wizard resembling Remus Lupin who then appeared to think for a moment and glanced at Moody from the corner of his eye, seeming to hesitate.

"Out with it Professor, this wand is not a toy," Maya said, eyes narrowing.

"We were having tea with Tonks and Sirius," the wizard grimaced at Sirius' name. "They were questioning you about your night with Severus," Remus finished. Moody wrinkled what was left of his grizzled nose at Lupin's answer.

"Remus," Maya said, sighing deeply, glad to be able to lower her wand. That conversation seemed years away from this morning. Could it really have been a little over twenty-four hours ago? So much had happened since then. "How are the children?" she asked, eying Lupin closely, seeing the paleness of his skin.

"The children are just fine, back at Hogwarts as we speak," Remus added, pain and emotion creasing his prematurely lined face.

Maya nodded, slowly moving to sit at the large kitchen table. She was determined to be strong for the man who had just lost his oldest friend. "And Tonks? How is she?"

Remus and Moody joined her at the table and as Remus spoke Moody conjured and filled three glasses with Fire Whiskey from his hip flask. "St. Mungo's. That curse from Bellatrix and the fall down a flight of stairs did a number on her. She's stable now but still unconscious. The healers are working to identify the curse Bellatrix used. We can go see her if you like?" he offered. "We'll add to the protective wards. Emmeline and Dedalus should be back any minute now. They were leaving just after us and should be able to keep guard for a while."

Maya took her drink from Moody. "To Sirius," Moody said solemnly.

"To Sirius," Maya and Remus toasted. Maya looked into her glass for a moment then downed it in one go, enjoying the distraction the burning sensation gave her as it traveled down her throat. "Yes, Remus, I'd like to go see Tonks," she said. Within minutes the small group was exiting a floo into the lobby of St. Mungo's.

Remus led the way down the quiet corridor with its sterile white walls as Moody thumped behind them. The solemn group entered a private room at the end of the hall. As Maya stepped fully into the white room she caught sight of the young Auror in the bed, hair a mousy brown, same heart shaped face with a slightly straighter nose. Maya sighed with relief when she could find no outward sign of injury. The medi-witch had said that her breathing was steady and her heartbeat was strong.

"Alastair, if you've brought Ministry people here to try to question her, you're out of luck. As you can see she's still unconscious," snapped the tall regal witch with dark hair who stood off to the side of the hospital bed. Next to her was pale wizard with kind brown eyes. Once the woman spoke the family resemblance was unmistakable. There were shadows of Tonks in both the witch and wizard and the resemblance to the wanted posters was uncanny. This was Bellatrix Lestrange's sister.

"Wait now Andromeda, this here is no Ministry employee. Andromeda and Ted Tonks meet Professor Remus Lupin and ..."

"India, my name is India. Tonks and I went to school together. You must be her parents. I'd know you anywhere. Tonks talks about you all the time," Maya said, giving a small bow to the stately witch and offering her hand to the wizard, who took it graciously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, India. I'm always glad to meet one of Dora's friends," said the wizard.

"Professor Lupin I hear we have you to thank for making sure our Nymphadora made it out of the Ministry in one piece," Andromeda stated.

Remus, uncharacteristically speechless, uttered a soft "Yes Ma'am," barely looking up from Tonks. "Though I can't take all of the credit; Alastair and India were both present as well."

"Don't look so glum professor, our Nymphadora will pull through. She's too stubborn to let her aunt get the best of her," the older which said with a smirk.

"Bellatrix," Maya muttered to herself. She would be repaying the Death Eater the next time she saw her, of that she was certain.

"Thank Merlin Sirius didn't see it happen. I'd hate to think it was his last memory," Lupin said, a small smile to his face as he took Tonks' limp hand with more confidence this time. "He had grown quite protective of her."

"So, my cousin was there tonight as well? Indeed, since I'm sure Sissy was somewhere close by I'd say I was the only one not invited to this little family reunion," Andromeda huffed. "I only hope my cousin got a few good curses in before Bella got him."

"You'd have been proud, ma'am. He had just finished off Malfoy when she hit him and Tonks here was holding her own with Bellatrix until she missed the step," Remus said proudly.

"That's my girl," the kind-looking wizard said, taking Tonks' other hand from the opposite side of the bed.

Maya stepped quietly out of the room, making her way down the hall to the lifts and up to the floos. She was reassured that her friend would be well and was starting to feel uncomfortable in the sterile hospital. She also wanted to give Remus some privacy with the Auror and her family, who seemed more than tolerant of his obvious feelings for their daughter.

When Maya arrived at Order headquarters she could hear the hustle and bustle before she even entered the front door. Wand raised as she moved down the hall, she saw Order members scurrying in different directions as they packed items to be moved to the new headquarters. She stepped fully into the room, cringing slightly as she saw Emmeline Vance. Maya wished she had remained in disguise.

"Dumbledore said we should come and pack up just in case. It seems Headquarters might be compromised," Emmeline said.

Maya only half listened to Emmeline. She had just caught site of Hannah Flaggerty, who was packing up teacups and sniffling, tears in her pretty brown eyes. It was only a day ago that Maya had overheard Sirius planning a way to get Hannah off on her own to chat her up after the next Order meeting. Maya's heart ached for the younger woman. She and Sirius would have been good together.

"Maya, did you hear me?" Emmeline said offended at Maya's lack of interest. "Well really!" she huffed as Maya walked away.

"Would you like a hand with those?" Maya asked Hannah.

"Oh, sure. Thanks. These are Molly's. I'm sure she'll want them back now that...," Hannah said giving, Maya a weak smile when she couldn't finish.

"Don't worry about it, and don't worry about trying to look happy for me either. Today is an awful day. I just left Remus with Tonks at St. Mungo's. They're not sure when she'll wake up. Here, try this for your eyes, it'll make them feel better," Maya said, handing Hannah a cool washcloth. "It has some essence of Murtlap on it. It'll help with the puffiness."

The two women worked companionably the rest of the afternoon, shedding the pretense of happiness and sharing their fear and grief silently. Once they had packed up everything but the private rooms upstairs that belonged to Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and herself, the other Order members left until it was just she and Hannah. The two women shared the last butter beer in the kitchen, listening to the sounds of the empty house.

"You'll want this tonight I think," Maya said, handing Hannah a small vile she had put in her pocket as they cleaned out the pantry earlier.

"What is it?" Hannah asked holding the vile up to the light. "I was never much for potions."

Maya smiled at the memory of saying something similar herself not so long ago. Her own potion master back at school would be amazed at how much better she'd become since knowing Severus. I guess it is all in the motivation, she thought to herself. "It's a sleeping draft. It should help you get to sleep tonight if the exhaustion doesn't have you passed out the minute you hit your door."

"You know that's not a half bad idea," Hannah said. The two again fell into a comfortable silence each deep in their own thoughts and memories. Soon evening was approaching and Maya sent Hannah home to get some much-needed rest.

Maya climbed the steps in the silent house; she was flooded with memories and suddenly the silence seemed oppressive. The door to the bath caught her eye. Maya couldn't help but smile at the memory of herself standing in a towel, bantering back and forth with Sirius and Severus. The memory was sweet and saddening at the same time.

She turned her back on the door and the memory as walked towards her own room. She could feel someone's presence the moment she entered. "Lumos." The candles sprang to life. Without realizing it her wand was drawn. She was not surprised when she saw Severus standing by the grimy window. They said nothing as she slowly lowered her wand, eyes watching each other. Her legs moved on their own, carrying her closer to him.

Severus had no intention of reaching for her either. Consoler was not a role that suited him. Before he realized it, her head was buried deep against his chest, his chin resting on top of her head; the scent of her hair enveloped his senses just as his arms had enveloped her waist.

He held her while she grieved silently for a man he detested. He hated Black even more now, partially because if he had been where he was supposed to be Potter wouldn't have caused this whole catastrophe and open war would not be so close to their doorstep. But Severus hated the man even more so because for some inexplicable reason he could not stomach her grief. He had done terrible things in his life, seen terrible, horrible things, but being here with this crying woman was almost too much for him, and he would never forgive Black for it.

After several long moments that seemed more like centuries, her breathing slowed and Severus was fairly certain she'd stopped crying.

"Voldemort revealed himself tonight. He was seen by the Minister himself. And the prophecy was destroyed," Maya said quietly against his chest.

"Yes," he said simply. What else was there to say? Everything that could have gone wrong tonight did. It was an unmitigated disaster. "The war has begun."

"Be careful, Severus." Her face was set in determination. Maya made a silent promise to herself. She would honor those she lost by being strong and fighting this battle with everything she had and she would keep fighting until Voldemort was destroyed once and for all. And if she was lucky enough to live through it, she would allow herself to be truly happy. No more living in the past and losing out on the happiness that could be found in the future.

"Come, you can not stay in this empty place alone." His tone gave no room for argument and for once she didn't put up a fight. Without another thought they vanished in a swirl of his cloak.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note-

Thank you all for reading and for the great reviews. I appreciate any and all feedback. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you are interested in finding out what the future holds for Maya and Severus, I will be posting  
a second story soon. The sequel is complete but being beta'd as we speak. ?

Much love, ajb620

11-12-17


End file.
